Und die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt
by Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale
Summary: Gleich zwei neue Leherer für Verteidigung, beide recht jung.Sie bringt ein Säugling mit.Snape wird von der Vergangenheit eingeholt,um die Zukunft neu zu entdecken u.eines großenMagiers Erben treten hervor...
1. Geheimnisse und Überraschungen

**H a r r y P o t t e r Fanfiction!**

**Man stelle sich nur mal vor,**

w a s w ä r e w e n n . . . 

Die Figuren gehören J.R.Rowling, mit Ausnahme der neuen Familienmitglieder Albus D. und Remus Lupin.

**Inhalt:**

Hogwarts bekommt in diesem Schuljahr gleich zwei neue Leherer für Verteidi- gung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Zwei ehemalige Schüler. Aber warum wird die Junge Prof.Windham immer öfter von ihrem Kollegen vertreten? Und warum lässt Prof.Snape sich von diesem Jungsporn, wie er die Neuen nennt soviel gefallen? Und warum sind die neuen Prof. sooft zusammen in Hogsmead und treffen Remus Lupin? Was hat er mit ihnen zu schaffen?

**Zeit:** _Die Sommerferien zwischen Harrys 5. und 6. Schuljahr, zwei Wochen vor Schuljahresbeginn;_

Wie jedes Jahr ist Harry bei den Dursleys. Doch in diesem Jahr lassen sie ihn gehen wohin er will, tuen was er will. Sie haben zu viel Angst die Zauberer vom Bahnhof könnten zu ihnen kommen hätte Harry etwas aus zusetzten. Was seinen Onkel und seine Tante jedoch am meisten störte und aufregte war die Tatsache das Harry mehrmals Zauberer- Besuch bekommen hatte. Ron war gleich zweimal mit Tonks, Lupin und Moody gekommen, einmal war Ginny mit gewesen. Den Nachbarn hatten sie erzählt es seien drei Erzieher und ein bzw. zwei Schüler seiner Schule gewesen. Auch Charly hatte ihn einmal heimlich besucht. Er hatte im Park hinter einem Baum auf ihn gewartet und war den ganzen Tag mit ihm durch die Gegend gelaufen.

Und in der letzten Woche war Hermine bei den neuen Nachbarn der Dursleys aufgetaucht, ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante. Eine Woche lang hatte sie dort mitgeholfen das Haus einräumen und Harry ebenso. Sehr zum Verdruss der Dursleys.

Zwar würde Hermine heute abfahren (zu den Weasleys ins Hauptquartier), aber Harry war deshalb nicht traurig, denn er hatte sich mit Hermines Cousin angefreundet.

Geheimnisse und Überraschungen 

Sie verließen den _Fahrenden Ritter_ und betraten zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht die _Winkelgasse_ durch den _Tropfenden Kessel_. Wieder huschten sie wachsam durch die Schatten zur linken Seitenwand des Ladens _„Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze"_. Doch diesmal klopften sie nicht an. Bill holte einen magischen Schlüssel hervor, steckte ihn ins Schloss und murmelte „Trimagischer Pokal 2PW". Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf, sie traten ein. Bill versiegelte die Tür wieder und sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf. Sie gingen ins Gästezimmer und wenige Minuten später schliefen sie bereits tief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von George geweckt der Frühstück vorbereitet hatte. Hanna und Bill standen auf und traten 10 Minuten später in die kleine Wohn- Küche der Zwillinge. Fred sahs hier auf einem Sessel und gab dem Säugling im Arm haltend die Flasche.

Während die beiden frühstückten erklärte George ihnen das er und Fred überlegt hatten, das es wohl besser sei, wenn Bill und Hanna erst einmal ohne die Kleine im Hauptquartier auftauchten. Damit ihre Mom keine voreiligen Schlüsse zog und völlig ausflippte. Wusste sie ja noch nicht einmal von Hanna. Bill stimmte nach einem Blick zu seiner Verlobten zu.

„Sagt mal habt ihr jetzt eigentlich einen Namen für die Kleine?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wie wäre es mit Cassandra Bryann? Bryann als Abwandlung des Namen Brian ihres neuen Ur- Ur- Großvaters,"meinte Fred und hob das Mädchen hoch damit sie ihr Bäuerchen machte.

„Mir gefällt Sidony und Yana eigentlich ganz gut,"meinte Hanna.

Bill sah sie an. „Beth und Lynn sind auch ganz schön."

„Na wie wäre es mit Cassandra Yana- Lynn,"fragte George, „oder Yana- Lynn- Sidony?"

„Mmmh, mir gefällt Yana- Lynn- Sidony. Bill was denkst du?"

„Das ist ein guter Name außerdem trägt sie damit auch einen Namen ihrer Mutter."

Sie nickte. „Also es steht fest. Danke Jungs."

„Bitte, bitte."

Freds Blick fiel auf die Uhr als er begann mit Yana auf und ab zu gehen. „He ihr müsst los!"

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und ehe sie den Raum verließen sagte Bill: „Bis in einigen Stunden."Damit waren sie verschwunden.

Die U- Bahn war sehr voll. So schwiegen sie, statt über ihr gemeinsames Job- Angebot zu reden. An der neuen U-Bahn Station Grimmauldplatz stiegen sie aus. Nach ungefähr 150 Metern flüsterte er ihr zu sie solle sich jetzt an das gemerkte erinnern. Im nächsten Moment wurde das Hauptquartier, Haus der Familie Black sichtbar. Sie gingen zur Haustür und Hanna klopfte. Ein Zauberer öffnete die Tür, bat sie her rein und schloss sie schnell wieder hinter ihnen. Er hatte kurzes blondes Haar, wache Augen und trug einen zerschlissenen Zauberer- umhang. Hanna war sich sicher diesen Zauberer zu kennen. Gerade als sie fragen wollte begann er zusprechen.

„Hi Bill. Hi Hanna du siehst gut aus, ich freu mich dich wieder zu sehen. Es ist schon so lange her damals warst du erst 10. Hier das ist für dich."Er reichte ihr ein Päckchen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Auroren Prüfung."

Ja jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder sie umarmte ihn. „Danke. Aber das hätte doch nicht... danke."

Sie blieben vor der Küche stehen. Hanna gab Remus einen Kuss.

„Du bist der beste Patenonkel den man sich wünschen kann."

„Danke."

Auch Bill war stehen geblieben und sah nun zu Hanna. „He bekomme ich auch einen Kuss?"

Er bekam einen.

Remus betrat allein die Küche.

Bill hielt Hanna fest und sah ihr in die Augen. „So bevor wir darein gehen sag mir ist Remus der den ich noch kenne?"Sie schüttelte den Kopf, senkte den Blick. „Nein. Diese andere Person wirst du nicht mögen oder besser ich weiß du magst sie nicht. Warum willst du.."

„Ich möchte es wissen, weil er ein Teil deiner Familie ist. Komm schon vielleicht lerne ich ihn durch dich von einer anderen Seite kennen."

„Snape, es ist Severus Snape,"flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Bill sah sie liebevoll an. „War das soo schwer?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du magst ihn nicht."

„Ich mochte ihn nicht als Lehrer, er bevorzugte oft Schüler seines eigenen Hauses, Slytherin. Aber den Menschen Snape kenne ich nicht. Lernen wir ihn zusammen kennen. Und jetzt lass uns rein gehen."

„In die Hölle des Löwen."Sie nickte ernst, doch Bill grinste er wusste sie meinte es nicht ernst.

Zusammen betraten sie die Küche. Ron spielte mit Hermine Granger _Snape explodiert,_ Mr. Weasley mit seinem Sohn Charly _Zauberschach_. Mrs. Weasley bereitete schon das Mittag- essen vor und Lupin begann den Tisch zu decken. Ginny hockte auf dem Boden, wo sie mit Krumbein (Hermines Kater) spielte. Alle redeten durcheinander. Es herrschte ein geregeltes Chaos. Hanna und Bill sahen sich an und lächelten. Dann durchbrach er das Geplapper. „Hallo Zusammen!"

„Hallo!" Grüßten die Anwesenden zurück, doch niemand sah auf. Erst als Lupin sich räusperte und zur Tür nickte blickten alle zu Bill und...

Dem fremden Mädchen an seiner Seite. Sie hatte mittellange, braune Haare, war klein, normaler Statur, hatte blau-braun-graue Augen und trug ein hellblaues Top mit dunkelblauer Jeans. Um ihren Hals hing ein Silberkettchen, es zeigte eine ebenfalls silberne Blume mit rotem Stein. Sie war insgesamt ein eher unauffälliger Typ, ihre Haut leicht gebräunt. Sie lächelte strahlend in die Runde.

Mrs. Weasleys Blick ruckte zwischen ihrem ältesten und dem Mädchen hin und her. Dann bemerkte sie, das Bill die Hand des Mädchens in seiner hielt. Sie straffte die Schultern, schaute ernst und streng ins Gesicht ihres Sohnes.

„Ihr seit zusammen?"Es war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung, die dazu führte das alle ihre Ohren spitzten. Ginny sprang neugierig auf, um alles zu beobachten.

Das Mädchen schaute skeptisch zu Bill auf. Er zog sie näher zu sich.

„Mom, Dad, ich möchte euch Hanna- Elea vorstellen, meine....

„ ...Verlobte,"erklärte Bill.

„...Patentochter," sagte Remus Lupin zur selben Zeit.

Verblüfft starrten alle zu Bill und Lupin.

„Deine Patentochter? Deine.. Verlobte?"Mrs. Weasley sah zuerst ihren Mann, dann Bill empört an. „Du kommst hier an und sagst uns Remus Patentochter sei deine Verlobte ohne uns je von ihr erzählt zu haben und ohne uns zu sagen wer sie ist? Ich meine wir kennen nicht mal...Arthur sag doch mal was!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley blickte ihren Mann mit einem Anflug von Wut an.

„Was Molly? Willst du ihm vorschreiben wen er liebt, er ist erwachsen Molly und er wird schon seine Gründe haben. Bill?"

Sein Sohn nickte. „Ich konnte nichts sagen, weil.."

„Ich geschworen habe meine Identität mindestens bis zum Ende meiner Ausbildung geheim zu halten. Indem ich es Bill sagte als er Hogwarts verließ und nach Ägypten ging verstieß ich bereits dagegen, aber er schwor ebenfalls zu schweigen."

Jetzt sah Mrs. Weasley und auch ihr Mann die beiden erstaunt an.

„Ihr seit schon seit der Schule zusammen?"Platzte es Ginny heraus.

„Ja seit meinem letzten Schuljahr. Hanna hat gerade ihre Aurorenprüfung bestanden, daher dürfen wir jetzt das Schweigen brechen. Verzeiht mir."

„Auror mmh?"Arthur Weasley gratulierte ihr anerkennend. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Bill setzte sich und zog Hanna hinterher.

Molly Weasley die sich wieder beruhigt hatte sah Hanna jetzt freundlich an. „Also, warum musstest du deine Herkunft geheim halten?"

„Na ja das ist etwas kompliziert. Mein Great-Grandpa wird es erklären, er wird gleich kommen. Aber soviel kann ich sagen. Ich heiße mit Nachnamen nicht wie bisher alle dachten Windham sondern Dumbledore."

„Dumbeldore?" Ron sah sie mit plötzlichem Interesse an. „Jetzt sag nicht Albus Dumbeldore ist..."

„Doch er ist es, Ron Weasley."

Erschrocken drehte Ron sich zum Sprecher um. An der Tür stand Albus Dumbeldore den niemand hatte eintreten hören. Er lächelte Ron fröhlich an. „Sei ruhig erstaunt. Das meine Tochter lebt und ich Enkel habe weis ich selbst erst ein paar Jahre."

Albus Dumbeledore zauberte sich einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich.

„Bitte, bevor du anfängst müssen Bill und ich noch etwas mitteilen,"sagte Hanna, sie sah verlegen in die Runde. „Wir sind Paten eines knapp 4 Wochen alten Mädchen und ihre Eltern, Freunde von uns, sind vor fast einer Woche gestorben...,"sie stockte.

Bill fuhr fort: „ Daher sind wir nun ihre Eltern. Im Moment ist sie bei Fred und Georg."

„Sie heißt Yana- Lynn Sidony,"teilte ihnen Hanna mit.

Betretenes Schweigen setzte ein. Das Dumbeldore nach einem kurzen Moment durchbrach. Ich habe zwei Hauselfen mitgenommen, Dobby und Winky sie sollen vor allem Bill und Hanna mit der kleinen helfen. Ich habe sie nach unten geschickt, damit sie euer Zimmer herrichten Hanna. Also, ich denke ich sollte euch jetzt über Hannas und meine Familie aufklären."Er schaute zu Hannas Verlobten herüber. „Alles weiss Bill nämlich auch noch nicht."

Er machte eine bedeutende Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. Er erzählte wie er im Jahre 1939 seine frühere Schulkameradin heiratete, Alisha Wind. Wie sie ihm ein Jahr später, -in dem Jahr in dem der Kampf gegen den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald seinen ersten Höhepunkt erreicht hatte- eine Tochter schenkte. Das er selbst damals Geheimniswahrer wurde um sie vor Grindelwald zu schützen. Er erzählte von dem letzten Brief seiner Frau in dem sie mitteilte mit der Tochter fliehen zu wollen, heimlich, aus Angst um die Tochter. Er erzählte wie in der Nacht der Flucht das Haus abgebrannt war und beide anscheinend darin umgekommen waren.

Davon, wie seine Frau und Tochter unter falschem Namen in den USA gelebt hatten.

Dann übernahm Hanna, sie berichtete wie ihre Grandma Cassandra, Dumbledores Tochter ihren Mann kennen gelernt hatte, sie heirateten und kurz darauf ihre Mutter, Dumbledores Frau gestorben war. Von der bald darauffolgenden Geburt Benjamin Christen Bains und der Rückkehr nach England. Sie beschrieb das Haus auf der kleinen, ruhigen Insel Tiree, das noch immer ihrer Grandma Cassandra gehörte. Sie erzählte das ihr Vater die uneheliche Tochter einer Black und eines Bairon Snape geheiratet hatte. Dann fuhr Hanna fort mit der Geburt ihres Bruders Remus- Jace im Jahre 1982, ihrer eigenen Geburt zwei Jahre später und dem Tod des Vaters 1989. Sie erklärte das ihr Patenonkel Remus Lupin damals für seine Patenkinder und ihre Mutter da gewesen war und das 1990 ihre Halbschwester Alexandra- Ling auf die Welt kam. Sie endete damit das sie mitteilte das sie und ihre Geschwister, wie auch ihre Eltern in Hogwarts zu Schule gewesen seien, bzw. das Alexa, eine Ravenclaw noch dort war in der selben Stufe wie Ginny.

Als sie endete schaute Ginny sie an. „Deine Schwester heißt Windham?"

„Ja, ich dachte mir das du sie kennst."

Ginny nickte. „Ja dann kenne ich sie sogar ziemlich gut. Weiß sie all das was du und Prof. Dumbeldore erzählt haben auch?"

„Ja, sie weiss es, aber ansonsten sollte es keiner erfahren,"antwortet Dumbeldore.

„Verstehe."

„Eines verstehe ich nicht,"bemerkte Ron. „Du sagtest Alexa sei eure Halbschwester, aber mit keinem Wort erwähnst du einen anderen Mann und woher kennt Lupin euch?"

„Ihre Mutter war jahrelang meine Hausnachbarin. Aber das andere interessiert mich auch. Nie habe ich erfahren das sie nur eure Halbschwester ist."

Dumbeldore schaute Remus Lupin an. „Hanna hat Alexas Vater erwähnt. Sie sagte er sei für sie, ihren Bruder und ihre Mutter nach dem Tod des Vaters da gewesen."

„Nein," hauchte Hermine, sie sah Remus mit großen Augen an. Hanna neben ihr lächelte, ebenso Bill.

„Nein," flüsterte jetzt auch Lupin.

Alle anderen schienen nicht ganz zu verstehen, was gemeint war oder wie.

„Doch." Hanna war aufgestanden und stand nun direkt vor Remus. Sie nahm seine Hände und schaute ihn direkt an. „Doch,"wiederholte sie, er schüttelte den Kopf."Alexa ist deine Tochter. Mum wollte nicht das du bei uns bleibst nur wegen ihr."

Remus setzte sich. „Aber all die Jahre, wenn ich euch besucht habe, nie hat sie... oder habt ihr..nie hat jemand was gesagt."

„Jace und ich haben versprochen zu schweigen und Alexa weiss es nicht. Willst du zu ihr, es ihr sagen? Sie ist zu Hause bei Granny. Auf Tiree."

„Es tut mir leid es dir all die Jahre verschwiegen zu haben, aber ich hatte es meiner Enkelin versprochen. Erst an Alexas 18 Geburtstag sollte sie die Wahrheit erfahren. Das ich mein Schweigen breche hast du deinen Patenkindern zu verdanken, sie wollten das du es jetzt erfährst."

„Wir finden du hast schon zu lange nicht an ihrem Leben teil gehabt," erklärte ihm seine Patentochter.

Remus nickte. „Kann ich sie herholen?"Er schaute zu Dumbeledore der nickte lächelnd.

„Ich werde dich mit Fawkes begleiten. Auch ich habe meine Tochter lange nicht mehr gesehen. Also, lass uns gehen. Ihr andern macht's gut. Wir sehen uns spätestens in Hogwarts. Ach ja heute Abend wird Harry hergebracht. Ähm, Bill würdest du für Remus einspringen? Um 20 Uhr bei ihm."

„Klar. Ist mir ein Vergnügen."

„Gut, gut. Also, dann eine Gute Nacht."

Dumbeldore und Remus Lupin verließen die Küche. Die anderen hörten einen Phönixschrei, einen Knall und sie waren fort, auf dem Weg nach Tiree.

Am späten Nachmittag traten Fred und George am Grimauldplatz aus dem _Fahrenden Ritter_, beide verbargen ein Bündel unter ihren Umhängen. Leise schlichen sie zu Haus Nummer 12, das aus dem Nichts vor ihnen auftauchte. Fred klopfte an.

Langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet, ein kleiner grüner Kopf mit spitzen Ohren kam zum Vorschein. Die Zwillinge schlüpften durch den Türspalt, bereit für die übliche Schimpftirade des Hauselfen.

Verwundert sahen sie auf den Elfen als die Schimpftirade ausblieb. „Kreacher bist du krank,"fragte Fred.

„Dobby ist nicht missmutiger Kreacher, Sir."

„Dobby?" George schaute sich den Elfen genau an. „Tatsache Dobby, "sagte er

„Wie geht's dir?"Auch Fred sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Dobby geht's gut Sirs. Danke."

„He was machst du eigentlich hier,"wollte Fred wissen, „ich meine wo, ist Kreacher?"

„In der Küche,"piepste eine dünne Stimme hinter den Jungen. „Winky und Dobby sind hier um auf Prof. Dumbeledores Great- Great- Enkelin aufzupassen. Er hat uns gebracht. Wo haben die Sirs das Baby?"

„Ich habe es,"Fred öffnete seinen Umhang.

Winky schrie leise und empört auf. „Aaaah! Der Dumme Sir, ein Baby unterm muffigen Umhang! Armes Ding, armes Ding." Die Elfe streckte ihre Arme aus und ehe Fred wusste was los ist schwebte der Säugling in Winkys Arme. Behutsam schaukelte sie das winzige Mädchen in ihren Armen, als sie schimpfend davon lief. „Armes kleines Ding, unter dem muffigen Umhang. Armes kleines Ding, diese großen dummen Jungen müssen noch viel lernen, ja, viel lernen. Aber jetzt ist alles gut Winky passt auf, keiner steckt dich unter den Umhang, ja armes kleines Kindchen, diese...

George schüttelte den Kopf.„Also wirklich, Yana erstickt doch nicht und der Umhang ist gewaschen."

„Verzeihen sie Winky, bitte Sirs."Der Elf sah sie flehentlich an. „Winky liebt Babys, sie freut sich wegen dem Baby. Bitte Winky nicht böse sein, meints nur gut, Winky übertreibt nur etwas Sirs."Dobby drehte sich um und eilte Winky nach.

Fred kicherte:„Naja Winky geht's wieder besser, sie hat Crouch vergessen, gut für sie. So führsorglich wie die ist, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen um Yana zu machen."

Geoge lachte. „Nein, bestimmt nicht. Komm wir gehen ihnen hinterher."

„Jepp."

Winky lief in die Küche direkt auf Bill und Hanna zu. „Sir, Missess, Yana ist da und Winky wird nicht zulassen das diese dummen Zwillinge auf das Baby wieder aufpassen. Die sind unfähig stecken die kleine Yana einfach unter ihren Umhang. Nein, nein, nein, das..."

Hanna nahm das kleine Mädchen auf den Arm und sah es zärtlich an. „Schon gut Winky, sie mussten es tuen, die kleine sollte nicht entdeckt werden."

Die Elfe schaute sie empört an so fügte Hanna schnell hinzu:„ Aber wir werden das nicht noch mal zulassen."

Bill sah in die Runde, da kamen Fred und Georg herein. „Darf ich euch vorstellen unsere Tochter Yana- Lynn Sidony. Mom, Dad eure Enkeltochter und,"er schaute zu seinen Geschwistern,„ab jetzt eure Nichte."

Mrs. Weasley betrachtete den Säugling entzückt, sie nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Auch der frischgebackene Großvater nahm den Säugling hoch. Als dann aber auch Ginny die Kleine nehmen wollte begann sie zu weinen. Schnell nahm Hanna den Säugling an sich. „Ich denke das wird alles etwas viel, ich bringe sie wohl besser ins Bettchen. Winky du warst schon unten zeigst du mir das Zimmer?"

„Ich kann es dir auch zeigen."

„Ich weiss Bill, aber ich möchte gerne mit Winky reden. Bis gleich." Gemeinsam mit Winky marschierte sie aus der Küche.

„Wenn ihr wiederkommt gibt es Abendbrot, ich werde es jetzt fertig machen. Tonks kommt gleich von ihrer Wache und sie wird sicher Hunger haben. Hoffen wir das Mundugus sie heute rechtzeitig ablöst sonst lernt er mich richtig kennen."

Ginny formte ein stummes Oh, oh mit ihren Lippen, ehe sie mit Hermine und ihrem jüngsten Bruder in den Flur trat. „Glaubt sie wirklich noch immer das Dung das was ausmacht?"

Ron zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung."

„Wohl eher nicht, ich denke sie macht es in der Hoffnung das er es irgendwann kapiert und sich ändert."

„Hoffnungslos oder?"Ron schaute die Mädchen an, sie nickten.

Tonks kam rechtzeitig zum Abendbrot und genau wie alle anderen schloss sie Yana gleich ins Herz. Aber sie erklärte Bill immer und immer wieder das es absolut nicht in Ordnung gewesen sei von Hanna und ihrer Verlobung erst zu erzählen nachdem ihr gemeinsames Kind zur Welt gekommen war. Beim sechsten mal begann Ginny zu lachen. Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und sie bemühte sich aufzuhören.

Tonks sah sie verständnislos an. „Was gibt's da zu lachen?"

„Ach nichts, nichts,"Ginny schluckte einen erneuten Lacher hinunter, „Nur denkst du nicht auch das du das nun oft genug gesagt hast? Bill hat es sicher verstanden."

Jetzt lachte auch Tonks. „Verzeih mir, Ginny hat Recht."

Bald darauf brachen Tonks und Bill auf um Harry ins Hauptquartier abzuholen. Auf die anderen von Harrys Guarde würden sie im Ligusterweg mit Mundugus warten.

Bevor sie jedoch gingen verabschiedete Bill sich von Yana und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht."

A u t o r i n:

Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale


	2. Zurück im Hauptquartier

Die Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, außer den erfundenen Zurück im Hauptquartier 

Harry Potter steckte seinen verstrubbelten Kopf durch die Wohnzimmertür der Duryleys. „Bin bei Christen! Wird spät!"Blitzschnell war er wieder verschwunden, hatte die Tür geschlossen und war auf dem Weg hinaus, die Schreie seines Onkels überhörend. Er grinste und sprang vorm Haus über die neue, niedrige Hecke auf das Nachbargrundstück, zu Ligusterweg Nr.6. Dort drückte er die Klingel.

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau im rotglänzenden Abendkleid öffnete: „Hallo Harry. Komm doch rein die beiden warten im Wohnzimmer Viel Spaß!"Harry schaute Mrs. Mandy Granger- Blaik verdutzt an, hinter ihr kam ihr Mann in Sicht. In feiner Garderobe hatte er die Eltern seiner neuen Freunde, Hermine Grangers Tante und Onkel noch nie gesehen. Er fand seine Sprache wieder und grüßte zurück: „ Hallo Mrs. Granger- Blaik. Mr.Blaik."

„Hallo Harry."Die beiden Erwachsenen gingen an Harry vorbei nach draußen.

Gegenüber der Haustür kamen Christen und seine Schwester aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Doch richtig gehört,"sagte Christen. „Komm, suchen wir uns ne DVD aus."Harry stimmte zu, die drei betraten den Wohnraum. Christen sprang auf den Sessel und seine Schwester hockte sich aufs Sofa, Harry setzte sich neben sie. Er schaute zu ihr herüber. Tennar- Beth hatte ein figurbetontes braunes Trägerkleid an, das mit Blumen verziert war. Es gefiel ihm, sie gefiel ihm, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, schnell drehte er sich um. „Nur nicht rot werden,"dachte er. „Harry du bist verliebt, jawohl du bist verliebt in Tennar. Sag es ihr heute oder mor..."Durch Christen wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen: „ He was willst du sehen? Ich bin für Van Helsink oder X- Men. Tennar- Beth will HdR Rückkehr des Königs sehen."

„Na ja,"antwortete Harry, „ Ich bin auch eher für die Rückkehr des Königs die kenne ich noch nicht."

„Ha!"Stieß Tennar hervor und schaute ihren Bruder triumphierend an. Dieser blickte scheinbar empört drein und warf Harry vor:„Verräter!" Sie begannen zu lachen. Tennar löste ihren Zopf und schüttelte ihre goldblonden Haare aus. Harry nahm seinen Mut zusammen, er sah zu ihr rüber:„Das Kleid steht dir gut. Ehrlich Tennar."Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an und nuschelte ein:„Danke." Der ebenfalls goldblonde Christen schaute zu ihnen herüber und lachte. „Das hätte sie nicht angezogen, wenn einer meiner anderen Freunde gekommen wäre. Harry sie mag dich."Er grinste neckisch. Im selben Moment segelte ein Kissen gegen Christens Kopf. „Halt die Klappe, Spinner!"Fauchte seine Schwester. „Kümmere dich um die DVD."„Was denn? Stimmt doch,"verteidigte er sich. „Duuuu!"Drohend hob sie erneut ein Kissen hoch, Harry bemerkte das ihr Gesicht leicht rot geworden war, er war sich sicher seines ebenfalls. Christen stand auf, um die DVD einzulegen. Dann setzte er sich wieder und begann zu zählen:„Los geht's, 10, 9, 8, ..."

„Christeen!"Erneut flog ein Kissen gegen seinen Kopf, Tennar funkelte ihren Bruder an. Der warf das Kissen zurück und traf... nicht. Er drückte die Play- Taste. Harry verkniff sich ein Lachen. Die Geschwister Blaik waren so unterschiedlich wir Geschwister nur sein konnten und doch schienen die Zwillinge sich niemals ernsthaft zu streiten. Es war schön mit ihnen und ihren Freunden die Zeit zu verbringen, oder ihren Eltern. Zum ersten mal gefielen ihm die Ferien im Ligusterweg, Wand an Wand mit seinen Verwandten den Dursleys. Vor allem Tennar- Beth gefiel ihm. Der Film begann und Harry riss sich von seinen Gedanken los.

Nachdem Ende des Films deckte Christen den Tisch und schob die Pizza in den Ofen, während die anderen beiden den Obstsalat zubereiteten. Tennar war gerade mit der Zitronen-Marinade fertig geworden und half nun Harry mit dem Obst. Zwischen durch landete immer mal wieder ein Stück Obst in einem der drei Münder. Sie lachten und schwatzten vergnügt.

Harry steckte sich ein neues Stück Erdbeere in den Mund und Tennar tat gekränkt:„He was ist mit mir?"Er schob ihr ein neues Stück Erdbeere in den Mund. Sie kicherte, er lächelte. Dann gab sie ihm eines. „Jetzt mal anders. Komm Christen, Augen zu."Lachend steckte sie ihrem Bruder ein Stück Obst in den Mund. „Mm. Banane. Du bist dran," antwortete er kauend. Sie schloss die Augen und er steckte ihr ein Stück in den Mund. „Pfirsich. Harry du bist dran."Christen kicherte schubste seine Schwester zur Seite und gab seinem Freund ein Stück Zitrone in den Mund.

„Iiiih, sauer!"Harry schüttelte sich. Tennar schaute ihren Bruder kalt an, in der Hand noch immer ein Stück Apfel. „Sorry, aber das war er."Ihr Bruder lachte. Sie kam auf Harry zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry starrte sie verblüfft an, wurde rot. Christen hatte aufgehört zu lachen und betrachtete seine Schwester. Jetzt schien Tennar bewusst zu werden was sie getan hatte sie wurde ebenso rot wie Harry und starrte zurück. Christen brach das verlegene Schweigen:„ Ähm, ich denke die Pizza ist fertig."Er ging zum Ofen und holte sie raus. Tennar kippte das kleingeschnittene Obst in die Marinade, sie rührte das ganze um und kam zu den Jungen an den Tisch.

Beim Essen lockerte sich die Stimmung schnell wieder, ausgelassen schmiedeten die drei Pläne für die nächsten Tage. Harry und Tennar warfen sich jedoch immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu. Ja, er war sich sicher er war verliebt. Schade nur das die Ferien bald zu Ende waren.

Zwei Stunden später hockten sie wieder auf dem Sofa, Tennar schmiegte sich bei Harry an und ihr Bruder saß auf dem Sessel. Schließlich hielt Christen den Film an, um im Keller etwas süßes, sowie Getränkenachschub zu holen. In der Zeit kamen Tennar und Harry sich näher, sie schauten einander in die Augen und schließlich küssten sie sich. Erst ganz kurz zaghaft und zurückhaltend, dann intensiver und länger. Sie hörten wie Christen zurückkam und lösten sich voneinander. „He macht ruhig weiter,"lächelte er und drückte auf Play. Sie schauten den X- Man Film weiter. Oder besser Christen schaute weiter, die anderen beiden schmusten mehr miteinander, als das sie was vom Film mitbekamen. Harry war glücklich und wünschte sich dieser Abend würde nie enden. Irgendwann unterbrach Christen die beiden:„He wisst ihr das man bei euch beiden richtig eifersüchtig wird?"Harry sah auf. „Wo ist den Winny?"„Seine Freundin ist mit der Familie in der Toskana die kommen erst ein Tag vor Schulbeginn wieder,"erklärte Tennar- Beth, sie grinste ihren Bruder frech an. „Jetzt weißt du mal wie ich mich bei euch beiden immer fühle."Harry setzte sich auf, blickte sie verliebt an und Christen entschuldigend. „He schon gut alter," erklärte der, „solange ihr mich nicht beim Glotzen stört." „Ok."Harry lächelte Tennar verliebt an. „Wollen wir weiter machen?"„Mmm,"sie tat als würde sie nachdenken. „Ja ich denke schon."Sie küsste Harry und die beiden schmusten verliebt weiter.

Plong.

Neben Tonks und Bill aparierte eine weitere Person. Leise begrüßten sie Hestia Jones und hielten, im dunklen Schatten der Parkbäume weiter nach den anderen Zauberern von Harrys Garde Ausschau. Sie mussten nur wenige Minuten warten, bis sie Schritte und ein leises, rhythmisches klopfen vernehmen konnten. Rechts von ihnen kam eine sechsköpfige Gruppe Menschen in Sicht. Sie betraten gerade den Lichtkegel einer Straßenlaterne. An der Spitze sahen sie einen älteren, humpelnden Mann mit Stock. Von ihm schien das gleichmäßige klong, klong zu kommen. Er trug eine ausgebeulte Jeans, einen beigen Bouwler und eine tief ins Gesicht gezogene schwarze Mütze, die sein magisches Auge verbarg. Direkt hinter ihm lief eine Frau, eben noch zu erkennen, bevor das Licht der Straßenlaterne erlosch, unter der sie herliefen. Gleich darauf flogen auch die Lichter der anderen Laternen auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Nabend Leute!"Begrüßte Tonks die Neuankömmlinge.

„Tonks, Hestia,"Alastor Mad EyeMoody zögerte und sah zur dritten Person, „Bill?"

„Hi, Mad Eye. Ich vertrete Remus, er ist mit Dumbledore unterwegs."

„Na, dann mal los Leute, wir sollten nicht trödeln,"sagte Moody und marschierte weiter zu Ligusterweg Haus Nr. 4. Dort wurden sie von einem ungeduldig, aufgekratzten Mundugus Fletcher erwartet, der es sichtlich eilig hatte sie einzuweisen und zu verschwinden. Er schien liebend gerne etwas in die Luft jagen zu wollen, oder einen der Hausbewohner verzaubern zu wollen. Tonks unterdrückte ein kichern, ja sie wusste, wie die meisten anderen im Bunde, das es nicht unbedingt ein Vergnügen war bei Harry zu wachen. Denn wen seine Verwandten ihm wieder mal zusetzten wollte man am liebsten dazwischen gehen, durfte, musste aber nur zusehen. Das konnte einen ganz schön wütend machen. Moody nahm davon jedoch keine Notiz. „Also Dung alles klar? Wo ist er? Ärgern sie ihn wieder?"

„Nein, er ist bei Hermine Grangers Verwandten neben an, er sieht mit den Zwillingen fern. Sein Onkel sitzt mit der Familie vor diesem Fernseher,"erklärter Mundugus. „Nun ich werd dann mal Tschüss."Und mit einem weitern Plong, war er verschwunden.

Moody schaute in die Runde. „Wer holt seine Sachen?"Tonks wechselte einen Blick mit Bill, ehe sie antwortete: „Das machen ich und Bill, wir wissen wo sein Zimmer ist."Moody nickte und schritt mit ihnen zur Tür. Der alte Zauberer klingelte, er schob seine Mütze nach hinten, so das sein magisches Auge, wie auch seine Narben gut sichtbar waren.

Es klingelte. Missmutig grummelnd erhob sich Vernon Dursley vom Sofa. „Hat der Junge schon wieder den Schlüssel vergessen? Wofür hat er den denn,"donnerte Mr. Dursley, „Ich sags doch immer wieder bei Leuten von seinem Verschlag da kann ja nichts ordent...- er öffnet die Tür-... liches bei herauskomm.... AAAAH!"Er schlug die Tür wieder zu. Da standen doch tatsächlich dieser vernarbte, verrückte, Alte Zauberer vom Bahnhof vor der Tür. Zusammen mit dieser jungen Frau die Harrys Schulfreunde hergebracht hatte und einer von dieser verrückten, rothaarigen Zaubererfamilie, die mehr Gören hatte als gut für sie war. Die würden ihm hier nicht rein...

„Alohomora!"Die Tür schwang Vernon Dursley entgegen. Seine Frau und sein Sohn hinter ihm schrieen auf und flüchteten in die Stube. Die große Ader am Kopf von Harrys Onkel pulsierte, er war knallrot und furchtbar wütend. „Verschwinden sie, oder..."

„Oder was Dursley? Das hatten wir doch schon,"unterbrach ihn Moody. „Wir sind hier um Harrys Sachen zu holen, – er gab Tonks und Bill ein Zeichen und die beiden liefen die Treppe hinauf in Harrys Zimmer- wir werden ihren Neffen zum Bahnhof bringen und im Sommer werden sie ihn vom Bahnhof holen, wie gehabt. Und jetzt tuen Sie uns allen einen Gefallen und setzten sich, lassen sie uns unsere Arbeit tuen, dann verschwinden wir gleich wieder."Damit machte Moody auf dem Absatz kehrt, stieg mit Däddalus Diggel über die niedrige Hecke und klingelte am Nachbarhaus. Seine Mütze hatte er wieder tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um Harrys Muggelfreund und seine Freundin nicht zu erschrecken.

„Ich glaube es hat geklingelt," Christen stand auf und lief zur Zimmertür, da blieb er stehen. „Du Harry erwartest du wen,"fragte er. Harry schaute verwirrt auf. „Warum?"

„Da steht son alter mit Stock und noch son Kerl und hinter denen an der Straße scheinen noch mehr zu stehen."Ängstlich sah Tennar- Beth von ihrem Bruder zu Harry, den sie am Arm hielt. „Das sind doch nicht etwa... ich meine Harry du glaubst doch nicht das dass diese Todess...,"Tennar unterbrach sich schaudernd. Er zuckte die Achseln, auch Christen wirkte beunruhigt.

Doch jede weitere Überlegung wurde zunichte gemacht, die Tür schlug plötzlich auf. Tennar- Beth schrie auf, die Jungen stellten sich vor sie. Harry mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Im selben Moment betraten die Männer das Haus und standen im Licht, sie grinsten. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Keine Sorge, das sind Freunde, denke ich."Tennar schien nicht im mindesten beruhigt. „Denkst du,"fragte sie verunsichert. „Ähm, Wie seit ihr im letzten Jahr sicher gegangen das ich, ich bin?"„Vorsicht Potter, mmh,"brummte Moody. „ Wir , oder besser Lupin hat nach deinem Patronus gefragt. Es ist ein Hirsch. Fällt dir nichts besseres ein Potter?" Harry wollte eben was erwidern da hörte er eine nur zu bekannte Stimme rufen und sah gleich darauf die Person der sie gehörte mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, „ Mad Eye wir haben alles. Oh, hi Harry."

Harry dreht sich zu Tennar um, „Ich bin sicher."Sie blickte ihn traurig an, „das heißt dann wohl, das du weg musst? Bis zum Sommer?"Sie seufzte.

„Ja."

Moody kam auf sie zu, „Nun Harry du hast noch 3 Minuten dann müssen wir los, sag auf Wiedersehen. Wir warten draußen."

Harry und Christen umarmten sich freundschaftlich. Danach verabschiedete er sich von Tennar- Beth sie küssten sich ein letztes mal. „Ich verspreche euch das ich schreiben werde."Tennar flüsterte er noch ein letztes mal ein Ich liebe dich zu, ehe er hinaus ging. Die Zwillinge stellten sich an die Tür und winkten ihm nach.

Harry nahm seinen Besen von Tonks entgegen und setzte sich drauf. Zum ersten mal freute er sich nicht, wieder auf seinem geliebten Besen fliegen zu können. Moody ging noch mal zurück zur Tür und reichte den Zwillingen einen Brief und ein größeres Kästchen. Er redete mit ihnen, aber was er sagte konnte Harry nicht verstehen. Danach setzte der ehemalige Auror sich auf seinen Besen, flog zu Harry und schlug ihm seinen Zauberstab auf den Kopf, bevor er in die Lüfte flog. Harry spürte das ihm vertraute Gefühl des Desillusionierungszaubers und auf ein Zeichen von Sturgis Podmore erhoben sich alle anderen in die Lüfte. Er sah wie die Zwillinge noch einmal winkten, ehe sie ins Haus zurückgingen. Harry seufzte, er würde Tennar vermissen.

Dieses mal fror Harry nicht so sehr wie im vergangenen Jahr auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier. Zum einen war es in diesem Jahr trotz der Wolken wärmer, zum anderen trug er dies mal eine Jacke. Der Flug zum Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 kam ihm dennoch, wie schon im letzten Jahr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Aber schließlich waren sie da. Vor der Haustür hob Moody den Zauber über Harry auf und verabschiedete sich. Nur Tonks und Bill gingen mit ihm ins Hauptquartier. Die junge Hexe verriegelte die Haustür.

Harry schaute sich um, der vertraute Flur des Hauses Black löste viele Erinnerungen in ihm aus. Erinnerungen, an seinen Patenonkel Sirius Black, der kurz vor den Sommerferien gestorben war. Erinnerungen, an die er die letzten zwei bis drei Wochen gar nicht oder nur selten gedacht hatte. Jetzt spürte er sie mit aller Macht zurückkehren, sowie die Trauer, den Schmerz. Ihm kamen die Tränen und er schluckte schwer. Bill legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „ Willst du alleine sein? Oder mit zu den anderen kommen?"Harry überlegte nicht lange, er wollte Sirius nicht vergessen, aber er wollte auch nicht Trübsaal blasen, solange er hier war. „Zu den anderen,"antwortet er daher. Bill führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn die Familie Weasley, Hermine und Remus herzlich begrüßten.

Remus Lupin stellte Harry seine Tochter Alexandra vor und überließ es dann den Kindern Harry alle Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Was sie sogleich in die Tat umsetzten. Angeregt und munter sprudelten Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Alexa nur so los. Danach erzählte ihnen Harry alles von seinem Sommer. –Na ja, fast alles. Das Tennar und er zusammen waren wollte er nur Hermine und Ron erzählen.- Fröhlich unterhielten sie sich miteinander, bis Mrs. Weasley sie spät am Abend auf ihre Zimmer schickte. Erst da bemerkte Harry, das Bill gar nicht mehr da war, er fragte Ron, wo er sei, doch der zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wird müde gewesen sein, die letzten Tage waren wohl recht lang. Wolltest du noch was von ihm?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Gemeinsam mit den Mädchen gingen sie bis zur Treppe. Dort trennten sie sich die Mädchen würden wie im letzten Jahr im ersten Stock schlafen, die Jungen sollten in diesem Jahr aber in den Keller ziehen.

Früh am nächsten morgen erwachte Harry, irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, nur was? Leise um Ron nicht zu wecken, stand er auf. Er wusch sich und zog sich an, da hörte er es wieder, das was ihn geweckt hatte. Es hörte sich an wie das Schreien eines Kleinkindes, nein eines Säuglings. Das musste das Patenkind von Bill und seiner Verlobten sein. Das schreien schien lauter zu werden, es kam näher. Harry betrat den Flur. Vor ihm stand ein junges braunhaariges Mädchen in einem rosa Kleid. Über ihrer Schulter lag ein weißes Tuch und sie trug einen schreienden Säugling, der in einer Decke eingewickelt war. Auf dem Boden rollte ein leeres Fläschchen auf ihn zu, er hob es auf und wollte es dem Mädchen, es musste Bills verlobte sein wieder geben entschied sich aber dafür die Flasche selbst zu tragen. Sie lächelte ihm zu. „Danke. Du musst Harry sein. Hallo, ich bin Hanna- Elea, Bills Verlobte,"sie blickte auf das schreiende Bündel in ihrem Arm, „und dieser Kleine Schreihals hier, ist unser kleines Patenkind und unsere kleine Tochter. Sie heißt..."„Yana- Lynn Sidony,"beendete Harry ihren Satz."„Ich sehe die anderen haben dir bereits alles erklärt. Willst du mit mir frühstücken? Ich bin sicher in der Küche sind zwei Personen die du lange nicht mehr gesehen hast." Hanna lief weiter den Flur entlang, die Treppen hinauf und in die Küche. Harry folgte ihr neugierig, das Baby hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu schreien.

In der Küche trafen sie auf Mr. und Mrs. Weasley die bereits am Essen waren. Hanna setzte sich an den Tisch. Harry wollte sich auch setzten aber er kam nicht dazu. Jemand umarmte sein Hosenbein und quiekte vergnügt:„Oh, Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby freut sich sie wieder zu sehen, bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts muss. Schön sie zu sehen. Dobby muss los. Tschüss Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby sieht sie in Hogwarts wieder."„Ähm, hi Dobby." Der Hauself rannte davon und Harry schaffte es gerade noch ihm ein Tschüss hinterher zu rufen. Dann setzte er sich, ganz verblüfft über die kurze schnelle Begrüßung und Verabschiedung des Elfen.

Da bemerkte Harry noch einen Elfen und wieder war es nicht Kreacher der Hauself der Blacks, sondern eine Elfe, es war Winky. Die ehemalige Hauselfe von Mr. Crouch. Im Gegensatz zum letzten mal, wo er sie gesehen hatte, betrunken und elend, wirkte die Elfe jetzt wie Dobby arbeitswillig, vergnügt und fröhlich. Sie fragte Harry was er essen wolle und brachte es ihm. Verwundert frühstückte Harry.

Sein erster Tag im Hauptquartier ging schnell zuende, so wie die nächsten. Sie standen meist spät am Morgen auf, jeder wann er ausgeschlafen war. Dann wurde gefrühstückt, das Haus wurde gemeinsam aufgeräumt, damit Winky nicht alles machen musste. Aber niemand zweifelte daran das die Elfe genau das fertig bringen würde. Zu Mittag und zu Abend gegessen wurde gemeinsam, oft waren Gäste da, Tonks, Mundugus, aber auch andere Hexen und Zauberer. Harry und seine Freunde unterhielten sich viel miteinander, sie schmiedeten Pläne fürs nächste Schuljahr, vor allem was den DA- Club betraf und sie spielten viele gemeinsame Spiele. So wurde es nie langweilig im Hauptquartier, es herrschte wie immer ein kommen und gehen und sie gaben nicht auf das ein oder andere was da draußen vorging zu erfahren. Meist jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Plötzlich begannen die letzten Ferientage und Mrs. Weasley kaufte mit Hanna und Bill ihre Schulbücher ein. Als die 5 Hogwartsschüler am letzten Tag begannen, all ihre Schulsachen zusammen zu suchen, die im ganzen Haus verteilt herum lagen, herrschte ein reges Chaos.

Genau an diesem Abend ließen Hanna und Bill eine Bombe platzen.

Die Familie Weasley saß mit ihren Gästen am Tisch und das Essen war beendet. Da erhob sich Bill. „Nun bevor morgen die Schule beginnt müssen Hanna und ich euch allen etwas mitteilen. Wir haben uns schon vor einiger Zeit dazu entschieden. Aber bisher haben wir es euch Kindern nicht erzählt. Hanna und ich werden ab morgen offiziell Lehrer von Hogwarts sein."

„Was?" „Wie jetzt?" „So richtig,... ich meine.." „Welches Fach, als Vertretung." „Im Ernst?"

Alle redeten durch einander, Remus lächelte und Mrs. Weasley sorgte mit einem lauten Ruhe dafür, das Bill fortfahren konnte. „Wir werden uns ein Fach teilen, das aufgrund der Ereignisse mehr Stunden bekommen wird."Bill machte eine Pause und Hanna fuhr fort: „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Das saß, jetzt sprudelten die Fragen noch schneller hervor, aber schon nach einer halben Stunde unterbrach Mrs. Weasley sie erneut und befahl sie alle zu Bett, da sie morgen früh raus mussten, wollten sie pünktlich am Bahnhof sein. Wiederstrebend gehorchten Ginny, Alexa, Ron, Hermine und Harry. Aber einschlafen konnten sie noch lange nicht, sie unterhielten sich alle fünf noch bis spät in die Nacht in ihren Zimmern.


	3. HogwartsExpress

Kommentar vom Autor: Bitte reviewt ob euch die Geschi gefällt oder nicht bitte, bitte. 

Wenn ich gar keine Rückmeldungen bekomme weiß ich doch

Nicht was ich verbessern sollte, hinzufügen sollte oder wie ihr die geschi findet!!!! **Also bitte**

Review: Hallo, 

deine Story finde ich echt klasse. Nur bin ich bei der Verwandschaftserklärung nicht

ganz durchgestiegen. Ich hoffe du erklärst das noch etwas genauer. Schreib schnell

weiter Grüße Cassie

Kapitel 3 Im HogwartsExpress

Früh am nächsten Morgen vernahm Harry Mrs.Weasleys laute Stimmer, die ihn und Ron weckte. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, das sie die Mädchen auf die gleiche Art wecken hatte oder noch wecken würde. Müde und etwas lustlos standen die beiden Jungen auf um sich fertig zu machen, sowie ihre letzten Klamotten in den Koffern zu verstauen. Sie waren gestern Abend eindeutig zu lange aufgeblieben, um zu diskutieren.

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett, beschäftigt mit einem Buch über _Verwandlungen für_ _Fortgeschrittene_. Sie war so sehr ins Buch vertieft, das sie erschreckt zusammenfuhr, wie Mrs. Weasley rief und anklopfte, damit sie, Ginny und Alexa aufstanden. Ginny kroch unter ihrer Decke hervor, verärgert schubste sie- wie jeden Morgen- Hermines Kater, Krummbein von ihrem Bett. Nur Alexa schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben, Lupins Tochter schlief seelenruhig weiter. Giggelnd schüttelte Ginny die Gleichaltrige wach

Ein leises, warmes trällern aus Richtung der Wiege holte Hanna und Bill aus ihren Träumen. Verwundert setzten sie sich auf, schauten hinüber. Da hockten doch tatsächlich zwei Phönixe, eine sanfte Melodie trillernd auf dem Rand der Wiege. Einen von beiden kannten sie, es war Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix. Der andere war ihm fremd, sein Gefieder ähnelte dem Fawkes, aber voralleman den Flügel- und an vielen Federspitzen herrschte ein heller goldbraun Ton vor, der das Tier noch edler und majestätischer wirken ließ als selbst Fawkes. Einer von beiden erhob sich geräuschlos in die Lüfte, er landete vor ihnen auf dem Bett. „Morgen Fawkes,"flüsterte Hanna, liebevoll kraulte sie ihn. Ihr Verlobter nahm dem Phönix eine Pergamentrolle ab. Hanna sah ihn fragend an, der Phönix ihres Great Grandpas hockte sich auf ihre Schulter, den Kopf gesenkt. Bill schaute zu ihr, ihre unausgesprochene Frage beantwortend sagte er:„Von Dumbledore, er möchte das Fawkes uns nach Hogwarts begleitet. Der zweite Phönix ist eine Sie und es scheint als habe sie sich noch keinen Freund, Schützling und Beschützer ausge.." Ein quängeln aus der Wiege unterbrach ihn, er stand auf wollte zu Yana, aber Hanna hielte ihn zurück. „Sieh."Das Phönixweibchen hatte den Kopf zum Säugling hinunter geneigt, wer rieb ihn sanft an den Körper des Mädchens, welches den Vogel mit großen Augen ansah. Hanna lächelte:„Es scheint, die hat sich einen Freund und Schützling ausgesucht."Er nickte. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Wiege zu, vorsichtig berührte er den jungen Phönix, streichelte ihn. „Aber wer wird dir einen Namen geben? Yana ist noch zu klein, sie kann dir keinen geben,"redete er mit dem edlen Tier. Hanna nahm das Baby vorsichtig aus der Wiege, konzentriert blickte sie den Phönix an. „Was hälst du davon wenn wir die einen Namen geben, vorerst?"Wie zur Antwort auf ihre Frage gab das Phönixweibchen eine fröhlich klingende Abfolge aus Zwitscher- und Trillerlauten von sich. Während sie sich anzogen und danach Yana versorgten überlegten Hanna und Bill welcher Name zu dem Phönix passen, ihr gefallen würde. Eine ganze Reihe von Namen schlugen sie ihr vor, Namen wie Fiora, Flame, Feye, Sihaya, Firiél und Finn, aber alle schienen der Phönixdame nicht zu gefallen. Sie hockte stumm da, auf dem Schrank neben Fawks. Doch dann schlug Bill _Fire_ vor, der Name schien ihr zu gefallen. Fröhlich zwitschernd flog sie durchs Zimmer. Hanna und Bill lachten, die kleine Yana sah aus, als würde sie gespannt der Melodie ihres Phönix lauschen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen alle neun Familienmitglieder der Weasleys, zusammen mit Hanna, dem Baby, Lupin, seiner Tochter, Moody, Tonks und Mundugus am großen Küchentisch der Blacks. Nachdem die allgemeine Aufregung über die Ankunft der Phönixe sich gelegt hatte, waren sie nun beim gemeinsamen Frühstück. Es war eine große gemütliche, doch auch laute, geräuschvolle Runde.

Nachdem Essen scheuchte Mrs.Weasley die Hogwartsschüler ein letztes mal durch das Haus, um alle Sachen die sie möglicherweise vergessen, übersehen hatten, zu finden und einzusammeln. Wie im letzten Jahr wurden sie auch in diesem Jahr fündig. Hermine fand ein Schulbuch von Ron, Ginny Alexas Schreibfeder. Alexa entdeckte ihr _Science- fiction- _Buch, sowie Ginnys Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Ron stöberte Harrys _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ auf und Harry fand noch ein Schulbuch, diesmal war es Hermines. Schließlich war das Haus abgesucht und Moody teilte sie alle in drei Gruppen auf, während die Zwillinge mit Percy ihre ganzen Koffer und Tiere in zwei Muggeltaxen verstauten. Dabei halfen die beiden Muggeltaxifahrer, deren Gesichter eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Faszination aufzeigten. Unglauben aufgrund der vielen großen, schweren Koffer. Faszination wegen der drei Eulen, der Katze und den zwei ungewöhnlich großen, schönen _„Papageien"_, die die Aufmerksam-keit der Fahrer besonders auf sich zogen. Unterdessen marschierte die erste Gruppe mit den drei Mädchen zum U- Bahnhof los, von wo sie nach Kings Cross fahren wollten. Bevor zehn Minuten später die zweite Gruppe aufbrach fuhren die zwei vollgepackten Taxen mit den Zwillingen und Percy ab. Dann ging Arthur und Moody mit den beiden Jungen und einem weiteren braunhaarigen Teeny-Girl los. Das Mädchen war niemand anders als Tonks die ihre Fähigkeiten als Methamorphmagus nutzte um wie eine gerade16- 17 jährige Göre auszu- sehen. Den letzten Trupp bildeten Charly, Mundugus, Bill und Hanna mit der kleinen Yana, die fünf Minuten später aufbrachen.

Percy Weasley saß im vorderen Taxi, allein mit dem Muggelfahrer, Krummbein, Hermines Kater und Ginnys noch Namenlosen Kauz. Die ganze Fahrt über wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als anzukommen, da ihn der Fahrer dauernt nervte, mit Fragen nach den vielen Koffern und den Tieren. Percy hockte schweigend da und fragte sich wie Hermine und Harry solche Leute den ganzen Sommer über aushalten konnten. Für seine Zwillingsbrüder verlief die Fahrt wesentlich angenehmer, da sie sich mit ihrem Fahrer sehr gut verstanden. Der war zwar viel älter als sie, doch er erkannte in den Phönixen das was sie waren, Phönixe, als die beiden alarmiert ihrer Zauberstäbe zogen erklärte er, das sein Sohn Matthew Sims heute sein erstes Hogwartsjahr beginnen würde und seine Frau eine Hexe sei. Woraufhin ein interessantes Gespräch begann. Zudem freute sich der Muggel seinen Kleinen am Bahnhof womöglich noch zu treffen. Am Bahnhof half er ihnen und ihrem Bruder die Koffer auf Ge-päckwagen zu verteilen. Fred ließ die Phönixe über sich herfliegen in eine nicht einsehbare Ecke, dort gab er jedem einen der Eulenkäfige und schickte sie mit ihrer Fracht zum Gleis. Mit einem leisen Knall waren sie verschwunden. Schnell holte er Krumbein und Pig, er wartet auf die beiden Phönixe, wie zuvor mit den zwei Eulenkäfigen verschwanden sie jetzt mit Katzenkorb und drittem Eulenkäfig. Danach brachten er, seine Brüder und Mr. Sims die vier mit je zwei Koffern beladenen Gepäckwagen zum Bahnsteig. Wie der Zufall so will rannte ihnen kurz vor der Absperrung zu Gleis 9 ¾ ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Junge entgegen, direkt auf Sims zu. „Papi!" Kreischte das Kind. Sims fing den Jungen auf. „Hallo mein Spatz."

Die drei Weasleys liefen sich verabschiedent an ihnen vorbei durch die Absperrung.

Am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ trafen sie die anderen wieder, die alle schon da waren. Alle gemeinsam verfrachteten sie Koffer und Käfige in ein Abteil und begannen sich voneinander zu verabschieden, immer wieder unterbrochen durch die Begrüßung von Freunden. Wie in jedem Jahr herrschte am Bahnhof ein kunterbuntes Treiben, Schüler verabschiedeten sich von Eltern, Verwandten, Bekannten und Haustieren die nicht mit durften, überall schuhuten Eulen, fauchten oder miauten Katzen, hörte man Kröten, oder das piepen von Ratten. Ron, Harry und Hermine bemerkten einen überaus missgelaunten Draco Malfoy, der sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedent, ihnen finstere Blicke zu warf. Neben ihm warteten zwei weitere Slytherins Crabbe und Goyle. Die Gryffindors wussten natürlich warum sie von ihm so angefunkelt wurden, sie und einige weitere DA- Mitglieder waren der Grund dafür, das sein Vater und die Väter seiner Freunde als Todesser entlarnt, in Askaban schmorten. Außerdem hatten sie die drei Slytherins, als sie Harry auf dem Heimweg im _HogwartsExpress_ aufgeleuert hatten in ein wabbelndes durcheinander aus Armen und Beinen verwandelt, das am ehesten drei gigant-ischen Schnecken gleichgekommen war. Die drei Gryffindors kicherten beim Gedanken daran und betraten mit den anderen beiden den Zug. Gleich darauf trennten sie sich voneinander, denn Ron, Hermine und Ginny hatten ihre Plätze bei den anderen Vertrauensschülern im ersten Abteil. Mit Alexa blieb er zurück und sie suchten sich eine freies Abteil.

Bill und Hanna warteten mit dem Einsteigen bis zum letzten Pfiff des Zuges, die Schüler sollten möglichst nicht merken, das zwei Erwachsene mitfuhren. Sie waren gerade drin da ruckte der Zug an und fuhr los. Am Bahnsteig apparierten die meisten Zauberer, nur die Eltern mit jüngeren Kindern verließen ihn auf herkömmliche Art und Weise.

Im Abteil legte Hanna den Säugling wieder in die Muggeltransportschale, -Maxicosi genannt- schlafen. Sie selbst setzte sich daneben, somit saß sie Bill gegenüber und Fire flatterte auf die Sitzlehne über Yana. Fawkes, Dumbledores Phönix hockte sich auf die Gepäckablage. Wehmütig blickte Hanna aus dem Fenster:„Diese Aussicht habe ich vermisst, herrlich."Bill folgte ihrem Blick auf die dahinziehende Landschaft. „Ja die Aussicht ist wunderschön,"er sah sie an, legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie, beugte sich herüber, „Aber weißt du woran ich mich noch viel lieber erinnere? An unseren Zusammenstoß hier im Zug. Ich habe mich sofort in dich verliebt, auch wenn du mir vorher nie aufgefallen warst."„Ich erinnere mich, das werde ich nie vergessen, auch ich habe mich sofort verliebt. Und....,"sie legte ihre Hände über seine, „...ich liebe dich noch immer, sogar noch mehr,"flüsterte sie. „Ich liebe euch beide." Zärtlich legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie, sie küsste zurück.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Abteiltür und zwei Schüler erschienen irritiert und leicht erschrocken sahen sie sie an. Der Junge hatte eine rundliches Gesicht und das Mädchen schmutzigblonde, schulterlange Haare, helle Augenbrauen und Glubschaugen. „Oh verzeihung...ähm, können wir uns setzten? Der Zug ist voll,"fragte sie zögernd ihr Blick traf die Phönixe, ebenso der des Jungen, der seine Augen aufriss. „Das ist ja Fawkes,"rief er. „Ja auf beides,"erwiederte Hanna lachend. „Ich bin Prof. Windham und das Prof. Weasley." „Prof.?"Der Junge schaute sie überrascht an das Mädchen eher neugierig. „Ich heiße Luna Lovegood, fünftes Jahr Ravenclaw, das ist Neville Longbottom, sechstes Jahr Gryffindor. Sie wollen Verteidigung unterrichten? Beide?"Ihre Augen wanderten zu Bill. „Sie sind Ron und Ginnys Bruder oder?"Diesmal antwortet Bill; „ Ja zu beidem."Er stand auf. „Hanna ich gehe im Zug patrolieren, wir sehen uns in Hogsmead. Fawkes komm mit."Der Phönix glitt lautlos auf seine Schulter und beide verschwanden. Hanna stellte den beiden Schülern ihre Tochter und Fire vor, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Landschaft draußen zu.

Nach einer Weile jedoch drehte sie sich wieder zu ihnen um, Neville kämpfte fortwährend mit seiner Kröte, die ihm zu entkommen versuchte. Kurzentschlossen nahm sie ihm die Kröte, Trevor hieß sie ab, griff eine leere Tüte stülpte sie über das Tier und wies ihn an seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen nur zögernd reagierte er. „Aber.. aber ich bin nicht gut in Zauberrei, immer... immer geht was ...sch...ief."„Stimmt nicht Neville,"mischte sich Luna ein, „ bei unseren DA- Treffen hast du gute Fortschritte gemacht und sogar Hermine entwaffnet, hör auf dich so klein zu machen. Du _kannst_ das."„Genau, tue es, denk nicht daran was passieren könnte. Tue es! Sprich mir nach: „_Enna Corbus._"Zögernd wiederholte er die Worte und mit freudiger Überraschung nahm er wahr, das aus der Tüte eine Art Käfig für seine Kröte geworden war. „Siehst du, gut gemacht. Dafür hättest du in Verwandlung glatt ne 2 bekommen. Denn er hat noch keine Löcher oder Gitterstangen." Sie schwenkte mit ihrem Stab und die eine Seite des Käfigs besaß nun Gitterstäbe.

Harry und Alexa suchten noch immer ein Abteil, da hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme eines Mädchens das sie von weiter vorne zu sich winkte. „Harry! Harry hier!"Sie gingen auf das Mädchen zu. „Hi, Susan."Im Abteil hinter dem Mädchen saßen noch drei weitere Schüler Harry grüßte sie mit einem Nicken, das sie erwiederten. „Kommt setzt euch,"forderte Susan sie auf und die beiden nahmen dankend an. „Alexa ich denke Michael kennst du, also das sins Susan Bones eine Hufflepuff, Dean Thomas und Lisa Turpin zwei Gryffindors. Leute das ist Alexa Windham."„Lupin,"verbesserte sie kichernt, „ ab jetzt Lupin, den Namen meines Vaters."Michael und die anderen horchten auf. „Moment mal doch nicht von Remus Lupin, unser Prof. der gegangen ist weil sich die Eltern darüber aufregten das er ein Werwolf ist?"„Doch genau der."Alexa und Harry lachten über ihrer verdatterten Gesichter und erklärten es den anderen. Irgendwann im Laufe des Tages statteten ihnen mehrer Mitschüler, vor allem DA- Mitglieder einen Besuch ab und alle wollten das Harry weiter machte mit dem Club, gleich wie gut der neue Lehrer auch sei. Harry und Alexa lachten erneut munter auf. „Oh die sind gut. Die Professorin ist sehr jung, sie hat ein kleines Baby und gerade ihre Auroren-prüfung bestanden, als beste seit fast über einem Jahrhundert, sie ist das Patenkind meines Vaters. Und ihr Kollege war bisher Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, sie sind beide im Orden,"erklärte Alexa vergnügt. „Ihr kennt sie?" Wollte Lisa wissen. Harry nickte. „Sie haben wie wir in einem Haus des Ordens gewohnt und er ist Rons Bruder."„Wow! Ein Weasley als Lehrer und die Patentochter von Prof. Lupin. Verteidigung ich KOMME!!"Rief Dean laut und alle lachten. Bald darauf verschwand Michael auf der Suche nach Ginny.

„Ah Potter! Haben wir dich gefunden, diesmal ohne Wiesel, Schlammblut und Wabbelarsch? Macht nichts die finde ich auch noch, aber jetzt bist du allein und wirst mir büßen, dafür das du meinen Vater..."„... du irrst Malfoy wie üblich, er ist nicht allein,"unterbrach ihn Dean und stellte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinter Harry. Ebenso wie die drei Mädchen. „Verschwinde. Malfoy,"rief die Hufflepuff, „oder du..." „Oder was? Wir sind in der Überzahl."Malfoy winkte mit dem Arm und Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Jugson und Parkinson kamen hinzu, alle mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Sie lachten hämisch. Doch Harry blickte ihn an. „Malfoy wir sind nicht allein im Zug,"sagte er. „Es fahren wieder..."

„_Petrificu_..."

„_Protego_,"schrien Susan, Dean, Harry und Lisa gleichzeitig im selben Moment wie Malfoy endete:„..._s totallus_!"Im selben Moment flog er nach hinten, sein Zauberstab über Harry zu Alexa, die im selben Moment wo sie den Schutzzauber gesprochen hatten _Expelliarmus_ gerufen hatte, und Malfoys Fluch prallte wirkungslos ab. Wütend richtete er sich auf. Die anderen Slytherins traten vor jeder begann einen Fluch zu rufen, und wieder riefen Harry und seine Freunde: „_Protego_!"Gefolgt von einem vierfachen:„_Expelliarmus_!" Ihre Flüche prallten wie zuvor Malfoys ab und vier von ihnen stürzten nach hinten um ohne Zauberstäbe, aber diese flogen nicht in das Abteil sondern nach links auf eine neuhinzugekommene Person zu, die mit ruhiger gebieterischer Stimme im selben Moment „Accio!"gerufen hatte. Erschrocken drehten sich die Slytherins um, Harry und Alexa grinsten, sie hatten die Stimme gleich erkannt.

Nachdem es dunkel geworden war und Yana erneut schlief, bat Hanna Neville und Luna auf sie acht zugeben um kurz auf die Toilette zu gehen. Die beiden stimmten zu, Luna schien regelrecht begeistert. Aber Hanna war noch nicht weitgekommen, da bemerkte sie eine Gruppe Schüler vor einem Abteil, gleich darauf vernahm sie mehrer Stimmen

„_Petrificu... „...Protego..." „...s totalus!" „...Expeliarmus!"_

Sie kam näher, in sicherer Gewissheit Alexas und Harrys Stimmen vernommen zu haben. Jetzt zielten alle Schüler vorm Abteil mit ihren Stäben schrien die verschiedensten Flüche herraus, sie verstand nicht genau welche, sie wartete nicht und rief: „_Accio_ Zauberstäbe!"

Im selben Moment hörte sie mehrer _Protego_ Rufe gefolgt von _Expelliarmus_. Die Zauberstäbe flogen auf sie zu und vier ihrer Besitzer vom Entwaffnungszauber getroffen gingen zu Boden. Nun stand sie vor ihnen. Mit kalten Augen, sowie einem gefährlich ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck blickte sie auf die sechs Slytherins hinab. Ihre Stimme war eisig und gebieterisch als sie sprach: „ Aufstehen!Jetzt! Sie..."

Malfoy sah ein in seinen Augen junges Mädchen näher kommen, das ihre Zauberstäbe hielt, sein Schrecken wich unbändiger Wut wie konnte sie es wagen, er funkelte sie an. Und grinste dann hämisch. „Accio Zauber..."„Protego!"Donnerte das Mädchen laut. „Mr. Malfoy wagen Sie es ja nicht auch nur noch einmal gegen mich irgendeinen Zauber auszusprechen oder..." „Von einerSchüle..."

„Gibt es hier ein Problem Prof. Windham?"Malfoy drehte sich um das wurde ja immer besser, einer von den erwachsenen Weasleykindern und dann auch noch mit Phönix. Malfoy wurde bleich, die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz, das war nicht irgendein Phönix. Das Tier auf der Schulter dieses Weasleys gehörte dem Schulleiter, das hieß wenn er dieses Mädchen..._Oh, nein_ dachte er, _nein,_

„Danke Prof. aber ich denke das bekomme ich alleine hin,"erneut wandte sie sich kalt an die Slytherins. Hiermit ziehe ich ihrem Haus fünfzig Punkte ab, weil sie ihre Mitschüler grundlos angegriffen haben, sowie mir wiedersprochen. Morgen früh vor Unterrichtsbeginn erwarte ich jeden von ihnen einzeln in meine Büro und jetzt will ich niemanden von ihnen mehr auf dem Zugflur sehen. Gehen sie in ihr Abteil."Keiner rührte sich .Verschwinden habe ich gesagt!" Wütend funkelte sie die Schüler an, die sich umdrehten und gingen. Kurz vor der Abteiltür blieb das Mädchen stehen. „Prof. unsere Zauberstäb..." „HINAUS!"

Den Rest der Zugfahrt patrolierten Bill und Hanna gemeinsam durch den Zug, erst als er langsamer wurde ging sie zurück zum Abteil. Doch als sie ankam waren die Kinder mit Yana und Fire weg. Schnell sprang sie auf den Bahnsteig von Hogsmead und suchte sie, doch sie fand die nicht panisch wollte sie schon nach Bill rufen, da...

„Prof. Windham! Prof.!"Neville stand auf der Trittleiter einer Kutsche und winkte, sie lief auf ihn zu. Erleichtert atmete Hanna aus. In der Kutsche saß Luna saß da, mit Yana auf dem Arm, der sie ein Fläschchen gab. Entschuldigend sah der Junge sie an. „Wir dachten hier drin ist es wärmer und es sieht sie nicht jeder... wir... wir wollten sie nicht erschrecken."„Schon gut Neville setzt dich, wir können erst fahren wenn alle anderen eingestiegen sind.

Alexa knuffte Harry in die Seite, sie deutete auf eine Stelle rechst von ihnen, dort zwischen den Kutschen, standen die drei die sie suchten. Schnell rannten sie rufend und winkend auf die Personen zu.

Ginny streckte ihren Arm aus und zeigte nach vorn: „Da kommen sie, ich glaube sie haben uns gesehen."Jetzt konnten auch die beiden anderen Harry und Alexa in der Menge ausmachen, Ginny hatte Recht sie kamen direkt auf sie zu. „Hey, Leute. Tolles Empfangskomitee, was?" Fragte Harry und deutet auf die vielen Hexen und Zauberer die mit Besen über die Kutschen und den Bahnsteig flogen oder zu Fuß neben der Straße standen. Hermine sah besorgt aus. „Ich finde das gar nicht witzig, wenn die schon so einen Wirbel darum machen uns von Hogsmead nach Hogwarts zu geleiten, dann werden wir dieses Jahr sicher nicht alleine, wenn überhaupt nach- Ginny und Harry stiegen in die Kutsche- Hogsmead dürfen. Die müssen echt Angst haben das Voldemort und seine Schergen hier..."Sie verstummte, beim Namen des Dunklen Lord hatte ein sehr kleines Mädchen neben ihr aufgeschrien und hatte ihren Eulenkäfig fallen gelassen. Nun stand sie schreckensbleich und weinend da, zitterte als würde sie gleich umfallen. Hermine bückte sich rasch. „Schscht, Kleines ist ja gut ich wollte dir keine Angst machen,"erschrocken sah sie das Mädchen an und plötzlich bemerkte sie das die meisten Hexen, Zauberer, wie auch Schüler zu ihnen hinüber sahen. Sie hob den Eulenkäfig des Mädchens auf und bugsierte die Kleine vor sich in die Kutsche. „Komm steig ein, wir werden auf dich aufpassen."Sie selbst kletterte hinterher. Im hellen inneren der Kutsche begann die Kleine sich allmählich zu beruhigen. Die anderen betrachteten sie neugierig. „Wie heißt du,"wurde sie schließlich als die Kutsche bereits fuhr von Ginny gefragt. „Cecilia. Cecilia Diggory."

Harry versteifte sich und sah das Mädchen mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Erschrecken an. Konnte sie Cedrics Schwester sein? „Bist du die Schwester von..."

„Cedric," beendete sie Rons Frage, „Ja."Sie musterte die älteren und ihr Blick blieb bei Harry hängen, ihr Augen weiteten sich. „Du... du bist Harry,"sagte sie. Er nickte. „Hör mal das... das mit deinem Bruder..."„Ist schon gut. Ich weiß du hast gesagt es tut dir Leid, aber das musst du nicht. Ich meine es war nicht deine Schuld. Weißt du ich habe gehofft dich zu treffen..."sie zögerte. Verdutzt sahen die anderen sie an „Ja?"Fragte Harry, ebenso verwundert und irritiert wie die anderen schaute er sie an. Neue Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. „Sie wollen nicht darüber reden, Mum und Dad- sie schluchtzte- darum habe ich ihnen die Briefe nie gezeigt. Es war unser Geheimnis, Cedrics und meins. Er musste ihnen versprechen mir nichts von Du- Weißt- Schon- Wen und das Tunier zu erzählen, aber er hat es... ."Sie begann zu weinen und Hermine nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „am Tag der letzten Aufgabe haben wir heimlich im Kamin gesprochen. Er... er wollte das Hogwarts den Pokal bekommt durch ... durch ihn ...oder...oder...Harry... er..."sie brach ab schluchzte nun ununterbrochen, aber sie schob Hermine nun zur Seite und griff in ihren Umhang sie nahm einen Bündel Briefe heraus und gab Harry den obersten. „Bitte... lese.... ihn."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, „ Nein, es ist deiner."Er sah ihre zitternde Hand vor seinem Gesicht und dann ihr Gesicht, es waren Cedrics Augen, seine Entschlossenheit. Er nahm ihn du las. Erstaunt gab er ihr den Brief zurück, die Kutsche fuhr gerade durch das Schlosstor und wurde langsamer. „Das wusste ich nicht. Er hat es nie gesagt... er..."

„Es lag an unserm Vater du hast ihn doch kennen gelernt,"Cecilias Stimme war wieder fest.

Die Kutsche hielt sie stiegen aus und hörten Hagrid rufen: „Erstklässler! Erstklässler hierher!"

Doch Cecilia blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Würdet ihr mir einen gefallen tuen? Darf ich in euren DA- Club? Bitte, ich will mich verteidigen können und ich will nicht ständig nach Cedric gefragt werden."„Wenn die Lehrer es erlauben. Ja."„Danke,"sie schenkte ihnen ein lächeln und rannte davon. Ron schaute Harry fragend an. „Was stand da drin?"

„ Cedric wusste das er stirbt, er konnte in die Zukunft sehen, er hat es ihr geschrieben und ihr gesagt, sie solle sich an mich und meine Freunde halten, bis sie Freunde findet."Die anderen vier Gryffindors schauten Cecilia nach und bedrückt gingen sie ins Schloss.

Die Kutschen hielten und die Schüler verschwanden im Schloss, Hanna ging mit Yana hinterher. Sie wusste die HogwartsgGuarde würde erst fortfliegen wenn die Schlosstore geschlossen waren. Das war Flittwicks und Bills Aufgabe.

Sie drängte an den Schülerpulken vorbei in Richtung _Große Halle._ Aber schon nach wenigen Metern hörte sie Getuschel und ihr wurde Platz gemacht, damit sie mit dem Säugling besser voran kam. Eine Worte bekam sie mit, denen sie entnahm, das die meisten Schüler bereits wussten wer sie war. _ „Unsere neue Lehrerin..." „ ...sie soll aber, nicht alleine unterrichten..." „ ...die trägt ja wirklich ein Baby..." „wie lange die wohl bleibt..." „...ich hoffe die bleibt sehr lange, sie sieht nett aus..." „Schon gehört Malfoy hat sich mit ihr angelegt, sie hat ihm Punkte weggenommen noch im Zug, stell dir nur mal vor...." „....glaubst du das wirklich, das sie Prof. Lupins Patentochter und Auror ist? Sie ist noch so jung und..." _Ein blonder Junge vor ihr, der drei Jüngere Schüler grob zur Seite schubste und dabei schimpfte erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie sah das Snape soeben in die Halle trat, dieser blonde Junge, Malfoy schien seinen Hauslehrer gerade am liebsten töten zu wollen. Nun schubste er wieder jemanden. Eilig ging sie einige Schritte weiter. „Mr. Malfoy..."

Die Erstklässler betraten mit Hagrid den Schlossflur, Prof. Rauhe- Pritsche folgte ihnen, die ersten Guardezauberer drehten bereits bei, wie sie die Türen schloß. Bill und Flittwick, der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst und Bill versiegelten und sicherten die Tür. Dann gingen sie den Erstklässlern hinterher zur _Großen Halle._ Flittwick sah ihn von der Seite an. „Nun Mr. Weasley, wie ist es durch dieses alte Gemäuer zu laufen. Zu wissen wieder ein Jahr lang hier zu sein und diesmal um das zu tuen was die Schüler quälen nennen unterrichten?"„Seltsam, aber ich habe nicht vor sie zu quälen, ich denke meinen Unterricht werden die interessant finden, so wie einst den Prof. Lupins." Flittwick grinste ihn an. „Nicht wenig haben Sie sich da vorgenommen Bill. Wir werden sehen. Aber sie waren immer ein hervorragender Schüler, wenn sie im unterrichten nur halb so gut sind...." „Vielen Dank Prof."„Nicht zu danken, es entspricht der Wahrheit, in diesem Punkt stimmen übrigens alle Lehrer ohne Ausnahme mit mir überein. Wir glauben alle, das sie und Hanna es schaffen könnten, endlich Dauerhaft zu bleiben."„Damit wieder rum haben sie sich für uns viel vorgenommen, auch das werden wir sehen."Sie erreichten die Hallentüren. Der kleine Professor öffnete und nickt ihm zu. „Die Zeit wird es richten. Sie wird es mit sich bringen, ob gut oder schlecht, beides ist uns nicht immer Recht."Damit marschierte der kleine Prof. zügig durch die Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu. Bill folgte ihm.


	4. Neue Schüler, Neue Lehrer, Neue Regeln u...

Chapter 4 Neue Schüler, Neue Lehrer, Neue Regeln und eine Baby 

Draco Malfoy stürzte wutentbrannt auf seinen Hauslehrer zu, die würden was erleben, Lehrer oder nicht, ihm den Zauberstab abzunehmen, den Mund zu verbieten und Punkte abzuziehen, noch vor Schulbeginn. „Na wartet," dachte er. „Prof. Snape! Prof.!"

Snape wollte gerade die Halle betreten, da vernahm er Draco Malfoys Stimme, bebend vor Zorn. Er drehte sich zu dem blonden Schüler seines Hauses Slytherin um. Seinem Patenkind wie er ihn hasste und seinen Vater, einen Todesser, wenn die wüssten. „Ja Mr. Malfoy?" Er schenkte dem Slytherin ein gespieltes lächeln. „Prof. stimmt es das ein Weasley unser neuer Lehrer ist und eine junge Hexe, die ist ja noch ein halbes Kind. Und sie hat uns die Zauberstäbe abgenommen und Punkte abgezogen und…"

„Sie haben an Prof. Windham Punkte verloren?" Fragte er in scharfen Tonfall.„Ich ziehe Ihnen weitere Punkte ab, sollten Sie sich weiter mit ihrer Neuen Lehrerin anlegen Mr. Malfoy haben wir uns verstanden?

Irritiert blickte der Schüler ihn an:„Aber, Pro…"

„Ja ich werde meinem eigenen Haus Punkte abziehen, Sie haben RICHTIG gehört! Sie und ihrer betreffenden Mitschüler schreiben morgen Abend im Kerker einen zwei Pergament-rollen langen Aufsatz, wozu es die Schulregeln gibt und warum Sie sich an sie zu halten haben. Und Mr. Malfoy ich meine JEDER von Ihnen."

Mit einem letzten eisigen Blick ließ er den Slytherin stehen und schritt zum Lehrertisch davon. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er war bis eben im Büro des Schulleiters gewesen und hatte erfahren, das seine frühere Schülerin, die neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung seine Nichte war und Dumbledores Ur- Enkelin. Die Tochter seiner unehelichen Halbschwester, Remus Lupin, der Werwolf war ihr Pate. Aber damit nicht genug Prof. Hanna Windhams eigene Halbschwester, eine Ravenclaw war die leibliche Tochter, eben dieses Werwolfes. Er schüttelte den Kopf das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Jetzt war er auch noch mit diesem Werwolf VERWANDT! VERWANDT!

Draco blickte seinem Hauslehrer und Paten verblüfft hinterher, er bestrafte ihn ohne zu wissen was genau passiert war? Er schubste einige Erstklässler, sowie einen Zweitklässler zur Seite, um in die Halle zu gelangen.

„Mr.Malfoy, das macht weitere 15 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" Rief eine ihm seit wenigen Stunden nur zu gut bekannte Stimme. „Nein. Nein, nicht schon wieder," schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch, hinter ihm stand sie, diese Möchtegern Prof. und…….. er riss seine Augen ungläubig auf……... das gab es ja gar nicht die trug ja einen Säugling, und über ihr….über ihr flog ein …..Phönix. Draco Malfoy bemerkte ihren harten, eisigen Blick, der ihn irgendwie auf erschreckende Weise an seinen Hauslehrer, vor wenigen Minuten erinnerte. Wütend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, stapfte er grummelnd davon.

Prof. McGonagall betrat die Große Halle, die Erstklässler im Schlepptau. Sie sahen wie Prof. Flittwick und Bill schnell ihre Plätze am großen Lehrertisch einnahmen.

Hermine, die Weasley Geschwister und Harry diskutierten über Cecilia, ihren Bruder und den dunklen Lord. Sie bemerkten mit mal das eine ganze Menge der älteren Schüler fehlten, was am Bahnsteig gar nicht aufgefallen war, gleichzeitig warteten vorne bei Prof. McGonagall mehr Neulinge, als gewöhnlich. Ron wollte eben etwas dazu sagen, da haute Dean Thomas, ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Dumbledore," zischte er und deutete nach vorne.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und musterte seine Schüler mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, bei dem die meisten zusammen zuckten. Es sprachen wilde Entschlossenheit und absolute Ernsthaftigkeit aus seinem Gesicht. In seinen Augen konnten sie große Sorge und Trauer erkennen.„

„Ich grüße Euch alle recht herzlich, vor allem die Erstklässler: Willkommen in unserer Schule! Ich freue mich besonders in diesem Jahr über Ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, das Sie den Weg wieder hierher gefunden haben." Der Schulleiter machte eine kurze Pause. „ Vor der Auswahl muss ich Ihnen allen Grundlegende Änderungen der Schulregelen mitteilen, vorweg lasst mich jedoch sagen, das es mir leid tut Ihnen diese Einschränkungen auferlegen zu müssen, aber gefährliche Zeiten, erfordern nun mal besondere Maßnahmen. Also zunächst einmal muss ich Ihnen leider sagen, das die Hogsmeadwochenenden bis auf weiteres gestrichen sind."

Albus Dumbledore machte eine Pause lauschte, doch keiner beschwerte sich, die einen waren zu geschockt, die anderen verstanden ihren Schulleiter nur zu gut.

Dumbledore fuhr fort. „Zum anderen ist es KEINEM Schüler mehr gestattet ALLEIN die Ländereien zu betreten, auch nicht zum Unterricht. Die Jahrgänge der sechsten und siebten Klassen dürfen in Vierer Gruppen, mit Patenschein auch zu dritt aufs Gelände.

Der fünfte Jahrgang, wie auch der vierte nur in Gruppen von mindestens sechs Schülern. Außer sie gehen in Kleingruppen von zwei bis vier Schülern und werden dabei von mind. Drei älteren oder zwei Paten begleitet. Gleiche Kleingruppenregelung gilt für den dritten Jahrgang, aber ohne Begleitung dürfen die Drittklässler nur in Gruppen von mind. 8 Schülern auf die Ländereien.

Die beiden ersten Jahrgänge dürfen ohne Begleitung von Schülern der beiden oberen Jahrgänge das Schloss und seinen Innenhöfen gar nicht verlassen.

Sie dürfen in Gruppen kleinen Gruppen bis zu 3 Personen, mit vier Schülern der beiden oberen Jahrgänge hinaus oder mit drei Paten.

Unterricht werden die unteren zwei Stufen auf den Ländereien nur parallel mit den oberen beiden Jahrgängen haben. Aus diesem Grunde wird Prof. Rauhe- Pritsche gemeinsam mit Hagrid Pflege _Magischer Geschöpfe_ unterrichten und _Kräuterkunde_ wird von Prof. Sprout unterrichtet, die Unterstützung von einem der anderen Lehrer erhält. Daher bitte ich die Schüler der Sechsten und Siebten ihre Lehrer zu unterstützen in dem sie den Jüngeren helfen."

Mit großen Augen lauschten die Schüler Dumbledores Regelungen, hier und da raunten sich einige etwas zu. Insgesamt war es jedoch ruhig, nur am Haustisch der Slytherin erhob sich halblauter Protest, der sich mit Unglauben und wütender Verblüffung zu mischen schien.

Erneut machte der alte Zauberer eine Pause, länger als zuvor. Er wollte den Schülern Zeit geben, das gehörte zu verarbeiten, aufzunehmen.

Er schaute streng auf sie hinunter, ehe er fortfuhr:„Jetzt zu etwas erfreulicheren Dingen, in diesem Jahr wird das Quidditch- Turnier wie gewohnt statt finden. Alle Sperrungen und Einschränkungen des vergangenen Schuljahres sind hiermit, ab sofort wirkungslos!"

Lauter Applaus brandete auf. Ron schlug seinem Freund auf die Schulter, „du darfst wieder spielen Harry." „Psst." Zischte Hermine, denn Dumbledore redete bereits weiter.

„…. des im letzten Jahr heimlich gegründeten DA- Clubs weitergehen, auch unter dem von den Schülern gewählten Namen- Dumbledore schmunzelte leicht und nicht wenige Schüler fragten sich wofür DA wohl stehe-

„Jetzt möchte ich Ihnen noch Ihre neuen Professoren für das Fach _Verteidigung gegen die_ _dunklen Künste_ vorstellen, die einige von Ihnen bereits im Zug kennen gelernt haben. Vorweg jedoch, Alter hat nichts mit Talent, Erfahrung oder Stärke zu tuen, wenn es um die Magie geht. Dies ist Prof. Weasley, bisher hat er bei der Zaubererbank Gringotts als Fluchbrecher gearbeitet. Sein Spezialgebiet sind, wie sie sich somit sicher denken können, die Flüche und Gegenflüche, sowie Schutzzauber."

Der betreffende Prof. stand kurz auf, deutete eine Verbeugung an und sprach einige Sätze. Er erzählte wie froh er wäre mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und er versprach seinen Unterricht so interessant wie möglich zu gestallten.

Dann stellte ihnen der Schulleiter die andere Lehrkraft für _Verteidigung_ vor:„Dies ist Prof. Windham, sie ist frisch ausgebildete Aurorin, eine Meisterin ihres Faches. Sie hat vor einigen Jahren hier in Hogwarts die besten Abschlussprüfungen seit Jahrzehnten abgelegt und sie hat die beste Aurorenprüfung abgelegt die das Ministerium ebenfalls seit Jahrzehnten gesehen hat. Ihre Spezialgebiete sind Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber, sowie die Abwehr von dunklen Geschöpfen.

Prof. Windham hat eine nur wenige Wochen alte Tochter, deren Vater getötet wurde, somit wird die kleine Yana- Lynn Sidony mit ihr hier wohnen. Aber sie ist nicht der Grund dafür das dieses Fach in diesem Jahr zwei Lehrer hat. Aufgrund des Krieges in dem wir uns befinden bekommt dieses Fach mehr Stunden."

Schweigend blieb Albus Dumbledore stehen musterte die Schüler mit einer Mischung aus Führsorge und Trauer. „Ihr alle seht leere Plätze neben euch, Plätze von Mitschülern, die in diesem Jahr nicht zu uns zurückgekehrt sind. Vermutlich füllen sie Voldemorts Reihen oder haben sich mit ihren Familien versteckt. Bitte, urteilt nicht zu hart gegen sie, denn nicht alle trafen diese Entscheidung aus freiem Willen.

Ich möchte euch nahe legen, das ihr solange die Kämpfe bestehen, auch gegen den Wunsch eurer Eltern hier in Hogwarts verbleiben könnt. Auch im kommenden Sommer, sollten wir bis dahin nicht gesiegt haben."

Wieder machte der Schulleiter eine Pause, um dann die Stimme zu erheben und: „Möge die Auswahl nun beginnen! Prof. ." er nickte der Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors zu.

Minerva McGonagall setzte den Sprechenden Hut auf seinen Schemel und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Sogleich begann dieser sein Lied:

Einst lebten hier vier Zauberer, 

**eintausend Jahr und mehr ist´s her,**

**da gründeten sie der Häuser vier,**

**standen so wie ich jetzt hier.**

**Als noch der Freundschaft enges Band**

**Sie einte und verband.**

**Zusammen wollten sie hier lehren, **

**das nahmen sie sich vor, **

**doch ihre Freundschaft sich verlor.**

**Seither tue ich euch hier verlesen, **

**sage, was wird mit euch geschehen,**

**auf die vier Häuser teile ich euch ein,**

**für ein jeden wird's das Richtige sein,**

**seit gewiss, das falsche wähle ich nie,**

**weil ich in eure Herzen seh.**

**Ein jedes Haus hat seine Tugend,**

**welche die Gründer schätzten, bei der ihr belehrten Jugend.**

**Die Mutigsten für sich zog vor**

**der kühne, wilde Gryffindor,**

**Slytherin wollt´ nur die unter seinen Fahnen,**

**mit dem reinen Blut der Ahnen.**

**Die schöne Ravenclaw jedoch wollt lehren,**

**die, die wohl die Klügsten wären**

**und die gute Hufflepuff, die wollt sie all,**

**denn Gaben, so sagte sie, haben sie in jedem Fall.**

**Doch bald wurde Streit heraufbeschworen,**

**aus Verfehlungen und Schwäche geboren,**

**waren aus guten Freunden Feinde geworden.**

**So zerstörten sie, was sie einst vollbracht,**

**durch allzu viel Kampf und Zwietracht.**

**Durch ihre Feindlichkeit allein,**

**schien der Schule ein frühes Ende bestimmt zu sein.**

**Doch dann Slytherin ging hinfort,**

**dennoch herrschte keine Eintracht mehr dort,**

**keinen Frieden unter den Häusern mehr am Ort,**

**welchen sie sich doch sollten bewahren…**

**Drum hört jetzt an euren Hut**

**und lauscht mir recht gut,**

**denn auch dieses Jahr will ich euch warnen,**

**vor vielen dunklen Gefahren,**

**von Innen und Außen.**

**Mehr denn je müssen die vier Häuser sich jetzt einen**

**Und nicht im Streit sich (länger) zerteilen,**

**oder Hogwarts Ende wird euch, _uns_ alle ereilen.**

**Gebt aufeinander gut acht,**

**die Großen und Starken auf die Kleinen und Schwachen, **

**bei Tag und bei Nacht!**

**Denn Neuerstanden ist der dunkle Lord,**

**ist nicht mehr länger fort,**

**er schreckt zurück vor keinem finstren Mord!**

**Nur einer allein, ist Einsam und Klein,**

**so darf es nicht sein, **

**aber zusammengehalten, **

**könnt ihr bekämpfen, die finstren Gewalten,**

**Voldemort und seine DunkelGestalten!**

**Einer für Alle und Alle für Einen,**

**ihr _müsst _euch vereinen,**

**einer steh für den andren ein,**

**oder dies wird eines Hogwarts letzter Jahre sein!**

**Glaubt mir und seit euch gewahr,**

**das ich die Wahrheit sprech,**

**und auch wenn das Ende scheint nah,**

**eines stirbt zuletzt, die Hoffnung ist immer da!**

**Wer glaubt, wird auch den kleinsten Funken finden,**

**kann ihn an sich binden,**

**möge sie dann neu entflammen**

**und wir die Dunkelheit verbannen!**

**Lasst uns, uns auf die Alte Freundschaft der vier Häuser besinnen**

**und die Auswahl jetzt beginnen.**

**Ich habe gesprochen, gewarnt vor Gefahr,**

**nun liegt´ s an euch…**

Der Hut verstummte, erschrockene bleiche Schülergesichter starrten ihn an. Nur zögernd klatschten die Schüler, brandete der sonst so brausende Beifall für den Hut gedämpft auf. Die Schüler waren bedrückt, nach diesem Lied hielten sich zurück. Selbst die Professoren wirkten ernster und verschwiegener, als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Langsam hob Prof. McGonagall den Hut an, sie verlas den ersten Namen auf ihrer Liste: „Andrews Mildred!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen kam schüchtern nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Schemel. Fast Augenblicklich erklang die Stimmer des Hutes erneut: „HUFFLEPUFF!"

Doch die vier Gryffindors bekamen davon gar nichts mit, sie sprachen ungehalten flüsternd über das Lied des Hutes, die fehlenden Schüler. Ginny bemerkte schließlich, das am eigenen Haustisch, am wenigsten Schüler fehlten. Nur zwei Siebtklässler und ein Mädchen aus der Fünften.

Der Name des vierten Erstklässlers ließ sie aufhören, im ersten Moment dachten sie noch, sie hätten sich verhört, als McGonagall den Namen laut nannte:„Delacour Gabrielle!"

Die Freunde reckten ihre Hälse und… Kein Zweifel, das silberhaarige Mädchen das soeben den Hut aufbekam, war die kleine Schwester der Französin Fleur Delacour, die wie Harry am Trimagischen Turnier, vor zwei Jahren teilgenommen hatte. Damals hatten sie auch Gabrielle kennen gelernt. Verwundert sahen sie sich an. „Warum ist sie hier, ich mei…"

„GRYFFINDORE!" Verkündete der Hut just diesem Augenblick und unterbrach Ginnys frage.

Das bleiche zierliche Mädchen hüpfte an den Gryffindortisch, ganz in der nähe von ihnen nahm sie Platz. „´Allo! Isch frreue misch ´ier zu sein, in Ogwarts. Schöne Grrüßse von meine Schwester." Sie lächelte sie alle an. Der Applaus verebbte.

Inzwischen saß ein weiteres Mädchen auf dem Schemel, sie erkannten Cedrics Schwester in dem Mädchen, gespannt verfolgten sie wohin der Hut Cecilia schicken würde. „GRYFFINDORE!" Lauter Beifall brach erneut am entsprechenden Tisch auf. Vergnügt lachend setzte sie sich neben Hermine. „Da bin ich wieder."

Gannar, Frederik wurde der erste neue Ravenclaw und Hong, Jasen- Lee noch ein Hufflepuff. Es folgte der erste Slytherin und gleich darauf mit Lae, Maya, sowie Lake, Nele zwei weitere Ravenclaw.

Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine unterhielten sich mittlerweile weiter, ihr Interesse galt nach wie vor dem selben Thema. Cecilia hatten sie ins Gespräch mit einbezogen. Die Auswahl ging weiter. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit kehrte aber erst zum Geschehen zurück als McGonagall den Namen: „ Macnair Damion!" Verkündete. Ruckartig sahen die vier auf, Cecilia folgte ihrem Blick fragend.

„Er sieht genauso aus wie sein, in Askaban schmorender Vater, furchtbar, ich hatte gehofft dieses Gesicht nie mehr wieder zu sehen," erklärte Ron und schüttelte sich.

Neville Longbottom beugte sich zu ihnen herüber. „Gibt's irgendeinen Zweifel, wo der hinkommt?"

„Slytherin," antworteten alle runter rum sitzenden Gryffindorschüler. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten tönte genau das jetzt durch die Halle. „SLYTHERIN!"

Freudig wurde Macnair von Malfoy und Spießgesellen begrüßt. Natürlich.

Ihre Hauslehrerin las den nächsten Namen von ihrer Liste ab, und plötzlich wurden zwei Tische besonders still. Die Slytherins saßen stumm da, in freudiger Erwartung, besonders Malfoy schien sich zu freuen, und der andere Haustisch an dem es ebenso still war, jedoch vor Schrecken, war Gryffindor, denn der Name der nächsten Schülerin lautete: „ Malfoy,…. Cassandra- Kathrin."

„Leute bitte sagt mir das ich mich verhört habe," raunte Ron, während das Mädchen den sprechenden Hut aufbekam. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der hat doch keine Schwester oder," fragte Dean Thomas.

Hermine stöhnte, na ja sie hat ebenso blonde Haare und blaue Augen, sie…"

Seamus Finnigan unterbrach sie:„Schwester oder nicht," meinte er grimmig, „ein Malfoy reicht wirkl…"

„GRYFFINDORE!"

„Ja," dachte Cassandra, freudig sprang sie vom Schemel und flitze auf ihren Haustisch zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt sie das total schockierte und Fassungslose Gesicht ihres Cousins Draco. „Ja, endlich, endlich frei! Frei!" Sie jubilierte innerlich, sie sah zwar die skeptischen Blicke der Gryfindores auf sich ruhen und hatte ihr zögern beim applaudieren wahrgenommen, aber es war ihr egal. Sie war fern von daheim und durch ihr Haus auch weit entfernt vom einzigen Familienmitglied in Hogwarts. Jetzt brauchte sie sich nicht mehr verstellen. Sie war hier, hier in Gryffindore und wie fies auch einige Mitschüler sein würden, eine solche Hölle wie zu Hause konnte es hier gar nicht werden.

Ganz vorne am Tisch, etwas abseits der anderen setzte sie sich, sie sollten sich langsam an den Gedanken einer Malfoy in Gryffindore gewöhnen, sie wusste das sie die erste dieser Familie war die nicht in Slytherin sein würde und es machte sie stolz. „Mutter ich habe es geschafft," murmelte sie und schaute hoch zur Decke.

Verstohlen schaute Hermine zum Slytherintisch herüber und prustete los. Ihr Trinken, das sie noch im Mund hatte spritze Ron und Harry entgegen. „He, was soll…"

„Malfoy," brachte sie mühsam zwischen den Lachern hervor, „er explodiert gleich, er kann nicht fassen das Cassandra eine Gryffindore ist."

Die Jungen drehten sich um, nach einem kurzen Blick auf Malfoy lachten auch sie. Aber zwei Sekunden später funkelte Ron zu der betreffenden Erstklässlerin hinüber. „Nicht nur er," sagte Ron.

Der nächste Schüler, ein schwarzhaariger Junge wurde aufgerufen. Pflaume, Mark wurde ein Hufflepuff. Schließlich wurde mit Zark, Warwick der letzte Schüler aufgerufen auch er wurde ein Hufflepuff.

In der Sekunde in der, der Applaus verebbte richtete sich der Schulleiter wieder auf. Er hob die Hände und der anschwellende Lernpegel verstummte gleich wieder. Erwartungs- und Hoffnungsvoll sahen die Schüler zwischen Dumbledore und ihren Tellern hin und her, sie hatten Hunger.

„Ich weiss, Sie alle müssen hungrig sein, aber wir sind mit der Auswahl für dieses Jahr noch nicht zuende. Denn von nun an werden uns Sieben weitere Schüler besuchen, die ihre Ausbildung in anderen Schulen für Zauberei und Hexerei begonnen haben. Das sind die französiche Zaubererschule Beauxbottom, die amerikanische Schule Stormwell und BurgEulenstein in Deutschland. Wenn die entsprechenden Schüler bitten nach vorne kommen wollen, damit der Haus auch sie auf eines der Häuser einteilen kann." Albus Dumbledore machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand. Die Sieben Schüler liefen nach vorn.

Prof. McGonagall holte eine zweite Liste aus ihrem Umhang und begann:„Conway Richard."

Der Junge musste schätzungsweise in der siebten sein, er schielte nach oben auf den Hut, der nun laut rief:„SLYTHERIN!"

„Ups," kommentierte Seamus Finnigan, „der wäre wohl lieber zu Hause geblieben.

„Wer weiß Seamus, vielleicht ist er da ja genau richtig aufgehoben?" Dean betrachtete seinen Freund belsutsigt.

„Monthéry Ilai!"

Ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge setzte sich auf den Hocker. Wenige Sekunden später wurde der Junge ein weiterer Gryffindore.

Während die Freunde überlegten wie alt Ilai wohl sei wurde ein Mädchen aufgerufen. „Monthéry Sophie!"

„Also wenn die zwei keine Geschwister oder soger Zwillinge sind fresse ich nenBesen," kommentierte Ron. In der Tat, das Mädchen sah Ilai wirklich verdammt ähnlich, sie hatte die selben Augen und Gesichtszüge. Einzig ihre Haare waren etwas heller, sie schimmerten in einem hellen goldbraun Ton,der schon fast ins blonde überzugehen schien, die Ilais hingegen waren mandelbraun gewesen. „GRIFFINDORE!" Ertönte es in der Halle. Das Mädchen lief fröhlich auf ihren Tisch zu.

Als nächste wurde noch ein Monthéry aufgerufen, dieser Junge hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und viel dunklerer Augen, aber auch hier war eine Verwandtschaft zu den beiden anderen nicht zu übersehen. Doch Marcel, so hieß er wurde ein Ravenclaw.

Gespannt warteten die Schüler auf die weitere Auswahl, ein unruhiges wispern ging durch die Reihen, als McGonagall den nächsten Namen verlas, es war ein Mädchen, Virgenie und wieder war es eine Monthéry.

Ginny kicherte verhalten. „Ravenclaw oder Gryffindore," fragte sie.

„Ravenclaw," antwortete ihr Bruder. Harry und Hermine hingegen sagten:„Gryffindore."

Und der Hut verkündete laut:„GRYFFINDORE!" Das Mädchen kam auf ihren Tisch zu setzte sich zu den anderen beiden ihrer Familie. Ihr langes blond-braunes Haar wehte wie ein Schleier hinter ihr her.

Jetzt waren noch zwei Schüler übrig, ein Junge, der ganz offensichtlich der jünger von beiden war und ein dunkelhäutiges Mädchen. Das Mädchen, Julie- Laura Ondine war die nächste und wurde eine Hufflepuff.

„Spiegel, Sebastian," rief McGonagall den übrig geblieben Schüler auf. Der Junge setzte den Hut auf und wenige Sekunden später saß er am Tisch der Hufflepuffs.

„So, wir alle haben nun lange genug gewartet, möge das Fest beginnen," erklärte Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter blickte freundlich auf die Gesichter seiner Schüler hinunter und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand erschien das Festmahl auf den Tischen.

Begeistert stellten nicht nur die Gryffindores fest, das in diesem Jahr wieder viele ausländische Sachen dabei waren. Es gab Croissants und Boullabaise, Semmeln und Weißwurst, verschieden Aufläufe, Omletts. Pancakes und Brownys.

Aber den ganzen Abend kam keine richtige Festtagsstimmung auf. Die Schüler machten sich zu viele Gedanken über die neune Regeln und die anderen Veränderungen in Hogwarts, sowie das Lied des sprechenden Hutes. Sie schwiegen grübelnd, oder diskutierten darüber. Die Erstklässler, vor allem die aus Muggelfamilien stellten viele Fragen. Sie wollten wissen in wie weit sich die Regeln geändert hatten und vor allem wer dieser Voldemort überhaupt war.

Nicht wenige sahen sich nach Beantwortung ihrer Fragen hektisch und ängstlich um.

Harry und seine Freunde lagen bald nach dem Essen in ihren Betten und schliefen ruhig, in Erwartung an den ersten Schultag im neuen Jahr. Auch die meisten Professoren lagen einige Zeit später schlafend in ihren Betten. Die Türen waren mit Zaubern und Flüchen versiegelt und verschlossen. Nur Filch der Hausmeister und Prof. Snape schritten noch ihre Patroullie ab.

Draco Malfoy hatte seine Wut den ganzen Abend über bei behalten. Sie war sogar noch gestiegen. Seine Cousine, die jahrelang wie seine Schwester mit ihm aufgewachsen war, war eine Gryffindore. Eine Gryffindore, ausgerechnet.

Eine Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff, das wäre eine Sache gewesen aber eine Gryffindore. Er schmiss sich aufs Bett. Da bemerkte er die Eule seiner Mutter auf diesem. „Hi Damon!"

Er nahm dem Tier einen Brief ab und las ihn.

**Hallo Draco!**

**Ich hoffe du und Cassandra seit gut angekommen, pass auf sie auf, schreibe mir über ihre Fortschritte. Sie wird es nicht tuen, du kennst sie ja.**

**Helfe ihr das sie sich gut einlebt und zeige ihr welche Regeln in Slytherin gelten. Sie soll sich von den Gryffindores fernhalten und Dumbledore nicht alles glauben.**

**Alles liebe dein Onkel Lienett!**

**Ps: Stimmt es das ihr zwei neue Lehrer für ein Fach habt?**

Mit grimmiger zufriedenheit formulierte er eien Antwort und schickte die Eule mit dieser wieder fort, ehe er sich schlafen legte.


	5. Wir die Schüler, sind das Herz von Hogwa...

**Chapter5**

Wir die Schüler, sind das Herz von Hogwarts 

Früh am kommenden morgen erwachte Cassandra. Leise, um ihre Kameradinnen nicht zu wecken schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, zog sich an und schlich nach unten in den Gemeinschafts- raum. Die Dämmerung brach eben erst über Hogwarts herein. So glaubte sie nicht das schon andere Schüler auf den Beinen waren. Um so überraschter starrte sie unten auf ihre Bettnachbarin.

Cecilia hockte mit angewinkelten Beinen, an die sie ein Buch über Zaubertränke gelegt hatte, auf einem der Ohrensessel. Als sie Schritte hörte sah sie auf, erst jetzt bemerkte sie das es dämmerte, sie musste schon über eine Stunde hier gesessen haben. Sie lehnte sich über die Sesselseite nach hinten, um nachzusehen wer da die Treppe hinunter kam.

„Morgen Cassandra," grüßte sie das blonde Mädchen.

Cecilia hatte mit der kleinen Französin Gabrielle Delacour beschlossen nett zu Cassandra zu sein, die wegen ihrem Namen Malfoy von den älteren offensichtlich gemieden wurde. Schließlich konnte sie nichts dafür in diese Familie hineingeboren zu sein, oder dafür solche Verwandte wie Draco Malfoy und seinem Vater zu haben. Jetzt lächelte sie dem Mädchen zu, legte ihr Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

Total überrumpelt, von der anderen angesprochen worden zu sein, stammelte sie ein „Morgen". Kurzentschlossen den Raum gleich wieder zu verlassen ging sie auf das Portraitloch zu.

Doch die andere schien nicht vorzuhaben sie verschwinden zu lassen. Das für ihr Alter sehr kleine Mädchen überholte sie und schaute Cassandra direkt an. „Bleib doch, wir könnten uns unterhalten, was spielen oder sonst wa…"

„Ich bin eine Malfoy, lass mich lieber in Ruhe. Mit mir befreundet zu sein ist in Gryffindor so, als sei Salazar Slytherins Erbe persönlich hier, sie werden dich ebenso schneiden wie mich."

„Erstens wird Voldemort – die andere zuckte zusammen- wohl kaum hier auftauchen und zweitens mir egal, wenn sie mich schneiden fragen sie nicht nach meinem toten Bruder Cedric, der von ihm getötet wurde."

Verwundert schaute Cassandra der kleineren ins entschlossene Gesicht. Für so selbstsicher und entschlossen hatte sie dieses Mädchen gar nicht gehalten. Hatte sie nicht gestern am Bahnsteig ängstlich aufgeschrieen, bei der Auswahl hatte man noch sehen können, das sie geweint hatte. Sie hatte wie eine kleine schüchtern, ängstliche Erstklässlerin gewirkt, sehr still. Aber jetzt… jetzt stand sie vor ihr mit vor wilder Entschlossenheit leuchtenden Augen und trotzig, selbstsicher vorgeregtem Kinn. Das hätte sie ihr nie zugetraut, das in dem vermeintlich scheuen Reh, eine solche Person steckte. Unverwandt sah sie in das schmale Gesicht der anderen.

„Mir ist total egal wer deine Verwandten sind, in eine Familie werden wir hineingeboren oder von ihr aufgenommen, für die können wir nichts. Du bist hier, eine Gryffindor wie ich, nicht _wer du bist_, sondern _was_ du und _wie_ _du es bist_ ist was dich ehrt. Und das zählt, klar?"

Cecilia zeigte ein triumphierendes Lächeln als sie fortfuhr:„Außerdem denke an den Hut. Einer für alle…," sie streckte der anderen eine Hand entgegen, „…und …"

„Einer für alle." Cassandra ergriff die dargebotene Hand, „Danke Cecilia."

Gabrielle hatte beim Anziehen bemerkt, das Cecilia und Cassandra bereits aufgestanden waren. Sie hatte sich schnell angezogen und war gemeinsam mit einer weitern Erstklässlerin, ihrer Freundin seit Kindheitstagen, Sophie Monthéry nach unten gegangen.

Sophie wäre jetzt eigentlich im zweiten Jahr. Aber sie hatte vor den Herbstferien, im vergangenen Jahr, die erste Klasse in Beauxbottom abgebrochen, zusammen mit ihrem zehn Monate jüngeren Bruder, der damals noch 10Jahre, nur mit Sondergenehmigung die Schule hatte besuchen dürfen. Denn nach dem die Schule, was bis heute offiziell bestritten wurde von Dementoren heimgesucht worden war, hatten ihre Eltern sie wieder nach Hause geholt. Danach hatten sie ihre Kinder in Hogwarts angemeldet und Gabrielles Eltern hatten sie daraufhin ebenso hier gemeldet. So war auch der Cousin der drei Geschwister hier gelandet.

Am unteren Treppenabsatz beobachteten sie ihre beiden Kameradinnen. Ilai Monthéry trat neben sie. Sie hörten wie Cecilia und Cassandra einen Satz des Hutes rezitierten und liefen zu ihnen.

Gabrielle legte ihre Hand auf die der beiden anderen und erklärte in gebrochenem Englisch:

„Wirr müsssen unss ve´einen."

„Einer steh für…," begann Ilai und legte seine darüber. Seine Schwester folgte und beendete den Satz:„…den anderen ein."

Die fünf grinsten sich an, ohne zu bemerken das sie beobachtet wurden. „Freunde," sagte Ilai, „für immer."

„Für immer," echoten die anderen.

Cassandra fühlte sich glücklich wie nie, sie glaubte auf Wolken zu schweben, ihren Mitschülern war ihre Herkunft egal. Sie fühlte sich akzeptiert und so frei wie nie zuvor. Von den Ketten ihrer Familie befreit.

Am Fuß der Treppe waren zwei Sechstklässlerinnen und eine Fünftklässlerin aufgetaucht, dicht gefolgt von vier Jungen der Sechsten.

Eine von ihnen, mit langem wuschelig, braunem Haar drehte sich um, sah ihre Kameraden an:„Cecilia hat es begriffen, wir sind sooo dumm gewesen. Den ganzen Abend diskutierten wir über das Lied des Hutes, aber verstanden haben wir es nicht wirklich. Wie wollen wir so

für Schüler anderer Häuser einstehen? Wie konnte ich nur soooo dumm sein!"

„Hermine hat Recht," stimmt ihr Ginny zu. „ Wenn wir es nicht mal schaffen den Schülern unseres eigenen Hauses vorurteilsfrei zu begegnen, wie sollen wir es dann für andere?"

Die jüngere eilte der älteren nach.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf die der verdutzten Erstklässer, die sie erstaunt ansahen. „Ihr habt Recht wir müssen zusammen halten. Und mehr denn je müssen sich die vier Häuser jetzt einen," erklärte sie mit ruhiger fester Stimme.

Schon war Ginny neben ihr und fügte hinzu:„Dürfen sich nicht länger zerteilen." Auffordernd blickte sie über ihre Schulter zu den Jungen.

Lisa Turpin legte bereits eine Hand auf die der jüngeren und setzte die Mahnungen des Hutes fort:„ Wir geben aufeinander acht."

Mittlerweile waren auch Dean und Harry bei ihnen angekommen Ron versuchte derweil noch Neville Longbottom dazu zu bewegen mitzugehen. Da ruhte Deans Hand auch schon auf der seiner Freundin. „Die Großen und Starken auf…"

Harry machte nicht weniger entschlossen als die anderen weiter:„ …die Kleinen und Schwachen."

Neville war stehen geblieben und Ron alleine zu den anderen gegangen. Seine Hand langte nach den der anderen. Er überlegte kurz wie es weitergegangen war, das Lied des Hutes, ehe er fortfuhr:„ Bei Tag und bei Nacht."

Wie Virgenie die Treppe hinunter lief vernahm sie mehrere Stimmen die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraufdrangen. Sie konnte Teile aus dem Lied des Sprechenden Hutes heraushören und war sich sicher dazwischen die Stimmen ihrer Geschwister zu hören. Zwischen den Sätzen drang immer wieder ein klatschen herauf, so als würden die Schüler in die Hände klatschen. Langsam ging sie weiter. Über und unter sich vernahm sie vielstimmige leise Tritte auf der Treppe, weitere Schüler kamen hinunter.

Sie erreichte das Treppenende und sah wie ein Junge zögernd auf eine Gruppe Schüler im Raum zu ging.

Zögernd trat Neville zu den anderen, was kam als nächstes? Seine Hand legte sich über die anderen. „Nur einer… einer allein ist… ist…," hilfesuchend blickte er Hermine an.

Virgenie kam dem Mädchen zuvor. „… ist einsam und klein," beendete sie den Satz des rundgesichtigen Jungen, dann fügte sie hinzu:„Doch das darf nicht sein."

Hermine betrachtete die ältere, neuen Schülerin kurz, nickte und bemerkte die anderen Gryffindors die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum einfanden. Nahezu alle Schüler des Hauses waren da. Sie deutete die anderen mit einem zweiten Nicken daraufhin. Laut damit sie alle hörten sagte sie:„Auch wenn das Ende scheint nah, eines stirbt zuletzt, die …"

Sie blickte auf die anderen Schüler im Raum.

„…Die Hoffnung ist immer da;" rief Parvati Patil in die Stille. „ Wer glaubt wird auch…"

Wie Hermine verstummte sie mitten im Satz schaute ihre Mitschüler herausfordernd an.

Ein Zweitklässler machte weiter: „den kleinsten Funken finden. Kann ihn…"

„An sich binden. Möge die Hoffnung dann…," sagte Samielle White, Schulsprecher der Gryffindors.

„Neu entflammen und mögen wir die Dunkelheit…," setzte Seamus Finnigan nahtlos über.

„dann auf immer verbannen," beendet ein David Lorne, ein Erstklässler seinen Satz. Mit leiser Stimme, doch gut zu verstehen begann er darauf einen neuen: „Lasst uns, uns an die alte…"

„Freundschaft der vier Häuser nun besinnen," fügte eine Viertklässlerin den Rest hinzu.

„Denn allein sind wir schwach und klein, aber in Freundschaft vereint und zusammengehalten können wir sie bekämpfen die…"

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, sie wurde vom Schulsprecher unterbrochen. „… dunklen Gestallten und ihre Gewalten, dann sind wir stark. Gemeinsam stehen wir füreinander ein und keiner wird mächtiger sein. Als Einheit sind wir Stark!"

„Einer für…" rief Hermine mit aller Kraft in den Raum und alle antworteten im Chor: „...Alle und Alle für Einen!" Alle warfen ihre Arme in die Höhe, als wollten sie jubeln und dann ohne das irgendwer etwas sagte fassten sie sich alle miteinander an die Hände.

Gemeinsam entschlossen sie die eben von ihnen wiederholten Verse des Sprechenden Hutes aufzuschreiben und als Zeichen der Einheit alle zu unterschreiben.

Samielle duplizierte das Pergament mit einem Zauber und beschloss jedem Haus eines zu geben, beim Frühstück. Virgenie schlug vor sie mit einem Zauber zu belegen, damit auf jedem der vier Pergamente zu sehen war wer noch unterschrieb. Gemeinsam mit Hermine machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Wenige Minuten später verließen alle Gryffindors einheitlich den Gemeinschaftraum und gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Was keiner von ihnen wusste das sie damit etwas geschafft hatten was keines der vier Häuser seit den frühesten Tagen, nach seiner Gründung mehr geschafft hatte. Und… sie sollten heute nicht die einzigen bleiben.

Susan Bones stand mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses, sie glaubte ihren Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen. Ungläubig betrachtete sie die Szene die sich vor ihr abspielte. Neben ihr erschienen die Vertrauensschüler Hannah Abott und Ernie Macmillian im Raum, auch sie starrte ungläubig nach vorne.

Einige Meter weiter standen sich zwei Jungen, zwischen ihnen ein Tisch gegenüber. Es waren Alec Fist, ein Fünftklässler und Brian Sandline ein Zweitklässler. Aus dem Gesicht des Älteren sprachen Hass und Verachtung, er schrie den Jüngeren, tränenüberströmten Jungen an: „ Mein Gott dein Vater ist ein TODESSER und wunderst dich, wenn keiner mehr mit dir redet! Junge WACH AUF! Dein Vater bringt Menschen um, der TÖTET! Und du … dir fällt anscheinend nicht mal ein es dem Ministerium oder einem Lehrer zu sagen!"

„Dad tötet nich…"

„Kerl wie BLÖDE bist du? He? Der ist ein Todesser! Ein TODESSER! Er …"

Eine weitere Fünftklässlerin stieg durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum und trat neben den älteren. „Alec es reicht! Lass es!" Das Mädchen, es war eine von den Franzosen die dieses Jahr hergekommen waren. Aber Alec betrachtete sie nur noch wütender.

„Sein VATER ist ein TODESSER und ihm scheint es nicht auszumachen und ich soll die Klappe…seit ihr denn alle…Brian du…"

„SCHLUß JETZT!" Brüllte Ernie und stand mit einigen wenigen großen Schritten neben Alec. „Du Spinnst wohl was soll das ganze…"

„WAAAS??!!!?" Alec schnappte nach Luft, „SEIN VATER IS…"

„Silencio!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes brachte Ernie den anderen zum Schweigen und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Tja, dieser Schweigezauber ist doch ganz nützlich was?"

„Hannah! Geh und weg die anderen. Alle ohne Ausnahme. Es wird Zeit das wir uns über einiges unterhalten."

Es dauerte eine Weile bis das ganze Haus versammelt war. Ernie erklärte den beiden Schulsprechern Arynne Connen und Antony Wilder was er vorhatte und sie stimmten zu. Er rief Brian zu sich. Der Zweitklässler saß noch immer vor Susan die ihn beruhigt hatte.

Ernie stieg auf einen Tisch um von allen gesehen zu werden und rief Brian erneut.

Er hatte keine Lust zu Ernie Macmillian auf den Tisch zu steigen, doch die Mädchen hinter ihm, Hannah Abott und eine Siebtklässlerin wollten davon nichts hören, sie schoben ihn nach vorne. Zwei Sekunden später fand er sich neben Ernie wieder. Der hob seinen Zauberstab und schoss Funken in die Luft, damit hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen.

„Also gut ich will euch sagen, das ich enttäuscht bin wie wenig ihr dem Sprechenden Hut gestern offensichtlich zugehört habt. Allerdings der Dunkle Lord wäre sicher begeistert euch zu sehen Misstrauen und Zwietracht sogar unter Schülern eines Hauses, das findet er sicherlich amüsant.

Brian hier war immer hilfsbereit, freundlich und zuvorkommend. Er hat euch in den letzten zwei Jahren nie ein Grund zum zweifeln gegeben. Und jetzt, wo wir zusammenhalten müssen und er über seine Vergangenheit reden will hört ihr nicht richtig zu und vorverurteilt ihn."

Er machte eine Pause, schaute sie alle ernst an.

Justin Finch- Fletchley erhob das Wort, in die Stille hinein:„Wisst wir woran mich das erinnert? An die Kammer des Schreckens vor fünf Jahren. Damals haben alle Harry Potter für Slytherins Erben gehalten, der die Kammer geöffnet hatte und warum?

Weil er ein Parselmund ist. Auch ich habe so gedacht und schäme mich dafür. Denn wer war es am Ende? Voldemort selbst, der eine Schülerin unter seiner Kontrolle hatte. Sowie wir alle Harry verurteilten, weil er ein Parselmund ist haltet ihr es jetzt mit Brian, weil sein Vater ein Todesser war, vor seiner Geburt."

Ein kurzes raunen erhob sich. Gleich darauf war es wieder still und Ernie begann von Brians Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Brian sagte sein Vater ist ein Todesser, aber _war_ wäre die richtige Zeitform gewesen. Er wurde kurz vor Brians Geburt getötet. Brians Vater war zwar ein Todesser, aber als er sich in eine Muggel verliebte, begann er Voldemort für das Ministerium auszuspionieren. Er heiratete die Muggel und adoptierte ihre Tochter. Als sie mit Brian schwanger war flog sein Spiel auf und er konnte sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen. Jetzt gehörte er zu den ersten Opfern des _Wieder- Auferstandenen Lord Voldemort_."

Bedrücktes Schweigen machte sich breit. Alec entschuldigte sich kleinlaut bei Brian, sowie alle anderen die in von sich gewiesen hatten.

Antony Wilder löste sich aus der Menge. Der Schulsprecher der Hufflepuffs richtete sein Wort an sie, noch ehe er neben Ernie und Justin auf dem Tisch stand.

„Der sprechende Hut auf den Ernie hinwies hat uns gestern viele Warnungen zu kommen lassen, aber in ein jeder steckte auch eine Aufforderung etwas zu ändern und damit verbunden lässt jede dieser Warnungen Hoffnung erkennen.

Wenn wir eine Einheit sind, nicht nur in Haus, sondern mit den anderen Häusern eine Einheit bilden sind wir stark und der Dunkle Lord kann und wird wieder fallen, aber das müssen wir auch _wollen_ und daran _glauben_. Und _wir wollen_ doch, oder??!"

„_Klar wollen wir!" „Freundschaft!" „Nieder mit dem dunklen Lord!"_

„_Nieder mit Lord Voldemort!" „Vertrauen!" „Einigkeit!"_

„_Wir sind stärker als die Dunkelheit!" „Ein hoch auf Dumbledore, Hogwarts und Den- Jungen- Der- Lebt und der ihn einst besiegte!"_

Alle Schüler riefen durcheinander. Es gab keinen Zweifel was sie von Du- Weißt- Schon- Wem hielten und wem sie mehr als allen anderen vertrauten.

„Genau," Antony nickte befriedigt. Er fragte sich wie sie die anderen Häuser zur Einheit brachten oder waren sie schon auf dem Weg sowie sie selbst gerade? Er wusste es nicht, aber er hoffte es.

„Wir sind Schüler Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Slytherins, _jedes_ Haus eine Familie und alle Vier _zusammen_ eine _Einheit_ sind _wir_ stark. Und zusammenhalten müssen wir oder wir werden Scheitern."

Ein vielstimmiges Geflüster, das ihrem Schulsprecher recht gab, schallte im Raum wieder.

Ernie und Justin hatten den Tisch verlassen, aber jetzt kam Arynne Connen hinauf. Ihre Augen blitzten vor Entschlossenheit und Selbstbewusstsein. Mit der ihr eigenen lauten, klaren Stimme, die leicht melodiös klang, konnte man nicht anders als ihr stets zuhören. Diese Stimme zog einen in ihren Bann, so auch in diesem Augenblick.

„Wir die Schüler sind was Hogwarts ausmacht, denn _wir sind_ unsere Schule! Wir sind Herz und Seele unserer Schule, Hogwarts!"

Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, in der alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet blieben, kein Laut war zu hören. Die meisten hielten gar den Atem an.

„In Hufflepuff ruht die Bescheidenheit, die stille Kraft der Vernunft. Hufflepuff ist der Schule Ruhige Pol. In Gryffindor wohnen unsere Stärke, der Zusammenhalt der Freundschaft und unerschrockener Mut und in Ravenclaw…"

„Unsere Schläue!" Rief ein Schüler am Boden, eine Schülerin fügte hinzu:„Unser Verstand! Ravenclaw ist unser kluger Kopf"

Einige Schüler lachten hellauf, aber gleich darauf sahen sie sich bedrückt an. Ein Haus fehlte noch……Slytherin. Niemand schien geneigt dieses zu nennen. Die zwei Schüler auf dem Tisch wechselten leicht beunruhigte Blicke. Anthony nahm das Wort. „Slytherin, Slytherin ist unsere List und Tücke," sagte er trocken.

„Unsere dunkle Seite," erwiderte ein Schüler prompt. Viele pflichteten ihm grummelnd bei.

„Die Schlechtigkeit herrscht dort. Das Haus der bösen Magier, die meisten dort werden ihren Eltern in Voldemorts Reihen folgen!"

„_Ja genau! Die Eigenschaften sind schlecht, wie das Haus selb…"_

„NEIN!!"

Obwohl Susan in einer Ecke stand und noch nicht mal besonders groß. Hatten sie gleich alle ausgemacht und schauten sie aus großen Augen an. Irritation, Verwunderung und Unglauben schlug ihr aus den Gesichtern entgegen, aber hier und da auch etwas Neugier.

„List und Tücke sind nicht nur finstere Eigenschaften. Es gibt mehr als Heimtücke und Hinterlist um anderen zu schaden. Voldemort ist mächtig und gerissen, um zu siegen, uns und unsere Pläne vor ihm zu verbergen müssen wir erfinderisch, listig sein."

Sie holte neuen Atem und fuhr fort:

„ Im letzten Jahr haben Schüler der Häuser Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor einen geheimen DA-Club gegründet. Wir haben hinter Umbridges Rücken Verteidigungszauber von Harry Potter gelernt. Von den wöchentlichen Treffen durfte sie nichts erfahren, wir mussten listig sein. Tükisch war Hermine Grangers Zauber den sie über die Namensliste legte, die die uns verriet bekam den Zauber zu spüren. Schlimmer Pickelbefall im Gesicht bildete das Wort _Petzte_. Das war aber nicht heimtückisch, denn Verschwiegenheit hatten wir geschworen und Hermine hatte uns gewarnt."

„Ihr seht Slytherins List und Tücke brauchen wir ebenso wie alles andere. Nur zusammen sind wir stark! Wir Schüler sind das Herz der Schule. Und nun lasst uns alle zusammen Frühstücken gehen."

Lauter Jubel der Zustimmung brandete los und die meisten merkten erst jetzt welch großen Hunger sie hatten. Mit den Schulsprechern und Vertrauensschülern an der Spitze brachen sie auf.

Auf dem Weg zur Halle trafen sich Severus Snape und der kleine Prof. Flittwick. Der stets muntere Prof. für Zauberkunst grüßte den jüngeren und wesentlich größeren Zauberer mit einem „Guten Morgen Severus. Wie sieht´s aus?"

„Aussehen? Wie wohl wir reden hier über Slytherin." Fuhr der wie üblich in schwarz gekleidete Prof. auf. „Wir reden hier von Slytherin, liegt das nicht auf der Hand?"

„So verbittert warst du das letzte mal als Schüler und Todesser Voldemorts Severus." Besorgt betrachtete Flittwick ihn.

„Du bereitest mir mehr Sorgen als dein Haus es je vermögen könnte. Die drei anderen werden es schon mit sich ziehen, du…"

Der kleine Prof. brach ab, wandte seinen Kopf nach vorn in die Richtung, der die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen galt. Kalt starrte er auf die junge Prof. die dort neben den Hauslehrerinnen Sprout und McGonagall stand, die eben hineingingen. Die Blicke der beiden Prof. schienen sich zu treffen und hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Der Severus´ war kalt und ebenso abweisend wie seine plötzliche erstarrte Haltung, für einige Sekunden schien er sich nicht zu rühren. Der des jungen Mädchen strahlte wärme und ruhe aus, Flittwick glaubte auch ein Anflug von Traurigkeit zu erkennen.

Verwundert fragte er sich warum Snape die neue Prof. plötzlich so abweisend betrachtete. Sie war doch die Erste gewesen, gegen die der Prof. für Zaubertränke nichts, als neue Lehrkraft für Verteidigung einzuwenden gehabt hatte. Im Gegenteil, der Zaubertränke Lehrer hatte sogar gemeint, sollte er ausfallen, dann könnte sie ihn vertreten und nun….

Sie waren vor der Halle angelangt Flittwick huschte an den beiden vorbei, die sich nun gegenüber standen.

Hanna blieb an der Tür zurück, die Prof. Sprout und McGonagall betraten die Halle. Ihr Onkel kam mit Flittwick die Treppe herauf. Sie wartete, am Gesicht Severus´konnte sie erkennen, das seine Schüler wohl noch nicht zueinander gefunden hatten. Genau wie er es geahnt hatte, aber eigentlich verwunderte es keinen. Sie seufzte, suchte seinen Blick.

Er sah für einen flüchtigen Moment zu ihr auf und schnell murmelte sie „Legilimens". Es klappte, sie hörte seine Gedanken, sah sie. Überrascht mit zornigen Augen kehrte sein Augenmerk zu ihr zurück.

„Hör auf so verbittert zu sein und zornig, so hilfst du ihnen nicht. Sie werden es schon schaffen, spätestens beim zweiten Versuch."

Er stand jetzt vor ihr.

„Lass das."

„Nein, erst wenn du damit aufhörst. Hör auf dich zu quälen, sie müssen es alleine oder mit den anderen Schülern schaffen."

„Lass mich."

„Glaube daran. Bitte vertraue Ur- Großvater doch und mir, bitte Onkel."

_Onkel! Ja er war ihr Onkel, aber musste sie es ausgerechnet jetzt… _er zuckte zusammen wurde sich bewusst, das sie all seine Gedanken mitbekam. „Okklumens," flüsterte er und unterbrach damit ihre geistige Verbindung.

„Wie kannst du dir nur so sicher sein, wie kannst du…" fragte er leise.

„Weil ich daran glaube, wie du selbst einmal daran glaubtest das alles wieder gut wird." Sie schaute ihn fest an. „Denk dran, auch wenn alles vorbei scheint, aus der Asche wird des Feuer lohn."

„Sowie ich einmal…," murmelte er. _Ja sie hat Recht. Ich habe aufgehört daran zu glauben. Und ich vergaß List und Tücke sind nicht immer finster. _AlsSchüler hatte er genau das gedacht und erst nach seiner Zeit als Todesser hatte er das falsche daran erkannt. Etwas das seinen Schülern noch bevorstand. _Ja ich habe es vergessen und aufgehört an das Gute zu glauben._

Er starrte seine Nichte an, er nickte. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, schon als Schülerin hatte sie eine besondere Sensibilität für die Gefühle der anderen besessen.

Sie lächelte ihrem nun viel Entspannteren Onkel zu. „Gern geschehen. Gehen wir rein?"

Flittwick behielt den Eingang der _Großen Halle_ im Auge. Mit ausgesprochener Befriedigung nahm er wahr, das Snape und Prof. Windham gemeinsam hereinkamen und der kalte Ausdruck aus den Augen des älteren verschwunden war. Er glaubte sogar seinen Augen nicht recht zu trauen und den Anflug eines zufriedenen Lächelns um den Mund des Mannes zu sehen. Gelassen wandte er sich wieder seinem Gespräch mit Bill Weasley zu, der die beiden herannahenden ebenfalls interessiert musterte.

Da kamen die ersten Schüler, es waren drei einzelne Slytherins.


	6. Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt

**Chapter6**

Ein neues Schuljahr beginnt 

Die Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs erreichten die _Große Halle _gleichzeitig, aus gegen-überliegenden Richtungen kommend.

Samielle deutete mit einer einfachen Geste auf die Hallentüren und zog sich einen Schritt zurück. „Nach euch Antony," sagte er zum Schulsprecher der Hufflepuff. Antony ging auch einen Schritt zurück:„Nein, nach euch Sami."

„Danke, aber ich habe es zuerst angeboten."

„Mag sein, aber ihr seit…"

„Oh, mein Gott, noch zwei Schülerscharren die sich gegenseitig hofieren," Malfoy lief die Treppen vom Kerker hoch, wie üblich folgten Crabbe und Goyle, böse grinsend. „Wenn ihr euch vor morgen früh entscheidet, habt ihr noch was vom Tag, ihr _Trottel_!"

„Malfoy halt die Klappe," zischte Ron, durch die geschlossenen Zähne. Antony und Samielle nickten einander zu. Hinter Malfoys Rücken zählte Antony bis drei und…………„Malfoy wir überlassen euch den Vortritt in die Halle," sagten sie unisono und streckten einen Arm Richtung Tür aus. Perplex starrte Malfoy sie an, unwissend was er davon halten, ging er mit seinen Kumpeln zu seinem Haustisch.

Neben einander schritten die beiden Schulsprecher von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff in die _Große Halle, _gefolgt dem Rest ihrer Häuser. Nach wenigen Metern trennten sie sich. Die Hufflepuffs marschierten zum Rechten der vier Haustische, die Gryffindors hielten auf den zweiten von links zu.

Noch ehe sie alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten marschierte das komplette Ravenclawhaus in die Halle und die Schüler setzten sich an ihren Haustisch zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Sie begannen mit dem Frühstück, während die Hauslehrer Stundenpläne verteilten und die Slytherins einer, nach dem anderen eintraten.

Wie auf Kommando erhoben sich zwei Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Schüler, langsam stiegen sie die Treppen zu den Lehrertischen hoch. Samielle trat direkt vor Dumbledore:„Bitte Sir, wir haben etwas mitzuteilen, an alle." Der Schulleiter beugte sich vor:„Jetzt?"

„Ja," antwortete Antony. Dumbledore zwinkerte vergnügt:„Ja, natürlich jetzt." Albus Dumbledore klatschte laut in die Hände stand auf. Bis auf ein paar wenige Schüler schenkten ihm alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich möchte um Ruhe bitten. Die beiden Schulsprecher von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff wollen uns etwas mitteilen."

Er nickte den vier Schülern vor sich zu, sie wandten sich zu den Haustischen um. „Danke Prof.," sagte Antony. „Unsere beiden Häuser haben heute morgen verstanden, was der _Sprechende Hut_ von uns verlangte. In jeder seiner Wahrnungen stecken auch Aufforderungen bestimmtes zu tuen und wenn wir estuen, sehen wir in jeder Zeile auch die Hoffnung.

„Aus diesem Grund müssen wir als Häuser zusammenhalten und den anderen unseres Hauses vertrauen. Denn nur so können wir die vier Häuser Hogwarts wieder in Freundschaft vereinen und werden wir siegen."

Ernst ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge huschen, er nickte Viergenie zu. „In Hogwarts haben wir alle Forderungen und Mahnungen aufgeschrieben und ohne Ausnahme unseren Namen darunter gesetzt. Dieses Pergament haben wir dupliziert, die Phönixe von Prof. Dumbledore und Windham haben sie in eure Gemeinschafträume gebracht. Wollt ihr den Zusammenhalt den Sieg? Unterschreibt, jeder wird es dann auf allen vier Pergamenten sehen."

Es entstand eine Pause, in der ein Raunen durch die Menge ging. Justin nahm das Wort und erzählte, das sie die Schüler das wären, was Hogwarts ausmachte. Das sie als Einheit der vier Häuser das Herz der Schule sind und er wiederholte das was jedes Haus zum ganzen beitrug…

„… Ravenclaw ist unsere Klugheit und unser Verstand, Hufflepuff ist der Ruhepol, die stille Kraft der Vernunft. Slytherin ist unsere Findigkeit und die Tücke den Feind zu bezwingen und Gryffindor ist unsere Stärke, verbunden mit Mut."

„Also wollen wir die Häuser Einen und zum Siege streben?" Verlangte Virgenie laut zu wissen und laute, entschlossene Rufe Erklangen von den Haustischen.

„Wir die Schüler, sind das Herz von Hogwarts!" Schrie irgendwo ein Schüler, die anderen wiederholten es. Hier und da murmelten sogar einige Slytherin verstohlen mit.

Severus Snape klatschte mit den anderen Porfessoren, da fiel ihm auf, das etwas mehr als eine handvoll seiner Schüler den Satzt mit aufsagten. Sollte es vielleicht doch noch…

Er saß zwischen Crabbe und Goyle, senkte mit offensichtlichem Missmut den Kopf. In Wahrheit jedoch tobte in ihm ein Kampf wiederstreitender Gefühle. Irgendetwas in ihm wollte den anderen Häusern beipflichten. „Beipflichten? Draco Malfoy, hör _sofort_ auf damit!" Hörte er eine innere Stimme und gleich darauf dachte er:„Wie konnte ich nur daran denken?"

Kurze Zeit nach dem Frühstück sammelten sich die beiden oberen Jahrgänge der Gryffindors innen, vorm Schlosstor. Samielle und Hermine stellten sich vor das Tor. „Zweit- und Siebtklässler folgt mir zu den Treibhäusern, zusammenbleiben! Nicht aus der Reihe tanzen," rief er und Hermine befahl dem Ersten und Sechsten Jahrgang ihr zu folgen. Es gab eine Pause, in der sie sich wie der Schulsprecher der Tür zuwandte. Dann forderte Samielle:„Alle Gryffindors Zauberstäbe _RAUS_ und los!"

Die Schüler setzten sich in Bewegung, eine Gruppe hielt nach links zu den Treibhäusern, die andere unter Hermines Führung stapfte den Berg, an der anderen Seite hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte, am verbotenen Wald. Beide Gruppen wurden von einigen Slytherin überholt, die ihn Kleingruppen zum Unterricht liefen, ohne daran zu denken die jüngeren mitzunehmen.

Hagrid und Prof. Rauhe- Pritsche begrüßten sie und die Professorin wollte eben den Mund öffnen, als Hermine bat:„Prof. Hagrid, Prof. Rauhe- Pritsche würden sie uns entschuldigen? Dann holen wir schnell die junge Slytherin vom Schloss." Im Sprechen schoss sie einen eisigen Blick auf Malfoy ab, dem sein selbstgefälliges grinsen aus dem Gesicht wich. Ihm wurde klar das die Gryffindors damit vermutlich…

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee Mrs. Granger. Ich würde meinen45Punkte für Gryffindor, wegen Mithilfe am Unterricht und Verantwortungsgefühl gegenüber anderen. Was denken sie Hagrid?" Fragte die Hexe fröhlich.

„Mmmh," brummte der Halbriese, „Haben´s sich verdient. Nun aber los wir wollen beginnen."

Die Sechstklässler lösten sich von den jüngeren und eilten zum Schloss zurück. Oben am Schloss trafen sie wieder die Siebtklässler, was beiden Seiten ein Lachen entlockte.

„Zwei Klassen ein…," begann Virgenie. „…ein Gedanke," endete sie gemeinsam mit Samielle und Hermine. Zusammen betraten sie den Schlossflur, riefen die Slytherins zu sich und führten sie zum Unterricht davon.

Die jungen Slytherin warteten darauf von ihren Lehrern abgeholt zu werden, da die älteren ihres Hauses sie hatten stehen gelassen. Einige von ihnen begannen eine Groll gegen die älteren zu hegen. Am Vorabend hatten sie ihnen gesagt, das jeder sein eigener Glückes Schmied war, für sich und andere seines Hauses verantwortlich und das sie immer besser sein mussten, als vor allem die Gryffindors. Doch jetzt schien kein Slytherin auf die Idee gekommen zu sein sie, die jüngeren mit zum Unterricht zu nehmen. Im Gegensatzt zu den Gryffindors.

„Hat dieser Malfoy nicht gesagt wir müssten unbedingt besser sein als Gryffindor? Dann hätten sie uns begleiten sollen," beschwerte sich eine Erstklässlerin, mit schwarzem Haar. Damion Macnair beobachtete sie geringschätzig. „Ach klappe! Ein Slytherin beschwert sich nicht über seine Hausbewohner und warum sollten die uns mitnehmen? Das ist nicht ihre Aufga…"

„Du heißt Macnair nicht," fragte sie dazwischen, aber eine Antwort wartete sie gar nicht ab. „Wenn du unbedingt in die Fußstapfen solcher hirnloser Affen steigen willst, bitte. Du hast doch eh nicht vor was anderes zu werden als Todesser, wie dein in Askaban sitzender Vater."

Wütend wandte sie sich ab, wollte zur Seite gehen, doch er hielt sie fest, zog sie zurück. „Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst, sonst hält man dich noch für ein Schlammblutfreund, das willst du doch sicher nicht?"

„Ich bin was ich bin," provozierend sah sie ihn an. „Ich verspreche dir wenn du mir in die Quere kommst werde ich…"

„ Was mich töten," fragte sie dazwischen, sie lachte. „Du bist echt selten dämlich, oder? Ich bin Morgana Gwynivere Nichelle Elodie Marica Argolis und ich _verspreche_ dir, dich als Todesser nach Askaban zu deinem Vater zu bringen." Sie sah in sein plötzlich bleiches Gesicht, lachte noch lauter und ließ ihn stehen. In diesem Augenblick wurden sie von den Gryffindors geholt.

Macnair starrte dem Mädchen hinterher. Eine Argolis? War es wirklich möglich? Voldemort hatte die Familie doch erst vor kurzem ausgeräuchert… oder etwa nicht? Hatte es diese Familie geschafft den dunklen Lord auszutricksen? Er würde zu Malfoy oder besser Jugson gehen müssen.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war diesmal sehr interessant. Während Hagrid mit der Siebten über Thestrale sprachen, nahm Prof. Rauhe- Pritsche mit dem ersten Jahr Einhörner durch. Am Ende der Stunde bekamen die Älteren dann die Aufgabe den Kleinen ihr Wissen über Einhörner zum besten zugeben und über Thestrales.

Von fern schallte die Schulglocke herüber, doch außer die Slytherin Siebtklässler packte niemand seien Taschen. Alle lauschten Nevilles Erzählung über den Flug auf einem Thestrale.

„Gut danke Neville, der Unterricht ist damit beendet," entließ sie Hagrid. Aber nicht ohne Malfoy und Freunde anzuschnauzen, das sie beim nächsten mal aufs Unterrichtsende warten sollten, ehe sie packten. Weil er ihnen sonst Punkte nehmen würde. Grimmig trottete Malfoy zum Schloss hinauf, die anderen Slytherin folgten und dahinter kamen die Gryffindors.

Harry schaute auf seinen Stundenplan.„Oh, nein Wahrsagen. Mist." Ron stimmte ihm zu. Doch Hermine blieb stehen. „Verflucht, dann habe ich ja Arythmantik. Das liegt genau in der anderen Richtung. Ciao Jungs," rief sie und flitzte den Korridor wieder zurück.

Ron war mit Harry schon halb bei Prof. Trelawney im Turm, da stürzten ihnen Parvati und Lavender entgegen. „Wir müssen nach unten, Montags haben wir bei Firenze Wahrsagen." Damit stürmten die beiden Gryffindors an den Jungen vorbei. „Cool, der Zentaure ist mir viel lieber. Ab jetzt mag ich Wahrsagen am Monatg."

„Stimmt. Er sagt auch nicht dauernd meinen Tod voraus und sein Unterricht ist interessanter."

Sie sollten Recht behalten, obwohl die erste Stunde Wahrsagen aus Wiederholungen bestand, kam bei dem Zentauren, Prof. Firenze keine Langeweile unter den Schülern auf.

Nach Wahrsagen hatten sie noch eine Stunde Zauberkunst bei Prof. Flittwick. Hier trafen sie Hermine, Lisa Turpin und Dean Thomas wieder. Zu ihrer Überraschung kamen hinter ihnen die Sechstklässler Ravenclaws ins Klassenzimmer. Verwundert schauten die Schüler erst sich und danach Flittwick an.

Der kleine Professor erklärte, er wolle versuchen sie gemeinsam zu unterrichten, wenn sie vernünftig mitarbeiten würden. Dafür hätten beide Klassen am folgenden Tag eine Freistunde. Sie fackelten nicht lange rum und stimmten zu. Daraufhin brachte der kleine Prof. sie in einen größeren Klassenraum und sein Unterricht begann. Auch diese Stunde bestand aus Wiederholung und Flittwick war ganz begeistert darüber, das alle jeden Zauber den er verlangte beherrschten.

„Geschafft," stöhnte Ginny, schwer sank sie neben Harry auf die Bank. „Essen." Sie griff sich zwei Hänchenbeine und etwas Fleischpastete mit Salzkartoffeln. Rons Schwester begann gleich zu mampfen. Sie wirkte genervt und ihr Hunger war unübersehbar.

Hermine und Harry kicherten belustigt. Ron hingegen betrachtete seine Schwester besorgt. „Ginny? Was ist los," fragte er vorsichtig.

Sie griff kauend in ihre Tasche und reichte ihm ein Blatt Papier. Es war ihr Stundenplan, Ron schnappte ihn. „Ohho, nicht gut, gar nicht gut und ich dachte unser im letzten Jahr war ´ne Zumutung. Beileid Ginny."

Das Mädchen gab so etwas wie einen Grunzer von sich. Ihr Bruder reichte den Plan an Harry weiter. „Folter, man ist der mies Ginny." Hermine beugte sich rüber, überzeugt, die beiden würden übertreiben. Sie las die Stunden ab, ihre Augen weiteten sich,

Zauberreigeschichte Zaubertränke 

**Zaubertränke**

**Zaubereigeschichte **

**Wahrsagen**

**_Mittag_**

**Wahrsagen**

**Arythmantik**

**Arythmantik**

stand da. „Hart," murmelte sie, „verdammt hart. Aber der Rest der Woche sind sie gut gemischt." Versuchte sie die jüngere aufzuheitern.

„Der Plan ist verkorkst," murrte das Mädchen. „Nach dem Montag braucht man doch nen´ freien Tag, so kann ich Montags nicht für Quidditch trainieren. Also Leute bis später." Sie stand auf.

„Wie schon fertig?" Ungläubig schaute Ron auf den Teller der Schwester und zurück zu ihr.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht lerne und Hausaufgaben mache, bin ich die nächsten Tage im Rückstand, also bis später!"

Auf halben Weg aus der Halle rannte sie noch mal zurück, sie drückte Hermine einen Brief in die Hand. „Bitte schicke den für mich ab ja? Danke lieb von dir."

Harry nahm Hermine das Pergament ab. „Gib her, ich wollte Tennar- Beth auch noch einen Brief schicken. Hedwig kann gleich beide wegbringen."

„Danke. Ich denke ich werde auch noch etwas Hausaufgaben machen gehen, eh wir gleich wieder unterricht haben." So verschwand auch Hermine auf und davon.

„Ist das noch normal? Heute ist doch erst der erste Schultag," sagte Ron. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

Lisa und Seamus verglichen ihre Stundenpläne und Dean verkündete:„He wir haben jetzt noch drei Stunden, aber alle gleich."

„WAS?!?"Ron sah ihn verblüfft an. „Drei Stunden einen Lehrer? Harry bitte sag mir er lügt."

„Na schön," antwortete der Freund.

„Merlin, Ron beruhige dich wir haben Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs," erklärte Seamus grinsend.

Im Treibhaus wurden sie schon von Prof. Sprout erwartet. In der ersten Stunde mussten sie Alraunen umtopfen, eine schon bekannte Arbeit. Doch diese Alraunen waren bereits größer und älter, wie die mit denen sie bisher gearbeitet hatten. Die ersten von ihnen konnten bereits tödliche Schrei von sich geben. So mussten sie sich vor der Arbeit gegenseitig taub hexen. Prof. Sprout testete bei jedem, ob er bzw. sie wirklich nichts mehr hörte, erst dann gab sie das Zeichen zum anfangen.

Niemandem machte die Arbeit besonderen Spaß, nicht nur das sie sich nicht unterhalten konnten. Die Alraunen hatten auch wie üblich keine Lust ihren Blumentopf zu verlassen und wieder hinein wollten sie dann schon gar nicht. Sie spuckten, versuchten die Schüler zu beißen oder kratzten. Einigen gelang es. Die Schüler die das Pech hatten von den messerscharfen Fingernägeln oder spitzen Zähnen getroffen zu werden, schrieen auf und leckten sich die Wunden.

In der zweiten Stunde beschäftigten sie sich in der Theorie mit der Teufelsschlinge und in der dritten zeigte ihnen Prof. Sprout an einer besonders großen Mordlustigen Pflanze die Unterschiede zwischen einer echten Teufelsschlinge und harmlosen Topfpflanzen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine mussten unwillkürlich an den armen Mr. Bode denken, den Mann der letztes Jahr im St.Mungo von einer Teufelsschlinge getötet worden war. Hätten sie den Unterschied doch schon damals gekannt, vielleicht hätten sie an Heiligabend, die gefährliche Pflanze bei Mr. Bode identifizieren gekonnt.

Beim Klang der Glocke, die das Ende der letzten Stunde ankündigte packten alle schnell ihre Schulsachen zusammen und liefen ins Schloss. Der Nachmittag neigte sich bereits seinem Ende zu und der frühe Abend begann. In einer halben Stunde begann Gryffindors erste Quidditchtrainingsstunde und gleichzeitig, die Auswahl neuer Spieler. Davor begann keiner von ihnen mit den Hausaufgaben, nicht einmal Hermine.

**Anmerkung:** **1.)**Das letzte Kapitel hatte etwas länger gedauert, weil ich nur einmal die Woche, am

Dienstag an pc kann und nicht rein kam, dafür sorry!

**2.)**Ne Warnung vorweg. Meine nächsten Kapitel sind teils etwas länger als bisher und da ich

zum tippen ne weile brauche, doch nicht immer Lust habe, verzeiht mir bitte, wenn jetzt nicht mehr jede Woche ein neues Kapitel kommt! Aber ich bemühe mich versprochen!

**3.)** Ein Supergroßes Dankeschön für eure lieben Reviews! Danke für die Tipps und

Anmerkungen!

**4.) **Da ihr nach Snape fragtet habe ich mein Konzept geändert, es wird mehr

Snape geben, habt Geduld! Und dieser Snape wird für viel Irritation und

Verwunderung sorgen. Seit gespannt, meiner Schwester und Freundin hat

es sehr gefallen. In einem der nächsten chap beginnt es

**So jetzt ein paar Zitate aus den nächsten chaptern:**

_Chap7:_

…….Auf halben Weg trafen sie auf einige Slytherin, unter ihnen Malfoy. Er stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. „Weg da, Malfoy, lass uns in Ruhe!" „Klappe Diggory, oder willst du deinem Bruder Gesellschaft leisten," fragte Francisco Jugson, neben Draco. ……….

………..Cecilia kauerte auf dem Boden ihre Hände um den Schmerzenden Knöchel…..

………………Jugson: „ AVADA KE….

_Chap8:_

Es war eine kalte, lauhe Nacht, das letzte Licht im Schloß war bereits seit einiger Zeit gelöscht. Da verließ eine einzelne Gestalt das Schloss……..

……..Die ganze Erscheinung der jungen Frau im Türrahmen wirkte beängstigend, bedrohlich, gar tödlich, ihr schönes, sonst unscheinbares Gesicht war das Abbild eines Raubtieres…….

…….Einen Moment später disaparierte ……… in der Empfangshalle des St.Mungo- Hospitals…..

…… „Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir tauschen, ich täte es sofort"…...

_Chap9:_

„Maaamaaa!"………………

…….Gehorsam schloss Kijoko ihre Augen und langsam schlief sie auf dem Schoß ihres Großvaters ein. Ohne…..

…………..„Soso Mr.Weasley sie halten also nicht viel von meinem Unterricht?" Mit hochrotem Kopf drehte Ron sich zu Snape um, er schluckte…….. ………"Verstehe. Nun Mr.Weasley ich werde schon dafür sorgen, das sie ihre Meinung ändern. Wir sehen uns in der dritten Stunde," versprach der Zaubertranklehrer……

So ich hoffe ihr seit neugierig geworden zu den chaptern 10 bis 12/ 13 kommt nächste mal was oder übernächstes.

**Vergesst nicht euer review! Daanke schön! **

**Eure: **Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale


	7. Tädlicher Angriff

**Anmerkungen zu den Reviews:**

**Silvertrust:** Keine Ahnung wie du darauf kommst das Draco in der Siebten sei oder Hermine.

Habe ich mich wo vertippt? Ich meine, habe doch geschrieben das die zusammen

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe _haben mit dem ersten Jahrgang. Die sind alle in der

unsere Hauptakteure des Films Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco sind alle im Sechsten

Jahr. Aber sollte ich mich vertippt haben sag mir bitte das Chapter damit ich es

ändern kann. **Danke!**

Oh und nein ich komme nicht aus Amerikag. Fand das nur ne gute Idee. Die

Absätze ist so ne Sache, einige macht mir da immer rein und ehrlich

gesagt habe ich noch nicht raus, wann das Programm, wo selbst welche einbaut.

g

**Cassie28:** Dir auch lieben Dank für deine lieben reviews! Ich habe dir ganz am Anfang einen

Stammbaum versprochen, aber das eingescannte wollte nicht

Schlucken und jetzt überlege ich verzweifelt wie ich das mit unserem

Schreibprogramm vernünftig und vor allem übersichtlich hinbekomme. Wenn das

Geht könnte ich dir das ja per Email schicken, oder ich probiere es in Textform

Das ist so schwer. Halte dich auf dem laufenden!

**So jetzt viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und am Ende des Chapter erwartete euch noch wieder eine Vorschau und vergesset den review-button nicht! Danke!!**

Oh und wenn ihr mehr zu sagen habt als ihr dorthin schreiben könnt oder wollt freu mich immer riesig über Emails, auch wenn ich nicht mehr als einmal die Woche antworten kann! g

**Tätlicher Angriff!!Chapter 7**

Gegen halb Neun am Abend begannen sich die Schlosskorridore zu leeren. Nur wenige Schüler stromerten noch durch die Gänge, die meisten hielten sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf. Sie lernten, quatschten oder vertreiben sich die Zeit mit diversen Spielen.

Eine der wenigen Herumtreiber war Cassandra mit Cecilia Diggory, die beiden wollten zwei Briefe in die Eulerrei bringen, die sie erst eben zu schreiben geschafft hatten. Kurz vor der Eulerrei jedoch trafen sie auf einige Slytherin, unter ihnen Malfoy. Er stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

„Weg da Malfoy, lass uns in Ruhe," rief Cecilia.

„Klappe Diggory , oder willst du deinem Bruder Gesellschaft leisten," fragte ein Siebtklässler hinter Draco, der hämisch grinste, sein Name war Francisco Jugson.

Cecilia sah ihn mit großen erschrockenen Augen an, sie fühlte wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen zu füllen begannen und unterdrückte sie wütend. „Hatte er ihr grad wirklich gedroht sie…wie konnte er nur, wie…" Auch Cassandra neben ihr starrte die Jungen erschrocken an.

Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung zog Malfoy Cassandra von der Gryffindor weg zur Seite, seine Kumpane umkreisten Cecilia. Ängstlich schauten sich die Mädchen um.

Jugson trat mit dem Fuß hart gegen Cecilias Knöchel. Er und die anderen zwei lachten, wie sie stürzte.

Cecilia spürte den Tritt und wie etwas an ihrem Knöchel nachgab, sie stürzte. Eine Sekunde später kauerte sie auf dem Boden ihre Hände um den schmerzenden Knöchel, welcher bereits anschwillte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht aufzustöhnen, als sie von einem der anderen umgeschubt wurde.

Cassandra schrie eine Sekunde nach ihrer Freundin auf. Wütend und ängstlich funkelte sie ihren Cousin Draco an. „Hört auf," rief sie verzweifelt, „ Draco das wirst du bereuen, du wirst…." Draco hob ungerührt die Hand und Cecilia wurde schmerzhaft umgestoßen. Cassandra fluchte, warum hatte sie ihren Zauberstab nur nicht mitgenommen. Sie schwor sich ihn nie mehr liegen zu lassen. Draco schaute sie kalt an. „Wenn du artig bist und zuhörst _und _gehorchst, dann lassen wir die Gryffindor in Ruhe, wenn aber nicht oder wenn ihr das hier petzt, dann…"

„… dann wird Klein-Diggory ihrem Bruder folgen," schloss Jugson mit einem drohenden Blick auf die am Boden kauernde Erstklässlerin. Entsetzt schaute Cassandra zu Jugson und in das Gesicht ihres Cousins. „Kannst du… würdest du sie wirklich töten, Draco," sie entschied die Antwort auf diese Frage lieber nicht kennen zu wollen. „Was willst du," forderte sie stattdessen.

„Außerhalb des Unterrichts hälst du dich von den Gryffindors fern Car, oder…." Draco nickten seinen Freunden zu. Jugson schlug Cecilia so hart ins Gesicht, das sie mit der Schulter gegen die Wand knallte.

Reflexartig schlug Cassandra zu, Malfoy konterte. „Hast du _verstanden_ Cat?" Verlangte er zu wissen, „antworte Cat, du wirst gehorchen." Fest umschloss er ihren Arm drückte zu.

Cecilia rappelte sich unter Schmerzen wieder in eine sitzende Position. Sollten sie tuen was sie wollten, aber sie wollte nicht das Cassandra wie vor der Schule eine Meinung aufgezwungen bekam. „Nein Cassandra, tue es nicht!" Jugsons Fuß sauste erneut heran, aber diesmal war Cecilia schneller, sie zog ihren Zauberstab. „_EXPELLIARMUS_!"

Sie glaubte nicht wirklich das der Zauber ausgerechnet _jetzt_ funktionieren würde, hatte er es bisher noch nie. Um so überraschter war sie, wie die anderen das es klappte. Jugson flog zurück, riss Crabbe und Goyle, durch die Wucht des Zaubers mit. Sein Zauberstab flog wie Crabbes im hohen Bogen davon. Zu dumm nur, das sie nicht davon rennen konnte.

Cassandra nutze die Verwirrung der Jungen, sie riss sich los und stürzte zu Cecilia. Sie kniete sich hinter ihre Verletzte Freundin und stützte sie. Jugson sprang unterdessen wieder auf die Beine und hatte seinen Zauberstab zurück gerufen. Zornig stieß er Malfoy zur Seite, der seine Cousine wieder hochreißen wollte. Mit dem Stab auf die Mädchen zielend schielte er zu Malfoy herüber.

Du hattest deine Chance mit ihr! Sie hat ihre Familie verraten und sie weis zu viel!" Er drehte sein Gesicht, das vor Zorn rot glühte den Mädchen zu. Seinen Stab richtete er auf Cassandra. „_AVADA K_…."

Bill spielte mit Yana auf seinem Schoß und Hanna arbeitete im Sessel vor dem Kamin. Da vernahmen die beiden Schreie vom Korridor. Sie sahen auf. „Die Eulerri?" Sie kam auf die Beine. Er nickte legte den Säugling, der gleich wieder zu schreien begann in einen Tragekorb. Hanna lief schon raus.

Bill richtete seine Augen auf den Phönix der herbei flatterte. „Bring Yana zu…," er zögerte, „bring sie zu Hermine Granger in den Gryffindorturm." Er eilte seiner Verlobten hinterher und der Phönix verschwand mit dem Säugling in einer knallenden gold-feuerfarbenen Wolke.

Hintereinander rannten sie die wenigen Stufen zur Eulerrei hoch. Sie bogen um die Ecke und Hanna hob noch vor Bill ihren Zauberstab:„_AC_…"

Noch ehe sie den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, lösten sich aus den Schatten neben der sich leise öffnenden Eulerreitür zwei Gestalten und riefen:„ _Expelliarmus_!" und „_Accio_ Zauberstäbe!"

Ihrer Zauberstäbe entmachtet und sich auf dem Hosenboden vorfindend blickten die Slytherins aufgescheucht von links nach rechts. Auf beiden Seiten bewegten sich Gestalten in den Schatten. Die erste, der beiden Kleineren von rechst kommenden Personen trat nun ins Mondlicht. Die Slytherins keuchten. Malfoy funkelte sie angriffslustig an. „Potter," giftete er los, „und…" Er stockte, neben Potter tauchte eine Slytherin, aus der ersten auf. Morgana Argolis.

Das Mädchen mit den langen blau-schwarzen Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen ging an ihnen vorbei auf die beiden anderen Gestalten zu. „Prof. Windhalm, Prof.Weasley, wenn sie erlauben werde ich den Vorfall Prof. Snape melden und ihm auch die Zauberstäbe gebe."

„Einverstanden, Sie können gehen Mrs. Argolis," antwortete der rothaarige Prof. und das Mädchen verschwand.

Bill wandte sich zu Harry um. „Mr. Potter begleiten Sie die beiden Mädchen bitte zurück in ihren Turm, wir reden morgen."

Hanna die neben den Mädchen kniete wiedersprach:„Nein nur Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Diggory muss in den Krankenflügel. Prof. würden Sie bitte…" Sie deutete auf das Mädchen am Boden, dessen Stirn sie beruhigend strich.

„Natürlich." Besorgt musterte er das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Er nahm es vorsichtig in die Arme und ging langsam los, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Hanna blieb bei den beiden anderen Gryffindors zurück. „Geht schon mal ich komme gleich nach, um Yana zurückzuholen."

Während die beiden Gryffinors weg gingen, starrte sie die Slytherins finster an. „Wer hat Mrs. Diggoy auf so brutale, rücksichtslose und hinterhältige Weise angegriffen, verletzt?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an Muggelfreu…," erschrocken verstummte Jugson mitten im Satz.

„Gut, wie sie wollen. Da niemand von ihnen sich meldet, werde ich Ihnen 50Punkte abziehen und 20 weitere wegen ihrer freundlichen Bemerkung Mr.Jugson."

„Sie ziehen unserem Haus 50Punkte ab? Und was ist mit Potter, er hat unsere Zauberstäbe…,"brauste Draco auf.

„Das Mr.Malfoy hätte sonst ich erledigt, jetzt seien Sie still und verschwinden Sie. Oh und ich meinte 50Punkte ziehe ich jedem von Ihnen ab! Und da Sie morgen wie den Rest der Woche bereits nachsitzen müssen, erwarte ich sie Sonntag in meinem Büro um 17Uhr."

Murrend, aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stapften die Slytherins davon.

Madame Pomfrey stand vor Hanna und sah die junge Frau sehr ernst an. „Das arme Mädchen," murmelte sie, „Ich kann nicht fassen das, das Schüler mit Vorsatz waren und sie wollten das Mädchen wirklich…." Fassungslos schüttelte die Medihexe den Kopf.

„Ich weiß Prey, ich weis."

„Ich hoffe nur das bedeutet nicht unser Ende," sagte die Medihexe.

„Bestimmt nicht Poppy," Dumbledore betrat Madam Pomfreys Büro, gefolgt von Bill, mit Mc Gonagall. „Schläft Mrs.Diggory Bill?"

„Ja, aber sie ist völlig durcheinander. Und sie vermisst Cedric. Nach dem was mir Ron erzählt hat kann sie mit ihren Eltern nicht über ihn reden."

„Ich weis," Dumbledore schaute traurig drein. „Sie hat mir kurz nach Cedrics Tod geschrieben, das sie darüber nicht reden kann und sie sagte Cedric habe gewusst das er sterben würde. Aber mehr hat er ihr nicht gesagt."

„Aber, woher, wie konnte er… ich meine ….Albus?" McGonagall blickte ihn irritiert an.

Die Medihexe senkte traurig den Kopf. „Er war krank, sehr krank, aber davon wusste sie nichts. Sowie sonst kaum wer."

Es gab einen Knall und im nächsten Moment stellte ein Phönix einen Tragekorb auf den kleinen Kamintisch.

„Ein Baby, oh wie süß."

„Wer ist das?!"

„Was hat es denn?"

Neugirig betrachteten sechs Schüler den Korb mit dem schreienden Bündel. Der Säugling beruhigte sich sofort, als der Phönix seinen Kopf über ihm senkte und leise flötete.

Hermine und Ginny die sich gemeinsam über ein Astronomiebuch beugten kamen herbei geeilt. Das edle Tier reckte seinen Kopf in Hermines Richtung, wie sie vor dem Tisch ankam. Er trillerte kurz auf und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sie streichelte ihm kurz das Gefieder und beugte sich dann über den Säugling. „He Süße. Schscht, ist ja gut, nicht mehr weinen."

Sanft wiegte Hermine das Baby in ihrem Arm.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin und Ginny kniete sich neben sie. Die anderen Schüler beobachten sie staunend. Ginny strich der Kleinen übers Köpfchen.

„Was ist den da los?" Dean deutete zum Kamin wo sich eine Anzahl Schüler versammelt hatte und anscheinend etwas sehr tolles bestaunten. Mit Ron drängte er sich an ihnen vorbei. Dean machte große Augen verdutze Augen.

Ron beugte sich über das Kind. „Ui, aber das ist ja Yana," stellte er fest.

„Ihr kennt diesen Säugling," fragte eine Schülerin und die drei nickten.

„Das ist Prof. Windhams Tochter," erklärte Hermine.

Jetzt wollten die andern wissen, woher sie das Kind kannten und Ginny erzählte sie hätten in den Ferien ab und an auf die Kleine aufgepasst, auf Bitte ihrer Eltern. Lavender starrte auf das kleine einschlafende Mädchen. „Aber warum ist sie jetzt hier?"

„Weil Prof. Windham sich gerade mit einigen Slytherins beschäftigt, die Cecilia zusammengeschlagen haben." Kam die Antwort aus Richtung des Portrailochs. Alle drehten sich erschrocken und schockiert um. Von allen Neulingen war Cecilia, das Nesthäkchen die beliebteste, mit ihrer freundlichen, offenen Art musste man sie einfach mögen und ausgerechnet die sollte nun…

Empörung stieg bei ihnen hoch und sie wollten genau wissen was geschehen war. So das Cassandra missmutig berichtetet was geschehen war.

Hanna und Bill verließen die Krankenstation und trennten sich bald darauf wieder Bill ging hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer und Hanna holte Yana aus dem Gryffindorturm. Sie bedankte sich freundlich dafür das die Schüler, vor allem Hermine auf die Kleine aufgepasst hatten und bald darauf schlummerte das jüngste Kind, das Hogwarts seit Jahrhunderten betreten hatte friedlich in seinem Bettchen.

Seit dem Angriff auf die beiden jungen Gryffindors waren nun drei Wochen vergangen. Drei Wochen, in denen die Gryffindors den ersten Jahrgang auf Schritt und Tritt begeleitet hatten. Drei Wochen in denen sie den Zweiten stets dazu angehalten hatten nirgends alleine hinzugehen, vor allem am Abend, wo es im Schloss ruhiger wurde.

Drei Wochen in denen auch die Wachsamkeit der anderen Häuser gegenüber den Jüngsten gewachsen war. Auch sie behielten die Kleinsten stets im Auge.

Trotz Qudditsch- Training schafften es die DA- Mitglieder sich nun zweimal die Woche zu treffen. Obwohl viele neue hinzustoßen wollten, nahmen sie nur einen Teil dieser Interessenten auf. Es waren Schüler der oberen drei Jahrgänge und auch von ihnen nicht jeden.

Der Raum der Wünsche war auch längst zu klein geworden, oder besser ihre Personenzahl, war bereits zu weit gestiegen. So hatten sie mit Harry, Ernie Macmillian und Michael Corner drei aus ihrer Mitte gewählt, die sie zu Dumbledore geschickt hatten, mit der Bitte nach einem geeigneten Klassenraum.

Der Schulleiter hatte nicht lange überlegt und so stand ihnen nun die _Große Halle _zur Verfügung. Er besorgte ihnen auch genügend Kissen um Stürze, beim Schockzaubern, zum Beispiel abzufedern. Er stellte ihnen einen alten Schrank zur Verfügung, voll mit Büchern für Verteidigung, sowie anderen Materialien.

All dies lagerte fortan hinter versiegelten Schranktüren in der _Großen Halle_. Nur eine handvoll DA- Mitglieder, Dumbledore und die zwei _Verteidigungs_- Lehrer würden dort ran kommen.

Zudem hatte der Vorfall dazu geführt, das Prof.Windham plötzlich alle Klassen in Verteidigung unterrichtete, während Prof.Weasley einige Interessenten –die die Erlaubnis ihrer Hauslehrer und des Schulleiters bekamen- zu SchutzPaten oder besser Schutzpatronen ausbildete.

Jetzt erfuhren, die Schüler auch was genau für Aufgaben dieser Posten mit sich brachte. Die Schutzpatrone hatten die jüngeren bei Gefahr zu verteidigen. Ihnen mit Rat und Tat jeder zeit zur Seite zu stehen, sowie Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, nur sollten die Paten/ Patronen nur für die jüngeren Schüler da, für das Erste Jahr und das Zweite.

Sie hatten auch die Erlaubnis den jüngeren aktiv bei den Verteidigungszaubern zu üben, aber nur das, was die Schüler bis dato schon im Unterricht gehabt hatten.

Letzteres war etwas, um das sich die DA-Mitglieder im Rahmen einer Hausaufgabengruppe für die Jahrgänge 1-3 bereits bemühten. Dazu hatten sie die Hausaufgabengruppe „We are the comunity" gegründet, die sich am Wochenende traf.

Es war der letzte Tag vor den Herbstferien und die Schüler hatten sich gerade zum Abendbrot in der Halle eingefunden. Da stand der Schulleiter auf und gebot ihnen Ruhe. Wie üblich herrschte die fast sofort und er musste nicht lange warten. „Ja es ist schon wieder soweit, die Herbstferien beginnen morgen. Ein viertel Schuljahr ist schon wieder vorüber. Bevor wir nun mit dem Abendessen beginnen, möchte ich die ersten Schutzpatrone bekannt geben."

Dann begann er die Namen vorzulesen und ermahnte die Schüler eindringlich ihre Aufgaben ernst zu nehmen. Zudem und wie die meisten fanden überflüssigerweise wies Dumbledore daraufhin das die Schulregeln selbstverständlich auch in den Ferien galten.

Dies fügte er wie er sagte deshalb hinzu, weil auf Grund der Ereignisse besonders viele Schüler über die Ferien bleiben wollten. Nach dem er geendet hatte wünschte er allen einen Guten Appetit und ließ mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das Essen erscheinen.

Am nächsten Morgen standen die Namen auch auf den SchwarzenBrettern der Häuser zu sehen war:

**Schutzpatrone:**

**_Siebte Jahrgang_,**

aus _Ravenclaw_:Amanda Adams, Michelle-John Dorren, Harmony Lindz und

Nicolai Plam,

_Hufflepuff:_Arynne Connen, David England und Johnathan Rainhold,

_Gryffindor:_Tony Lee Band, Virgenie Monthéry und Katinka Mira-Bell Solem,

_Slytherin:_Inna Stark

_**Sechste Jahrgang:**_

_Ravenclaw:_Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner und Padma Patil,

_Hufflepuff:_Hannah Abott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley und

Ernie Macmillian,

_Gryffindore:_Hermine Granger, Harry Potter, Lisa Turpin und Ronald Weasley,

_Slytherin:_Sara- Maive Lorewell, Mirabell Gonovan

So hier nun die Einblicke in die Zukunft! Wie versprochen! Viel Spaß!

**Kristallkugel:**

**Chapter10:**Gerüchte verbreiten sich gewöhnlich schneller wie ein Blitz….

….plötzlich tauchte Remus Lupin in Hogwarts auf…der…blieb mehrere Tage in denen er

sich meist bei….oder…Snape aufhielt…..

….Dumbledore:„….in Hogwarts befindet sich seit kurzem, genau gesagt seit Anfang der

Herbstferien ein weiteres Kind, ein Kleinkind. Es handelt sich um Kijoko- Melody…., die

Enkeltochter von……

…..Guten Morgen, beginnen wir, der Trank ist eine WH. Loslegen, er wird

bewertet….Mr.Malfoy …….. Sie werden mit Longbottom zusammenarbeiten….. und den

Trank beide probieren…..Mr.Weasley Sie arbeiten mit…. Mrs.Granger Sie arbeiten

mit…..Mrs. Parkinson Sie arbeiten mit….sagte Ron…hat er uns auch noch Tips gegeben,…

….Ihr werdet schon sehen die …eines Kindes…sie haben ihre ganz eigene Magie, sie können

das…

**Chapter11:**„Hermine! Hermine!"….„Was ist denn los?"….

…Ginny beugte sich vor, streckte sich und……es herrschte absolute,

undurchdringliche Stille…. zitterte…neben ihr schrie die kleine Maya erstickt

auf,…Ginny hatte eine Gänsehaut und die Kälte schien sich zu verstärken, klirrte in

der Luft…und mit plötzlicher Gewissheit…

….Albus Dumbledore erhob sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab und ebenso böse

funkelnden Augen, wie die meisten anderen Lehrer….

…._3, 2, 1, FEUER! _…. Dann sah sie von fern,…einige schwarze Gestalten schnell näher kommen… Die …standen nun unmittelbar vor den Schülern…

„Expelliarmus!"… „Stupor!… „Accio!"…„Lacarnum Inflamare!"….„Crucio!"….. „Protego!"…..„ Protego!"…„Lumos Solem!" ….schickten Dutzende heraneilende Hexen und Zauberer ihre…. den…. entgegen.

„Immer wachsam bleiben, mehr als je zuvor! _Immer wachsam_!" ……humpelte an Albus Dumbledors Seite.

…..„Nich wieder tomm?" „Nein…" Er nahm sie lächelnd auf den arm…ein kurzes zittern durchlief den kleinen Kinderkörper und mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an „Du auch warzer Mann."…..ihre Lippen zitterten, sie schien gleich loszuweinen…. Sanft strich er über das beunruhigend, ernst ängstliche verkrampfte Gesichtchen….

…der erste große Schreck über Angriff legte sich….

**Chapter 12:**Leise, vorsichtig und wachsam schlichen die Schüler….durch

Die Schule…„Wie vor einem Jahr," kichert Justin…..„…aber die Lehrer

dürfen und werden es sicher nie…"….„Dann machen wir es!"…..

„…. Ich denke Dumbledore kennt uns gut genug, um zu wissen, das wir in

diesem Punkt nicht auf ihn hören werden, ich mein…"….„Ja, genau das hat er

gesagt," wurde Terry ….unterbrochen,….„…Ihr habt auch richtig erkannt, das

wir euer Vorhaben verbieten müssen, daher….. denke ich können wir uns

darauf einigen, das folgendes Gespräch niemals stattgefunden hat, nehme ich

an?" ……….Betrübt senkte Bill den Kopf. Er sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um

Hanna vor sich taumeln und ins Leere greifen zu sehen….legte sie aufs Bett….

„UNGER! NELLER!" Ungeduldig hüpfte Kijoko auf dem Sofa….„Was ist los,

nun sag schon." „Mmm, achso, ich habe mich entschlossen Kijoko zu

adoptieren,…."

**Chapter13:** …..„Don Raven," las sie….„….und den Gegenzauber, dazu bitte die Erklär…" Vor ihren Augen verschwamm das Zimmer….begann sich zudrehen, bis ihr schließlich schwarz vor Augen….schwindelig…Beine gaben nach, sie knickte ein, fühlte wie sie zu Boden ging. Ein dumpfer Schmerz….Dunkelheit…„Schnell holt Hilfe und Madame Pomfrey, Prof. Windham ist…ohnmächtig!"….sie zuckte mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht zusammen…Medihexe stand auf„…Sie muss ins St.Mungo. _Sofort_!"…„Ron Weasley soll zu Prof.Dumbledore und Hermine Granger auf die Krankenstation…."….Eine halbe stunde später standen fünf Schüler, ein Kleinkind und eine Hauselfe mit einem Säugling in der Küche des Hauptquartiers…..„Sie haben sie stabilisiert, aber es ist noch nicht überstanden, leider, ich wünschte ich hätte sie gestern genauer untersucht."….„Warte," sagte Snape, „Poppy…die Chancen…"„Die Chancen für sie stehen…, aber….„Nein, ich will es wissen…"… „…Du…du……Mit einem Knall und einer einzelnen rotgoldenen Feder fiel eine Pergamentrolle auf den Küchentisch…

So ich hoffe ihr seit wieder neugierig und wartet auf mehr! Ich sollte euch aber sagen das ich euch vor Januar vermutlich nur noch ein weiteres chap geben kann. Denn wie erwähnt nur Dienstags kann ich tippen und zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr bin ich weg! Aber ich hoffe ihr haltet mir weiter die Treue, ich schreibe wirklich stetig weiter handschriftlich beginne ich gerade mit chap 19, also da kommt noch einiges auf euch zu!

Da es bei uns sehr hektisch ist zur Zeit bitte verzeiht wenn ich doch kein chap mehr vor Januar schaffe online zu stellen aber ich hoffe dies lässt euch zappeln und schürrt dir Vorfreude hier die Überschriften von chap 14-19:

**Chap14**:Rückkehr nach Hogwarts/ Zurück in Hogwarts _(muss mich noch entscheiden)_

**Chap15:**Aufregung in der Prüfungswoche

**Chap16:**_Roter Alarm_- Eine Schule wird zur Festung

**Chap17**:Spring, los doch Spring!_(könnte noch geändert werden)_

**Chap18:**Flucht aus der Festung

**Chap19**:Eine Hochzeit in Hogwarts und Weihnachten im Drachenschloss

**PS:Da Sanape in den nächsten chaptern auch eine größere rolle einnehmen wird werde ich als zweiten charakter wo bisher alle stand S.Snape wählen, ab dem nächsten chap! Nur damit ihr euch nicht wundert und es alle wiederfindet!Ciao eure** Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale


	8. Tod! Und Vaterfreuden?

**Anmerkungen:**

Hallo Leute diesmal hat es etwas länger gedauert sorry! Aber bin erst Neujahr wieder zu Hause gewesen und ich kann nicht mehr so häufig an Pc und dann muss ich ja erst ma hier rein kommen! Aber wie sagt man so schön? Besser spät als nie!

So vielen lieben Dank für eure reviews vergesst es auch diesmal nicht! Viel Spass mit diesem neuen chap! Und Pocahonta freu dich es ist umgeschrieben, es ist anders als die rohfassung die du von mir gehört hast also viel spass!

Und nun legt mal los

****

**Tod! Und Vaterfreuden?** **Chapter 8**

Es war eine kalte, laue Nacht, das letzte Licht im Schloß war bereits seit einiger Zeit gelöscht. Da verließ eine einzelne Gestalt das alte Gemäuer und betrat die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die Türen wieder versiegelnd. Kurz sah die Person auf, in den Sternenhimmel, senkte aber gleich wieder ihren Kopf. Tief in Gedanken, ohne darauf zu achten, wo die Beine sie hintrugen ging die dunkle Gestalt nachdenklich durch die Nacht.

In seinem Kopf herrschte ein großes Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen und Gedanken. Lauter widersprüchlichen Gefühlen und Gedanken vermischt mit zu meist traurig, schmerzlichen Erinnerungen, hervorgerufen durch einen Brief, der ihm mit einer längst weit verdrängten Vergangenheit konfrontierten. Einer Zeit die er aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen gesucht hatte.

Er war in einem solchen Gefühlschaos versunken, das er nun mehr seit zwei Tagen seinem Unterricht, überhaupt allem und jedem fern blieb. Er hatte weder unterrichtet noch einen Grund genannt sich einfach verkrochen, „verkrochen wie ein verstörtes Tier", dachte er. Genauso fühlte er sich. Dumbledore hatte einmal mehr bewiesen, daß er ihm trotz seiner Vergangenheit blind vertraute, in dem er seinem Wunsch nachgekommen war, ihn ungestört zu lassen, hatte keine fragen gestellt. Die ganzen letzten zwei Tage hatte er versucht Ordnung in sein Gefühlschaos zu bringen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Jedoch, ohne Erfolg. Dann plötzlich, hatte jemand seine Ruhe mit brutaler Gewalt abrupt beendet....

_Seine Zimmertür war ihm ohne Verwarnung entgegen geflogen, oder besser was nach der splitternden Explosion noch davon übrig war. Ein paar blau- braun- grauer Augen hatten ihn böse angefunkelt. Unerschütterliche Entschlossenheit, gepaart mit kalter Ruhe und Selbstbeherrschung hatten aus diesen gesprochen. Die Erscheinung der jungen Frau im Türrahmen wirkte beängstigend, bedrohlich, gar tödlich. Ihr schönes Unscheinbares Gesicht war das Abbild eines Raubtieres._

_Erschrocken hatte er aufgeblickt und eine ganze weile gebraucht, bis er in dieser Frau, seine Nichte erkannte. Die neue Prof. die gelassene, unerschütterliche und auch starke, vor innerer Energie strotzende junge Frau. Die schon als Schülerin mit ihrem freundlich, einfühlsamen, hilfsbereiten Wesen, ihrer raschen Auffassungsgabe und jugendlich wilden Übermut und Entschlossenheit sowohl Schüler, als auch Lehrer gleichermaßen für sich einzunehmen vermochte. _

_Doch jetzt sprach nichts als unverhohlene Wut in ihrer gesamten Haltung. Unwillkürlich mußte er an ihren Ur- Großvater denken, bisher hatte nur er es geschafft –von Voldemort abgesehen- in ihm Severus Snape ein Gefühl beängstigender Bedrohung hervorzurufen. Das Gefühl, jede noch so kleine Lüge würde durchschaut, zur Strafe kommen. Verblüfft darüber starrte er sie an, in diesem Moment begriff er Mad- Eyes Kommentar von vor ein paar Wochen. Jeder Todesser, der dieser Aurorin oder ihrer Familie zu nahe kommt tut mir schon jetzt leid Snape war sich sicher, wie selten zuvor er wollte lieber nicht das Objekt ihres wirklichen Hasses werden. Ihres wirklichen Hasses weil ihre Züge, in dem Moment, wo sie sein Entsetzen bemerkte etwas weicher wurden und sie eintrat._

„_Severus," sagte sie. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, hockte sich vor ihn, nach dem sie die Tür -wieder vollständig- eingesetzt hatte. Sie legte ihre rechte Hand über seine linke, die auf seinem Knie ruhte. „Severus," wiederholte sie, diesmal sanfter, leiser, „Bitte red mit mir. Was ist los?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf wandte sich mit leichtem erschrecken von ihr ab. Wie hatte ihm die ganzen Wochen über entgehen können wie ähnlich sie ihrer Mutter war, seiner HalbschwesterAndromeda? Hanna hatte die gleichen braunen Haare wie ihre Mutter. Bei einem bestimmten Lichteinfall glänzte in ihnen der gleiche Hauch von rot auf, sowie jetzt. Ihre Augen waren ein Misch aus dem braun der Mutter und dem blau- grün von Vater und Großvater, ebenso wie dem blau- grau ihrer Großmutter mütterlicherseits. Er schüttelte den Kopf ein zweites mal, wie hatte es ihm entgehen können? „Ganz einfach, du hast nicht mit verstand hingesehen," beantwortete er die Frage selbst._

_Unverwandt schaute seine Nichte ihn an. „Severus rede mit mir. Vertraue mir doch, was ist los?" Er schwieg starrte sie an. Jetzt wo er die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt hatte kam er nicht umhin nach Anzeichen seiner Familie zu suchen. Aber die der anderen großen Zaubererfamilien, in ihrer Ahnenreihe schienen die der Snapes zu überlagern. Das wunderte ihn gar nicht. Stumm betrachtete er seine Nichte, Produkt gleich mehrer sehr alter, großer und berühmter Magierfamilien. Bei diesem ganzen Genmix musste ja was vernünftiges aus den Kindern seiner Schwester werden, aber bei seiner Familie…. Seine Gedanken machten einen Sprung zurück zu dem Brief. „Aleina," dachte er, „Aleina, warum nur warum hast du es mir_ _verschwiegen?" Er fühlte Tränen auf seinen Wangen, wütend wischte er sie weg versuchte weiter zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen, schon gar nicht jetzt und hier,_ _vor** ihr**. Doch er konnte es nicht verhindern….._

Er sah hinauf zu den Sternen, blieb einen Moment stehen. Dachte daran wie Hanna ihn ganz unvermittelt in den Arm genommen hatte, er hatte sich gewehrt, doch die junge Frau war energisch dagegen angegangen und er hatte sich aufgehört zu wehren. Er seuftzte….

_Schließlich hatte er ihr von dem Brief erzählt und von der Vergangenheit die er wach rief. Er hatte erzählt und sie zugehört. Danach hatte sie gesagt er solle aufhören sich Vorwürfe zu machen und in Selbstmitleid zu versinken und statt dessen lieber ins St.- Mungo gehen. Er hatte geantwortet das er Nachdenken müsse, so war sie gegangen. Aber er war nicht lange allein gewesen. Die Hauselfe Winky war gekommen mit Essen und hatte ihn an den Stuhl gefesselt bis er gegessen hatte. Dann war sie erst gegangen und er hatte seine Ruhe gehabt. Und jetzt war er hier._

Er fasste einen Entschluss, „ich **gehe** ins St.Mungo, **gleich**!", dank Hanna. Hatte ihr Pate nicht auch erst im Sommer von seinem Vaterglück erfahren? Erfahren, das er Remus Lupin Vater einer fast erwachsenen Tochter war, der Halbschwester seiner zwei Patenkinder? Selbst Dumbledore hatte Jahrzehnte nach dem vermeintlichen Tod seiner Tochter, in denen ersie betrauert hatte erfahren, das sie lebte und er bereits Ur-Enkel hatte. „_Ja",_ dachte er, _Ich gehe_ _ins St.Mungo gleich jetzt._ Gerade wollte er sich umsehen, wo er sich befand, da….

…..„AUA!" Entfuhr es ihm. Er sah vor sich vom Boden, gen Himmel herauf. Ein Laternenpfahl ragte Zentimeter vor ihm in die Luft. _Moment mal, Laternen?????Auf_ _Hogwartsgelände gibt es doch gar keine_ …. Ein kurzer rundum Blick zeigte ihm, das er sich bereits hinter dem Dorf Hogsmead befand. Das er durch das Dorf gelaufen war hatte Snape gar nicht bemerkt. Ein kurzes zucken mit den Schultern später, noch zwei Schritte weiter den Weg hinunter, raffte er seinen Umhang und apparierte.

-

Einen Moment später disaparierte Prof. Severus Snape in der Empfangshalle des St.- Mungo- Hospitals für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Zu so später Stunde war niemand mehr im Wartezimmer, langsam lief er auf die Auskunft zu. Hinter dem Pult saß eine kleine korpulente Hexe, die sich offensichtlich sehr langweilte. In einiger Entfernung zu ihr blieb er stehen und studierte die Schildertafel, die Unwissenden wie ihm den Weg weisen sollte.

**Utensilien- Unglücke……………………………………….Erdgeschoss**

Kesselexplosionen, Zauberstab- Fehlzündungen, Besenzusammenstöße usw. Verletzungen durch………………………………………..Erster Stock 

**Tierwesen**

Bisse, Stiche, Verbrennungen, ein- 

_gewachsene Stachel, usw._

**Magische Pestilenzen………………………………………Zweiter Stock**

Ansteckende Krankheiten, z.B.: 

_Drachenpocken, Verschwinditis, _

_Srofungulose, usw._

**Vergiftungen durch Zaubertränke……………………….Dritter Stock**

**und Pflanzen**

_Ausschläge, Erbrechen, Dauerkichern, _

_usw._

**Fluchschäden……………………………………………….Vierter Stock**

Unaufhebbare Flüche, Hexereien, nicht 

_Korrekt angewandte Zauber, usw._

Besucher- Cafeteria/ Krankenhauskiosk…………………………………………Fünfter Stock 

Nun es war vermutlich der vierte Stock. Unschlüssig starrte er zu den Aufzügen hinüber. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er hasste Krankenhäuser und Heiler, er fühlte sich unwohl, am liebsten wäre er umgedreht.

„Verzeihen Sie. Aber kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein? Zu wem wollen Sie denn, oder erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr wer Sie sind oder was Sie hier suchen, wollen?"

Irritiert schaute er zur Empfangshexe und verzog das Gesicht. Ihr langweiliger Ausdruck war einem hilfsbereiten lächeln gewichen. „Nein…," er schüttelte den Kopf, anderseits?„…ja… ich weißnicht."

Geduldig ruhten die Augen der Hexe auf ihm.„Was nun? Nein, ja oder Sie wissen es nicht?" Mit ihrem gütigen Gesichtsausdruck machte sie ihn wahnsinnig, genervt erwiderte er ihren Blick. „ Ich suche jemanden und…"

„Na so was, wen haben wir denn da, wenn das nicht Schniefelus ist, unser Professorchen," höhnte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Erschrocken drehte er sich um, da war doch gar keiner, wer… „Ach Snape, hier bin ich!" Hastig drehte er sich zur Seite, es war eindeutig von hier gekommen,_ von der Wand?Verlor er seinen…._Doch da fand er den Sprecher in einem Bild von Dilys Derwent, es war Phineas Nigellus. Eine der besonders nervigen Portraitpersonen im Büro des Schulleiters und ein Ahne von Sirius Black.

„Phineas," erwiederte er ungerührt und wandte sich wieder der Hexe zu, die noch immer auf Antwort wartete:„Ich will zu …"

„Ich will zu," äffte Phineas ihn nach. Snape taxierte den Störenfried mit einem kalten Blick. „Halt den Mund oder…"

„Oder was? Ich weiß wo du hinwillst Schniefelus! Ich weiß wo sie ist. Los komm folge mir."

Skeptisch betrachtete er Phineas, _woher sollter er wissen wo ich hin will? Anderseits ist es nicht seine Art zu lügen. Ärgern, scherzen ja aber lügen? Oder doch?_

„Was ist willst du nun zu ihr oder nicht?"

Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er nickte und Phineas winkte ihn zum Fahrstuhl. Dankend nickte er der Empfanghexe zu die Phineas mit ihren Blicken wohl töten wollte und eilte dem Portrait hinter her.

Im vierten Stock marschierte er Phineas Anweisungen folgend durch die Glastür in den rechten Korridor, Station 18 bis vor die zweite Tür rechts. Die verschiedensten ihm bekannten Gerüche drangen auf ihn ein. Es roch nach Eukalyptos, Arnica, Lavendel, Ampher, Honig, Holunder und der gleichen vieles mehr, das er nicht kannte oder zu identifizieren vermochte. Für ihn roch es nach Krankheit und Medizin. Er rümpfte die Nase, gleich darauf schalt er sich. Sollte sie etwa denken, er wolle nicht herkommen? Er streckte seine Hand aus ergriff den Türknauf mit der Rechten und erhob die Linke zum klopfen, da…

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber was bitte wollen Sie?" Eine kleine kräftige Hand legte sich um seinen Arm. Snape drehte sich um, reichte dem Heiler hinter sich verdutzt die Hand. „Prof. Snape, Hogwarts, ich bin in _persönlicher _Sache hier." Skeptisch musterte ihn der andere von oben bis unten und schaute ihm lange in die Augen. Bevor er dem vermeintlichen Besucher die Tür öffnete und den Weg frei machte. Verwundert trat er an dem kleinen, runden Zauberer vorbei. Woher sollte er auch Wissen, das ihn der Magier so prüfend betrachtet hatte, weil er feststellen wollte ob der Besucher das was ihn erwartete aushielt.

Wie Snape eintrat schloss der Heiler die Tür mit traurigem Blick. Seine Kollegin kam hinzu und starrte finster auf die Tür. „War er es endlich?" Der Zauberer nickte, „Armer Mann, er weiß nicht was ihn erwartet." „Nein. Aber er ist nicht…" Flüsternd und mit gesenkten Köpfen gingen sie in den Aufenthaltsraum

Es klopfte, fragend betrachtete sie ihre leichenblasse Freundin, wer würde um diese Zeit noch stören? Vermutlich ein Heiler. Beide Frauen drehten sich zur Tür und erstarrten, bei dem Anblick des Mannes der eintrat.

_Nein, _dachte sie. Perplex starrte sie auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann,_ Nein_. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, _Ihre Freundin… ihre Freundin war ihre…_ Sie hörte etwas auf den Boden landen und sah zu ihrer Freundin, die begann zu weinen.

Snape starrte ins Zimmer und glaubte zu träumen, die total ausgemergelte, blasse junge Frau im Bett sah aus wie Aleina, ihre Mutter, aber sie hatte ebenso schwarzes Haar wie er. Doch was ihn wirklich erstarren ließ war die Person die neben dem Bett saß, es war…„Hanna," flüsterte er. In dem Moment fiel der Kranken eine Fotografie aus der Hand und landete auf dem Boden. Schnell trat er näher hob das Bild auf und legte es auf den Nachttisch. Er zog einen Hocker herbei und setzte sich

Erst jetzt wie er direkt vor dem Krankenbett saß bemerkte er wie blass, erschöpft und ausgemergelt die junge Frau wirklich war. Erschrecken machte sich in ihm breit. Ihr Gesicht war eingefallen, die tränenverschwommenen Augen wirkten fast wie leblose blaue- graue Steine, kein Licht schien sich mehr in ihnen zu spiegeln. Ihre Arme waren dünn, die Haut wirkte nahe zu transparent und die Knochen stachen spitz hervor. Jedes einzelne Blutgefäß war zu erkennen, das atmen schien ihr schwer zu fallen und man hörte es bei jedem Atemzug rasseln, wie bei einer Lungenentzündung. Ihr Körper versank fast völlig in den Kissen, sie wirkte zerbrechlich, so als wäre jede größere Bewegung eine zuviel.

Mit einemmal keuchte sie gepeinigt auf und das Gesicht verzog sich schmerzhaft. _Nein jede größere Bewegung ist eine zuviel,_ wurde ihm klar. Instinktiv nahm er ihre Hand in seine und stricht ihr beruhigend über die Stirn. Hanna saß still da und beobachtete ihn. Immer wieder fielen die Augen der jungen Frau im Bett zu und sie kämpfte dagegen an, suchte seinen Blick.

Erneut stöhnte sie gepeinigt auf. Er sah ihren Schmerz so deutlich, das er ihn selbst zu spüren glaubte. „Pscht, Elena, ruhig, alles kommt wieder in Ordnung." Er vernahm ein lautes schniefen aus Hannas Richtung und sah wie die eben angesprochene schwer den Kopf schüttelte. Ein trauriger, allumfassender Blick traf den seinen.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und eine böse Vorahnung ergriff ihn. Schon zweimal hatte er einen solchen Blick gesehen. Zum ersten mal mit 11Jahren, am Totenbett seiner Mutter und dann als Todesser bei ihrer Mutter._ Nein,_ dachte er verzweifelt,_ „Nein, bitte nicht das darf nicht sein, das…"_ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Kaum merklich drückte sie seine Hand und er schaute zu Elena zurück. „Du…kannst…es… nicht…ver…" gequält stöhnte sie auf und atmete einige male zischend aus, ehe sie fortfuhr, „…hindern." Er sah wie sehr sie das reden anstrengte und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. Er wollte das sie sich die Kraft sparte, _sie durfte nicht sterben, sie durfte nicht_…doch im Grunde wusste er, er konnte es nicht verhindern, Niemand.

Unverwandt schaute er sie an, Aleinas Tochter, seine Tochter. Er hatte sie nie kennen gelernt und nun würde sie sterben, ohne das er je die Chance dazu bekam. Er schüttelte wütend den Kopf. Das war doch nicht fair. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn, tiefe Trauer überkam in und Wut.

„Elena es… es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid. Nie war ich für dich da… ich…"

„Ich…weiAaah…ß," keuchend schnappte sie nach Luft. „Ich…wusste…du…kommst." Er nickte, er wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Soviel hatte er sich vorgenommen ihr zu sagen und zeigen, doch nun…nun war alles unwichtig, er verlor seine Tochter, die er eben erst gefunden hatte.

Tränen raubten ihm die Sicht. „Ich…ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir tauschen, ich täte es sofort," er machte eine Pause in der er sie einfach nur ansah, seine Tochter, er begann von neuem:„Ich war die nie ein Vater und jetzt….jetzt ist es zu spät, verzeih mir."

Sie nickte schwach. „Für uns…ja," sie hustete, keuchte, schloss die Augen, länger als zuvor. Angst packte ihn, _war sie_…nein sie öffnete die Augen wieder. Aber er hatte den Eindruck das sie bereits auf halben Wege fort war.

„Es…gib…da…jemanden, meine-aaahh sie zuckte zusammen- k-aaaah," sie keuchte wieder, schnappte zischend und japsent nach Luft. Ihr Blick war bittend flehend, als sie weitersprach und für einen Moment kehrte ein Funkeln in die matten, erschöpften Augen zurück.

„Bitte…kümmere…dich…um-aaaaau,aaaaaah," sie schrie vor Schmerz auf und verkrampfte sich, Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, gepeinigt schloss sie sie. Wieder dauerte es etwas länger bis sie die Augen wieder öffnete. „Sei…ihr…ein…guter," sie keuchte, „…Vater…"

_Vater???Wem sollte er ein guter Vater sein? _Er kam nicht dazu sie zu fragen. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Schmerz und in den matten Augen sah er einen Anflug von Angst. Elenas Lippen wurden bläulich. Er spürte wie sie sich mit allerletzter Kraft an seine Hand klammerte. „Halt mich" Keuchte sie kaum verständlich. Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie küsste ihre Stirn und zog sie in seine Arme.

Noch einmal hauchte sie, ein „Halt mich". Er hielt sie fest fühlte die Kraft ihres Händedrucks nachlassen. „Elena," murmelte er tränenerstickt. Dann zum ersten und letzten mal in ihrem Leben sagte sie „Vater." Er spürte ihren letzten Atemzug und wie das Leben ihren Körper verließ. _Tod, seine Tochter war Tod. Tod. Tod. Wäre er doch nur gleich gekommen, jetzt hatte er sie verloren, wäre er…_

Hanna beobachtete, hinter vorgehaltener Hand schluchzend, die letzten Momente zwischen Vater und Tochter. _Hätte Elena ihr doch nur gesagt, das Severus ihr Vater war, warum hatte sie es ihr verschwiegen? Sie hätte ihn doch gleich herge…Genau deswegen,_ wurde es ihr mit mal bewusst, _Elena hatte gewollt das ihr Vater und Hannas Onkel freiwillig herkam und nur darauf hatte sie die letzten Tage gewartet._

Hanna vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, sie stand auf und stierte dann weinend aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte gewusst das Elena sterben würde und die letzten Tage immer wenn sie gegangen war um sie geweint und doch nun war es geschehen._ Elena ich werde dich vermissen. Ich verspreche dir ich werde den Todesser der dich umbrachte töten und Voldemort wird fallen, er wird!!!_

„Dumbledore!! Dumbledore!!"

Der Schulleiter sprang auf die Füße umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und schaute den eben erschienen Zauberer in seinem Portrait traurig an. „Phineas, sprich schnell wie geht es Prof. Snapes Tochter? Nun sprich schon." Der andere schüttelte den Kopf:„Tod. Sie ist eben in seinen Armen gestorben." „Nein," ungläubig setzte Dumbledore sich wieder und starrte sein gegenüber besorgt an. „Und Snape?" Phineas schaute ebenso ernst und besorgt zurück. „Wenn sie mich fragen ist er wütend und irritiert." Der derzeitige Schulleiter hob verwundert die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

Phineas setzte sich. „Bevor sie starb sagte sie er solle auf jemanden aufpassen, ihr wie ein Vater sein, das hat mich neugierig gemacht und ich habe mit der Heilerin gesprochen und dabei wirklich sehr , sehr interesaantes…" „PHINEAS," unterbrach Dumbledore ihn scharf. Das Portrait zuckte zusammen und nickte verärgert:„Elena hat eine Tochter, fast drei Jahre."

„Oh,…" Dumbledore stand auf und lief durch sein Büro.

Mit zittrigen Händen hielt Hanna eine Tasse Tee. Sie stand in der hintersten Ecke der Station und starrte auf ein leeres Portrait ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Bewegung hinter sich und sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung. Es war Snape. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Das sollte ich dich fragen," erwiderte sie leise. „Vielleicht, aber auch wenn ich ihr Vater war, du hast sie gekannt." Hanna nickte, damit hatte er Recht. „Ich werde sie vermissen, so wie du." Eine ganze Weile standen sie schweigend da, bis…

„Severus! Hanna!"

Die beiden angesprochenen zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen und fuhren herum. Keine Vier Meter hinter ihnen stand Albus Dumbledore. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts sah sie ernst an. „Wie geht es euch?" Vor allem Severus fasste er ins Auge.

Hanna wiederstand gerade noch rechtzeitig dem Impuls ihrem Ur-Großvater um den Hals zu fallen und stattdessen stehen zu bleiben. „Es geht so, ich will ihren Mörder umbringen und ich werde es…"

Erschrocken beim klang dieser eisigen Stimme drehte Snape sich seiner Nichte zu. Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt sie zurück, denn sie machte Anstalten davon zu laufen. „Nein," er stellte sich vor sie, „Nein," wiederholte er, „Wenn du jetzt unüberlegt losstürmst, wirst du nichts erreichen, außer… deine Niederlage. Hanna ich will dich nicht auch verlieren."

Sie schaute ihren Onkel an , erneute Tränen verspürend und Wut aufsteigend. Aber sie hörte auf sich zu wehren und nickte. „Du hast Recht."

Dumbledore trat hinzu. „Severus ich denke wir sollten gehen." Der SlytherinHauslehrer nickte. Doch Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Severus Elena wollte das du auf jemanden aufpasst, komm mit." Sie führte die beiden Männer in einen kleinen Raum in dem nur ein einziges kleines Kinderbettchen stand. In ihm lag ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen, es hatte zwei Finger im Mund und schlief friedlich.

Snape starrte auf das dunkelhaarige Kleinkind. Es sah niedlich aus, wie es da friedlich und unschuldig, wie ein kleiner Engel in einem fremden Bettchen schlief. Er schaute zu Hanna. „Wer ist das," fragte er aber eine Ahnung beschlich ihn bereits.

„Deine Enkeltochter und Elenas Kind. Sie ist es, für die du da sein sollst."

Mit offenem Mund blickte er auf das Kind. _Er Severus Snape sollte sich um ein kleines Kind kümmern? Mit ihm verwandt oder nicht, das ging doch nicht, er konnte sich doch nicht…_„Ich möchte ihr ihren letzten Wusch wirklich gerne erfüllen, aber ich… seht mich an, das kann ich nicht sie wird mich hassen, so wie die Schüler."

„Dumbledore der sich beobachtend etwas im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein das wird sie nicht, sei einfach nur für sie da."

„Aber sie ist noch so…so klein, was soll ich mit ihr…ich kenne mich mit Kindern nicht…"

Hanna schaute ihn aufmunternd an:„Das lernst du schon. Ihr werdet euch aneinander gewöhnen." Dumbledore stimmte ihr zu.

Snape schritt vor das Bettchen und schaute auf das Kind hinab. _Dies war seine Enkelin und er sollte sich nun um sie kümmern?_ Zögernd strich er dem Mädchen über die Wange und strich über das kleine Händchen, welches sich sofort um seinen Finger schloss. Erstaunt machte er große Augen über den festen Griff der Kleinen. _**Meine **Enkelin, ich bin Großvater._

Eine Stunde später schlief das Mädchen in einem herbeigehexten Gitterbettchen, in seinem Wohnraum. Einige Meter daneben schlummerte Yana ebenso friedlich in ihrer schwebenden Wiege und Hanna war dabei es sich auf einem Gästebett gemütlich zu machen. Snape ging hinüber in seinen Schlafraum. Für die nächsten Tage würde Hanna hier bleiben und ihm helfen. Schlaf fand er an diesem Tag noch lange nicht, zuviel war passiert, zuviel schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum.

Auch Hanna lag noch lange wach. Bis schließlich Fire auf ihrem Kissen landetet und eine sanfte Melodie begann die sie einschlummern ließ.


	9. Prof Snape und Prof Windham?

**Anmerkung vorweg:**

Ich bekomme immer weniger reviews, was ich sehr traurig finde und nicht wirklich animiert jede woche zu versuchen ein neues chap zu bringen, denn meiner sis und meiner freundin lese ich die eh vor die sind meine be-reader. Da weis ich das es denen gefällt.

Also bitte vergesst den Button unten links nicht! Danke!

Und wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt beim letzten chap hatte ich das mit Snape als zweite Person noch nicht geändert aber nun!

Also ich wünsche euch viel Spass und bis bald!

**Cassie** dich will ich jetzt mal knuddeln meine treue Leserin!

**Prof. Snape und Prof. Windham Chapter9**

„Maaamaaa!!"

Snape fuhr erschrocken aus dem Halbschlaf, sprang aus dem Bett und öffnete die Kinderzimmertür, die Tür zu seinem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer. „Ma-aa-mm-aa-aa!" Schnell schritt er auf das kleine Gitterbett zu, nahm das kleine Kind, welches panisch nach der Mutter rief in seine Arme.

„Pscht, schschsch…" Sanft strich er übers Haar der Kleinen, begann sie in den Armen zu wiegen. Sie krallte sich an seinen Umhang.

„Schht. Kijo, ruhig, alles Ok."

Er wiegte das Kind sanft weiter, allmählich beruhigte es sich, lösten sich die verkrampften Fingerchen. Zwei Fingerchen im Mund schaute sie ihn schließlich aus großen Augen an.

„Wo ist Mama?"

Diese harmlose Kinderfrage ließ ihn zusammenzucken, sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Ehe er antwortete musste er schlucken. Zwei Wochen war es nun her, das seine Tochter, Kijokos Mutter gestorben war. Kaum das er von ihr erfahren, er sie gesehen hatte, hatte er sie auch schon wieder verloren, war sie in seinen Armen gestorben. Seither war Kijoko bei ihm in Hogwarts, Elenas letzte Bitte war es gewesen, das er seiner Enkelin ein guter Vater sein sollte. Ernst erwiderte er den Blick des Kindes.

„Die Mama ist jetzt ein Engel. Sie kann nicht zurückkommen."

Das Kind nickte, „Engel passt auf."

Nun nickte er, strich dem Mädchen die Haare aus der Stirn. „Schlaf jetzt, ich bleibe hier."

Gehorsam schloss das Kind die Augen und langsam schlief sie auf den Armen ihres Großvaters ein. Ohne zu wissen, das sie in den nächsten Wochen für die größten Veränderungen in seinem Leben verantwortlich sein würde. Veränderungen die bereits begonnen hatten. Der finstere immer grimmige Prof. fand gefallen an dem kleinen Kind in seinem Leben.

Einige Zeit später legte Snape die kleine Kijoko zurück in ihr Bett, er deckte sie zu und schlich leise zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um, betrachtete das wieder schlafende Kleinkind nachdenklich. Hätte ihm vor wenigen Wochen jemand gesagt, das er sehr bald die Verantwortung für ein Kleinkind übernehmen und es in sein Herz schließen würde, so hätte er diese Person gewiss für verrückt erklärt, aber jetzt….

Jetzt nach nur zwei Wochen wollte er dieses kleine Geschöpf auf keinen Fall hergeben, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Zwar waren die ersten Tage mit der Kleinen schwer gewesen, da sie immer nach ihrer Mama geweint hatte und er keine Ahnung von Kindern hatte. Aber Hanna hatte ihm geholfen und auch Dumbledore schaute immer mal vorbei.

Ja er hatte dieses kleine Wesen mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und den hellgrünen großen Kinderaugen, welche ihn so unschuldig treu anschauten liebgewonnen. Dieses Kleine Mädchen welches ihn so bedingungslos liebte und ihn brauchte. Er fühlte sich wie ausgewechselt, er verspürte den Drang aller Welt zu zeigen, das es auch einen anderen Snape gab, als den harten, missgelaunten, eisigen Prof.Er war… glücklich.

Ein lächeln huschte für einige Sekunden über sein Gesicht und er schloss die Tür.

„Glaubt ihr Snape hat sich in den Ferien erholt? Es ist nämlich nicht so das ich ihn irgendwie vermisst…"

„Ron!" Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen mahnenden Blick zu, aber er bemerkte es nicht und redete weiter.

„…hätte. Es ist eher so, das mir Zaubertrank- Unterricht ohne Snape entschieden besser gefällt." Jetzt bemerkte er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, der inzwischen recht verzweifelt wirkte. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Ach komm Hermine, du…"

„So, so Mr. Weasley Sie halten also nicht soviel von meinem Unterricht?"

Mit hochrotem Kopf wandte Ron sich Snape zu:„Pro-Prof. Snape…ich…ähm…ich…"

„Verstehe. Nun Mr.Weasley ich werde schon dafür sorgen, das Sie ihre Meinung ändern. Wir sehen uns zur dritten Stunde," versprach der Zaubertranklehrer ungewohnt freundlich. Er nickte Hermine zu; „Mrs. Granger," und verschwand.

Harry der sich eben mit Ginny, Ilai, Sophie und Cecilia an den Tisch setzte blickte Snape hinterher. „War das eben echt…"

„Snape," beendete Ron seinen Satz grummelnd, „Der wird immer unheimlicher," schnell erzählte er was vorgefallen war und die Augen der anderen wurden immer größer.

Plötzlich stutze Cecilia:„Er lächelt."

„Wer?" Fragten Ginny und Hermine verwirrt.

„Prof. Snape," kam die ebenso verwunderte Antwort von Sophie und Ilai, „Hat er das je getan." Sie wechselten beunruhigt, fragende Blicke.

„Snape gelächelt?" Wollte plötzlich ein Kopf der durch den Tisch glitt wissen. Eine Sek. später folgte der Rest des _Fast Kopflosen Nick, _dem Hausgeist von Gryffindor. „Nein nicht das ich wüsste, jedenfalls nicht seit er Lehrer ist. Außer ihr meint dieses fürchterlich, eisige, hämische Grinsen mit dem er vor allem euch Gryffindors belegt.

„Nein das meinen wir nicht," kicherte Ginny, amüsiert über den Tonfall des Hausgeistes.

„Guten Morgen, zusammen!"

„Morgen Prof. Windham," kam es vielstimmig zurück. Einige Schüler, es waren Slytherins schwiegen jedoch und flüsterten, um sie wie immer erfolglos zu provozieren. Die Slytherins hegten eine tiefe Abneigung gegen sie, ohne damit hinterm Berg zu halten. Einer der Gründe, zumindest vermutete sie das es einer war. Sie trug kaum einmal einen Zaubererumhang, meist lief sie in den ihrer Meinung nach, viel bequemeren Muggelklamotten herum. So auch in diesem Moment. Sie seufzte innerlich und begann.

„…Dementoren, ihr alle habt sie kennen gelernt und eure Erfahrungen mit ihnen gemacht. Daher werden wir nicht näher darauf eingehen. Ihr habt jetzt das wichtigste über den Spruch gelesen übt ihn in den nächsten Minuten. Eure Hausaufgabe ist eine ausführliche selbstformulierte Zusammenfassung über das gesamte Kapitel zu schreiben, bis morgen. Anfangen!" Einige Schüler machten sich Notizen, die anderen begannen bereits damit den Zauber auszuüben. Aufmerksam lief sie durch die Gruppen.

Sie bemerkte wie Malfoy mit Goyle, Crabbe und Parkinson in einer Ecke stand, Sie beobachteten die anderen und erstere lächelte geringschätzig. Hanna hörte beim näher kommen was der blonde Slytherin sagte. „Seht mal kann nicht so schwer sein selbst Schlammblut und Longbottom schaffen das."

Kurzentschlossen trat Hanna zurück ans Pult. Sofort wurde es ruhiger. Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Menge huschen. „Mrs. Granger würden Sie uns bitte ihren Patronus vorführen?"

Die Gryffindor ging zwischen den Bänken hindurch zum Pult. „Expecto Patronum."

Ein weiß-silberner Otter entsprang ihrem Zauberstab und die übrigen Schüler wichen dem Patronum auf seinem Weg durch den Klassenraum aus. Er drehte zwei Runden bis er verblasste. Prof. Windham, nickte anerkennend, „ Fantastisch 10 Punkte für Gryffindore. Mr. Malfoy Sie sind der nächste," unterbrach sie den noch immer murmelnden Slytherin. „Sie sagten doch eben das dies ein einfacher Zauber wäre, dann haben Sie jetzt die Gelegenheit uns ihr Können auf diesem Gebiet zu zeigen."

Malfoys Kopf ruckte hoch.Das grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht. _Er sollte was?„Prof. Ich habe noch gar ni…"_

„Sie hatten Zeit genug, die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden haben diese auch genutzt und einen Patronus herraufbeschworen," unterbrach sie ihn und schaute seine Freunde wissend an, „Mr. Malfoy fangen sie an, wir warten."

Wütend funkelte er seine Prof an.

„Expecto Patronum," sagte er laut und deutlich. Doch nichts als Rauch schoss in dünnen Schwaden aus seinem Stab. Überrascht starrte er seinen Stab an. _Das konnte doch nicht…_ „Expecto Patronum!" Wiederholte er lauter wieder nur dünne Rauchfäden. Ein Anflug von Wut überkam ihn, zornig starrte er auf den Stab,

_Jetzt muss es klappen, es muss, ansonsten… es wird._ „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Diesmal schoss ein großer Schild aus Licht hervor, der sich eine ganze Zeit hielt, doch er machte keine Anstalten irgendeine Form anzunehmen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Weasley ein schadenfrohes grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrückte. Er spürte die schamesröte in sein Gesicht steigen und wollte sich gerade mit einigen passenden Worten zu seiner Verteidigungslehrerin umsehen, da…

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke wenn Sie noch mal in ihr Buch sehen werden Sie feststellen, das nicht Wut sondern ihr Glücklichstes Erlebnis der Schlüssel zum…"

„Prof. Windham! Prof.!" Rief eine piepsende Stimme hinter den Schülern und Winky die Hauselfe erschien.

„Prof. Snape sagt Sie sollen dringend in den Krankenflügel kommen. Mit der Kleinen stimmt etwas nicht Miss," piepste sie aufgeregt.

„Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter sie beide haben die Aufsicht. Weiterüben!" Schon eilte Hanna ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihre Schüler zu verlieren davon.

Was war nur mit Kijoko, das Severus sie rufen ließ, heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung. Sie flog die Treppen hinauf und rannte dabei beinahe den kleinen Prof. Flittwick um. „Oh, Verzeihung," schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und fegte um die nächste Ecke.

„Severus! Prey!"

Sie stürmte in den Krankenflügel, ihre Augen huschten suchend durch den Saal.

„Elea, leise. Hier drüben." Madame Pomfreys Kopf kam hinter einem Vorhang hervor und sie winkte ihr zu.

Leise ging Hanna herüber und umrundete den aufgestellten Sichtschutz.

Kijoko lag friedlich schlafend, aber doch sehr blass in dem riesigen Krankenbett. Es war fiel zu groß und ließ das ohnehin zierliche Mädchen noch schmächtiger aussehen. Neben ihr saß ein ernster Severus Snape, der mit einem Anflug von Angst im Gesicht auf seine Enkelin hinab sah.

Es fiel ihr schwer zu sagen wer von ihnen blasser war. Der besorgte Großvater oder das schlafende Kind. Hanna drehte sich der Medi- Hexe zu.

„Prey, was ist mit ihr," fragte sie flüsternd. Denn der Anblick ihres Onkels machte sie ganz unruhig. Was hatte die Kleine nur, das der sonst so starke, gefasste Severus Snape seine Enkelin mit diesen Augen ansah?

Pomfrey legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Ruhig, mein Mädchen. Lass sie eine Weile ausruhen und es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie hat eine harmlose Grippe. Der kleine Fratz ist nur hier weil er vom Stuhl gefallen ist und eine Gehirnerschütterung hat."

Sie lächelte die beiden Erwachsenen an und fuhr fort:

„Ihr werdet sehen, morgen springt sie schon wieder durch die Gegend. Sie ist eine Frohnatur und ein überaus stürmischer Wildfang," neckisch betrachtete sie Hanna. „Sowie gewisse andere junge Damen es in ihrem Alter waren." Hanna grinste wissend. Ihr Onkel sah auf.

Die beiden Gryffindors überwachten ihre Mitschüler und verbesserten sie soweit möglich. Nur Malfoy und seine Freunde ließen sie wohlweißlich in Frieden. Bis…

„Pah," höhnte er laut, „Wollen wir wetten sie und er sitzen gemütlich in Snapes Räumen und…??" Er machte eine eindeutige Geste.

„Klappe MALFOY!" Drohend kam Ron auf ihn zu, „Du weißt nicht was du da redest!"

„Ach nein?" Auch Draco kam näher, herablassen wie eh und je schaute er auf den rothaarigen Gryffindor herab, umkreiste ihn, „ ach nein? Ich denke ich weiß mehr über unsere feine Prof. als _ihr_ glaubt und _wisst._ Peeves hat erzählt sie übernachtet bei Snape."

„Ach," stieß zischend Hermine hervor; „ Jeder weiß wer einem Poltergeist glaubt und traut ist verloren, was der sagt darauf gibt keiner von uns was Malf…"

„Aber Lorren Ratts hat sie auch gesehen," erwiderte der Slytherin triumphierend. Die drei Gryffindors schnappten nach Luft. _Wie konnte Draco es nur wagen?"_

„Du spinnst doch Malfoy," schrie Ron.

„Tut er nicht," schrie Ratts zurück, vorsichtig fügte sie hinzu, „ Auch sieht man sie ständig beieinander was wenn da doch mehr ist?"

Ron platzte der Kracken:„Wenn ihr wüsstet, das….AUA!"

Hermine hatte ihren Freund getreten, um ihn daran zu hindern etwas unüberlegtes preiszugeben. Dafür wurde sie von ihm böse angefunkelt.

Auf dem Weg zu Snapes Unterricht machte Malfoy wie nicht anders zu erwarten weiter.

Im Kerker erwartete sie die nächste Überraschung. Ein seltsam gelaunter Snape begrüßte sie. Er war zwar bei ihnen im Raum, doch war er nicht wirklich, mit seinen Gedanken anwesend. Er wirkte abwesend, irgendwie unter Strom, als beunruhige ihn was, aber was sollte das schon sein? Dauernd blickte er auf seine Uhr und mit der Zeit sah er noch blasser aus wie sonst, was eigentlich, bisher unmöglich schien. Keinem Schüler dem dies entging.

Schließlich…

„Mrs. Granger lassen Sie ihren Trank stehen stehen und helfen Sie Longbottom. Keine Sauerei heute. Mrs. Parkinson Sie helfen Mr. Goyle."

Irritiert leerte Hermine ihren Kessel und eilte zu Neville. Der sie erleichtert anlächelte, aber Snape gleich darauf misstrauisch beäugte. Zu guter letzt bekam jedes Haus 10 Punkte für gute Mitarbeit und er entließ sie alle ohne ein weiteres Wort 15 Minuten vor Unterrichtsschluss. Er selbst verließ völlig konfus als erster den Kerker.

Die nächsten Tage blieb Snape auf unerklärliche Weise irgendwie aufgekratzt, mit den Gedanken fern des Unterrichts. Die Schüler wussten nicht was sie davon halten sollten, aber sie erfreuten sich, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins an viel angenehmere Zaubertrankstunden. Auch wenn ihnen der Lehrer gelegentlich unheimlicher vorkam, wie je zuvor.

So gab es weder Punktabzug noch Strafarbeit, als er z.B. vier Schüler verschiedener Häuser dabei erwischte ein paar Toiletten zu verhexen.

Nach und nach überlegten sich jedoch mehr Schüler, ob etwas daran sei an den Gerüchten, die die Slytherins, allen voran Malfoy weiter zum besten gaben.

Ron hielten nur die Versprechen gegenüber seinem Bruder, Hanna und Dumbledore davon ab, Malfoy und allen anderen Hannas Herkunft und ihre Verlobung zu eröffnen, um damit dem ganzen Gerede ein Ende zu setzten.

Doch dann traf er mit einigen anderen Sechst und Erstklässlern auf Malfoy, mit seiner Bande. Dieses mal riss Ron schlussendlich der Geduldfaden.

„_Malfoy_ du weißt nicht nur nicht _was_ du redest! _Du weißt_ auch nicht _wann du aufhören_ _solltest_," brauste er laut auf. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab ging der Gryffindor auf den Slytherin zu, ohne auf die warnenden Worte seiner Freunde hörend.

„Na los Wiesel, mach was. Ich weis wenigstens, das…."

„…r kann mir noch sgaen, wie Sie sich vor einem Fluch di…"

Mitten im Satz brach er ab. Vom Flur her drangen laute, wütende Stimmen durch die Tür. Er glaubte beide zu kennen, dabei schwante ihm nichts gutes.

„Mrs. Monthéry sie haben die Aufsicht. Mir wird jeder Vorfall gemeldet! Ihre Aufgabe, weiter lesen."

„Ja, Prof. Weasley. Irr ´abt geört. Weitelesen," hörte Bill Virginie noch.

Tatsächlich direkt vor ihm im Flur standen sich sein Bruder und Malfoy direkt gegenüber. Umringt von mehren Schülern ihrer Häuser. Gerade teilte der Slytherin mit:„Ich wette Windham und Snape haben doch was zusammen und…"

Bill sah, das sein Bruder schon den Mund zu einer Entgegnung öffnete und reagierte.

„Prof. Windham und Prof. Snape sind sich wirklich einander verbunden,…"

Schlagartig drehten sich alle Schüler im Flur erschrocken um, starrten ihn an. Aber keiner von den übrigen übertraf die verblüfften Gesichter, seines Bruders, Hermines und Harrys. Überrascht blickten sie ihn an.

Malfoys Miene hingegen zeigte eine Sekunde später ein triumphales lächeln, welches gleich darauf zu Eis erfror.

Bill hob die Hand:„Nicht so wie sie sich das vorstellen Mr. Malfoy," sagte er scharf.

„Doch die Art ihrer Beziehung geht's sie nichts an. _Niemanden_ von Ihnen. Aber seien Sie sich sicher, die kleine Yana hat einen Vater und er besucht sie jeden Tag. Er ist für sie und ihre Mutter, Prof. Windham da. Nur erfahren sie alle nichts davon und nun _Schert euch fort!!"_

Mit einer einzigen eindeutigen Geste scheuchte er die Schüler davon.

Er blickte ihnen nach, ehe er die wenigen Schritte zurück in seine Klasse lief. Sie würden alle drei sehr bald mit Dumbledore reden müssen und eine Entscheidung treffen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lief zum Pult. „Also gut fahren wir fort, Sagen sie mir…"

**Kristallkugel:**

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts chap 14**

**…**bis auf den Verteidigungsunterricht gab es keine weiteren Stundenausfälle….

**…„**Die auf der Seite des Lord Voldemort werden wir verdammen, und nach Askaban

verbannen! Ob jung oder alt das läst uns kalt, wenn sie aus freien Willen sind was sie

sind, wird ihre dunkle Welt vergehen, mit uns als Wirbelwind!"

…Remus gab Yana die Flasche und Molly Weasley wuselte mit Winky durchs Haupt-

quartier… Der junge Mann nickte ließ sich den Weg erklären und ging zu seiner

Schwester…

…Dean und Lisa betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lisa stupste ihn und deutete auf

Harry. Seamus kam zu ihnen. „Lasst Harry lieber in Ruhe…"

…Hermine stürmte die Treppe herunter hinter ihr folgte Ron…

**Aufregung in der Prüfungswoche chap 15**

…bei Poppy auf der Karankenstation…

…Ständiger Begleiter wo sie auch war, blieb Fire… Nun in der… begann sie sich zu langweilen… „Vain, au Amm will, au Amm!" Albus Dumbledore sah auf das kleine Mädchen hinunter, das mit ausgestreckten Armen und grabschenden Händen, bittend vor ihm stand…. „Will abe jetz Amm!" Albus Dumbledore schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. Wie ein gütiger und liebevoller Großvater, der seine Enkelin zurecht wies, erwiderte er gelassen:...

…Es war kurz nach 16Uhr und die Verwandlungsprüfungen für den Sechsten Jahrgang hatten gerade erst begonnen…und wie üblich war Hermine total hibbelig…Dean offensichtlich genervt…„Ähm, Hermine…"

…Die Lehrerschaft war im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt es herrschte gedrückte Stimmung… „Ganz sicher...?" „Ja einen Tag nach Weihnachten…" „Albus ich weiss davon willst du nichts hören, dennoch…" „…du weißt was das bedeutet…"

…„Du willst doch nicht…" „Doch er will Minerva…" Lupin grinste…„Arthur und Percy…" „Meine Antwort bleibt Nein!"… Sinistra wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf…Nicht alle und _das_…"

so mehr gibts im nächsten chap, wenn es neue rewievs gibt und zwar mehr als eines!! Um so mehr reviews um so mehr beeile ich mich! Bye Leute!


	10. Noch ein Kind in Hogwarts

**Anmerkungen:** **1.)**Danke für die Reviews! Und bitte den Button auch dieses mal

nicht _vergessen_!

Nun ich habe die Kurzzusammenfassung geändert und Snape als

Zweiten Charakter eingesetzt mit dem nächsten Chap kommt die

letzte Veränderung: **Der Titel**.

**Ab chap 11** wird der **Titel** lauten:

**Und die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt**

**2.) Anmerkung zu den Reviews:**

**Cassie28:**Mehr von Bill? Ja ist dabei, aber dauert noch ein paar chap. Und mich freut das

Dir der neue nette Snape gefällt, habe schon befürchtet den mag keiner! Oder

Zumindest nicht so wie ich ihn schreibe. **knuddel **

**Silvertrust:**Schade das dir mein Snape nicht gefällt, aber in den späteren chap wird der

Auch wieder der Alte Griesgram, aber ob von **Dauer** und **Warum** verrate ich

hier nicht. Da musst du schon weiter lesen. Übrigens vielleicht wird Ron

Malfoy ja noch eine Knallen, wer weis! Lass dich überraschen. Ich hoffe du

Liest trotzt meinem Snape weiter! **knuddel**

**Moony:**Schön zu wissen das es doch noch mehr gibt die meine Geschichte lesen und

auf Fortsetzung warten**. g** Hoffe dir gefällt es auch weiterhin. **knuddel**

Also hier das nächste chap.

**Snapefan:**Danke für dein review, ein guter Schreiber hört auch Kritik gern. Daher lass dir

sagen mein English ist mehr als mies. Und was meine Betaleser angeht, so ist

das**1.** meine kleine Schwester, die nur das handgeschriebene liest. **2.** auch

wenn es dir nicht passieren sollte, kommen beim tippen auch

Rechtsschreibfehler zu stande und nicht jedes Prüfungsprogramm ist klasse,

manchmal vergesse ich es aber auch durchlaufen zu lassen. Dennoch **danke**!

* * *

**Noch ein Kind in HogwartsChap10**

Gerüchte verbreiten sich gewöhnlich schneller wie ein Blitz. Warum also sollte das in Hogwarts anders sein?

So war es wohl kaum verwunderlich, das am Abend bereits alle über den Zusammenstoß von Ron Wesley und Draco Malfoy Bescheid wussten. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache das sich am folgenden Tag bereits die Gerüchte überschlugen, welche Art Verbindung denn nun der Slytherin mit der jungen Professorin unterhielt.

Die Fantasie der Schüler kannte wirklich keine Grenze, von ehemaliger Lieblingsschülerin des Slytherin –dabei hatte sie bereits öfter einen Gryffindor Pullover getragenüber Schwester, Nichte, Tochter und Schwiegertochter war alles dabei.

Eine Handvoll Schüler hielt sich jedoch aus allen Spekulationen heraus. Belustigt kicherten sie über ihre Kameraden, kannten sie ja die Wahrheit. Sie waren es auch die des Nachmittags auf die kleine Yana acht gaben und Snapes Enkelin.

Mit größtem Vergnügen tollten sie mit dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Mädchen im Raum der Wünsche umher, beschäftigten den Säugling. Nur eines mochten vor allem die Jungen nicht gerne, Windelwechseln. Denn mit Ausnahme von Hermine und Alexa bekam das per Zauberstab keiner von ihnen hin. So blieb nur der herkömmliche Weg.

Bald jedoch kochte die Gerüchteküche förmlich über. Denn plötzlich tauchte auch noch Prof. Lupin auf. Der ehemalige Lehrer traf sich nicht nur mit der jungen Prof. Windham, er verstand sich zudem auf mal besonders gut mit Prof. Snape. War ersteres schon ungewöhnlich. Konnte das erste eigentlich nicht sein, hegte der Slytherin doch einen über aus großen Hass auf den Werwolf, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war der wohl verflogen.

So kam es das Albus Dumbledore an einem Morgen, zwei Wochen nach den Herbstferien um Ruhe bittend aufstand. Sofort war alles still. Wann hielt der Schulleiter schon mitten im Jahr eine Rede? Es musste wichtig sein.

Lauter neugierige Gesichter richteten sich auf den alten, weisen Zauberer. „Nun da unsere Gerüchteküche ja mal wieder übersprüht und es um die gleichen Prof. geht wie vor den Ferien, denke ich ist es an der Zeit dem ein Ende zu bereiten."

Die Schüler hielten den Atem an und unverkennbar auch die meisten Lehrer. Er selbst schaute zu den betreffenden Prof. hinüber. „Natürlich mit Erlaubnis der beiden Prof," fuhr er fort. Die Schüler rutschten unruhig umher, platzten gleich vor Neugier.

„Prof. Windham ist die Tochter von Prof. Snapes Halbschwester. Sie sind Nichte und Onkel."

**Rumms!** Das hatte gesessen. Aufgeregtes sich steigerndes Getuschel setzte ein. Kaum wer im Saal für den diese Eröffnung nicht neu war. Snape grinste selbstgefällig. Ab jetzt sollte Hanna auch mit seinen Schülern weniger Probleme haben, gehörte sie doch zur Familie. Anderseits sie war eine Gryffindor gewesen.

Auch Dumbledore kicherte in sich hinein. Er hob die Hände zum Zeichen das er noch nicht geendet hatte und es wurde wieder ruhiger. „Zwei Ankündigungen habe ich noch zu machen. –aufgekratzt warteten die Schüler auf das kommende- Erstens, habe ich hiermit die Ehre Ihnen allen mit zuteilen, das sich zwei unserer Lehrer verlobt ha…

Erneut musste der Schulleiter einen Moment warten, ehe das aufgeregte Getuschel verstummt war. „Es sind die Prof. Windham und Weasley."

Applaus, Hurra- und Glückwunsch-Rufe wurden laut. Diesmal musste der Schulleiter länger auf das wieder einkehren der Ruhe warten. Doch dann sprach er weiter:„So jetzt zum letzten Punkt, es gibt seit kurzem ein zweites Kind in Hogwarts, das ebenfalls wie Yana Windham bleiben wird. Denn in Hogwarts lebt Kijoko- Meldodys letzter Verwandter, ihr Großvater Prof. Snape." Dumbledore setzte sich, seine Augen wanderten aufmerksam beobachtend über die Schülergesichter.

Die Jugendlichen waren jetzt völlig aus dem Häuschen. Windham und Weasley verlobt. _Verlobt_! Und Snape,_ ihr_ Prof. Snape hatte eine Enkeltochter. Er kümmerte sich um ein Kleinkind! Suchende Blicke huschten zum Lehrertisch, in der Hoffnung Snapes Enkelin zu sehen. Aber sie war nicht da. Wie sah das Kind wohl ausÄhnelte sie Snape? Vor allem wie mochte es ihr wohl gehen? Sie schüttelten die Köpfe.

Viele hegten heimlich Mitleid mit dem kleinen Mädchen, das ausgerechnet den missmutig strengen, immer eisigen schauenden Snape vorgesetzt bekommen hatte, als einzigen Verwandten. Das Snape mit dem Kind freundlich oder gar herzlich umzugehen vermochte kam ihnen gar nicht in den Sinn.

Wie auch, sie kannten ihn nur verschlossen arrogant, sowie er ihnen all die Jahre im Unterricht und den Fluren begegnet war. Gut die letzten Wochen war er sichtlich konfus mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen, nicht ganz so streng. _Aber nett?_ Nein, davon war er sehr, sehr weit entfernt. Und ein Prof. Snape bei dem sich ein Kind wohl fühlen konnte? _War das_ überhaupt möglich?

Am späten Abend beschäftigten sich die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler, am Hufflepufftisch mit der Frage nach einem Verlobungsgeschenk für die Prof. Windham und Weasley. Ein Teeservice, Bücher zu den neusten Flüchen und oder Verteidigungszauber. Ebenso das einrichten einer Kinderkammer, in denen die Schüler Yana und Kijoko beaufsichtigten wurden genannt.

„Noch mal,"seuftzte Hermine, „Der Raum der Wünsche dient als Kinderkammer und offen gestanden gibt es bereits eine Hand voll Schüler die sie dort beaufsichtigen. Schon seit Wochen," fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.

„Wie jetzt, ich verstehe nicht," warf Ginnys Klassenkamerad Kai Doom ein, „Wir haben es doch erst heute Abend erfahren."

„Ihr schon." Aller Augen richteten sich auf Ginny die nun rot wurde. „Nun ja Yana ist praktisch meine Nichte, ich kenne sie schon seit den Ferien."

„Also haben du und Ron auf sie aufgepasst und jetzt auch auf Kijoko?"

„Ja und nein…,"druckste Ginny rum. Hermine machte kurz entschlossen weiter:„Hannas Schwester Alexa, Harry und ich sind ebenso die Babysitter."

„Nicht wahr," staunte Ernie Macmillian, „Dann sagt schon wie sieht die Kleine aus? Wie geht es ihr, ich meine…"

„Sehr süß und gut," unterbrach Hermine ihn knapp, aber bestimmt. Die Art mit der sie die anderen ansah machte deutlich, das es keine weiteren Auskünfte geben würde. Widerwillig kehrten sie zum Thema zurück.

„Guten Morgen. Beginnen wir gleich, der Trank ist eine Wiederholung und steht an der Tafel. Legen Sie los. Ich will keine Schmierereien heute ist das klar?"

Die Schüler nickten eifrig, doch wenig begeistert. Wie üblich. Snape blickte sie ungerührt an. „Mr. Malfoy."

„Ja Prof." Der junge Slytherin sah ihn liebenswürdig an.

„Sie werden mit Longbottom zusammen arbeiten und –Malfoy öffnete den Mund zum Protest, Snape fuhr ungerührt fort. Die Schüler schnappten erschrocken nach Luft- Sie beide werden Ihren Trank selbstverständlich kosten."

Draco machte keine Anstallten sich zu bewegen, seine Augen waren fassungslos auf seinen Hauslehrer gerichtet. _Das_ konnte der doch nicht ernst meinen. Er sollte mit _Longbottom_ zusammenarbeiten? Diesem dümmlichen Kleinhirn von Gryffindor?

„Mr. Malfoy brauchen Sie noch eine Extra-Einladung? Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht zum Ansporn Punkte abziehen?"

„Nein, Sir," erschrocken stapfte der Slytherin auf den rundgesichtigen Gryffindor zu. Snape meinte das _wirklich_ ernst. _Was war nur in den geraten?_ _Ärgerte den seine Enkelin? Warum ließ er seinen Zorn nicht an ihr ab oder den Gryffindors?_

Ängstlich huschten Nevilles Augen zwischen Draco und dem verhassten Prof. hin und her. Hilfesuchend wendete er sich zu Hermine. Das braungelockte Mädchen zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. „Mr. Weasley Sie arbeiten heute mit Mr. Goyle. Mr.Potter Sie gehen rüber zu Mr.Goyle und Mrs.Granger Sie bilden mit Mrs. Parkinson eine Zweiergruppe. Mrs. Brown Sie und ….

….Anfangen. Oh, und bemühen sie sich, der Trank wird selbstverständlich bewertet."

Ungläubig und fassungslos leisteten die Schüler Folge. Sie alle musterten ihr Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Missmut. Sie mussten wirklich zusammen arbeiten? Skeptisch blieben ihre Augen immer wieder am schwarz gekleideten Prof. hängen, der die Reihen entlang stapfte.

„Ich fass es nicht. Ich _fass- es- nicht_," sagte Ron immer wieder, „Er hat uns Tatsächlich mit denen zusammen arbeiten lassen und dann hat er noch _Tipps_ gegeben. Er.."

Inzwischen hatten sie Kräuterkunde so kam es das es Justin war nicht Harry der ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Lass gut sein, schau lieber auf deine Teufelsschlinge auf." Ärgerlich schoss der Gryffindor ein _Lumos_ _maxima _auf seine Pflanze ab die sich um seine Beine schnürrte.

Justin unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein kichern. „He Ron mit uns hat er es doch auch getan, Der ist halt merkwürdig drauf zur Zeit. Aber das und seine anfängliche Freundlichkeit machen einiges leichter. Auch wenn es sicher nicht von Dauer ist."

„Wohl kaum," erklärte Ron und schaffte es endlich seine Teufelsschlinge in einen neuen Topf zu stecken. Harry kämpfte mit seiner weiter, so bestand seine Antwort in einem Achsel zucken.

„Ich denke ja," gab Hermine ihre Meinung kund.

Skeptisch schaute Justin sie an:„Wie kommst du darauf."

„Kijoko. Sie ist noch ein kleines Kind, zu ihr muss er freundlich sein. Ihr werdet schon sehen die Liebe eines Kindes vermag Berge zu versetzen und eisige Herzen zu rühren. Sie haben ihre ganz eigene Magie. Es ist wie bei Heidi."

„Heidi?" Ron blickte sie verständnislos an. Hermine winkte ab, klar das kannten die anderen natürlich nicht. „Später."

„Also ich weiß ja nicht," meinte Justin, „ein netter Snape? Schwer vorstellbar." Justin verzog den Mund, er konzentrierte sich darauf seine Teufelsschlinge umzutopfen, ohne das die Pflanze seinen Arm zerdrückte, oder zu würgen begann.

Wie sollten sie auch ahnen wie Recht Hermine auf Dauer behalten sollte.

„Sehr gut Mrs. Diggory, ebenso wie Sie beide Mr. Und Mrs. Monthéry. Sie haben ganz sicher nicht doch heimlich geübt? Vielleicht mit Mrs. Granger oder Mrs.Weasley?"

Die drei Erstklässler schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Prof. McGonagall schenkte ihnen ein freundliches Lächeln, ehe sie sich wieder an die Klasse wandte.

Alle drei wussten wie selten diese Art Anerkennung ihrer Hauslehrerin war und erröteten leicht, bei diesem Lob.

„Hausaufgaben," sagte Mc Gonagall, „Sie üben alle ihre Feder in einen schwarzen Stift zu verwandeln. Was bedeutet…" sie drehte sich wieder Cecilia und den Monthéry- Geschwistern zu. „..das drei von Ihnen praktisch nichts mehr zu tuen haben." Die gestrenge Verwandlungsprofessorin warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Sie können gehen."

Hastig und munter packten die Gryffindors und Slytherins ihre Sachen zusammen und eilten in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Sie hatten jetzt Zauberkunst bzw. Kräuterkunde.

Während die Gryffindor- Erstklässler in Prof. Flittwicks Zauberkunst- Raum hinein strömten, kamen die Sechstsemester, des selben Hauses heraus. Der höhere Jahrgang hatte nun Verteidigung mit den verhassten Slytherins.

* * *

**Blick in die Kristallkugel**

**Chap 16, Roter Alarm- Eine Schule wird zur Festung**

…riss die Schüler und Lehrer…unerwartet aus dem Schlaf…Panische Schreie und das wimmern vereinzelter Schüler drang an Harrys Ohr….Aufgeschreckte Jungen und Mädchen…„Voldemort?"….„Ruhe!" Alle Köpfe drehten sich schockiert dem Fremden…zu…die Zauberstäbe der Anwesenden waren auf ihn gerichtet…„Ihr werdet mir schon vertrauen müssen."….Hermine und Ron traten neben Harry.„Uns ja. Worauf warten wir?"…

…„Seid still! Ruhe!"… „...Ruhe bewahren…"… „…Tonks, Aurorin…"…Grimmig humpelte Moody…Malfoy ruckte herum…Moody? Woher kannten die zwei sich?… „…ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Schritt und ich verspreche …"…Der Minister blieb vor den Lehrertischen stehen… „…mein Befehl…" Schüler keuchten, holten tief zischend Atem oder schrieen auf… …„DAS REICHT MINISTER!"

So für heute war es das meine Eltern verscheuchen mich vom Pc! Nächstes mal gibt es wieder mehr Blick auf die Zukunft!

**Also ich hoffe das Chap hat gefallen gefunden! Und bitte vergesst den Review Button nicht!**

**Danke! knuddel all**


	11. Angriff

**Anmerkungen:**

**Silvertrust: **Ja, dachte mir auch Malfoy der von Snape gequält wird gibt es sicherlich nicht sooft. Und nein ich habe nicht vor Snape singend mit Blumen im Haar auftauchen zu lassen. Aber es wird sich noch etwas verändern, du wirst es in diesem chap lesen. Aber keine Angst noch größere Veränderungen am Aussehen gibt's dann nicht mehr.

**Cassie28: **Wie immer schönen dank an dich für dein review. Ich freu mich natürlich wenn's chap gefällt. Und wie du unschwer erkennen kannst das und im Titel meiner Story ist weggelassen.g

Also **knuddel** Bis bald!

**Dank auch an meine kleine Schwester die die Chaps immer vor allen anderen zu hören bekommt, bzw. zu lesen. Also Cat das dir die Geschichte gefällt weiß ich ja, dennoch an dieser Stelle noch mal einen schönen Dank! **

**Oh als kleien Vorwahrnung in diesem chap habe ich keine Rechtsschreibprüfung durchlaufen lassen! Also verzeiht wenn es mal wieder mehr Fehler vom abtippen enthält!**

* * *

**Angriff auf HogwartsChap 11**

„Hermine! Hermine!" Harry rannte auf seine Freundin zu, die stehen geblieben war und wartete.

„Was ist den los?" Fragte sie ihn überrascht.

„Wir brauchen heute abend ein DA- Treffen. Ich denke wir haben genug Übung, wir sollten den Kleinen helfen. Ich denke wir sollten den anderen deine Idee vortragen, gibst du Bescheid?"

Gemeinsam liefen sie weiter und setzten sich an ihren Haustisch. „Klar. Sag mal wie geht es eigentlich Samielle könnt ihr morgen wieder spielen?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Frag Ron, er war gerade bei ihm," er deutete hinter sich.

„Tja das wars dann wohl mit Quidditch," missgelaunt setzte Ron sich zu ihnen. Mit großen Augen sahen sie ihn an. „Wie,..._warum_," fragte Hermine und Harry meinte:„Was sagt McGonagall dazu, ich meine..."

„Die sagt, das Sie Mr.Potter ab sofort Mannschaftskapitän sind. Sehen Sie zu das Sie einen neuen Spieler finden. Am besten _gleich_. Sie haben das Spielfeld von jetzt bis morgen zum Spiel," McGonagall lächelte ihnen grimmig entschlossen entgegen, sie wandte sich schon wieder um; „Und Potter enttäuschen Sie mich nicht! Wenn nötig spielen sie den Sucher." Damit eilte die Gryffindore Hauslehrerin davon.

„Na toll," grummelte Harry. „Wo bekomme ich bis morgen einen neuen Jäger her?"

„Einen neuen Jäger, aber warum?" Ginny blieb mit Kathy King aus ihrer Klasse und Sophie hinter ihnen stehen. Und _warum_ kümmert Samielle sich nicht darum?"

„Weil _er_ der Abgänger ist," fauchte ihr Bruder eine Antwort.

„_WAS_! Aber das kann er doch nicht ... und nun?" Schwer ließ sie sich auf die Bank sinken.

„Keine Ahnung," stöhnte Harry den Kopf in den Händen, „Aber kein siebter Mann, kein Spiel."

„Wenn ihr wollt rede ich mit Cecilia, sie ist eine super Fliegerin," erbot sich Sophie.

„Danke," erklärte Harry traurig, „aber sie ist in der Ersten. Erstklässler dürfen do..."

„Red mit McGonagall," erwiderte Lisa Turpin mit Feuereifer. „Cecilia ist spitze mind. So gut wie du Harry. Mit ihr hättet ihr eine Chance gegen Slytherin."

Zweifelnd schaute er seine Klassenkameradin an, „Ich glaube nicht das..."

„Geh schon los!"

Wiederstrebend suchte er, nach dem Frühstück Prof. McGonagall auf. Zu seiner großen Überraschung stimmte sie zu, aber nur wenn sie besonders auf Cecilia Acht geben wollten. Harry versprach es ihr. Dann beeilte er sich. Diese Neuigkeiten wollte er schnellstmöglich den anderen mitteilen.

Die beiden verbliebenen Jäger Virgenie Monthéry und ihr Bruder Ilai, sowie Dean Thomas, ihr erster Treiber, Ron und Ginny berichteten es der noch Ahnungslosen Cecilia. Doch die Erstklässlerin war alles andere wie Begeistert. Sie wollte nicht erneut zur Zielscheibe der Slytherin werden. Aber schließlich willigte sie ein. Gegen Mittag begannen die Gryffindors ihr Training.

Einige male tauschten sie die Positionen, bis sie in neuer Konstellation die beste Besetzung heraus hatten. Die lautete wie folgt: **1.Jäger** Virgenie Monthéry, **2.Jäger** Ilai Monthéry3.**3.Jäger** Cecilia Diggory,

**1.Treiber** Dean Thomas**2.Treiber** Harry Potter,**Sucher** Ginny Weasley und **Hüter** Ron Weasley. Mit dieser Zusammenstellung wollten sie am nächsten Tag spielen.

Doch sie legten auch eine zweite Variante fest. In der zweiten die für den morgigen Tag ausschied war Harry der Hüter, Ginny erster Jäger und Virgenie zweiter Jäger.

Am nächsten Tag herrschte freudige Erwartung auf das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison. Vor allem da sowohl für Gryffindor als auch für Ravenclaw ein Mädchen spielte, die eigentlich gar nicht hätten spielen dürfen. Erstklässlerinnen.

Endlich am späten Nachmittag war es dann soweit. Alle Schüler und alle Lehrer versammelten sich vor der Schule. Denn da es das Ministerium endlich geschafft hatte einen Bannkreis und Sperrgürtel um die Schule und ihre Ländereien zu legen, würde das Spiel draußen statt finden.

Madame Hutchs Pfiff ertönte, sie warf die Bälle hinauf und das Spiel begann. Nach zehn Minuten hatten die Ravenclaw es geschafft drei Tore zu erzielen, in dem sie geschickt unter, über oder zwischen die Gryffindors hinweg flogen. Weitere drei Minuten später war Gryffindor am aufholen, noch zehn Punkte, ein Tor bis zum Gleichstand.

Da entdeckte Harry den Schnatz, im selben Moment, in dem Ginny bereits auf ihn zuzujagen begann. Einen Augenblick später entdeckte ihn auch die Ravenclaw-Sucherin Maya Lae. Mit der Erfahrung einer geübten Flieger- und Spielerin, beugte sich die Gryffindor tief über ihren Besen, jagte in die Tiefe und….der Schnatz war fort. Das Publikum jaulte.

Bis die Sucherinnen den Schnatz ein weiteres mal fanden, stand es 80 zu 50 für Ravenclaw. Diesmal jagten die Mädchen in die Höhe. Immer höher und höher. Kälte kroch in ihre Glieder. Ginny beugte sich vor streckte sich und…

…bekam ihn zu fassen. Sie hatte ihn, sie hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Da…

…überkam sie die Kälte mit aller Macht. Sie schüttelte sich. Die Kälte wurde stärker -dabei stand sie in der Luft- wurde stechend, beißend…

…die Zuschauerstimmen verklangen.

Sie fühlte sich als sei sie in Eiswasser gefallen. Sie zitterte, musterte die Umgebung. Es war vollkommen still, kein Windzug war zu hören, es wurde schnell dunkel.

Z_u schnell_._ Und es ist viel zu kalt. _Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ sie entsetzt aufkeuchen, _Dementoren._ Der Schnatz fiel aus ihrer Hand. Im selben Moment schrie Maya Lae neben ihr erstickt auf. Die kleine Ravenclaw hielt sich nur mit Mühe auf dem Besen. Das Mädchen wimmerte. Ginny hatte eine Gänsehaut und die Kälte verstärkte sich, klirrte in der Luft.

_Aber sie konnten nicht…Von wo kamen sie? Von wo?_ „Bleib dicht bei mir," wies sie die jüngere an. Suchend schaute sie sich um. _Von wo? Mein Glücklichstes Erlebnis _dachte sie, _schnell. _In der Sekunde hörten sie das Wehen und Rascheln von Umhängen, im nächsten Moment konnten sie sie sehen. Es waren fünf. Ginny zögerte nicht länger, eine Hand am Besen streckte sie die andere mit dem Zauberstab aus. „_Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

Nichts geschah. Panik kroch in ihr hoch. _Nein nicht jetzt, nicht hier oben._ Das wimmern der Ravenclaw wurde lauter, stocksteif vor Angst klammerte sie sich an den Besen. _Konzentrier dich Ginny,_ mahnte sie sich selbst und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf sich selbst. „_EXPECTO_ _PATRONUM_!" Diesmal gelang der Zauber. Ihr Pferdpatronus drängte die Dementoren von den Mädchen fort. Doch Ginny erkannte in der Ferne noch mehr. Instinktiv griff sie nach dem Besen der Ravenclaw und zog sie mit sich, im Sturzflug in die Tiefe.

Harry wich eben einem Klatscher aus und schlug den zweiten in Richtung Michael Corner, da überkam ihn ein grausiges Gefühl von Kälte, alles Glück verschlingend. _Dementoren?_ _Kein Zweifel sie waren hier._ Das Gefühl sich nähernder, verschlingender Kälte kam von den Seiten und … von oben aus Ginnys Richtung. Ohne zu überlegen ließ er sein Schlagholz fallen und stieg in die Höhe. „Ron! MICHAEL! GINNY!"

Die anderen beiden, die die Anwesenheit der Dementoren ohne Zweifel auch gespürt haben mussten rasten ihm hinterher. Dean, Padma Patil und Terry Boot im Schlepptau.

Er raste an den Mädchen vorbei und schickte seinen Patronus den sich nähernden Dementoren entgegen. Die anderen fünf taten es ihm nach. Sechs Schutzpatrone rannten, galoppierten, oder sprangen auf das Dutzend Angreifer zu, versperrten ihnen den Weg. Die Schüler gingen in den Sturzflug über.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab, in der gleichen Sekunde in der die Spieler reagierten. Seine Augen funkelten ebenso böse wie die der meisten andren Lehrer, die ein Moment später reagierten.

Überall auf den Rängen erhoben sich nun auch Schüler mit gezückten Stäben und wie auf Kommando donnerten sie ihre _Expecto_ _Patronum_-Rufe in die beängstigend unnatürliche Stille.

Dann erhob sich Dumbledores Stimme über alles andere hinweg klar und deutlich hörbar. „Alle Häuser gehen gesammelt, die beiden untersten Jahrgänge zwischen sich zur Schule! Ihr kennt den Spruch! _SCHNELL_!"

Während sich die Schüler lärmend und ein großer Teil recht ängstlich daran machten von ihren Rängen zu kommen, hielten die Lehrer die Dementoren in Schach. Doch es waren zu viele, ganz Askaban schien auf den Beinen zu sein. Immer näher kamen sie den sich sammelnden Schülern.

Hanna stand zwischen den Schülern. Vor ihrer Brust in einem Tragetuch die kleine Yana. An ihre Hand klammerte sich die völlig verängstigte und überforderte Kijoko. Das Kind zitterte und weinte herzzerreisend. Neben sich entdeckte sie Julie- Laura Ondine, die ihr vor wenigen Tagen bei den Kindern geholfen hatte. Die Hufflepuff drängte die vor ihr stolpernden Gryffindor, Cassandra Malfoy und Sophie Monthéry in die Menge hinein direkt auf sie zu.

„Sophie, Cassandra, Julie!"

Die drei Mädchen beeilten sich. Prof. Windham schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und samt Tragekorb lag der Säugling nun an Julies Brust. Zuerst verwundert, blickte sie ihre Prof. eine Sekunde später ernst an und nickte. „Wir bleiben in der Mitte," versprach sie. Prof.Windham wollte Julie auch Snapes Tochter übergeben. Aber das schwarzhaarige Mädchen wehrte sich vehement, mit Leibeskräften. Die Dementoren kamen näher.

Hanna kämpfte mit Kijoko, dann nach einem Blick auf das Mädchen fasste sie einen anderen Entschluss. Mit dem Zauberstab tippte sie sich an den Kehlkopf:„_Sonorus_." Sie spürte eine kribbeln am Kehlkopf und mit magisch verstärkter Stimme rief sie:„Wer den Patronus Zauber kennt Stäbe raus, auf drei!…EINS…ZWEI…DREI…

„_EXPECTO_ _PATRONUM_!" Schallte es von rundherum. Mit Verwunderung bemerkte sie das jeder Schüler im nahen Umkreis den Zauberstab gezogen hatte. Ganz unabhängig davon je einen Patronus zu Stande gebracht zu haben, oder es je versucht zu haben.

Obwohl bei vielen nur silbriger Rauch hervorgekommen war, oder gar nichts versuchten sie es beim zweiten „drei" gleich noch mal. „_EXPECTO_ _PATRONUM_!" Nicht wenige erschufen just diesem Moment ihren ersten Patronus.

Trotz aller Bemühungen ließen sich die Dementoren jedoch nicht vertreiben. Immer wieder kamen sie von neuem, es schienen immer mehr zu werden. Inzwischen schwebten die Qudditchspieler knapp über die Köpfe ihrer laufenden Kameraden hinweg. Nur die beiden Erstklässler hatten sich in die Menge am Boden verkrochen, doch auf ihren Besen flogen nun zwei ältere Schüler.

Fluchend und wütend bemerkte Bill wie mit jedem Ruf weniger Schutzpatrone in die Höhe preschten. Hanna und die Kinder hatte er in der Menge längst aus den Augen verloren. Gemeinsam mit den Professoren Dumbledore, Flittwick, und Sinistra lief er hinter der Schülermenge hinterher, unaufhörlich die Dementoren zurückdrängend.

Dann sah er von fern, als wäre ihre Lage nicht schon schlimm genug, einige schwarze Gestalten schnell näher kommen. _Todesser. Kein Zweifel, verdammt! _Auch Dumbledore hatte sie gesehen. Energisch scheuchte der Schulleiter den wenig begeisterten Zaubertranklehrer davon. Grimmig sprach der Slytherin den Desillusionierungszauber über sich und rannte in die Schülermenge. Irgendwie tat ihm Snape ja leid. Als Mann der Tat fiel es ihm vermutlich mehr als schwer einfach davon zu laufen.

Snape quetschte sich durch die Schüler, die kreischend zur Seite sprangen, als etwas unsichtbares an ihnen vorbei drängte. Seine Augen schweiften über die Menge, verzweifelt versuchte er seine Nichte zu finden. Da, endlich hatte er sie gefunden, rechts von ihm. Severus eilte auf sie zu. Er schnappte sich die verblüffte Kijoko und zog die kleine Cassandra zu sich, fieberhafte überlegte er wie sie unbemerkt von hier verschwinden sollten, da…

„Triiliririlipriiiiilililiritri."

Severus schaute nach oben, so wie alle anderen auch. Diesen Gesang kannte er doch. Tatsächlich die beiden Phönixe Fawkes und Fire näherten sich. Während das Tier des Schulleiters direkt auf die Dementoren zu hielt, flog das Weibchen auf ihn zu. Schnell nahm er Julie den Säugling ab, griff nach Fawkes Schwanzfedern und sagte:„Schulleiterb…Raum der Wünsche." **Knall. **Wo sie eben noch gestanden hatten war nun nichts mehr.

Priiliririlipri, trrrri ririiii, pritiripreelirirelitri.

Die Todesser standen nun unmittelbar vor den Schülern. Ihre Gesichter hinter Masken verborgen, sahen sie sich einer Reihe Zweit- und Erstklässler gegenüber. Die Kinder hielten mit zittrigen Händen hielten sie ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe entgegen. Die älteren wehrten wie die Lehrer die Dementoren ab. Einer von ihnen Lachte hämisch, wollten diese närrischen Kids sie wirklich aufhalten? Sie lachten.

Prrrrriiiii tirilitirrii priiiliri. Erneut umkreisten die Phönixe trillernd die Schülerschar. Ihr Lied wurde eindringlicher, mehr und mehr Schüler begannen ungewollt zu lauschen. Durch ihre ureigene Magie zogen sie die Schüler in ihren Bann. Stärkten die, welche lauschten und glaubten. Die von ihnen ausgehende Wärme vertrieb die Kälte der Dementoren aus jenen Schülern. Schüler um Schüler wiederstand den Dementoren.

„Ron! Die Phönixe. Hör zu," rief Hermine ihrem freund zu, der soeben schwankend landete, einen Moment bevor sie einen neuen Patronus erschuf. Sie spürte wie das Lied der Phönixe in ihr wirkte, eine wohltuende Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, stärkte von innen.

„Danke," triumphierte Alexandra Lupin neben ihr, sie und Lisa hatten eben einen neuen Patronus gen Himmel geschickt. Jetzt bemerkten sie die Todesser. Ron stöhnte, Lisa fluchte und Alexandra funkelte böse der neuen Bedrohung entgegen. „Sollen sie nur kommen. Wenn sie es schaffen." Verwundert betrachteten sie die anderen. Alexa grinste frech.

„Denkt ihr was ich denke," wollte Lisa wissen. Die anderen nickten. Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe knapp über die Köpfe der Kleinen hinweg auf die Todesser. „_Expelliarmus_," sprachen Hermine und Lisa den Entwaffnungszauber. „_Stupor_!" Schrie Ron, er schockte gleich zwei Angreifer, welche zu Boden gingen. Die Kleinen begriffen, auf gut Glück wiederholten sie die eben vernommenen Sprüche.

Einige Meter weiter waren einige Drittklässler emsig dabei mit _Accio_- Rufen die Todesser zu entwaffnen. Nur hatten sie noch keine Idee entwickelt die Stäbe unschädlich zu machen. Hermine bemerkte ihr Dilemma, sie schnappte sich Rons Besen und flog kurzentschlossen zu ihnen hinüber. „_Lacarnum_ _Inflamare_," sagte sie bestimmt. Sofort loderte ein kleines Feuer. „Hier werft sie darein." Mit unübersehbarer Begeisterung schmissen sie die Stäbe ins Feuer.

Mittlerweile hatten sich die Siebten Jahrgänge mit einigen jüngeren Schülern um die ganzen anderen verteilt. Ununterbrochen riefen sie:„_Protego_." Gleichzeitig wandten Mitschüler die verschiedensten Schock- und Lähmzauber ebenso wirkungsvoll an, wie allerlei Flüche.

Hannah Abott kam plötzlich eine Idee wie sie Hermines Feuer sah. Ihren Zauberstab in den Himmel gerichtet sprach sie ruhig ein, _Lumos solem _aus. Helles, künstliches Sonnenlicht strahlte kurz auf. Alles und jeder in der Umgebung zuckte erschreckt geblendet zusammen. Die Dementoren wichen kurz zurück. Sie war nicht die einzige die dies bemerkte. Vor allem die jüngsten setzten diesen Spruch begeistert in die Tat um.

Zeitgleich wie die Erstklässler das Sonnenlicht heraufbeschworen, schickten Dutzende heraneilende Zauberer und Hexen ihre Patronen in Richtung Dementoren davon. Noch ehe das Sonnenlicht vollständig verging, prasselten aus Richtung der Neuankömmlinge laute Flüche und Schockzauber auf die Todesser nieder.

Die Todesser, welche geblendet vom grellen Licht die Gefahr in ihrer Flanke noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten gingen der Reihe nach zu Boden. Die wenigen die rechtzeitig einen Schutzzauber aussprachen hielten jedoch auch nicht mehr lange stand. So von beiden Seiten beschossen und immer wieder geblendet brauchte es nur noch wenige Minuten bis auch der letzte fiel oder flieh. Mit den schwindenden Todessern wurden auch die Angriffe der Dementoren weniger, bald waren sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen versprengt.

Die Lehrer trieben die Schüler vor sich her in die große Halle. Unterdessen blieb der Schulleiter noch auf dem Schlossgelände. Die Prof. Flittwick und McGonagall sorgten für Kakao und Schokolade. Zögernd griffen die erschöpften Schüler zu, ebenso wie die Kollegen.

Sie waren aufgekratzt müde und erschöpft. Die Phönixe glitten weiter trillernd durch die _Große_ _Halle_. Ihr Gesang beruhigte die Gemüter, verscheuchten auch die letzten Anzeichen der Angst.

Severus Snape stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Die Hauselfe Winky hinter ihm quiekte erschrocken, gab aber ihr bestes die Kinder zu beruhigen. Die Tür sprang auf…

Erleichtert atmete er aus. „Hanna?"

„Ja ich bin es wirklich Onkel," sie sah ihn an, wirkte erschöpft, aber froh. „Wie geht es den Kleinen?"

„Das würde mich auch interessieren." Severus wirbelte herum, Albus Dumbledore betrat den Raum der Wünsche. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf die Kinder zu. Das ältere der zwei Mädchen sprang auf, hüpfte in seine Arme. Der Säugling kuschelte sich in den Armen seiner Mutter ein.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Guut," antwortete Kijoko dem alten Zauberer und griff in seinen langen silbrigen Bart. Dumbledores scharfe Augen lasen aber noch mehr in dem Kindergesicht, als Freude. Angst, die versteckt hinter den Kinderaugen lauerte. Sanft strich er dem Mädchen über die Wange: „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Die bösen Männer und alles kalte ist weg."

Nachdenklich betrachtete das kleine Kind den alten Magier. „Weg," hackte es leise nach, „danz weg?" „Ja." Dumbledore nahm das Kind hoch, es runzelte nun mit der Stirn legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Nich wieder tomm?"

Jetzt stand Severus neben den beiden, schaute sie freundlich an. „Sie kommen nicht wieder." Stumm flehte er darum recht zu behalten. Das Mädchen blickte unterdessen unschlüssig zwischen den Männern hin und her. Dann als hätte sie einen Entschluss gefasst reckte sie ihm ihre kleinen Ärmchen entgegen. Sie öffnete und schloss die Hände. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, sie wollte auf Snapes Arm.

Doch kaum hatte er sie dem Schulleiter abgenommen, starrte sie ihn mit großen wieder ängstlichen Augen an. Ein kurzes zittern durch lief ihren Körper. „Du au Warzer Mann."

Erstaunt blickten die Männer und Hanna das Mädchen an. Hatte da eben wirklich ein Hauch Enttäuschung in der Stimme gelegen?

Snape starrte auf das Mädchen. Ja er trug auch schwarz, er trug _immer_ schwarz. Etwas, das für seine Enkelin soeben ein Symbol für Schrecken und Angst geworden war. Er schaute in ihr Gesicht. Die kleinen Lippen zitterten, gleich würde sie sicherlich weinen. Etwas womit umzugehen ihm noch immer schwer fiel, denn meist vermisste sie dann ihre Mutter. Sanft strich er über das beunruhigend ernst- ängstliche verkrampfte Gesicht.

Hanna betrachtete Severus und Kijoko. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, daran das auch Snape schwarz trug und es für die Kleine ein Problem geben könnte damit umzugehen hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. Was sollten sie nun tuen?

Dumbledore, praktisch denkend wie immer, zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Du erlaubst," fragte er vergnügt grinsend. Ohne auf eine Antwort des Zaubertranklehrers zu warten, tippte er mit einem Schwenker auf Severus Kleidung. Im nächsten Moment war sie dunkelblau.

„Jetzt ist er kein Schwarzer Mann mehr."

Kijoko nickte und schmiegte sich sichtlich beruhigt an ihren Großvater. Der betrachtete seinerseits etwas wiederwillig seine alte, _neue _Kleidung. Hanna unterdrückte ein grinsen. Dumbledore kam ihr entgegen. „Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen Severus," erklärte er mit der ihm eigenen Ruhe, „Kommt lasst uns in die Halle gehen. Winky du auch."

„Hanna!"

Bill lief eilig auf sie zu, schloss sie beide in die Arme. „Alles Ok?"

„Ja, lass uns in die Halle gehen." Er nickte und führte sie zum Lehrertisch. Der Schulleiter war schon voraus geeilt, aber Snape wartete. Das Kleinkind auf dem Arm, beugte sich zappelnd dem rothaarigen Zauberer entgegen. „Bill,Billbill," drängte es.

„Hi, Süße," der junge Mann strich dem Mädchen über die Stirn.

Der erste Schreck hatte sich gelegt. Die Älteren huschten umher und kümmerten sich mit den Lehrern um besonders aufgelöste Mitschüler.

Madam Pomfrey wuselte unterdessen mit Madame Rosmertha durch die Halle und versorgte die Verletzten. Hilfe bekamen sie von einigen anderen Zauberern die ihnen auf dem Gelände zu Hilfe gekommen waren. Unter ihnen waren auch die Heiler Sinah Rosehill und Damon Fletcher. Sie alle blickten auf, wie die großen Hallentüren aufschwangen und der Schulleiter eintrat.

Aufmerksam beobachteten die Anwesenden Albus Dumbledore, der mit finster, ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, durch die Halle schritt. Unverkennbar lag jedoch auch eine Portion stolz darin. Mit schnellen Schritten bezog er Posten vorm Lehrertisch. Pomfrey und McGonagall kamen hinzu. Die drei flüsterten miteinander. Dann schritt Pomfrey wieder zu einem der nahen Tische und ging ihrer Arbeit nach. Des Schulleiters Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf die Anwesenden. Welche gespannt warteten, auf das was kommen mochte.

„Wie ich eben erfahren habe hat keiner ernsthaften oder bleibenden Schaden davongetragen. Darüber freue ich mich natürlich sehr. Aber…," er machte eine kurze Pause, „das wäre ohne Euer aller Einfallsreichtum und Einsatz nicht möglich gewesen. Daher möchte ich euch einmal meinen Dank aussprechen. Danke!"

Applaus brandete auf, wie nicht anders zu erwarten und mal wieder musste er erst um Ruhe bitten.

„Zum anderen möchte ich euch sagen das ich sehr stolz auf euch alle bin. Sie alle haben ihr bestes gegeben, zusammengehalten und… gewonnen. Dieser Sieg gehört uns _allen_. Gut gemacht. Ein großes Lob an einen jeden in dieser Halle." Er lächelte sie an, gespannt blieb es ruhig und er fuhr fort. „Ich denke dafür hat sich jedes Haus 250 Punkte verdient."

Jubel unter den Schülern kam auf, zwar leiser als gewöhnlich, doch unüberhörbar. „_250 Punkte?_ Für jedes Haus," ungläubig starrte Ron seine Freunde an, eine Kompresse fest auf seine Kopfplatzwunde gepresst.

„Naja, immerhin haben wir Todesser und Dementoren geschlagen," antwortete Dean, der seinen vermutlich gebrochenen Arm auf den Tisch abgelegt hatte.

„Schon aber wir bekamen Hilfe und Voldemort hat nicht alle seine Leute geschickt, ich denke es war nur ein Test und…,"

„HERMINE," wurde sie laut von ihren Freunden unterbrochen. Ron schaute aus, als wolle er sie anspringen. „Hör auf immer so pessimistisch zu sein." Beleidigt drehte Hermine sich um. Unerwartete pflichtete Harry ihr plötzlich bei, „ Ich sage es nur ungern aber ich glaube sie hat Recht."

Jetzt wurde auch Harry vorwurfsvoll angesehen. Woraufhin auch er sich abwandte und leise mit Hermine diskutierte, mit einem Ohr Dumbledore lauschend. Da erreichte sie die Heilerin Sinah Rosehill.

Fachmännisch untersuchte die junge Frau sie der Reihe nach und gab ihnen entsprechende Medikament. Wobei auffiel das sie Harry besonders gründlich untersuchte. Der hatte keinen Zweifel das Pomfrey oder einer der Lehrer ihr das aufgetragen hatte.

„…also zusätzliche Punkte bekommen Ravenclaw und Gryffindore jeweils 30. Dafür das ihre Quidditchspieler in Hogsmead Alarm geschlagen haben. Hannah Abott und damit Hufflepuff bekommt weitere 15 Punkte für die Idee mit dem Sonnenlicht. Slytherin bekommt 15 Punkte für die Entwendung der Todesser- Zauberstäbe und Gryffindore 8, weil die Idee sie zu verbrennen von Mirs Granger stammte.

Ja ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch alle! Ihr habt Voldemort gezeigt das ein jeder von uns für die Freiheit und gegen _ihn_ kämpfen wird. Das vielleicht wichtigste ihr habt gezeigt, das _ihr_ _alle_ ein _Team_ sein könnt. _Gemeinsam_ sind wir, seit _ihr _stark und…"

„…_Immer_ wachsam bleiben, mehr als je zu vor. Seit ja _immer_ _**wach**- **sam**_," Mad- Eye humpelte auf den Lehrertisch zu, an des Schulleiters Seite. Grimmig mit blitzendem gesunden Auge und unablässig drehendem magischen Auge, beäugte er sie. „Begreift, das _immer_ und _überall_ einer schwach werden und euch _verraten_ könnte.!"

Ein raunen brach los. Die jüngeren kannten den Ex-Auror nicht und waren regelrecht eingeschüchtert, von diesem Zauberer, der einem Gruselkabinett entsprungen zu sein schien.

„Was meint er damit," wollte Cassandra wissen und blickte die älteren an.

„Das Ministerium hatte einen undurchdringlichen Sperrgürtel um Hogwarts, sowie seine Ländereien gelegt. Aber dennoch wurden wir angegriffen. Irgendwer hat den Schild manipuliert oder den Durchdrinungszauber verraten. Dabei sollten es alles loyale Ministeriumsarbeiter gewesen sein," antwortet Ginny ihr und kam damit Hermine gerade noch zuvor.

„Oh."

Genau das erklärte nun auch der Schulleiter, worauf betretenes Schweigen einsetzte. Unter dem Gesichtspunkt das der _Dunkle_ _Lord_ seine Spitzel überall hatte, verging die Hochstimmung des Sieges. Schlagartig wurde auch dem letzten klar, das dieser Angriff nur ein Anfang gewesen war. Der Krieg, den sie bisher nur aus Worten und Bildern kannten war zu ihnen gekommen. Er war nicht länger etwas das weit weg geschah, er war Realität. Ihre Realität. Sie selbst waren mitten im Kriegsgeschehen gewesen. Voldemort hatte sie getestet, laut Dumbledore hatte er nicht mit soviel und so starker Gegenwehr gerechnet, was wohl der Grund war nur so wenige Todesser zu schicken.

„…nun genug davon,"erklärte Dumbledore eben, „Dies ist unser, euer Sieg. Ein Grund zum Feiern. Außerdem seit ihr alle geschafft. Lasst uns Essen." Er klatschte in die Hände. Gleich darauf deckten sich die Tische. Schweigend wandten sich die ersten Schüler dem Essen zu. Nun setzten sich auch die Lehrer.

Sie betraten die _Große_ _Halle_. Zuerst neugierig, dann zunehmend fasziniert starrte Kijoko, auf Snapes Arm sich um. Die vielen schwebenden Kerzen zogen sie in ihren Bann. Vergnügt suchte sie diese zu fangen. Die vielen Gesichter sorgten dafür das sie ganz aufgeregt wurde, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor lauter Staunen. Dumbledore endete eben mit seiner Rede und alle Lehrer setzten sich, die zu Hilfe gekommen Zauberer suchten sich Plätze an den Haustischen.

Der Säugling schlief inzwischen fest in Bills Armen. Das Essen tauchte auf und Kijoko versuchte mit aller Macht von ihrem Großvater los zu kommen, denn sie hatte Dumbledore entdeckt. „Vain, Vaa-iinnn,"krähte sie laut. Seufzend gab Snape schließlich nach. Gleichzeitig begann Yana in Bills Armen erschrocken zu weinen, über den plötzlichen Schrei.

Albus drehte sich zur Seitentür um, aus der am Schulanfang stets die Erstklässler traten. Von dort stürmte ein kleines schwarzhaariges Mädchen auf ihn zu. Er fing den kleinen Wirbelwind ein, hob sie in seine Arme und setzte sie auf seinen Schoss. Sich vollends bewusst das er soeben die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller anderen besaß. Sie starrte ihn an, ihn und Snapes Enkeltochter.

„Ist das...,"fragte Cecilia.

„Snapes Enkelin," beantwortet Harry die unfertige Frage, „Ja."

„Sie sieht wirklich glücklich aus und sie scheint Dumbledore zu lie…," Justin stockte sein Blick bei Snape hängen geblieben. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was er da sah…einen lächelnden Zaubertranklehrer. Der auf das Kind hinab lächelte, welches ihm der Schulleiter eben in die Arme drückte und das Kind…es quieckte laut, vergnügt auf.

Bill und Hanna beruhigten den Säugling. Wenige Momente später schlief die kleine erneut. Hanna begann zu essen und nahm Yana wie sie fertig war auf den Arm, damit Bill beginnen konnte. Danach verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen gemeinsam mit Snape als erste die _Halle_. Im selben Moment tauchte ein furchtbar aufgelöster Zaubereiminister auf. Er schien den Tränen nahe und wütend. Verständlich.

* * *

**Kristallkugel:**

**Chap17, Spring über deinen Schatten **oder** Sprung über den Schatten:**

Am frühen Morgen stand…heimlich auf und schlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum…Hauses…es war noch nicht mal 7Uhr früh…Nichts und niemand hatte an seinem Weltbild rütteln können, bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. Dem 29.Juli 1997…rechtzeitig waren Potter, Argolis und zwei Prof. aufgetaucht…Und wenn…zu Snape ginge?…mochte er sich durch seine Enkelin noch so verändert haben, blieb er doch was er war…es gab in ganz Hogwarts eigentlich nur eine Person… und das bedeutete Gryffindore… „Morgen Hermine! Morgen Lisa!"…„Könnt ihr einen Moment warten und uns begleiten? Wir wollen nicht alleine gehen."…ein paar Stufen zu den Jungen Schlafsälen hoch und schrie:„DEAN! SEAMUS!"…Cassandra drehte sich um.„Was? Hast du nicht."…„Doch, bitte hör mir zu, es tut mir leid!…„Ich glaub das nicht. _Ich glaub das_…"„Ron wir auch nicht, halt´n Mund," erwiderte Harry…Schrien die Slytherin hinter Draco und etliche verschieden farbige Flüche schossen auf Jugson und seine Kumpel zu…Dumbledore erschien… McGonagall und Flittwick…Hermine, Cassandra und Ella stürzten ihm entgegen, durcheinander sprudelten sie hervor…

**Chap18, Flucht aus der Festung:**

Zusammen mit McGonagall standen drei Gryffindors vor dem Wasserspeier zu Prof. Dumbledores Büro…„Nun Mr.Thomas, Mrs.Brown und Mrs.Turpin…„Das muss es nicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich verhalten hätte, es erzählt hätte oder nicht…Dumbledore stand auf, Lavender hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und weinte. Lisa griff nach Deans Hand…die beiden schauten sich an, Dean stand auf…„Wir müssen _fort_! _Weg_ von Dumbledore und _weg_ von Hogwarts!…die Hände zu Fäusten geballt…„Idiot! Wenn er _das_ macht, kann er auch gleich zu dem alten Greis gehen und sagen…"…„Häh"…Alle Hände gingen in die Höhe…„Aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen? Wir können sie nicht einfach im Turm lassen,"„Aber sie einfach hinaus lassen geht auch nicht, wir haben gehört was sie eben gesagt haben,"…die Schüler stürmten davon…„Wenn ich Malfoy erwische, dann…"…Pomfrey mit dieser Elfe und den beiden Gören…„Braucht es nicht, ihr seit meine Familie."…„Klar wir müssen etwas besonderes aus Weihnachten machen."…„Ja, Sir, die da wäre?"…„Prof. Dumbledore dort draußen fliegen Schüler,"Hermine deutete hinaus…„…16 Siebter und Sechster Jahrgang.."…„Fünf von einundzwanzig Schülern. Eine schlechte Quote."…„Oder eine gute," schnarrte Moody…„Siehst du, wie ich gesagt habe,"flüsterte er. Der Schulleiter nickte…

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Nun legt los tut eure Meinung kund! Sagt mir wie ihr es findet! Ich warte auf eure Anregung, Kritik und vor allem euer Review! Also Button unten links nicht vergessen!**

Dankeschön!


	12. Entscheidungen

**Cassie28:** Nun da du zur Zeit die einzige Leserin bist, bitte sei mir nicht böse das es bis zu den nächsten chaps länger dauert, aber die Motivation weiter abzutippen ist so ziemlich dahin. Aber ich mache weiter, zumindest solange du noch liest.

Was den Verräter angeht, hüstel über den habe ich mir kaum Gedanken gemacht, den für die Story ist er nicht so wichtig. Aber woher er kommt darauf werde ich noch mal genauer eingehen, aber nicht in diesem chap. Erst später.

**Falke:** Danke für dein review. Ja ich liebe Kleinkinder, oder besser Kinder im Allgemeinen. Ich hoffe in einigen Jahren selbst welche zu haben, aber vorerst will ich endlich Arbeit finden, will nicht noch mal ein Jahr zur Schule. Und der richtige Kerl ist auch nicht in Sichtg.

So jetzt zu dem Feiern im chap 11. Damit hat er beabsichtigt vor allem die jüngeren zu beruhigen, das siehst du auch in diesem chap. Denn Sorgen macht er sich natürlich, aber er will die Schüler in relativer Sicherheit wiegen. Aber ich muss gestehen, die nächsten zwei chap drehen sich jetzt erst mal hauptsächlich um Hanna und Bill.

Und es gibt einen Grund warum ich solange nicht mehr weiter schrieb, nur ein Review gabs dieses mal, und zwar von Cassie, tja und nun deines. Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen angefangen 12 abzutippen und nun mit deinem (2.)review machts gleich noch mehr Spaß.

**So nun dir und alle die sonst noch (weiter)Lesen viel Spaß beim 12. Chap!**

* * *

Kapitel 12 

**Entscheidungen**

Leise, vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt schlichen Schüler dreier Häuser aus ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Wachsam huschten sie über die Gänge der dunklen Schule.

Nach und nach schlüpften sie durch eine geheime Tür in der Wand, hinter ihnen verschwand diese gleich wieder. Mucksmäuschen still warteten sie in diesem Raum darauf das alle eintrafen. Wie die letzten eintraten kicherten einige verstohlen.

„Wie vor einem Jahr,"erklärte Justin grinsend.

Die anderen nickten. Sie alle kannten den Ernst ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Ihre Schule war vor wenigen Stunden angegriffen worden und sie nur dank ihrer Fähigkeiten davon gekommen. Dennoch mussten sie lachen.

Es war wie im Vorjahr, nur diesmal versteckten sie sich vor Dumbledore und nicht vor Umbridge. Sie waren alle älter und einige fehlten, sie hatten im Sommer die Schule verlassen, aber es waren auch einige neue dabei. Und sie alle waren Freunde geworden. Eine eingeschworene, verschwiegene Gemeinschaft.

Harry trat vor seine Mitschüler und begann zu sprechen. Unbehaglich war ihm bei solchen Gelegenheiten schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ich denke wir sind uns einig, das die Kleinen mehr denn je Schutz- und Verteidigungszauber lernen sollten. Auch wenn es das Gesetzt verbietet, aber die Lehrer wer…"

„Machen wir es," rief Zacharias Smith und stand ebenfalls auf, „Ich weis nicht wie es euch geht, aber wir haben viel von Harry und auch von Hermine gelernt. Für uns ist der Verteidigungsunterricht doch nur Wiederholung, also warum nicht weitergeben, was wir wissen!"

Unter lautem zurufen setzte er sich wieder.

Hermine nickte und erklärte das sie mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatten, vor allem seit dem heutigen Tag. Dann änderte sich ihre Mimik und Tonlage, sie wirkte bedrückt.

„Wenn wir es tun, dann nur im geheimen. Kein Lehrer auch Dumbledore nicht darf es wissen. Wir dürfen ihnen keinen Ärger machen," mahnte sie.

„Machen wir es in unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder hier. Einen Abend für jedes Haus das genügt doch," antwortete Hanna Abott.

Luna nickte zustimmend:„Es wird klappen. Im Geheimnisbewahren haben wir ja ein Jahr Übung."

„Genau!"

Jap, bin dabei!"

„Ich bin dafür!"

„So ist es!"

„Machen wirs!"

„Außerdem," rief Terry Boot, ein Ravenclaw dazwischen, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Wie er aufstand wurde sofort alles still, lauschte ihm. „Außerdem denke ich, das Dumbledore uns alle gut genug kennt, vor allem aber unser Trio," er grinste, „um zu wissen, das wir in diesem Punkt nicht auf ihn oder Fudge hören werden, ich mei…"

„Jaa, genau…."

****

Bill deckte seine Ziehtochter zu. Besorgt setzte er sich danach neben Hanna aufs Bett. Er musterte sie eingehend, sie wich aus.

„Hanna du bist blass, viel zu blass, was ist mir dir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wollte aufstehen, aber er griff ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück. „Hanna, ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen, du warst mehr als einmal in Askaban und auch Todessern standest du gegenüber, aber so weiß wie jetzt warst du hinterher nie. Also was hast du?"

Erneut schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf, wandte sich ab. „_Verdammt_ es ist nichts! Ich bin _müde_, will ins Bad und schlafen. Lass mich."

„Bist du sicher, das es nur…," begann er. Doch sie unterbrach ihn nur barsch. „_Lass_ _mich_ _los_!"

Er ließ sie und Hanna sprang auf. Er hatte die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme gehört, aber auch den kalten Abweisenden Ton, welcher ihm riet sie für den Moment zu lassen. Aber beruhigt war er keineswegs. Er sah ihr an das etwas nicht stimmte.

Als sie ins Bad ging versuchte er es erneut:„Hanna."

„_NEIN_!" Wütend fauchte sie ihn an und wirbelte noch mal herum und kam einen Schritt zurück. „Es _ist_ nichts!"

Wütend auf ihn und sich, weil sie nicht wusste warum sie ihn so anfuhr drehte sie sich dem Bad zu. Sie fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt. Auf der einen Seite sehnte sie sich nach ihrem Bett und Bills Umarmung, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie nur ihre Ruhe, wünschte sie er wäre fort. _Was ist nur los mit mir?_

Hanna machte einen Schritt aufs Bad zu und sie….

Betrübt über ihre plötzliche Kälte senkte er den Kopf. _Was hat sie nur? Habe ich was falsche gemacht?_ Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaute er wieder auf. Sah wie sie….

****

„…genau, _das_ hat er gesagt."

Erschrocken fuhren die Schüler herum. In der hinteren Ecken wurden zwei Gestalten sichtbar. Geschockt erkannten sie Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister und etwas hinter ihm Albus Dumbledore, ihren Schulleiter. Ersterer sah sie streng an, ihr Schulleiter zeigte ein strenges zugleich gütiges Lächeln.

Der Minister sprach weiter:„Nun wie ich sehe hatte er Recht."

Abwehrend hob Fudge die Hand, als mehrere Schüler Erklärungen hervorbringen wollten und unbeirrt fuhr er fort. „Ihr habt auch richtig erkannt, das wir euer Vorhaben verbieten müssen, daher,…," er machte eine Pause und ein schelmisches Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, „…denke ich, wir können uns darauf einigen, das unser folgendes Gespräch niemals statt gefunden hat!"

Verdutze Schülergesichter, welche ihn Sekunden zuvor noch erschrocken gemustert hatten blickten zu ihm auf. Die Zauberstäbe nun mehr lose in den Händen.

Fragend mit überraschten Mienen musterten sie ihr gegenüber, wechselten vielsagende Blicke. _Hatten sie richtig gehört? Hatte er ihnen eben inoffiziell, so was wie ein Ok gegeben? War er wirklich dabei mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache zu machen?_ Ihrer aller Augen wanderten zu Harry.

Der merkte es sehr wohl und schaute kurz zum Schulleiter. Dumbledore zeigte ihm eines seiner versteckten lächeln und Harry nickte Fudge daraufhin zu. „Einverstanden," sagte er und reichte dem Minister eine Hand.

Der Minister schüttelte sie und nach einem „Geht klar" der anderen erklärte er: Ab sofort hätten die zwei höchsten Klassen eine Verteidigungsstunde weniger. Offiziell um in Kleingruppen selbst praktische Zauber zu üben, aber inoffiziell konnten sie in dieser Zeit die jüngeren unterrichten, oder die Zeit zum planen nutzen. Nur eine Forderung stellte er die jungen Slytherin auch mitmachen zu lassen. Woraufhin sich Ron einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte. „Slytherin, wir sollen…"

„Ja genau Mr. Weasley, denn auch sie haben verstanden und sich in die Liste eingetragen. Ich habe also ihrer aller Wort?"

Harry schaute in die Runde, alle nickten. „Das haben Sie Minister," bestätigte Harry.

„Nun denn, viel Glück," erklärte Fudge und ließ noch eine Warnung los:„Aber Vorsicht! Lernt nur mit jenen, denen ihr vertraut!" Dann nickte er ihnen zu und verschwand.

Immer noch perplex blickten sie ihm hinter her. Bis Dumbledore sich durch ein hüsteln bemerkbar machte. „Seit wachsam und vorsichtig, überlegt und plant gut. Ich will meine Schüler in _einem_ _Stück_ behalten," er blinzelte und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Nach kurzem schweigen machte sie sich eifrig ans Werk. Bald waren die ersten Stunden geplant und die Tage festgelegt. Von nun an würde jedes Haus einmal wöchentlich mit den jüngeren üben. In der heutigen Konstellation würden sie sich von nun an alle zwei Wochen treffen. Außerdem hatten sie sich Fudges Warnung zu Herzen genommen. Offiziell würde ihre „Lerngruppe" nur eine Hausaufgabengruppe sein.

Erst kurz vor Mitternacht schlichen die Schüler zurück in ihre Häuser. Harry ließ immer nur eine Handvoll auf einmal gehen und studierte zuvor immer wieder seine Karte. Obwohl er keinen Zweifel hatte das selbst Filch heute niemanden von ihnen würde aufhalten.

****

….sie schwankte, langte nach der nahen Kommode, doch ihre Hände griffen ins Leere.

Mit einem Satz war Bill auf den Beinen und fing den Sturz der jungen Frau auf. Er nahm sie vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug sie ins Bett.

„Bill ich,…"

„Schsch. Schon gut, bleib liegen ich komme sofort wieder." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging zum Kamin.

Er warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und rief Madame Pomfrey.

Dann kehrte er zu ihr zurück. Er sah das sie nur wiederwillig liegen blieb und bemühte sich nicht zu besorgt drein zu blicken. Immerhin die Farbe kehrte allmählich wieder in ihr Gesicht zurück. Aber ob das nun gut oder schlecht war da war er sich nicht so sicher. Er musste an Ginnys letzte schwere Grippe denken, wie ihre Farbe zurückgekehrt war hatte sie Fieber gehabt. Entschlossen fasste er an Hannas Stirn. Nichts.

Da kam Poppy. Mit einem Blick erfasste sie die Situation und kam heran. Mit fachmännischer handhabe untersuchte sie die Patientin kurz und stellte einige Fragen.

Während Hanna artig antwortete, aber dabei blieb es sein nur ein harmloser Schwindelanfall gewesen, verzog Bill die Stirn. „Han-na," sagte er drängend. Und sie seufzte.

„Er glaubt es nicht," erklärte die junge Frau der Medi-Hexe, die von einem zum anderen sah.

Schließlich richtete sie ihre Augen auf Bill und beobachtetet Hanna nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln. „Warum?"

„Sie war seit dem Angriff sehr bleich und seit wir alleine sind war sie so…so.."

„Wie war Bill", hackte die ältere Frau nach und Bill seufzte.

„Sie war so gereizt und kalt, so kenne ich sie gar nicht."

Madame Pomfrey musterte beide noch mal ausgiebig und verstaute ihren Zauberstab wieder in ihrem Umhang.

„Also gut. Hanna ich sehe dich morgen Mittag auf der Krankenstation. Ich will dich mal gründlich durchchecken," als sie Bills Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu, „nur zur Vorsicht. Es ist alles Ok. Aber wenn du morgen früh noch Beschwerden hast, dann kommst du gleich, verstanden?"

„Versprochen." Hanna griff Bills Hand und strich beruhigend darüber. Die Medi-Hexe verabschiedete sich, verschwand wie sie gekommen, durch den Kamin.

****

„UNGER!NELLER!"

Ungeduldig hüpfte das Kleinkind auf dem Sofa herum.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Snape sein Wohnzimmer. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn mit tadelndem Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Enkelin. „Mobilcorbus."

Wie von Geisterhand wurde das Kind hochgehoben und er ließ sie vor sich zu Boden. „Kijoko, das gehör…."

Doch ein freudiges aufquieken der Kleinen unterbrach ihn, überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. Das Kind ignorierte seinen tadelnden Blick und hüpfte auf seinen kurzen Beinchen. „Nomal, nomal," strahlte sie. Er verdrehte die Augen, seufzte. _Na Severus das war_ _wohl nichts._ Offensichtlich hatte die Kleine gar nicht bemerkt das er mit ihr schimpfte. _Ich_ _werde doch noch mal mit Hanna reden müssen._ Ohne weiter nach zudenken schnappte er das Kind und verließ mit ihr den Kerker.

****

Grübelnd schritt Dumbledore durch sein Wohnzimmer. Er hatte in der vergangen Nacht nur sehr wenig geschlafen. Zuerst hatte er mit Fudge gesprochen, dann mit ihm und einigen höheren Ordensmitgliedern und zum Schluss mit seinen Lehrern.

Fudge hatte darauf gedrängt sofort einige Auroren und Ministeriumszauber ums Schloss zu postieren und er hatte ebenso entschieden abgelehnt. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung auch die meisten der Ordensmitglieder, obgleich es hier um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder ging.

Den Minister hatte dieses „störrische Verhalten" wie er es nannte noch wütender gemacht.

Schließlich war es Alastor Moody der mit einem Blick zu ihm, dem Minister aufgeklärt hatte. Sie würden seinen Leuten nicht mehr trauen, zumindest bis der Verräter unter ihnen gefunden sei. Fudge war rasend geworden, dann nach einigem Diskutieren gab er jedoch zu das sie Recht hatten und nur unter seinen Leuten der Verräter sein konnte. Denn kein anderer kannte alle Schutzzauber um das Schloss. Kleinlaut hatte er sich verabschiedet und leise hatte er sich bei ihm bedankt, dafür das er versucht hatte zuerst mit ihm alleine zu reden.

Dumbledore seufzte.

_Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht? Warum habe ich es nicht kommen sehen und warum hatte Severus nichts davon gewusst? War seine Tarnung aufgeflogen?War…_

Fawkes der plötzlich durchs Fenster flog, unterbrach seine finsteren Gedanken mit einem Zwitscherlaut, ehe er auf seiner Schulter landete. „Ja alter Junge du hast ja Recht," sprach der alte Zauberer mit seinem Phönix, „solcher Art Gedanken sind ganz nach _seinem_ Geschmack. Misstrauen unter Freunden, darauf versteht er sich. Denn so sind wir blind."

Als wenn, es genau das war, was der Phönix hatte hören wollen, rieb er noch mal den Kopf an den seines Herrn. Schon rauschte er leise zu seiner Stange weiter. Dumbledore lächelte. _Ja_, dachte er, _Phönixe waren schon seltsame Tiere, sehr feinfühlig. Du besonders mein Freund._

Es klopfte.

Madame Pomfrey kam herein. Auch sie wirkte müde und bedrückt. „Morgen Albus."

„Morgen Poppy. Unsere Hoffnung hat getrogen?"

Sie nickte bedrückt. „Einige der jüngeren hat es trotz deines Versuches mit der Feier, sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen arg mitgenommen. Die meisten glauben dir, das jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung ist, aber viele hatten Alpträume und 15 sind auf der Krankenstation."

Dumbledore wandte sich ab. Nun das waren keine gute Nachrichten. Aber sie waren besser als er bei ihrem auftauchen befürchtet hatte. Er schaute durchs Fenster, „Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Sechs haben einen Nervenzusammenbruch, die Angst, die Aufregung das war zuviel. Es sind Erstklässler, drei von ihnen aus Muggelfamilien, ein Halbblut und Cecilia Diggory. Die anderen haben einfach nur keine Ruhe im Schlaf gefunden und mehr als etwas Ruhe und einen Trunk für Traumlosen Schlaf brauchten sie nicht."

„Danke Poppy. Ist noch was?" Er blickte sie fragend an, er kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, ich denke Wir sollten einige der Jüngeren zu den Älteren in die Schlafräume bringen und umgekehrt."

Dumbledore schaute sie ernst an:„Setzt dich mit Minerva in Verbindung, sie ist schon dabei dies in ihrem Haus zu tuen. Aber ich habe keinen Zweifel, das dies eine Aufgabe bist die ganz nach deinem Geschmack ist?"

Die beiden lächelten sich flüchtig zu und sie eilte davon.

Dumbledore folgte ihr kurz darauf.

****

„Und du bist wirklich sicher?"

„Ja doch," sie legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern, lächelte ihm beruhigend entgegen, „ich könnte Bäume ausreißen Bill. Jetzt hör bitte auf mich so Besorgt anzusehen und ich verspreche dir mich sehr zu schonen."

Er konnte einfach nicht anders und zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich w…"

Ein Schreien aus dem hängenden Wiegenkorb unterbrach sie. „…eis."

Gemeinsam holten sie Yana aus dem Korb und zogen den Säugling an. Bald darauf gingen sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

****

„Snape trägt blau," verdattert blieb Ron stehen und starrte auf die Szene unten an der Treppe. Dort stand der Zaubertranklehrer, seine Enkelin auf dem Arm, vor ihnen Dumbledore. Das Kind versuchte immer wieder dem Schulleiter an den Bart zu fassen. Das ihr Großvater sie zu hindern suchte, bereitete ihr dabei scheinbar nur noch mehr vergnügen. Sie schrie entzückt auf, streckte sich gar noch mehr.

Rons Schwester schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Deshalb bleibst du stehen? Das hatte er schon gestern an."

„Gar nicht," entgegnete Ron und stieß seinerseits sie an. „Sie hat recht," kicherte Cassandra hinter ihnen, Dean und Cecilia stimmten ihr zu.

„Sicher," fragte Ron noch einmal.

„Ja," antwortete Cecilia leise, „Ich bin mi…"

Aprubt brach sie ab und starrte gerade aus. In ihrem Gesicht stand pure Panik, ihre Augen huschten wild umher. Zitternd trat sie hinter Ginny und Dean.

Die rothaarige Sechstklässlerin folgte ihrem Blick, gleich darauf rief sie ihren Zauberstab in ihre Hand. Eine Hand reichte sie nach hinten der Erstklässlerin. Cassandra funkelte die Slytherin vor ihnen an, unruhig trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Los! Geht in die Halle Jugson," fauchte Ron mit seinem Stab wedelnd. Innerlich jedoch fluchte er. _Wo waren nur Snape und Dumbledore hin?_

„Warum weil ihr es so wollt? Muggelfreunde alle beieinander! Auf euch Hören wir doch nicht!"

„Wäre aber besser Jugson!" Hermine eilte mit sechs weiteren Gryffindores herbei und hinter den Slytherins bogen soeben einige Ravenclaws um die Ecke. Alle zogen so gleich ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ach, Schlammbl…."

„Sprich ja nicht weiter,"zischte Padma Patil hinter ihm, „Oder du siehst aus wie Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy Ende des Schujahres im Zug!"

„Mmmh, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee," grinste Antony. Mandy nickte. Die Erstklässler stimmten dafür, obwohl keiner wirklich wusste wovon da gesprochen wurde.

„_Das_ wagt ihr nicht! _Nicht_ _hier_ vor der Halle!" Höhnte Jugson, sechs der Slytherin lachten. Nur Grabbe, Goyle und Parkinson waren sich da ihren Gesichtern zu schließen nicht so sicher. Jugson grinste siegessicher:„Aber _ich_! Cru…"

„Protego!" Schmetterten die Weasleys und Dean. Gekonnt wehrten sie den Fluch ab, der ohne Zweifel für Diggory gedacht gewesen war. Harmlos prallte er an ihrem Schild ab.

Jugson registrierte wütend, das sein Fluch fehlgegangen war und setzt erneut an…

Urplötzlich erstarb sein Grinsen und er ging zu Boden. Geschockt starrten seine Kameraden ihn an. Die Blicke der umstehenden richteten sich jedoch auf die Treppe.

Eine junge Slytherin erklomm grad die letzte Treppe und fröhlich mit triumphierenden Lächeln steckte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder ein. „Hi," grüßte sie die anderen. „Das wollte ich schon immer mal tun," erklärte sie spitzbübisch.

Blitzartig drehten sich die anderen wieder den Slytherin zu und richteten ihre Stäbe auf sie, doch die meisten waren nun mehr wütend, aber keiner verspürte die Lust Jugson zu folgen, so steckten die meisten ihre Stäbe weg.

Das schwarzhaarige Slytherin Mädchen ging geradewegs auf Cecilia zu, reichte ihr die Hand. „Ich bin Morgana Argolis. Kind zweier Todesser und einer angeblich ausgestorbenen Familie. Zumindest dachten das alle bis ich hier auftauchte."

Entgeistert reichte ihr die Gryffindore die Hand. „Warum tust du das?"

„Nun ich bin eine Slytherin, aber deshalb mag ich _die_," sie deutete auf ihre Hauskameraden, „noch lange nicht. Außerdem würden sich meine Eltern jetzt vermutlich im Grab umdrehen." Mit dieser Erklärung und einem Nicken ging sie auf die Halle zu.

Zwei ältere Slytherin rührten sich, richteten ihre Stäbe auf sie. Hermine sah aus und rief sie an:„Parkinson Nott!" Die angesprochenen kümmerten sich nicht um sie, doch….

„Gibt es hier ein Problem!"

Erschrocken fuhren die Köpfe herum. Hinter den Ravenclaws tauchten die Prof. Windham und Weasley auf.

„Nein jetzt nicht mehr," antwortete Luna Lovegood. Übereinstimmende Zustimmung erklang von den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws.

Von den Slytherins jedoch eilten drei auf die Prof. zu, die nun auch Jugson sahen. Beide musterten die Schüler eingehend.

„Prof," begann Pancy. Hektisch deutet sie auf Morgana. „Sie hat Jugson geschockt und die anderen haben uns…"

Bill bemerkte ringsum empörte Schülergesichter und fasste einen Entschluss. Denn für ihn schien die Sache klar. „Mrs. Granger, Mr.Goldstein Sie beide bleiben. Alle anderen mit Prof. Windham in die Halle. Marsch!"

Ohne Wiederspruch setzten sich fast alle in Bewegung und nach einem weiteren wütend mahnenden Blick entschieden sich auch die letzten Slytherin zu folgen.

Bill erlöste Jugson. Der Junge setzte sich auf. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zurecht zu finden und ihn zu erkennen. Aber dann setzte er gleich mit einer wütenden Ausführung über die gemeinen Gryffindors an.

Ruhig hörte er ihm zu. Als er geendet hatte erklärte Bill:„So da ich nun alle Seiten kenne ziehe ich Slytherin hiermit 15 Punkte ab und ihnen 50 für den verbotenen Fluch. Abgang." Er deutete auf die Halle.

Der Schüler viel zu perplex für eine Entgegnung, marschierte davon. Bill wandte sich Snape zu. Welcher die letzte Minute an der Treppe alles mit verfolgt hatte. Fragend schaute er ihn an.

„Schon gut, das erzähle ich dir später."

Der Slytherin nickte und gab dem zappelnden Kind in seinen Armen endlich nach, in dem er sie auf den Boden setzte.

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Schüler in die Halle.

„Warum bist du so besorgt," fragte der ältere als sie durch die Tür waren.

„Hanna, sie ist gestern Abend umgekippt. Poppy meinte Kreislauf."

„Oh." Snape wollte noch mehr entgegnen, aber Kijoko zog sie in ihren Bann.

Das Kind rannte bereits ein gutes Stück vor ihnen auf die Tische zu und geriet eben ins Stolpern.

****

„Seht mal!"

Sie drehten sich um. Aller Augen am Gryffindor und bald auch an den anderen Tischen folgten Kijoko, wie sie in die Halle stürmte.

Das Kleinkind geriet ins trudeln und fiel.

„Aua," murmelte Harry mitfühlend und verzog wie die anderen das Gesicht.

Das Mädchen war jedoch schon wieder auf den Beinen. Zielstrebig rannte es weiter auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu. Vor dem sie unschlüssig stehen blieb.

Inzwischen hatten die ersten zu Snape und Weasley aufgeblickt. Verwundert bemerkten sie das vergnügte grinsen im Gesicht des ersten. Sogleich begann das Getuschel.

Kijoko hingegen schien sich entschieden zu haben, sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihr Blick huschte zu den Schülern. „Iiiinaaa!" Rief sie laut.

Hermine stand auf. „Hier bin ich Kijoko!" Sie winkte und das Kind rannte strahlend auf sie zu. Als sie Ron und Harry daneben erkannte quiekte sie vor Freude. „Ron, Ary!"

Sie schaute zurück zu dem Mädchen uns streckte ihre Arme in die Höhe. „Ina Amm"

Hermine schaute kurz zu den Prof. und wollte das Kind eben hochheben da…

„Kijoko, komm lieber hierher."

Malfoy war aufgestanden. Er stieß die Gryffindor unsanft zur Seite und schnappte das Kind. Geschockt blickte sie einen Moment in das Gesicht des Jungen, im nächsten….

„IIIIIINAAAAA! Iiiiiinaaaaa! Ary ! Daddy! Daddy!"

„He ist ja," begann Malfoy. In dem Moment drückten ihn vier Arme nach hinten, _Potter, Weasley!_ Und Hermine entriss ihm das weinende Kind. Welches sich ängstlich schutzsuchend an sie klammerte.

****

Severus bemerkte wie die Gryffindor ihn ansah. Er nickte ihr zu und sie langte nach dem Kind. Malfoy kam ihr zuvor und das Kind begann zu schreien. Mit einigen schnellen Schritten war er zwischen den Tischen.

Drohend ragte er vor den Schülern auf.

Malfoy lächelte selbstgefällig, Snape wandte sich Granger zu.

„Kijoko, schht alles ok. Nicht weinen." Sanft strich er seiner Enkelin über den Kopf. Das Mädchen sah ihn kurz an, vergrub ihr Gesichtchen danach sofort wieder in Hermines Umhang. Die Gryffindor wiegte das in den Armen und stricht ihm über den Rücken.

Wütend wirbelte Snape herum. Zorn blitze in seinen eben noch ungewohnt freundlichen Augen. „Fassen Sie dieses Kind nie wieder an, außer es kommt zu Ihnen!Verstanden!10 Punkte Abzug!" Blaffte er Malfoy an und wandte sich wieder seiner Enkelin zu.

Malfoy starrte den Rücken seines Hauslehrers an. Er hatte immer gewusst, das der Lehrer ungerecht urteilte wie er wollte. Aber noch nie _seinem_ Haus gegenüber. Malfoy geriet wieder einmal ins grübeln, wie so oft in den letzten Wochen.

Snape wandte sich wieder seiner Enkelin zu, strich ihr über den Kopf. „Komm Süße, wir gehen nach vorne zu Bill, Hanna und Dumbledore essen."

„Bei Ina esse. Bei Ina."

„Ich weis nicht," antwortete er. Wobei er nicht das Kind, wohl aber die Gryffindor musterte.

„Von mir aus kann sie bleiben Prof."

„Ja beiben," antwortete das Kind, ohne aufzusehen, es spielte mit dem Haar der Schülerin.

„Also gut. Aber sei artig. Bis gleich Kijoko." Er wandte sich wieder ab

„Bis dleich Daddy."

Er hatte schon zwei Schritte gemacht und blieb nun abrupt stehen. _Daddy. _Das Wort hallte in seinem Kopf nach. _Daddy._ Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, das sie eben dieses Wort vorhin schon geschrieen hatte und jetzt wurde er sich auch der Blicke aller anderen bewusst. Sie starrten ihn und das Kind an. Denn das Kind hatte Dady gesagt nicht zu irgendwem._ Sie hat zu mir Severus Snape Daddy gesagt. Zu mir._ Er drehte sich noch mal um. Die Gryffindor setzte das Kind eben neben sich.

Hermine setzte das Kind neben sich. „Was möchtest du denn? Ein Käsebrötchen?"

„Ja! Täsebötchen mitt Milchs."

„Hier bitte." Ginny reichte dem Kind von Gegenüber eine Tasse mit dem gewünschten Getränk. „Extra klein gehext für dich," sagte sie und das Kind lachte. „Meinnzz."

****

Hanna lächelte ihn an als er sich setzte. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt ihr gewöhnt euch aneinander und das sie dich mögen wird wie du bist."

„Aber wie… wie kommt sie auf…"

„Daddy?" Dumbledore beugte sich herüber. Sie wird gehört haben wie Bill dies zu Yana sagte, oder sie hat es aus einer ihrer Gute-Nacht- Geschichten."

„Mmmh." Severus beobachtete seine Enkelin während des Essens weiterhin, wie auch die Schüler. Es war unverkennbar das das kleine Mädchen die Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors genoss.

Seine eigenen Schüler schielten jedoch regelmäßig zu ihm herauf. Die Gryffindors betrachteten sie feindseliger als bisher, zumindest die meisten.

_Daddy._ Kehrten seine Gedanken zu Kijoko zurück. _Ja n den letzten Wochen war er ihr vermutlich wirklich ein Vater geworden. Sowie ihre Mutter und seine Tochter es sich gewünscht hatte. Und er selbst? Ja mir gefällt der Gedanke, das sie einen Vater in mir sieht, sie hat etwas an mir, in mir berührt. Für nichts will ich sie wieder hergeben._

****

Malfoy stand ohne ein Wort vom Tisch auf und schlich sich davon in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand außer ihm war in den Räumlichkeiten seines Hauses Slytherin. Zumindest fast, er wusste, das im Schlafsaal der Zweitklässler noch jemand war. Ein Junge, welcher krank im Bett lag, bereits seit 3 Tagen.

Er lief wütend auf und ab. _Was war nur los in diesem Jahr?_

Er hatte das Gefühl seine ganze heile Welt zerbreche. _Snape unnatürlich freundlich zu jedermann, vertraute den Gryffindors sogar seine Enkelin an. Dann diese junge Aurorin und dieser Weasley als Professoren. Slytherin, die Slytherin angriffen, um andere zu verteidigen?_

_Irgendetwas läuft hier gründlich schief._

Er hatte das Gefühl seine ganze heile Welt breche um ihn her endgültig zusammen.

Er dachte an seine Freunde, Crabbe und Goyle. Jugson und all die anderen. Sie waren wie ihre Eltern. _Wie ich_, dachte er. _Sowie unsere Eltern uns wollen, uns immer haben wollten._ Er schüttelte den Kopf stieß mit dem Fuß gegen das Sofa.

Nein er war eine Enttäuschung, das hatte ganz klar in dem Brief gestern abend gestanden. Er hatte es nicht mal geschafft seien Cousine zur Resain zu bringen. _Aber will ich das überhaupt?_ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. _Will ich das wirklich?_

_Todesser. Meine Eltern sind es._

Er seufzte schwer. Voldemort und seine Eltern, die Todesser auf der einen Seite. Schlamm- und Halbblüter, Dumbledore und sein Orden auf der anderen Seite. Er selbst war irgendwo dazwischen, oder war er auf einer Seite? _Cassy_, dachte er. _Ach Cassy, du hast dich schon entschieden. Aber was will ich? Was?_

Sein Blick traf den Hausanschlag. Er blieb stehen, seine Augen ruhten auf dem Pergament welches die Gryffindors am Anfang des Schuljahres aufgehängt hatten. Zum ersten mal las er sich die Zeilen wirklich durch. Er sah die Namen der Slytherin die den Mut gehabt hatten sich einzutragen, es waren mehr als er erwartete hatte und nur drei Namen waren Rot. Drei hatten es also von den überwiegend jüngeren nicht ernst gemeint.

Er stand da, mustere den Anschlag und fasste einen Entscheidung. _Danke Cat._ „Accio Stift."

Er fing den schwarzen Muggelstift auf und trug sich ein. Anonym (m). _Bis Weihnachten_, flüsterte er. _Nur bis Weihnachten._ Dann legte er den Stift zurück und setzte sich aufs Sofa in Erwartung seiner Kameraden.

****

Snape beeilte sich zum Unterricht zu kommen. Hanna lief ein Stück neben ihm. Sie hatten den gleichen Weg. Denn sie hatten die Kinder eben zu Poppy und Winky gebracht.

Dort im Krankensaal hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, doch diese behielt er vorerst noch für sich. Fest stand jedoch er würde es tuen. Er würde Kijoko adoptieren. Als er sich eben von ihr verabschiedet hatte, da hatte sie ihn gedrückt und in ihrem kindlichen Wortlaut gesagt, das sie ihn lieb hatte. _Hab die lieb Daddy._

„Du denkst an Kijoko und an das was sie gesagt hat nicht?"

Er zuckte zusammen und blickte zu Hanna. „Ja, ich verstehe seit einiger Zeit wie Eltern bereit sein können alles, absolut alles für ihre Kinder zu tun."

Sie nickte. „Ich kenne das. Treffen wir uns nachher wieder auf der Krankenstation?"

„Wie gestern," gab er zur Antwort und mit einem Handgruß nahm er die nächste Treppe weiter hinunter.

Lächelnd schaute sie ihm nach.

* * *

**So** das wars erst mal wieder! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr (zwei) seit mir nicht böse das es so lange gedauert hat!

Also bitte gebt mir ein **review**! Denn wenn ich nicht mindestens zwei habe, dann tippe ich auch in 2-3 Wochen noch nicht wieder weiter ab! (die nächste bin ich nämlich nicht da)

So hier für jeden ein Butterbier, Met oder was immer ihr trinken wollt!einen Getränkekarton auf den Tisch stellt Bitte bedient euch!


	13. Zwischen Bangen und Hoffen

**Katze:** Ahja, also Schwarzleser habe ich auch?g Gut zu wissen. Nun dann werde ich mal weiter tippen. Mich freut, das dir gefällt das Bill mal ne größere Rolle hat. Bin gespannt was du im weiteren Verlauf von ihm Snape, Hanna und Co hältst. Freue mich immer über Kritik und Anregung. Bitte review weiter ja. **Danke**.

**Cassie28:** Aufgegeben nein nur frustriert. Du bist die einzige die zu jedem chap stets ihren Dampf abließ. Manchmal die einzige, das war nicht sehr aufbauend. Also jetzt geht's weiter. _Schwanger_? Meinst du? Na lass dich überraschen die Auflösung folgt. Aber das wolltest du ja eh nicht?Und die auch noch mal wieder: **Danke**.

Also vorweg noch dreierlei:

**1.)** Ich habe zwar noch etliche chaps fertig. Aber da ich beim abtippen immer was verändere, im letzten chap kam da auch erst das Gespräch zwischen Albus und Poppy dazu, sagt mir, wenn euch was gar nicht passt oder merkwürdig erscheint. Oder ihr glaubt jemand käme viel zu kurz. Mal sehen vielleicht deichsel ich was um oder so.

**2.)** Dieses chap wird 100 kein sehr lustig-freudiges, eher das Gegenteil, aber lest selbst

**3.)** Ich werde dazu übergeben das Wort Zauberstab abzukürzen zumindest ab und an, dann wird da nur noch Stab stehen ist kürzer und ihr wisst ja was gemeint istg

* * *

**Zwischen Bangen und Hoffen**Chap 13 

„So der heutige Leistungstest wird euch sicher nicht schwer fallen, also…keine Panik. Mildred Andrews Sie sind die Erste, kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro."

Die Schülerin stand auf und folgte der Professorin, in ihr kleines Büro oberhalb des Klassenraums. Es war mit einem Feindglas, mehreren Spickoskopen, Bildern von Dunkelwesen, sowie Nachtgeschöpfen dekoriert. Und in den Regalen standen viele Bücher. Eine der Kisten rappelte unheilvoll.

Wäre Mildred zur Zeit von Prof. Lupin schon hier gewesen, so hätte sie die Ähnlichkeit der Einrichtung bemerkt. Nun betrachtete sie jedoch nur die Kiste mit skeptischen Blick.

„Keine Angst, darin ist nur ein Irrwicht für die dritte Klasse," beruhigend lächelte Hanna die Hufflepuff an. Das Mädchen atmete tief durch und schaute sie herausfordernd an. Hanna nickte ihr zu:„Gut. Mrs. Andrews erzählen Sie mir wie viele Lichtzauber Sie kennen und führen Sie, sie mir vor. Beginnen Sie beim kleinsten und nicht den Gegenspruch vergessen. Legen Sie los."

Mildred atmete noch mal tief ein, wieder aus. „_Die Lichtzauber also? Nun die beherrschte sie schon lange und gestern beim Angriff war ihr sogar der stärkste gelungen. Dies war wirklich nur eine einfache Hausaufgabenkontrolle. Kinderspiel_."

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „_Lumos minima_."

Ein kleines Licht flackerte an ihrer Zauberstab Spitze auf. „_Nox_," sagte sie und löschte es. Ruhig machte sie weiter. Mit einem einfachen _Lumos_, erschuf sie ein schon wesentlich helleres, größeres Licht. Der gleiche Spruch löschte auch dieses.

Der dritte. „Lumos maxima," erklang ihre Stimme. Dieses Licht erhellte bereits den ganzen Raum. Sie ließ es brennen und begann mit den Unterschieden.

Danach löschte sie auch dieses Licht und rief:„_Lumus Solem_!"

Ein Licht, stark wie Sonnenlicht flutete den kleinen Raum, blendete sie. Schnell sprach sie ein weiteres _Nox_ und der Raum lag wieder in schummriger Dämmerung, erhellt nur von einer Kerze. Nachdem sie auch hierzu eine kurze Erklärung abgegeben hatte endete sie mit einem: „Fertig Prof.!"

„Gut danke. Das war sehr gut, eine zwei plus würde ich sagen. Der nächste soll kommen."

„Ja Prof. Danke." Glücklich lief Mildred hinaus und schickte den nächsten.

So ging es weiter Schüler um Schüler.

* * *

Bill stand seiner Siebten Klasse gegenüber und übte mit ihnen den Patronuszauber. Noch bekamen diesen Fortschrittlichen Zauber nicht alle hin. 

Eigentlich war dies auch kein Spruch des Lehrplans. Aber auch ohne Dumbledores drängen auf dessen Beherrschung hätte er diesen gelehrt. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt wie wichtig der Patronuszauber war, nicht erst der gestrige Tag.

Vermutlich konnten sie alle von Glück reden, das ihn so viele schon im letzten Jahr heimlich geübt hatten. Wer weis, ob der gestrige Tag sonst nicht anders ausgegangen wäre. Nun jedenfalls stand er vor den Schülern und die würden diesen Zauber solange wiederholen, bis ihn auch der letzte im Schlaf meisterte. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, schritt die Reihen ab. Hier und da gab er Hilfestellung.

* * *

Ein Ravenclawschüler trat ein. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, hielt sich den Bauch. „_Na_ _toll Bauchkrämpfe_." 

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Liste. „Don Raven," las sie vor. Der Schüler nickte. „_Irgendwie_ _passent_", dachte sie. „Nun denn, zeigen Sie mir, was Sie gelernt haben. Alle Lichtzauber möchte ich von Ihnen sehen, den Gegenzauber und dazu bitte die Erklär…"

Vor ihren Augen verschwamm das Zimmer für ein paar Sekunden. Es begann sich alles zu drehen…ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich schwindelig, ihr war schlecht. Sie spürte wie sie schwankte, ihre Beine nachgaben, sie knickte ein, fiel…

Ein dumpfer Schmerz…Dunkelheit…

Don schaute irritiert, auf die junge Prof. wie diese stockte. Sein Blick wich entsetzten, wie er sah das sie das Gleichgewicht scheinbar verlor, zu stürzten drohte. „_Flittwick! Was hatte er gesagt…Tragezauber?_"

„Mobilcorbus," rief er ängstlich aus, in der Bangen Hoffnung das ihm dieser unbekannte Zauber gleich beim ersten Versuch gelinge.

Es klappte, mehr oder weniger. Mitten im Fall, wenige Zentimeter vor dem Boden schwebte sie schwankend in der Luft. Schnell lies er den Zauberstab fallen, fing sie auf und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Dann sprang er seinen Zauberstab nehmend auf die Beine stürzte aus der Tür.

„_Schnell_! Hilfe…Prof.Windham _schnell_!"

Erschrocken hoben die Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff ihre Köpfe. Don stand oben am Treppengeländer und war weis wie eine Wand. „…Windham...umgekippt, ohnmächtig! …Pomfrey…schnell…!"

Mildred sprang auf. „Krankenflügel," rief sie aus, „Ich renne!" Schon stürmte die Hufflepuff aus dem Raum.

Betroffen, geschockt, ohne zu wissen was sie tuen sollten blieben die anderen zurück. Plötzlich…

„Snape!" Rief Maya Lae. „Er ist nur wenige Räume weiter!" In windesteile verlies auch sie den Raum.

Warwick Zarck, ein Hufflepuff überholte die Ravenclaw. Ohne anzuklopfen riss er die Tür auf und platze in Snapes Unterricht.

* * *

Überrascht und ärgerlich über die unvermittelt ungehörige Störung, starrte der Slytherin zur Tür. „Prof.! Prof.Snape!" Brüllte der in der Tür stehende Schüler außer Atem. 

Verblüfft bemerkte Snape das es ein Erstklässler war der da in seinen Unterricht gepoltert war und da kam noch ein Mädchen. Alarmglocken schrillten in seinem Kopf los. Die jüngsten taten alles um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen wenn sie jetzt…

Er schaute sie genauer an, seine Klasse begann zu tuscheln. Die Gesichter der zwei Kinder bestätigten ihn, sie waren eine Mischung aus Entsetzten und Panik. Mit großen Schritten lief er auf sie zu. „_Nur was war geschehen? In welches Haus gehörten die beiden? Welche Stunde hatten sie eben?_" Er kam nicht drauf das Mädchen unterbrach seine Gedankengänge…

„Prof. schnell…es…es….," Sie fasste seinen Umhang wollte ihn mitziehen.

Auch der Junge begann ihn zu drängen:„Prof. schnell, schnell…"

„Ja was denn," fragte Snape sie scharf. Da fiel es ihm ein. „Zarck _Warwick, Hufflepuff und Maya Lae Ravenclaw und sie hatten jetzt… sie hatten…Verteidigung bei…Hanna. **Hanna!**_"

Bills Kommentar, seine Besorgnis fielen ihm ein. „Prof. Windham?" Fragte er erneut, sich zur Ruhe zwingend. Die Kinder nickten. „Ohnmächtig…gestürzt, sie…"

Snape ließ den Jungen nicht zuende kommen. „_Oh mein Gott Hanna!_" Seine Gedanken wirbelten im Kreis. „Lovegood holen sie Prof. Dumbledore und Weasley. Ondine Krankenflügel!" Gefolgt von den Erstklässlern rannte er los. Die beiden Ravenclaw hinterdrein aber in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, ihrer Anweisung folgend.

* * *

An der Treppe stoben Luna und Julie in verschiedene Richtungen. Während die Französin die Treppe hinauf stolperte, flitzte die andere an der großen Halle vorbei zu Dumbledores Büro.

* * *

Ohne die Schüler eines Blickes zu würdigen lief er immer zwei, drei Stufen aufeinmal nehmend in ihr Büro. 

Don und Nele hockten neben ihrer Prof. hatten ihren Kopf auf einem Umhang gebettet. Als sie Snape sahen standen sie flugs auf.

Snape kniete sich neben Hanna. Soweit es ihm sein geringes Wissen erlaubten untersuchte er sie. Atmung und Puls waren viel zu schnell. Ihr Gesicht aschfahl, ihm fehlte jede Farbe. Er strich der jungen Frau die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Madame Pomfrey eilte herbei. Umgehend schickte sie die Schüler davon und machte sie daran Hanna zu untersuchen. Die junge Frau kam stöhnend zu sich, keuchte erschrocken auf, ohne die Anwesenden zu bemerken und fasste sich den Bauch. Poppy lenkte ihr Augenmerk dorthin. Wie von unsichtbaren Stromschlägen getroffen zuckte die Frau erneut zusammen. „Aaah…auh."

Sie bemerkte Poppy aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und eine weitere Gestallt auf der anderen Seite. Da durchfuhr sie ein erneuter Schmerz. Panik stieg in ihr auf, sie fasste wieder ihren Bauch.

Snape sah die aufsteigende Panik in ihren Augen. Hilflos sahs er davor, ein schmerzvolle Erinnerung überkam ihn. Er fühlte sich an seine Tochter erinnert. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „_Nein, nein das durfte nicht, das konnte nicht…_"

Die Medi- Hexe brach ihre Untersuchung ab, trat eilig an den Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. „Krankenflügel. Fire komm her sofort."

Snape blickte die Hexe an. „Poppy," sagte er tonlos, weiterhin die junge Frau betrachtend.

„Nimm sie hoch, Fire bringt euch ins St.Mungo. Beeilung," instruierte sie ihn. Sein Kopf ruckte zur Medi-Hexe hoch. Es gab einen Knall und Fire erschien aufgeregt kreischend. „Poppy, …"

„Beeilt euch," antwortete sie drängend. Er nickte. Der Phönix welcher sich auf Hannas Schulter gesetzt, einige Tränen in ihren Mud hatte fallen lassen flattert wieder los.

Schnell hob Snape die junge Prof. auf seine Arme und fasste den Phoenix am Schwanz.

Knall weg waren sie.

Poppy warf erneut etwas in die Flammen und rief Fawkes herbei. Im selben Moment wie der Phönix tauchten auch der Schulleiter selbst und Bill auf. „Poppy was ist…wo ist Hanna? _Poppy_!"

„Snape bringt sie mit Fire ins St.Mungo. Bill komm, wir folgen ihnen mit Fawkes. Dumbledore?" Sie schaute den Schulleiter an. Der schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. Aber sie sah auch noch was anderes i seinen Augen, Furcht. „Fawkes du hast sie gehört geh."

* * *

Er kehrte zurück ins Klassenzimmer. Schweigende Schüler sahen ihm abwartend entgegen. Er bemerkte das auch Snapes fünfte sich eingefunden hatte. 

Nun es hatte sowie so keinen Sinn den Unterricht fortsetzten zu wollen. Er seufzte. Zum einen würden die Schüler sich kaum konzentrieren. Zum anderen bedeuteten drei Lehrer zu wenig auch, das drei Klassen ohne Lehrkraft im Schloss saßen. Er seufzte erneut.

„Prof. Dumbledore,…Sir."

Er schaute auf den Ravenclaw der ihn vorsichtig angesprochen hatte. Der Ravenclaw beendete seinen Satz zögernd. „Was ist mit Prof. Windham?"

„Wir müssen abwarten," antwortete Dumbledore wahrheitsgemäß, „Nun ich denke ihr Vormittagsunterricht ist für heute beendet. Gehen Sie alle in ihre Häuser oder die Große Halle, bald gibt es Mittag. Mrs.Lovegood Sie holen bitte Ron Weasley in mein Büro und schicken Mrs. Granger auf die Krankenstation zu den Kindern. Mrs.Lupin, Mrs. Weasley Sie warten bitte."

Schweigend kamen die Schüler seiner Aufforderung nach. Schließlich waren nur noch Alexa, Ginny und er im Raum. Sanft sah er Alexa an. „Komm her," Sofort stürzte sie auf ihn zu und in seine Arme. Hemmungslos weinte sie los. Beruhigend strich Dumbledore dem jungen Mädchen übers Haar. „Es wird schon alles werden."

Zögernd näherte sich auch das andere Mädchen, setzte sich neben sie. „Wissen Sie wirklich nichts," fragte sie vorsichtig. Alexa sah auf, wischte die Tränen fort. „Tut mir leid ihr beiden," sagte er, fasste ihre Schultern und machte anstallten wieder zu gehen, „Kommt mit."

* * *

Luna klopfte an die Tür von McGonagalls Klassenraum. Sie wartete auf das Herein und öffnete. Verwundert blickte die Prof. sie an. „Nanu, Mrs. Lovegood was kann ich für Sie tuen?" 

„Ron Weasley soll in Prof. Dumbledores Büro und Hermine Granger auf die Krankenstation zu den Kindern," antwortete Luna.

McGonagall fragte nach Madame Pomfrey. Beobachtete wie die Ravenclaw unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere trat. „Sie… sie ist im St.Mungo, mit drei anderen Prof., bitte Prof. die beiden sollen sich beeilen."

„Mrs.Granger, Potter gehen sie zum Krankenflügel. Weasley gehen Sie zum Schulleiter, jetzt." Die drei angesprochenen standen auf und verließen mit fragenden Blicken den Unterricht. Luna wollte ihnen nach aber die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors hielt sie zurück. „Mrs. Lovegood auf ein Wort."

Vor der verschlossenen Tür musste die Ravenclaw der Prof. alles berichten was sie wusste, dann wurde sie entlassen. McGonagall kehrte in den Raum zurück, blieb aber an der Tür stehen. „Der Unterricht ist beendet gehen Sie in ihr Haus oder die Große Halle. Ich warne Sie, keine unerlaubten Beschäftigungen heute! Niemand!" Damit rauschte sie davon.

* * *

McGonagall betrat das Schulleiter Büro in dem Moment, wo Dumbledore Ron erzählte was geschehen war. Beunruhigt rutschten die drei Schüler auf ihren Stühlen herum. Der Schulleiter versuchte ein beruhigendes lächeln, aber dieses mal gelang es ihm nicht. Denn seine Sorge war nicht geringer als die der Schüler. 

Er stand auf, holte eine kleine buckelige Statue aus dem Schrank und schlug mit seinem Zauberstab dagegen. „Portus." Er wandte sich wieder den Schülern und McGonagall zu.

„Minerva würden Sie bitte Remus sagen, das er Besuch bekommt, sagen Sie ihm alles, er soll auch den Weasleys Bescheid geben. Und ihr kommt mit zur Krankenstation."

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später standen fünf Schüler, ein Kleinkind und eine Hauselfe mit einem Säugling in der Küche des Phönixhauptquartiers. 

Gemeinsam mit Lupin richtete Hermine zwei Reisebetten für die Kleinen her. Yana kam direkt in eines hinein. Kijoko die nicht begriff warum alle so niedergeschlagen waren, versuchte ihre Umgebung aufzuheitern. Munter tobte und turnte sie von einem zum anderen. Einzig um Mad- Eye der auch anwesend war machte sie einen großen Bogen. Offensichtlich war er ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

* * *

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch?" Bill lief im Flur auf und ab, ab und auf. 

Snape rutschte wie ein Kind auf seinem Stuhl herum. Finster stierte er auf die Gegenüberliegende Wand. Wie er zum letzten mal die Zeit kontrolliert hatte, waren sie bereits eine Stunde hier gewesen. Allmählich hatte sein Hirn bereits die verrücktesten Szenarien abgespielt. Dem jungen Mann vor ihm ging es keineswegs besser. Aber das war freilich keine Beruhigung.

Jede Minute kam Bill wie eine Ewigkeit vor und er hatte keine Ahung wie viel Zeit seit seinem Eintreffen vergangen war. Die Tatsache das Snape immer nervöser auf seinem Platz herum rutschte machte es keinen Deut besser, eher gegenteilig…schlechter. „_Ich halte das_ _nicht mehr länger_…"

„Bill!"

Er zuckte zusammen schaute nach hinten. Zwei seiner Brüder liefen zügigen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Charly zog den älteren in seine Arme. Bill schluckte, Tränen die zuvor nicht kommen wollten rannen nun aus seinen Augen.

Percy legte den beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Kommt setzten wir uns." Ruhig bugsierten sie Bill auf einen Platz.

Severus sah auf, die beiden nächstjüngeren Weasley- Brüder kamen mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Er nickte ihnen zu und sie erwiderten seine stumme Begrüßung. Er beobachtete wie sie ihren Bruder zu beruhigen versuchten, der nun zwar saß. Aber dafür seine Finger unruhig knetete und quetschte.

Percys Blick huischte zu seinem früheren Lehrer hinüber, während Charly seine Hände über Bills legte. „Schon was neues?"

„Nein," der Slytherin schüttelte verbittert den Kopf. „Gar nichts, es ist zum verrückt werden."

Percy nickte.

Alle vier schwiegen. Snape starrte weiterhin die Wände an. Bill knetete seine Hände weiter, der nächstjüngere versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und Percy ging zum magischen Fenster, starrte blicklos hinaus.

Percy und Charly wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Es tat weh den älteren Bruder so ängstlich, verzweifelt vor sich zu sehen, ohne helfen zu können. Sie mochten Hanna auch wenn sie die junge Frau bisher kaum kennen gelernt hatten und hofften mit ihm was auch war es wäre bald überstanden.

Snape jedoch so am Boden und verzweifelt zu sehen war neu. Obwohl Bill berichtet hatte, wie sehr Snape um seine Tochter getrauert hatte und Hanna verbunden war, so begriffen sie doch erst jetzt wirklich… Auch Snape war zu Gefühlen fähig.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde. Die den wartenden wie eine Unendlichkeit erschienen war, öffnete sich die Gegenüberliegende Tür. Alle Blicke ruckten hoch.

Eine Schwester des St. Mungo kam heraus, dicht gefolgt von Poppy.

Snape Sprang auf die Beine. Bill wurde von seinem wenig jüngeren Bruder mit sanfter Gewalt zurück gehlaten. Die Medi- Hexe ihrerseits drängte den Slytherin mild aber bestimmt wieder Platzt zu nehmen. „Charly, Percy," nickte sie den anderen beiden zu.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie einen Stuhl herbei schweben und setzte sich zwischen die Männer. Sehr ernst blickte sie sie an. Die Anspannung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie habe Hanna stabilisiert, sie schläft jetzt. Aber es ist noch nicht überstanden."

„Aber was ist denn…" Bill brach unter erneuten Tränen ab. Snape nickte nur drängend starrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Hexe an.

Die Medi- Hexe seufzte:„Ich wusste das sie es hasst krank zu sein, ich hätte sie genauer untersuchen sollen schon gestern, dann wäre es mir vielleicht aufgefallen, ich…"

„Poppy," brachte Snape scharf hervor, dann zügelte er seine Stimme etwas, „Was ist mit ihr? Sie wird doch wieder?"

Madame Pomfrey nickte. „Ja sie wird wieder, aber… aber…," sie unterbrach sich kurz und schluckte, suchte Bills Blick. „Sie…kann das Kind noch immer verlieren. Es tut mir leid Bill, ich… ich hätte sie gründlicher…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „_Schwanger, Hanna war…und sie_ _hatte…sie konnte noch immer…Nein!_" Rief er sich in Gedanken zurecht und ballte die Faust. „_Nein Hanna würde dieses Kind bekommen, er musste einfach daran glauben, er musste_."

Er atmete scharf ein. „Poppy hätte es dennoch passieren können?"

„Ich hätte ihr gesagt sie solle sich…"

Charly kam zu ihm legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Sie ist stark und ihr seit jung," sagte er leise. „Glaub daran das euer Kind es schafft." Bill legte seine Hand dankend über die des Bruders und ging dann mit ihm zurück zu den anderen.

„…Poppy! Hätte es dennoch passieren können?"

Sie nickte, mit gesenktem Kopf. „Aber ich…"

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld," unterbrach sie diesmal Bill, „Ich hätte auch was merken müssen und Hanna hat einen…Dickkopf sie hätte trotzdem unterrichtet. Poppy darf ich zu ihr?"

„Ja, Severus willst du auch mit?" Der Zaubertränkelehrer nickte. Poppy brachte sie zur Tür und die beiden Männer gingen hinein, Fire folgte ihnen.

* * *

Im Zimmer saß noch ein Heiler, doch als sie eintraten verließ er das Zimmer. 

Fire setzte sich auf das Kopfende des Bettes, flötete eine leises Lied.

Hanna öffnete erschöpft ihre Augen. Schaute zu ihnen auf. Bill strich ihr über die Stirn, lächelte sie beruhigend an und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich." Ihre Hand haltend nahm er auf der Bettkante platz. Snape holte sich einen der Stühle heran und schaute sie ebenfalls beruhigend an. „Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt," sagte er.

„Tut mir leid," flüsterte sie leise.

„Wie geht es dir jetzt?" Fragte der jüngere der Männer.

„Als sei ich vom…Besen gefallen,...nein schlimmer," antwortete sie langsam.

Snape beugte sich über sie, richtete das kleine Kissen in ihrem Nacken her. „Hast du noch Schmerzen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Bewegungen waren langsam, die Augen matt und erschöpft. Snape musste sich zusammen reißen um sich sein unwohl sein nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Bill, was…."

„Schht." Der angesprochene legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und strich mit der anderen Hand über ihre Augen. „Du musst dich ausruhen, schlafe." Snape warf den beiden einen schiefen Blick zu. So sehr er hoffte sie würde der Aufforderung nachkommen, so sehr ahnte er das sie es nicht würde. Und richtig…

Sie schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Nein…bitte…Bill."

Leise seufzend warf er Snape einen Blick zu. Dem missfiel die Hartnäckigkeit seiner Nichte in diesem Fall sichtlich. Dennoch mit einem Nicken bedeutete er ihm es ihr zu sagen. Beide wussten eher würde sie nicht schlafen.

„Du… du bist schwanger Hanna."

Ihre matten Augen wurden größer und sie sah Bill direkt an. Tränen begannen in ihnen zu klitzern. Ihre Hand glitt unter die Decke zu ihrem Bauch.

„Ein Baby?" „Ja, unser Baby."

Sie schloss die Augen, bei jedem Schluchzer bebete ihr Körper leicht. „_Schwanger…die Bauchkrämpfe…Schwindel…_" Alles fügte sich zusammen. „_Das Baby!"_ Mit plötzlichem Schrecken sah sie Bill an, machte anstallten sich aufzusetzen.

Snape reagierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde denn er hatte mit dieser Reaktion ihrer seits gerechnet. Er sprang auf die Füße, sanft aber bestimmt drückte er seine Nichte an den Schultern in die Kissen. Er sah wie es in ihr arbeitete und sie verstand, was geschehen war. Er sah die plötzliche Angst in ihren Augen.

Bill blickte beruhigend zurück in ihre panischen, tränenverschleierten Augen.

„Das… das Baby…das…"

„Schscht," sanft strich er über ihre Wange, fasste mit der anderen Hand die ihre, welche auf ihrem Bauch ruhte. „Scht, dem Kind geht es gut, ich verspreche es dir. Poppy hat dich gleich hierher gebracht. Aber du braucht jetzt Ruhe, für dich und das Kind."

„Versprich mir das…das ihm nichts passiert…oh Bill!"

„Poppy sagt du musst dich schonen, dann wird alles gut."

„Bill… ich… ich habe Angst.. ich…"

„Ich weis. Ruhig, ruh dich aus. Alles wird gut ich verspreche es."

Der Phönix beugte sich zu Hanna herunter, die noch immer angespannt und mit ängstliche Augen da lag. Sie beruhigte sich nur langsam. Sanft berührte das Tier ihre Wange. Es begann eine ruhige, melodische Melodie zu trillern. Snape setzte sich wieder.

Endlich entspannte sie sich und schloss die Augen. Keine Minute später war sie eingeschlafen. Friedlich lag sie da und der Phoenix beendete sein Lied.

* * *

Mit einem Knall und einer einzelnen rotgoldenen Feder fiel ein Stück Pergament auf den Küchentisch. Winky kletterte eilig auf einen Stuhl. Sie griff das Schriftstück und brachte es zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer. „Das ist eben angekommen Sir," quiekte sie, das Nachricht an Lupin reichend. Die Jugendlichen rückten näher. Vorsichtig um die kleine Kijoko nicht zu wecken, das Kind schlief auf dem Sofa. 

„Ist die von Bill?"

„Was schreibt er?" Aufgeregt blickten sie ihn an. „Geduld lasst mich öffnen," antwortete er und entfaltete die Pergament. Schnell überflog er es. „Ja es ist von Bill," laut las er vor:

**_Hanna geht es besser, es ist noch nicht alles überstanden, aber ich bin sicher das wird wieder. Severus und ich bleiben vermutlich über Nacht. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich melde mich morgen. Charly und Percy kommen zum Abendbrot._**

**_Euer Bill_**

Bis auf Alexandra waren alle sichtlich erleichtert, aber ihr war die Auskunft zu ungenau sie wollte gleich ins St. Mungo. „Ich will zu ihr, ich will wissen.."

Lupin stand auf und zog sie in seine Arme. „Du hast doch gehört es wird alles wieder O.k."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er sagte er denkt." Er schob seine Tochter eine Armeslänge von sich und sah sie genau an. „Alexa du kennst Hanna doch, sie ist stark und stur," erklärte er tröstend, sanfter fuhr er fort, „sowie du."

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht öffnete sich leise die Zimmertür und Albus Dumbledore trat ein. Nur Bill war da und der hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er trat näher und legte dem Zauberer eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

Erschreckt fuhr der junge Mann herum. „Albus."

Dumbledore setzte sich und betrachtete seine Ur-Enkelin. „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Besser, sie war vorhin kurz wach. Bairon Bathdon war noch mal hier und er sagte wir könnten aufhören uns Sorgen zu machen."

„Gut. Wo ist Severus?"

„Sich die Beine vertreten ich war vorhin kurz draußen."

* * *

Früh am nächsten morgen erwachte Hanna. Rechts neben ihr lag der Kopf ihres Verlobten abgestützt auf seinen Armen, er schlief. Links unterm Fenster saß Snape in einem Stuhl auch er schlief. 

Sie streckte eine Hamd auis und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. Leise flüsternd begann sie mit dem ungeborenen zu sprechen. Sie erzählte ihm das sie es liebte, es bei ihr bleiben sollte. Das hier draußen, sie, Vater und Schwester warteten. Nach einer Weile beendete sie das doch eher einseitige Gespräch und berührte Bill am Arm.

Verschlafen sah er auf. „Hanna," freudig überrascht setzte er sich aufrecht hin. „Morgen, alles O.k bei euch?" Sie nickte. „Uns geht es gut, ihr ward die ganze Nacht hier?"

Er grinste, fasste ihre Hand, auf ihrem Bauch. „Umgekehrt hättest du es doch auch getan."

Sie nickte.

* * *

Am gleichen Tag noch brachte Fawkes Lupin, seine Tochter und Yana ins St.Mungo. Leise betraten sie das Krankenzimmer. 

Ein strahlen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Yana, meine Süße," Liebevoll drückte sie den Säugling an sich, nachdem ihr die Schwester das Kleine gereicht hatte. Lachend schaute die zu wie Yana mit ihren Händen in das Gesicht der Mutter klatschte. Auch Hanna lachte herzhaft auf.

Lupin sah die Freude seiner Patentochter, sowie den dankenden Blick den Bill ihm zuwarf. „Danke das du dich um die Kleine kümmerst." Lupin nickte, lächelnd. „Mach ich doch gern, außerdem soviel arbeit macht sie nicht, sie ist ein liebes Kind und Winky ist auch noch da."

Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Schwestern zu.

Nach einer Weile sah Hanna auf. „Habt ihr Alexa die Neuigkeiten schon erzählt?"

Die beiden Männer schüttelten den Kopf. Die betreffende selbst blickte verwundert umher und ihrem Vater warf sie noch einen du- hast- doch- was- gewusst- Blick zu. Dann wanderte ihr Augenmerk zur älteren Schwester zurück.

Yana war inzwischen wieder einmal eingeschlafen.

„Nun, ich habe eine Überraschung für dich, Alexa du wirst Tante"

„Wa-as?" Ungläubig starrte die jüngere sie an. „Du bist…du," stotterte sie los, „bist schwanger? Ihr bekommt ein Baby?" Hanna nickte und Alexa umarmte sie glücklich. „Cool. Darf ich es den anderen sagen? Wann kommst du nach Hause?"

* * *

Drei Tage später verließ Hanna das St. Mungo und zog vorerst zu Lupin ins Hauptquartier ein. Da jedoch bald Vollmond war bat Dumbledore Moody, welcher als einzige zur Zeit keinem Auftrag nachging, ebenfalls dort ein zuziehen. Lupin fügte neckend hinzu er möge doch ausnahmsweise mal nicht alles und jeden Verzaubern. 

Hanna missfiel es zwar vom Leben in der Schule ausgeschlossen zu sein, wohin sie lieber zurück wollte. Aber nach einigen Tagen genoss sie die Ruhe im Hauptquartier. Jeden Tag betrachtete sie ihren Körper genau, untersuchte ihn nach den ersten sichtbaren Hinweisen der Schwangerschaft. Bill besuchte sie fast jeden Tag und schienen ihr die Tage erst unendlich lang, so verging die Zeit bald im Flug.

Bei einem Gespräch mit Lupin erklärte sie:„Mir will nicht in den Kopf das ich nichts gemerkt habe. Gar nichts."

„Viele bemerken es erst im dritten Monat, du bist jetzt gerade im zweiten und es ist alles gut gegangen."

„Ja und das wird es auch weiterhin, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich liebe dieses Kind. Mein Kind," ihre Stimme wurde leiser, „unser Kind…Yanas Geschwisterchen." Sie streichelte geistesgegenwärtig über ihren Bauch.

Eine Geste bei der sie sich selbst immer öfter ertappte. Auch Lupin hinter ihr hatte es bereits bemerkt, das wusste sie.

Er trat dicht hinter sie und fasste ihre Schulter. „Sicher wirst du das." Sie lächelte.

**_ENDE DES CHAP_**

* * *

So nun das wars. Aber 10 Seiten das reicht auch erst mal. Puh. Man ich habe soviel geändert und umgeschrieben ich sitze da jetzt schon stunden lang dran. g 

Also Leute bitte reviewt, denn ihr wisst ja zwei bis drei, eher geht's nicht weiter!

an alle Butterbier und andere Getränke verteilt, sowie Knabberzeugs

Bis bald!

**Schönen ersten Mai! **Ich hoff es gibt schönes Wetter wir wollen den ganzen Tag mit dem rad weg!

**PS:** 1.)Hab keine Zeit mehr also verzeiht Rechtsschreibfehler habe kein Zeit mehr für die Überprüfung sonst müsst ihr noch ne halbe Woche warten! Aber ich habe zwischendurch ab und an einige Teile überprüft, soviel dürfte nicht verkehrt sein.

2.) die durchgezogenen Linien stehen für einen Szenen wechsel, diesmal ganz duchgezogen weil das programm meine nicht übernehmen wollte.

**Button nicht vergessen! Für Anregung und Kritik! DANKE!**

alle überschwänglich knuddelt die mir review geben


	14. Chapter 14

**Branwen**: Danke dir für dein Lob und die Kritik. Ich muss jedoch gestehen, ich habe keine Ahnung was Reflexivpronomen sind, zumindest kenne ich die Wortart nicht unter diesem Namen.g Wärest du so nett mich aufzuklären, was das sind? Danke sehr. Ich hoffe doch du liest weiter?

**Cassie28:** Dir natürlich auch wie jedes Mal einen schönen Dank. Und ähm nein es ist mir weder aufgefallen das ich Mrs. Statt Miss zu den Schülerinnen gesagt habe, noch ist es nur in diesem chap gewesen. Aber danke werde ab jetzt versuchen daran zu denken. Ja die Radtour war sehr schön und spaßig, aber leider ist es zum Nachmittag hin sehr, sehr heiß geworden. Und das mit der raschen Auflösung gescha nicht dir zu liebe, ich hatte es nun mal so an diese Stelle getippt.g

**Siriuslupin:** Vielen lieben Dank auch für dein Lob und es freut mich zu hören das es dir gefällt. Ich hoffe wir sprechen uns wieder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**Chap 14

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen normal ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Bis auf den Verteidigungsunterricht gab es keine weiteren Stundenausfälle und auch hier nur, bis zum wiederholten umstellen der Unterrichtstunden.

Genau genommen war Stundenausfall auch das Falsche Wort. Prof. Weasley, manchmal auch Prof. Snape, ging mit den Schülern neuen Stoff durch, bis die erste hälfte die Zauber ohne Probleme meisterte. Dann fielen die nächsten ein oder zwei Stunden mit Lehrer aus. Diese Zeit sollten die Schüler nutzen sich gegenseitig die Zauber beizubringen. Ein System das Anklang fand und sehr gut funktionierte, halfen die meisten sich sowieso untereinander.

Zur Freude aller gab es bald auch ein weiteres Quidditchspiel. Eine riesige Katakombe unter der Schule diente nun als Spielfeld. Jedoch unter Ausschluss aller Nichtschüler und allen NichtSchulpersonals. Somit konnten die Hogsmeader nicht länger Gast des Turniers sein.

Beim nächsten Spiel hatte Slytherin mit 0 Punkten gegen Hufflepuff überraschend verloren. Die Gewinner hatten dies ihrer neuen Sucherin zu verdanken. Julie- Laura Ondine fing den Schnatz bereits nach 2 Minuten, ehe überhaupt ein Tor gefallen war. Woraufhin bis auf die Slytherins alle aus dem Häuschen waren.

Beim folgenden Spiel Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw, trug Slytherin wieder den Sieg davon.

Die Verteidigungsgruppen, die nach wie vor offiziell als Hausaufgabengruppen galten, –von denen aber jeder in Hogwarts die inoffizielle Bezeichnung kannte- hatten bei den jüngeren großen Anklang gefunden. Welche mit Feuereifer dabei, auch schnelle Fortschritte machten.

Zudem gelang den jungen Slytherin, die mitmachten etwas, was seit dem Zwist Salazar Slytherins mit Godric Gryffindor nicht mehr gelungen war. Sie knüpften ein enges Band der Freundschaft mit ihren Kameraden der anderen drei Häuser. Das die älteren sie dafür triezten, darüber sahen sie hinweg. Denn obwohl im selben Haus begegneten sie den älteren immer seltener.

Morgens verließen sie gemeinsam Gemeinschaftsraum, wie Kerker und kehrten erst am späten Abend zurück. Selbst beim Essen hatten viele einen Weg genommen den älteren zu entgehen. Sie nahmen an anderen Tischen bei Freunden Platz. Auch nach dem Unterricht blieben sie bei ihren Freunden. Nach und nach schlossen sich ihnen einige mutige ältere an. Eine Tatsache die nicht zuletzt Snape sehr erfreute.

So kristallisierte sich jedoch allmählich auch heraus, welche Schüler keinen Zusammenhalt unter einander, oder mit anderen Häusern wollten und Voldemort nicht abgeneigt waren. **Das** wiederum war eine Sache die niemanden erfreute. Am allerwenigsten Snape, denn in seinem Haus waren ganz offensichtlich die meisten.

Hermine, Samielle und Virgenie hatten auf die „Hausgemeinschaftslisten" noch einige Zeilen hinzugefügt:

Die auf der Seite Lord Voldemorts 

**werden wir verdammen**

**und nach Askaban verbannen!**

**Ob jung oder alt das läst uns kalt,**

**wenn sie aus freien Willen sind, was sie sind,**

**wird ihre dunkle Welt vergehen, **

**in unserm Wirbelwind!**

Außerdem legte Hermine wieder Mitgliedslisten an. Wie bereits im Vorjahr belegte sie die Listen mit einem Petze-Fluch. Virgenie Monthéry verhexte die Pergamente noch etwas mehr. Sollte dort nun ein Schüler stehen, der sich seiner Sache nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, so würde der betreffende Name, auf allen Hauslisten grün aufleuchten. Während der Name eines Betrüger rot aufleuchten würde und alle anderen hellblau.

Von diesen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen wussten nur sie drei und jeden Tag prüfte einer von ihnen die Liste. Aber nur ein einziger Name war und blieb giftgrün, zeigte damit einen sich nicht sicheren Schüler. Anonym (männlich). Wer immer es war sie hatten keine Ahnung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus gab Yana die Flasche und Molly Weasley wuselte mit Winky durchs Hauptquartier, um die Sachen von Mutter und Tochter zusammen zu suchen. Denn auch wenn sie noch nicht unterrichten durfte, hatte Hanna sich entschlossen wieder zurück in die Schule zu ziehen. Sie wollte wieder bei Bill sein und das Alexa aufhörte sich Sorgen zu machen.

Die Tür sprang auf.

„Hallo Remus, wo ist meine Schwester?" Vor ihnen stand ein hochgewachsener junger Mann im dunkelbraunen Zauberergewand. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, grau-grüne Augen und war nur wenig älter wie Hanna. Ihre Verwandtschaft war trotz aller Unterschiede nicht zu übersehen.

Remus blickte ihm entgegen und legte Yana an seine Schulter, klopfte sanft auf ihren Rücken. „Schläft noch. Aber geh sie ruhig wecken, sie wird sich freuen dich zu sehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Er strich seiner kleinen Schwester übers Haar. Sie sah so friedlich aus, so als könne sie niemanden ein Härchen krümmen. Ein grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Denn er wusste es besser, sie hatte einen harten Kern und scharfe Krallen. Es war lange her, das sie sich gesehen hatten, fast zwei Jahre. Er betrachtete sie neugierig.

_Du bist erwachsener geworden kleine Schwester_, sagte Jace zu sich selbst, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und küsste seine Schwester auf die Stirn. Früher hatte er sie immer so geweckt.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, richtete sich auf. Ihre Augen blickten direkt in zwei grau-grüne über ihr. Sie blickte in sie hinein wie in eine Fatahmorgana. Sie musste träumen. „Jace," flüsterte sie. _Ja das muss eine Traum sein, er ist in Venezuela. Oder?_ „Jace," wiederholte sie leise und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog seine ungläubige Schwester in eine Umarmung. „Hi Schwesterchen."

_Ja, ja er war es wirklich. Er ist hergekommen, zu mir…wegen mir._ Sie grinste:„Was machst du hier?"

„Na dich besuchen, was sonst? Freust du dich nicht?" Spitzbübisch lächelte er sie an.

„Klar, aber deine Arbeit, ich meine…"

„Gekündigt," beschwichtigend hob er die Hand, wie er sah, das Hanna protestieren wollte, „Im Februar, vielleicht März fange ich in London an und bis dahin mache ich **deine** Arbeit."

Abschätzend und überrascht blickte Hanna ihren Bruder an. Jace hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Weder äußerlich, noch sonst wie. Sie drückte ihn noch mal und stand auf. Schnell zog sie sich im Nebenraum um.

Als sie zurückkam, trat ihr Jace entgegen. „Sag mal wie geht es eigentlich meiner Schwester und meiner Nichte, oder meinem Neffen?"

Sie lachte laut du hell auf. Ein Hand legte sich fast wie von selbst auf ihren mittlerweile leicht gewölbten Babybauch.

„Es geht uns prächtig. Und ich werde dafür sorgen das es in Zukunft auch so bleibt."

Jace umrundete Hanna und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter schaute er auf ihren Bauch. Er küsste ihre Wange, legte die Hände um ihren Bauch. „Wie ist es zu wissen, das darin ein neues Leben heran wächst?"

„Schön," sie ergriff seine Hände, drehte sich in seinen Armen, „Aber auch seltsam. Da ist etwas in dir, dein Kind und wächst mit jedem Tag, es ist auch beängstigend. Ich habe Angst etwas falsch zu machen."

„Das wirst du sicher nicht. Außerdem hast du Bill und sieh dir nur mal Yana an," beruhigend strich er ihr über den Arm. „Kommst du nun? Ich will los. Kann es kaum erwarten die alten Gemäuer wieder zu sehen und erst Dumbledore."

Hanna lachte erneut. _Nein, er hat sich nicht geändert. Er war noch immer der selbe, wechselte von einem Thema zum nächsten_. Verspielt haute sie ihm eine runter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Hanna? Wo ist das dritte Fläschchen?"

Bill streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Wohnraum ins Schlafzimmer. Hanna, welche sich eben hinlegte schaute auf, zuckte die Schultern. „Es muss in der Tasche sein."

„Da ist es aber nicht," Kam die Antwort zurück.

Müde zog sie die Decke über ihren Kopf. „Dann müssen wir sie vergessen haben. Fire holst du sie," murmelte sie und strich dem Phönix an ihrem Kopfende übers Gefieder.

Das Tier erhob sich und Bill verschwand aus der Tür.

Nach einer Weile öffnete er erneut die Tür. Diesmal schloss er sie aber hinter sich. Leise legte er seine Tochter zu Bett, ehe er sich selbst schlafen legte. Nicht ohne seiner schlafenden Verlobten noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Mitten in der Nacht, wie Yana sie weckte und Hanna schon aufstehen wollte hielt er sie zurück. „Oh, nein. Das erledige ich schlaft ihr nur weiter." Damit stand er auf, holte Yana zu sich ins Bett und ließ sich von Fire ein Fläschchen holen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatte Yana gegessen, ihr Bäuerchen gemacht und schlief frisch gewickelt ein. Nun konnte auch Bill weiterschlafen. Hanna war längst wieder im Reich der Träume, keine Minute hatte sie gebraucht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry saß missmutig in der Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Die Arme verschränkt starrte er auf den Boden. Die wenigen Schüler, die noch wach waren machten einen Bogen um ihn.

Die älteren wussten, das sie ihm in dieser Laune besser nicht zu nahe kommen sollten, so wütend wie er war. Die anderen taten es ihnen einfach gleich.

Dean trat mit seiner Freundin durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame. Gleich darauf stupste sie ihn an, deutete auf Harry.

Seamus der sie gesehen hatte eilte zu ihnen. „Lasst ihn lieber in Ruhe , keine Ahnung was er hat. Aber mich hat er hat getobt als ich ihn fragte."

Dean musterte seinen Freund aus der Entfernung.

Es gab nicht viel, außer Quiddittch, was dem Freund diese Laune austreiben konnte. Da genau dieses flach fiel, ebenso wie ein Besuch auf den Ländereien bei Hagrid gab es nur noch eines was ihm einfiel…

„Ron und Hermine," sagte er.

Die Reaktion folgte prompt, Seamus schlug sich an die Stirn. „Ich Trottel," erklärte er dann kopfschüttelnd. Während Lisa bereits Richtung Treppe lief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine stürzte die Treppe herunter, hinter ihr folgte Ron. Sie kamen beide die selbe Treppe hinab, Lisa hinterher, was bedeutete Hermine musste im Jungenschlafsaal gewesen sein.

Ohne auf Harrys Protest zu achten setzte die muggelstämmige Hexe sich neben ihn und Ron auf die andere Seite.

Kaum waren Hermine und Ron aufgetaucht und hatten sich zu ihrem Freund gesellt, da wurde es plötzlich sehr still im Raum. Die meisten Schüler trollten sich davon, so auch Seamus, Dean und seine Freundin. Doch das Trio bekam davon gar nichts mit.

„…sagte _GEHT WEG_!"

„Oh nein Harry, ganz sicher nicht," erklärte Hermine zwar ruhig aber mit entschiedener schärfe, „wir haben dich den halben Nachmittag gesucht, jetzt finden wir dich hier und, und du…"

„…Du bist unausstehlich wütend. Komm schon Alter, was´n los?"

Harry wollte weiter protestieren gab seinen zwei Freunden aber schließlich nach. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu erkennen, das sie festentschlossen waren, wenn nötig die ganze Nacht hier auszuharren, damit er endlich sprach.

Mit einem Ruck stand er vom Sessel auf:„Da!" Wütend warf er einen geknüllten Brief in die Polster.

Hermine las ihn auf. Sie glättete den Brief und warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf. Fast Augenblicklich erkannte sie die Handschrift ihrer Cousine, Harrys Freundin. Nur mit Mühe kämpfte sie ihre eigene Wut hinunter. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, er wusste es ja nicht…

Eilig überflog sie ihn und reichte Ron das Blatt. Harry stand inzwischen vor einem der wenigen Fenster.

Ron beobachtete aufmerksam das Mienenspiel der Freundin und las daraus offenkundige Überraschung und….Wut?

Einen Augenblick später nahm er den Brief selbst.

**Hallo Harry **lautete die Kopfzeile. Er blickte auf das ende des Briefes **es tut mir leid, Tennar** stand da. Nun huschten auch seine Augen über den Brief.

Danach war ihm alles klar. Er verstand Harrys miserable Stimmung und Hermines bedrückten Blick. Tennar hatte Schluß gemacht. _Oje, oje_.

Mit einem Blick bedeutet er der Freundin zu gehen. Hermine verstand den Wink und huschte davon, in ihren Schlafsaal. Nun war außer ihm und Harry wirklich keiner mehr da. Ron ging auf ihn zu. „Hör mal Harry, es…es tut mir Leid, aber weißt du warum sie das getan hat?"

„Doch, _nachdem_ ich nachgefragt habe, ich habe den Brief _verbrannt_. Sie…ich…ich bin ein totaler Idiot Ron! Ein totaler Blödmann, ein…"schrie Harry los.

Verwirrt musterte Ron seinen Freund, ließ ihn jedoch unbeirrt weiter wüten. Liebeskummer hatte er nicht zum ersten mal. So fragte er sich, warum Harry diesmal sauer auf _sich_ war Schließlich war _sie_ es gewesen, die Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie _nicht_ er.

„Ähm…Harry?", fragte er darum auch noch mal, „Warum?"

„Hermine," kam die wütende Antwort. Harry ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, warf den Brief zuvor auch noch ins Feuer.

Ron starrte ihm perplex hinterher, verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Was bitte hatte Hermine damit zu tuen? „Ähm, ich…ich denke _das_ musst du mir erklären."

Sie hat Schluss gemacht, weil…weil ich über Hermine rede," erklärte er tonlos.

„Tut, mir leid ich verstehe noch immer nicht," gestand sein Freund irritiert und setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

Harry stöhnte, stütze seinen Kopf mit den Händen, mitten im Satz begann er murmelnd:„…denke sie hat sogar Recht, ich…"

„_Was_? _Recht!_ Womit? Was ist daran so schlimm mit der Freundin über seine Schulfreunde zu reden, schreiben," entrüstete sich der andere, „vor allem sind die doch auch Cousinen."

Nach diesem Satz starrte der andere ihn erschrocken mit offenem Mund an, hatte er etwa laut gesprochen? _Mist_, durchfuhr es ihn. Er seufzte. „Sie hat gesagtdas…das sie glaubt, das…sie meint…," er atmete tief durch, nahm sich zusammen, „Sie sagt ich…ich sei in…in Hermine verliebt."

Ron sprang auf, starrte seinen Freund an. In seinem Kopf ratterte es die Puzzelteile fügten sich zusammen. _Harry war gar nicht sauer weil Tennar Schluss gemacht hatte, er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie **Recht** hatte_.

Nun war er es der stöhnte _Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Erst Hermine, jetzt Harry. Bitte, bitte nicht_, flehte er. Doch er wusste er hatte Recht. _Warum muss in der Liebe immer alles so kompliziert sein? Harry liebte Hermine. Hermine liebte Harry._

Sie hatte es ihm selbst gesagt, schon an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag im Hauptquartier. Sie hatte es Harry sagen wollen, doch dann hatte der freudig verkündigt, er sei mit ihrer Cousine Tennar zusammen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, fasste einen Entschluss.

„Sag es ihr."

„Was?"

„Sag es Hermine, das du sie liebst," forderte Ron eindringlich.

„Ich kann nicht, sie wird denken ich nehme sie, weil es mit Tennar nicht geklappt hat."

Harry stand auf.

„Ich gehe schlafen."

Aber Ron wollte noch nicht aufgeben und stand ebenfalls auf. „Erklär es ihrHarry."

„Nein sie wird nein sagen! Und du tust es auch nicht kapiert!" Damit ließ sein Freund ihn stehen und rannte die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf.

„Nein das würde sie sicher nicht," flüsterte der Zurückbleibende.

Na, toll. Jetzt wusste er das sie beide sich liebten und musste die Klappe halten. _Warum_ _seit ihr zwei nur so verdammt stur_?

Nach einer Weile folgte er Harry. Das würde sicher noch heiter werden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Einige Stunden später lag Ron noch immer wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Harry hatte ihm wirklich gesagt das er Hermine liebte. Das konnte doch alles nicht, das durfte doch alles nicht…

Er seufzte das war einfach…einfach wunderbar. Seine zwei Freunde liebten sich und wollten es dem jeweils anderen auf keinen Fall sagen. Und er? Er wusste es von beiden. Doch beiden hatte er auch versprechen müssen ebenso zu schweigen. Das war wirklich, wirklich krank.

Sie hatten jetzt beide keine feste Beziehung mehr, also was war daran s schwer? Was? Es waren doch nur drei einfache Worte, die sie einander sagen mussten. Nur drei. Drei!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Snape von einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Unterarm geweckt. Fluchen stand er auf. „Lumos!"

Obwohl er wusste, was es war schob er den Ärmel hoch, stierte auf seinen Arm. Unverkennbar prangte da das Mal der Todesser. Ein Schädel, aus dem Mund eine Schlange kommend. Er musste sich beeilen, er durfte nicht wieder der letzte sein. Außerdem nahm der Schmerz jede Minute an Intensität zu.

Er eilte ins Kinderzimmer, seinem früheren Schlafzimmer und weckte Winky. „Ja Sir," quiekte die Elfe leise.

„Winky ich muss fort, pass auf sie auf. Rufe Dumbledore, wenn ich morgen früh noch nicht zurück bin!" Ehe die Elfe antworten konnte rauschte er davon, schnappte sich im Wohnraum seinen Besen und flog zum Fenster hinaus. Sobald er das Hogwartsgelände hinter ihm lag apparierte er.

Winky stand auf und schloss die Fenster wieder. Besorgt blickte sie dem Prof. nach. Es war nicht so, das sie Snape mochte. Im Gegenteil, dieser Mann war ihr nicht geheuer, da konnten Dumbledore und seine Enkelin ihr noch so oft versichern, er sei ein _Guter Mann_.

Dennoch wollte sie wiederum auch nicht das ihm etwas zustieß, dieses kleine Mädchen im Nebenzimmer liebte diesen Slytherin.

Leise schlich sie wieder ins Kinderzimmer und kauerte sich mit der Decke auf den Sessel. Sie schaute auf ihr Kleid hinunter. Nach Crouchs Tod und der Verhaftung seines Sohnes war sie hier in Hogwarts. Erst nach langer Zeit hatte sie sich an ihre Freiheit gewöhnt, daran das sie Geld bekam. Aber Kleidung? Nein die hatte sie nicht tragen wollen.

Sie hatte es auch jetzt nicht wollen, aber das Kleinkind, welches nun friedlich vor ihr schlief hatte gejammert, die arme Winky müsse auch Kleidung tragen. Schließlich hatte sie eines ihrer eigenen Kleider geholt und es Winky versucht über den Kopf zu ziehen, bis diese nachgab. Danach hatte Dobby ihr überglücklich noch mehr Kleidung gekauft. Vor allem Socken.

Insgeheim begann Winky diese Kleidung mittlerweile zu mögen, aber das würde sie sicher nicht zugeben. Sie schloss die Augen, sie freute sich auf den morgen. Tagsüber würde sie wieder bei Prof. Windham helfen, sie mochte Snapes Nichte, Dumbledores Ur-Enkelin, sogar sehr. Und sie liebte es sich um das Baby Yana zu kümmern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Leute das wars mal wieder. Aber weil ihr solange warten musstet, diesmal gleich zwei chapter.

Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch.

Leider muss ich euch sagen, das ich schon wieder keinen eigenen PC habe, denn den habe ich kaputt bekommen und nun versucht ihn ein bekannter wieder zum laufen zu bringen. Und meine Eltern wollen mich raus haben aus dem Haus, was auf kurz oder lang ein weiteres Problem betreff des hoch ladens mit sich bringen könnte.

Aber erst mal abwarten, wenn sage ich es euch.

Übrigens habe ich jetzt einen Steckbrief und einige Bilder (die ich selbst weniger gut finde, als meine Freundinnen)g bei **animexx** online gestellt. Ihr findet mich da unter Morla. Falls es wen interessiert.


	15. Aufregung in der Prüfungswoche

Also, dies ist das versprochene zweite chapg

**Viel Spaß damit!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aufregung in der Prüfungswoche**Chap 14

Die ersten beiden Dezemberwochen gingen vorüber und die Zwischenprüfungen rückten näher. Eine plötzliche Stille legte sich über das Schloss, als die Schüler sich fieberhaft ins Lernen stürzten.

Notizen wurden ausgetauscht, Zauber geübt, ganze Bücher auswendig gelernt und einander abgefragt. Die sonst so leere Bibliothek summte vor angestrengter Beschäftigkeit.

In jeder freien Minute zwischen und nach dem Unterricht liefen die Schüler mit ihrer Nase in Büchern und Pergamentrollen vertieft, lernend durch die Gänge. Sie hockten auf den Stufen oder in der großen Halle. Eine Hausmannschaft nach der anderen ließ das wöchentliche Training sausen. Das einzige, das außer lernen noch wichtig war, war die Frage nach den passenden Weihnachtsgeschenken für Freunde und Familie.

Da Hanna noch lange nicht unterrichten durfte verbrachte sie die ersten Tage mit den Kindern bei Poppy, im Krankenflügel. Sie half der Medihexe beim einsortieren der Tränke, Tinkturen und anderen Materialien. Sie spielte mit den zwei Kindern, las ein wenig oder führte lange Gespräche mit der älteren Hexe.

Wie in der zweiten Dezemberwoche mehr und mehr Schüler den Krankenflügel aufsuchten wegen Grippe, oder weniger freiwillig aufgrund von Überarbeitung, verzog sie sich mit den Kindern in ihre Räume, denen ihres Onkels oder den Raum der Wünsche. Hier blieb die Hauselfe Winky stets bei ihr, manchmal kam auch Dobby mit.

Stetiger Begleiter Hannas jedoch, egal wohin sie, wann ging war Fire. Jener junge Phönix, welcher sich eigentlich Yana als Freundin gesucht hatte. So kam es, das auch Fawkes meist nicht fern war. Der Phönix Dumbledores schien die Gegenwart des jungen Phönixweibchens offenkundig zu gefallen. Die wiederum würdigte das ältere Männchen kaum eines zweiten Blickes und behielt lieber die Menschenfrau mit ihrer Familie im Blick.

Fawkes war es auch der bei den Kindern blieb, wenn Hanna sich von ihnen trennte und niemand außer den Hauselfen bei ihnen war. Die Sorge der beiden majestätischen Tiere um ihre Sicherheit und Besorgnis amüsierte Hanna und rührte sie zutiefst. Vor allem da sie wusste, das die edlen Tiere von niemandem dazu aufgefordert worden waren.

Nun in der dritten Woche begann sie sich aber zu langweilen. Sie entschied sich beim nächsten DA-Treffen vorbei zu sehen, so wie bei den „Hausaufgabengruppen". Die sich jetzt in der Prüfungswoche nur für eine halbe Stunde trafen. So brachte auch das nicht die gewünschte Ablenkung, dennoch es war ein Anfang.

Mit Staunen bemerkte sie, was die älteren den Kleinen in den wenigen Wochen ihrer Abwesenheit bereits alles beigebracht hatten. Freundlich drückte sie ihnen gegenüber ihre Anerkennung aus. Sowie sie die jüngeren Schüler für ihren Fleiß und Eifer lobte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Vain, auch Arm will, au Am!"

Albus Dumbledore sah auf das kleine Mädchen vor sich hinunter. Mit ausgestreckten Ärmchen und großen grünen Kinderaugen blickte es bettelte zu ihm auf.

„Du musst warten Kijo. Schau Yana trinkt."

„Yana a-a-eine tinken," sagte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen bestimmt. Es stapfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und strich ihm besänftigend über das lange Haar.

„Schau Kijo, Yana ist ein Baby, sie ist noch zu klein, sie kann ja noch nicht mal alleine sitzen. Trinken kann sie nicht alleine. Warte einen Moment, gleich ist sie fertig."

Er sprach langsam und ruhig. Dennoch quengelte das Kleinkind weiter. Es verzog den Mund in einer Mischung aus wütendem Trotz und Weinen. „Will abe jetz A-aam!"

Albus schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. Wie ein gütiger und warmherziger Großvater der seine Enkelin zurecht wies, gab er ihr gelassen Antwort:„Warte hier, oder spiele mit Winky."

Jetzt begann Kijoko wirklich zu weinen. In ihren grünen Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Bin lieb, will Am-m," flehte sie erneut und zupfte an seinem Umhang, „Will Arm, li-ieb."

Er schenkte ihr ein liebevolles lächeln schüttelte aber dennoch den Kopf. „Du bist lieb Kijoko. Aber du _musst_ warten." gab er zurück. Diesmal ihren ganzen Namen benutzend und leichter Strenge in der Stimme, die das Kind sehr wohl wahr nahm. traurig sah sie ihn an. Trotzig und wütend.

„Vain ni-ich lieb. Va-aain ni-ich Am, nich li-i-ieb," schluchzte sie enttäuscht.

Noch immer lächelte er das Mädchen an. Erneut wollte er etwas sagen, aber in dem Moment flog Fawkes in den Raum der Wünsche. Der Phönix setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, direkt auf Augenhöhe des Kindes in unmittelbarer nähe zu ihr. Das Tier beobachtete das Kind eine Sekunde lang und begann dann eine sanfte Melodie, eine die selbst Dumbledore fremd war.

Das Baby in seinem Arm hielt lauschend im Trinken inne und auch Kijokos jammern verstummte schlagartig. Neugierig betrachtete sie den Phönix, welcher keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt, auf der Lehne ihres Kinderstuhls hockte.

Das Tier nickte den Kopf und ihre ungleichen Augen trafen sich. Langsam wandte sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen von ihm ab und tapste vorsichtig auf den großen Vogel zu. Abwartend beobachtete er.

Fawkes flötete etwas lauter ohne das Kind aus den Augen zu lassen, das ihn nun fast erreicht hatte. Noch immer machte er keine Anstalten außer Reichweite des Mädchens zu fliegen. Im Gegenteil, wenn Dumbledore ehrlich war wirkte es, als warte das edle Tier gerade darauf.

Das Kind erreichte das Tier, welches sie zuvor nie aus solcher nähe gesehen hatte.

Er hob Yana zum Bäuerchen machen an seine Schulter. Unterdessen streckte das andere Mädchen die Hand nach dem Phönix aus. Belustigt beobachtete Dumbledore das Kennenlernen zwischen Kind und Phönix. Sie streichelte ihn und er rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kijoko hörte auf zu weinen und starrte auf den singenden Vogel. Es war nicht der ihrer Tante. Dieser gehörte Valin. Valin, der sie nicht hochnehmen wollte.

Einen Moment lang beobachtete sie den wunderschönen Vogel. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu. Verwundert starrte sie den Vogel an. Kijoko stand jetzt direkt vor Fawkes. Aber Fawkes blieb sitzen. Sonst flog er weg. Aber Fawkes blieb sitzen sah sie an und sang. Kijoko gefiel dieses Lied. Sie wollte den Vogel anfassen. Noch nie war Kijoko einem der beiden schönen bunten Vögel so nah gewesen.

Fawkes neigte den Kopf etwas herrunter und zur Seite. Jetzt konnte Kijoko sich in seinen Augen sehen. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen weg. Langsam, ganz langsam –Kijoko wollte nicht das der Vogel wieder weg flog- streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus. Stück für Stück kam Kijokos Hand dem Phönix näher. Fawkes blieb noch immer sitzen.

Kijokos Hand berührte sein Federkleid. Immer noch blieb er sitzen. Fawkes flog nicht weg. Kijoko konnte Fawkes streicheln. Fawkes war lieb, ganz lieb. Dann streckte Kijoko auch die andere Hand nach Fawkes aus. Sie streichelte weiter, nun mit beiden Händen. Der Kopf des Vogels legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Er rieb an ihrer Schulter. Ja er war lieb. Fawkes streichelte sie.

Vergnügt lachte Kijoko auf und drückte das Tier. Noch immer trillerte es eine leise Melodie. Die Melodie gefiel Kijoko. Fawkes Federn waren so schön bunt. So weich. So warm. Sanft schmiegte Kijoko sich an Fawkes. „Liebe Vogel," flüsterte sie, „liebe Vogel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war kurz nach 16 Uhr und die Verwandlungsprüfungen für den sechsten Jahrgang hatten eben erst begonnen. Sie warteten vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer darauf, an die Reihe zu kommen.

Am morgen hatte bereits eine theoretische Prüfung angestanden. Aller Schülerlieblingsfach Nummer 2… Zaubereigeschichte. Wie üblich war Hermine total hibbelig etwas falsch, oder nicht ausreichend genug gelöst zu haben. Dabei hatte sie jede Lösung auch noch nach der Prüfung gewusst und ihre Antworten waren fast immer die längste und ausführlichsten.

In diesem Moment stand sie zwischen Harry und Ron. Sämtliche Verwandlungszauber nacheinander hinunter betend.

Die Tür öffnete sich, der nächste ging hinein. Ungefähr zehn Minuten später öffnete sie sich erneut und schloss sich hinter dem folgenden Schüler. Die Herauskommenden liefen zum Teil schweigend an ihren Kameraden vorbei, andere umarmten ihre Freunde, überglücklich es geschafft zu haben. Wieder andere begannen lebhaft mit anderen, bereits fertigen Prüflingen über ihre Aufgabe zu diskutieren.

Schließlich war Hermine an der Reihe, sie atmete noch mal tief durch und schritt in den Raum zu ihrer Hauslehrerin Prof. McGonagall. Sobald die Tür verschlossen war und die Prof. die Aufgabe gestellt hatte, verflog Hermines Nervosität. Sie war in ihrem Element.

Als erstes musste sie einen Raben stumm zaubern. Ein alter Zauber, aus dem letzten Jahr, den sie im Schlaf beherrschte. Danach einen Stuhl in einen Sessel, was schon etwas schwieriger war. Denn die Lehrerin verlangte zudem, das das Möbelstück die Farbe blau haben sollte.

Die letzte Aufgabe war die schwerste, aber auch diese stellte für die Gryffindor kein wirkliches Problem dar. Es war zwar alles andere als leicht einen Tisch in ein Kinderbett mit Himmel zu verwandeln, doch auch das schaffte die Gryffindor., ohne wirkliche Probleme.

Insgesamt und wie nicht anders zu erwarten meisterte Hermine die Prüfungen mit Bravour, obgleich sie selbst anderer Meinung war.

Ron und Harry schafften ebenfalls alle Zauber, wenn auch lange nicht so gut wie Hermine zweifelte doch keiner von ihnen am Ergebnis der Prüfung.

Für diesen Tag war es damit geschafft. Die Anspannung legte sich, ersteinmal wieder. Doch morgen würde sie dann gewiss wieder kommen. Da standen theoretische Astronomieprüfungen und um Mitternacht die praktische an. Hermine und einige andere würden am Nachmittag auch noch Arithmantik haben.

Aber jetzt lief das Trio munter plaudernd zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die nächsten zwei Stunden wollten die beiden Jungen nichts mit den Prüfungen zu tuen haben. Ihre Freundin aber ließ sich wie jedes mal ausführlich über die schon geschriebenen Prüfungen aus. Die zwei Jungen hegten keinen Zweifel daran, das sie im Gemeinschaftsraum gleich wieder mit der Arbeit beginnen würde.

Kurz vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stießen sie auf Dean und Lisa. Wie Hermine schien es für Lisa nur ein Thema zu geben: Die abgelegten Prüfungen. Es war offensichtlich, das Dean ebenso genervt davon war wie die beiden anderen.

„Ähm,…Hermine, Lisa wollt ihr nicht zusammen schon mal vorgehen? Wir…wir ähm haben noch was zu besprechen," legte sich Harry schnell einen Vorwandt zurecht. Es schien zu funktionieren. Zwar schauten ihn die Mädchen skeptisch an, aber sie nickten und gingen davon.

Dean wartete bis sie außer Hörweite waren und sackte auf die Treppe. „Oh man! Danke Harry," er sah zu seinen Freunden auf, „Sagt mal die wollen nicht jeden Tag die Prüfungen durchgehen oder?"

Ron hob ungläubig die Brauen und musterte den anderen. "Ähm Dean ihr seit seit dem Sommer zusammen nicht?"

„Weißt du doch," Dean stand wieder auf.

„Und dann bemerkst du diese Marotte erst jetzt?" Skeptisch musterte Harry den Freund. Und blieb vor dem Portrait stehen.

Dean erklärte Lisa habe noch nie zuvor alle Nummern einer Arbeit mit ihm durchgehen wollen. Woraufhin Harry und Ron ihm zwei Blicke zu kommen ließen die deutlich machten, das sie _ihn_ glücklich schätzten. Sie erklärten Hermine sei immer so. Das wiederum konnte Dean nicht nach vollziehen, wo Hermine doch überall immer die beste war, nie Probleme beim lernen hatte und immer alles zu wissen schien. Er schwieg einen Moment und dann…

„He, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir die beiden von nun an nach jeder Arbeit…."

„Gute Idee," fiel ihm Harry ins Wort.

„Klasse, dann haben wir Ruhe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todmüde fiel Hermine nach der Astronomieprüfung ins Bett. Mit den Gedanken schon bei Zaubertränke am kommenden Tag, sowie Verteidigung. Sie war bereits fast eingeschlafen als sie Lavenders Stimme vernahm.

„Hermine, wann haben wir Zaubertränke morgen oder übermorgen?"

„Morgen, halb 10," murmelte die Gryffindor in ihr Kissen und war eingeschlafen.

Die andere wandte sich Parvati zu:„Siehst du morgen. Freitag sind Wahrsagen, Alte Runen und als letztes Muggelkunde dran."

„Oh Mist," fluchte die Patil- Schwester. Mit einem ärgerlichen _Accio_ rief sie ihr Zaubertränkebuch herbei. Dann flüsterte sie ein _lumos_ und begann in dem verhassten Buch zu blättern.

„Gute Nacht," erwiderte Lavender leise kichernd, „Viel Erfolg noch, aber lerne nicht mehr zu lange."

„Nacht," kam die kurze Antwort zurück.

Es wurde still bei den Gryffindormädchen, der Sechsten. Allein Parvatis umblättern verursachte leise Knittergeräusche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft war im Büro des Schulleiters versammelt, was auf grund des geringen Platzes unmöglich schien. Aber irgendwie passten sie alle hinein, dich beieinander.

Es herrschte gedrückte Stimmung und das war keineswegs eine Folge der Unbequemtheit des kleinen Raumes.

„…sicher Severus?"

Der Slytherin nickte:„Ja, einen Tag nach Weihnachten sollen die neuen Todesser aufgenommen werden. _Er_ will Spione in Hogwarts und vor allem seine geschwächten Reihen auffüllen. Alle Zauberer die mind. 17 sind, _jene_ die noch in der Schule sind und ein paar jüngere, vielversprechende. _Er_ will sie _selbst_ ausbilden." Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters klang kalt und angewidert.

Der Schulleiter nickte mehrmals und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er war der einzige der saß, abgesehen von der schwangeren Hanna und Snape, der vor wenigen Stunden erneut von einem Todesser treffen zurück gekommen war. Keiner war den beiden böse oder verspürte den Drang sich ebenfalls hinzusetzten.

„Das ist ein Problem," begann Dumbledore ruhig", „Wenn wir die Schüler in den Ferien zurückhalten, dann weiß _Er_ das es einen Spion in _seinen_ Reihen gibt. Anderseits können wir es uns nicht leisten Todesser in der Schule zu haben, gleich wie viele und wie jung. Nein, wir müssen eine Lösung suchen… einen Weg finden."

Hanna stand auf. Sogleich richteten sich sämtliche Blicke auf die junge Frau, allesamt auf äußerste besorgt. Verlegen lächelte sie in die Runde, ihre Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa-rot. „Mir geht's gut," versicherte sie schnell, ehe sie mit dem eigentlichen begann, „Was, wenn wir allen Schülern die Fahrt nach Hause verboten?

Ich meine als Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Die Schule ist vor wenigen Wochen angegriffen worden, wir könnten sagen das uns das Risiko zu groß ist, wir es nicht auf uns nehmen wollen…nicht können."

Sie setzte sich wieder, schaute abwartend in die Runde.

„Die Idee an sich ist gut. Aber vielleicht doch zu alarmierend, was meinst du Severus?" Der kleine Prof. Flittwick schaute zu dem Slytherin auf. Der zuckte die Schultern er war sich einfach nicht sicher.

Made- Eye der neben Lupin auch anwesend war räusperte sich. „Albus ich weiß davon willst du nichts hören, dennoch werde ich es jetzt aussprechen," der ehemalige Auror räusperte sich erneut. „Teile Kimkorn mit, das die Schule angegriffen wurde. _Rede_ mit Fudge, er soll _offiziell_ den Befehl geben, das _kein_ Schüler mehr die Schule verlässt….

Sicherheitsgründe. Sowie schon einmal. Vielleicht _kapiert_ es dann ja auch der _allerletzte_. Fudge soll die Stufe Rot auslösen!"

„Alastor, du weißt was das bedeutet. Auroren müssten Schule und Ländereien bewachen und wenn uns der Angriff eines _gezeigt_ hat, dann doch wohl das im Ministerium _Voldemorts_ Leute sitzen." Der Schulleiter schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

Sinistra flichtete ihm bei:„Wir können und dürfen dieses Risiko nicht eingehen, Dumbledore hat Recht."

„Ich wusste das du so denkst Albus." Moody sah ihn durchdringen an. „Aber Remus auch. Darum haben wir bereits weiter gedacht."

Überrascht blickte Dumbledore seinen alten Freund an. Dieses gefährlich vergnügte Gesicht des Aurors und das Funkeln in seinem einen echten Auge verhießen nichts gutes. Oder zumindest nichts womit er einverstanden gewesen wäre. Da war er sich sicher. Doch er schwieg und lauschte Moody, wie alle anderen auch.

„Eine Aurorin hast du bereits in Hogwarts," er warf eine Blick auf Hanna. Die ihn verdutzt ansah. Zugleich spürte er den kommenden Einspruch ihres Ur-Großvaters, welcher ihm einen warnenden Blick zu warf. Bill Weasley schaute nicht weniger drohend.

„Ja, ja sie wird nicht Wache gehen können. Doch sie ist hier und ihr Name allein wird vielen schon reichen. Zudem hast du einen der besten Fluchbrecher und Bannzauberer ebenfalls hier," er deutet auf den rothaarigen jungen Mann neben sich.

„Mit Kingsley, Tonks, den Patils, Diggory, den Bones, Kype Lastrange, Ian Hard, Josh Chang sowie seiner Tochter Cho, Lupin und mir macht das schon mal 15. Mehr brauchst du nicht, um…"

„Du…du willst doch nicht…" Mit offenem Mund starrte McGonagall ihn erschrocken an.

„Doch _er_ _will_ Minerva. Alastor du vergisst die anderen vier Ministeriumszauberer und da…"

Nun grinste auch Lupin. Dumbledore schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Natürlich daran hatten sie auch gedacht. Keiner der neiden hatte je halbe Sachen gemacht, also warum hätten sie nun damit anfangen sollen? _Wer könnt es sein. Wen habt ihr gefragt?_

„Die zwei Weasleys, Arthur und Percy. Perkins und du selbst gehörst natürlich ach dazu, also ich glaube das waren vier oder?" Lupin schaute in die Runde.

_Ja sie hatten wirklich an alles gedacht und dennoch._ „Meine Antwort bleibt: _Nein_!"

Prof. Sprout wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich denke wir haben keine andere Wahl," erklärte sie ohne sich Mühe zu geben ihre Trauer und Wut zu verbergen. „Außer wir geben zu Seine Pläne zu kennen, oder Todesser in die Schule zu lassen."

„Albus ich denk´ die meisten Eltern werden ´s schon verstehen. Sie wissen, das dies der sicherste Ort ist den es vor _ihm_ und _seinen_ Gefolgsleuten gibt," bekräftigte Hagrid mit tiefer Stimme.

Sinistra, Sprout und Hutch nickten bekräftigend.

„Nicht _alle_ und _das_ ist deine Sorge Albus nicht? Du bist dir sicher, nicht alle Muggeleltern _wissen_ das es Voldemort _gibt_ und welche _Gefahr_ von ihm ausgeht," erklärte Flittwick. Der kleine Zauberer nickte verstehend, „aber dann _müssen_ _wir_ es ihnen eben erklären."

Er seufzte schwer. Tief im inneren wusste er, das sie recht hatten. Aber die Schüler so ganz zu isolieren. Sie von Eltern, Geschwistern, Freunden und Haustieren zu trennen das missfiel ihm. Aber er wusste er musste jetzt auch an die Schüler denken, ihre Sicherheit. An Harry, er hatte es Sirius und seinem Vater versprochen. Somit fragte er schlicht wer von ihnen dafür war, Moodys Vorschlag auszuführen.

Alle gaben ihre Zustimmung. Er nickte. „So sei es…doch es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht," fügte er hinzu.

„Ich weiß," antwortete Moody, „keinem von uns, sieh dich um."

Alastor hatte Recht alle wirkten eher noch mehr bedrückt wie zuvor. Sie alle wollten ihre Schützlinge nicht einsperren.

Lupin griff seinen tropfnassen Umhang von der leeren Phönixstange. Mit einem Wink seines Stabes, war er sofort trocken und er warf ihn sich über. Moody tat es ihm gleich. „Also wir gehen gleich zu Fudge und sagen den anderen Bescheid," der alte Mann humpelte hinaus. Gefolgt von Lupin.

Schließlich waren nur noch Hanna, Bill und Minerva in seinem Büro. Er trat ans Fenster. Starrte hinaus in die trüben Regenschleier und kalten Winde, der ersten Dezembernacht.

Minerva wandte sich zu Tür, doch direkt davor hielt sie noch mal an, er konnte ihr Spiegelbild in der Scheibe sehen. Sie schaute ihn durch die Scheibe an. „Kann ich noch was tuen Albus?"

„Ja, kümmere dich um die Muggelkinder, aller Häuser, schicke sie morgen früh zu mir."

„Ja werde ich. Gute Nacht Albus grüble nicht mehr zu lange nach. Bill, Hanna."

Hanna schaute der Gryffindor hinterher und blickte dann auf ihren Ur- Großvater. Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ist noch was?"

„Ja," antwortete sie, „noch viel. Sehe vieles was ich dir zeigen, dir sagen möchte, mit dir teilen will. Höre auf uns. Bitte bleibe nicht wieder die ganze Nacht wach. Auch du brauchst Ruhe, alter, weiser Narr."

Ernst sah er die junge Frau an, die nun vor ihm stand. Sie erinnerte ihn auf so viele Art und Weise an seine eigene Frau und doch war Hanna so ganz anders. Ihre Worte waren nicht verletzend gemeint und er fasste sie auch nicht so auf.

Nein, er verstand sie genau richtig. Hanna wollte das er sich ausruhte, etwas Ruhe gönnte. Sie hatte Recht er brauchte mal wieder eine richtige Nacht Schlaf, ehe die Zeit kam in der er gar nicht mehr dazu kam. Ruhig sah er sie an. Er erkannte ihre Angst um ihn und im stillen gab er ihr Recht.

_Ja ich bin stark, weise, mächtig, einer der Großen, aber ich bin auch alt. In der Tat ich bin alt und werde gewiss nicht jünger. _Er beugte sich ein Stück herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann griff er ihre Hand und sie umfasste mit ihren zwei kleinen, zierlichen Frauenhänden, seine großen und alte. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur stumm in die Augen.

„Ich will dir auch noch vieles erzählen, Hanna."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile und er wurde sich bewusst wie müde er wirklich war. Aber es war weniger die körperliche Müdigkeit, es vielmehr eine seelische, wie er nun begriff…

Sie sprach ihn, bekam aber keine Reaktion, zu sehr war er in Gedanken. Liebevoll sah sie ihn an suchte seinen Blick. „Grandpa," wiederholte sie leise. Sein Kopf ruckte herum, er traf ihren Blick.

Er hörte ihre Stimme und vertand. Hanna hatte genau das bemerkt, darum war sie hier. Er lächelte sie an, öffnete den Mund doch sie war schneller.

„Grandpa, komm mit uns."

Er hob seine freie Hand und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. „Ich wäre heute kein guter Gesellschafter, morgen."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf ohne den Blick abzuwenden. „Nein, gerade deshalb. Komm mit uns, bleib die Nacht. Die Kinder wird es freuen."

Er schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Sekunden später zog er sie in ihre Arme. „Ich liebe dich Hanna. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich dich im Moment brauche, deine Nähe."

„Oh doch. Und nun… komm schon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So und das wars jetzt Leute! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch mal wieder und ihr wisst ja keine 4 Reviews oder zumindest 2, kein weiteres chap!

Ach und tschuldigt, aber habe wiedermal die Rechtsschreibüberprüfung vergessen

Aber eines für beide chap reicht natürlich ausg

knuddelt euch alle mal durch

Bis bald! Hab euch lieb


	16. Chapter 16

**SiriusLupin:** Danke für dein liebes Review. Obwohl du der einzige bist der mir eines gegeben hat hier also das nächste Chapter.

Ich hoffe das auch dieses dir gefällt. Und ja ich werde mich bemühen euch nicht mehr lange warten zu lassen.

**Aber, wenn ich nicht mind. zwei Reviews bekomme, dann werde ich nicht anfangen abzutippen. Also reviewt und ich beginne mit dem abtippen des nächsten Chapters.**

**Also viel Spaß! Freut ihr euch auch schon alle aufs 6.**_Harry Potter-_**Band? Das werde ich auch wieder erst in English lesen.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chap 16 Roter Alarm- Eine Schule wird zur Festung**

**NIIIIIIIIÜÜÜÜÜ, NIIIIIIIIÜÜÜÜÜ-IIIIIIIÜÜÜÜÜ-IIIIIIIIÜÜÜÜÜÜ!**

Eine schrille Sirene die sich immer lauter die Tonleiter hochschraubte riss Schüler wie Lehrer um 4Uhr früh, unerwartet aus dem Schlaf.

Panische Schreie wurden überall im Schulgebäude laut. Schüler weinten und riefen durcheinander.

Laute Schreie und das wimmern einzelner drangen an Harrys Ohr, als er mit den anderen Jungen seiner Klasse den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Aufgeschreckte Jungen und Mädchen standen und liefen verängstigt durcheinander.

Vor allem die jüngsten waren sichtlich verstört, dicht beieinander und zitterten hockten sie auf dem Boden. Er ging auf die Erstklässler zu, zog seinen Zauberstab und stellte sich schützend vor sie. Einige nahstehende folgten seinem Beispiel. Vielstimmige _Accio_- Rufe wurden laut, als alle die sie nicht bei sich trugen ihre Zauberstäbe herbei riefen.

„Voldemort?", fragte irgendwer laut. Sofort herrschte ängstliche Stille, die nur von der erneut anschwellenden Sirene gestört wurde. Ein panisches raunen eilte durch die Reihen, wurde ebenfalls lauter, hektische Blicke durchsuchten den Raum.

„RUHE!"

Erschrocken, doch entschlossen kampfbereit wirbelten sämtliche Schüler zu dem Fremden vorm Portraitloch um. Sekunden später waren alle Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. Auch die Kleinen hinter Harry hatten ihre Stäbe in den zitternden Händen. Einzig Harry ließ seinen Stab gleich wieder sinken, was einen panischen Aufschrei von Hermine zur Folge hatte. „HARRY!"

Er ignorierte seine Freundin und starrte den bärtigen Mann im schwarzen Umhang an. „Perkins?" Rief er fragend über den Lärm der Sirene hinweg.

„Ah Potter, richtig geraten," der Mann sah an ihm vorbei zu den beiden Weasleys. „Ron, Ginny ich hätte gedacht ihr erkennt mich auch."

Sie trat neben Harry und musterte ihn genau. Ja sie glaubte ihn wirklich zu erkennen, aus dem Büro ihres Vaters. Anderseits er konnte auch ein Todesser sein…„Vielsafttrank", dachte sie. Ginny schaute zu ihrem Bruder und Harry, deren Blicke verrieten ihr, sie dachten ebenso. Herausfordernd reckte Hermine neben ihr das Kinn vor:„Woher wissen wir, das _Sie_ der _echte_ Perkins sind?"

„Gute Frage, aber ihr werdet mir schon vertrauen müssen. Folgt mir jetzt, wir gehen in die Große Halle."

Kein Schüler regte sich und Harry schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf:„Das werden wir nicht."

„Dumbledore…"

„Als Mr. Weasley mit Harry im Ministerium war, _warum_ haben Sie die beiden damals gesucht und _was_ dachte Mr. Weasley warum Sie ihn gesucht haben?"

Lachend sah Perkins auf die junge Gryffindor, nun hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wer sie war. „Hermine Granger nicht wahr", fragte er und beantworte ihre Frage, ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, „Er dachte ich suche ihn wegen einer Wiederspuckenden Toilette. Aber ich suchte ihn weil Potters Anhörung vorgezogen war auf 8:00Uhr, Alter Gerichtssaal10. Ich hatte auch grade eine Eule geschickt, als sie kamen."

Harry wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden und dann mit den anderen Gryffindors. Virginie und Samielle traten vor. Der Junge wechselte einen Blick mit Harry und erklärte. „Also gut, wir kommen mit."

Der Magier nickte zufrieden und folgte den Gryffindors in die _Große Halle._ Arthur hatte Recht, diese Kids waren nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wie aufgeschreckte, ängstliche Tiere wuselten die Hufflepuff durcheinander. Arynne Connen murmelte ein Sonorus und sagte über den Lärm hinweg:„Seid still, alle miteinander! Ruhe!"

Erschrocken verstummten ihre Mitschüler, sahen sie an.

Wir müssen Ruhe bewahren. Also hier bleiben? Oder in die Halle?"

Endlich verstummte die Sirene. Arynne machte den Sonorus- Spruch mit einem:„Quitus", wieder rückgängig.

„Hier bleiben, denke ich," antwortete Macmillian, „und Zauberstäbe raus."

Da öffnete sich der verborgene Eingang und eine junge Frau erschien. Sie hatte lange Schwarze Haare, mit blonden Strähnen und trug das Gewand einer Aurorin. „Hi," grüßte sie fröhlich winkend.

Alles drehte sich um, starrte sie erschrocken an. Die Zauberstäbe jedes einzelnen war auf sie gerichtet. Sie nahm es ungerührt hin und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Tonks, Aurorin und auf Dumbledores Befehl bringe ich euch nun in die _Große Halle_."

„Arynne Connen kennt mich," fügte sie hinzu, weil sich niemand rührte und alles noch immer wachsam auf sie blickte. Sie kicherte amüsiert. Die Slytherins taten ihr fast Leid, als sie daran dachte wer sie holte.

Unterdessen wandten sich die meisten Gesichter ihrer Schulsprecherin entgegen. „Moment noch," antwortete diese und schaute Tonks nun direkt in die schwarzen Augen, „Was hast du in deinen Ferien immer gemacht, wenn du mit uns gespielt hast?"

Arynne sah der Frau unverwandt in die Augen. Dort erschien so eben der ihr nur zu bekannte jugendliche Schalk ihrer älteren Freundin, Andromeda Tonks. Dennoch regte sie selbst keine Miene und wartete die Antwort ab.

„Mich in dich oder Sondra verwandelt und so haben wir unseren Eltern dann Streiche gespielt."

„Sie ist es!"

Eine Minute später folgte Arynne mit dem Rest ihrer Kameraden der Aurorin durch die Schule.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Der Alarm ging aus, im selben Moment betrat Lupin den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein. Die älteren blickten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Wachsamkeit an. Die jüngeren waren einfach nur geschockt. Die meisten der Anwesenden hatten ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Einzig eine Person schaute ihn nachdenklich an,… seine Tochter.

Er hörte die ersten seinen Namen murmeln und seine Tochter trat vor, neben die Vertrauensschüler ihres Hauses und den Schulsprecher. „Wo lebt meine Grandma und wo Jace?"

„Tiree und dein großer Halbbruder unterrichtet hier zur Zeit Verteidigung."

Sie kam auf ihn zu und sprang freudig in seine Arme. Er umarmte sie seinerseits.

„Prof., Prof. Lupin," riefen nun einige sichtlich erleichtert.

„Hallo Zusammen! Jemand hier, der mir nicht traut, um mit mir zu Dumbledore zu gehen, und den anderen Schülern?" Munter ließ er seine Augen über die Schülerschar wandern. Niemand meldete sich, doch einige jüngere schauten nach wie vor verängstigt drein. Kurz überlegte er, ob er versuchen sollte sie zu überzeugen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie würden ihren Kameraden und somit auch ihm schon folgen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grimmig humpelte Moody in den Raum der Slytherins. Sogleich funkelte ihm eine Mischung aus Unmut, Angst und Zorn entgegen. Ein eigentlich eher blasses Gesicht verfärbte sich vor Zorn und unangenehmer Erinnerung rot. Der Ex- Auror grinste, wusste er doch was sein Doppelgänger einst mit Malfoy gemacht hatte. Auf einem anderen Gesicht wurde jedoch ein triumphales Lächeln sichtbar, es gehörte…

Morgana traute ihren Augen nicht ungläubig starrte sie nach vorne, dann änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in triumphales lächeln. „Boraas!"

Der alte Zauberer sah sie an und bedachte sie mit einem für alle anderen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber sie erkannte ihn wieder, so hatte er sie immer angesehen, wenn er wollte das sie zuhörte. „Hallo _meine_ Becky."

Irritiert schauten die Slytherin zwischen der ihnen unheimlichen, bzw. ihnen verhassten Erstklässlerin und dem früheren Lehrer hin und her. _Becky?Boraas?_

Malfoy der sich eben noch gefragt hatte, ob er sich nun zu stellen hatte erstarrte. Mit bleichem, dann rotem Gesicht blickte er auf den einbeinigen Ex- Auror und–Lehrer, mit seinem vernarbten Gesicht und dem durchdringend falschen Auge. Vor zwei Jahren hatte der Auror ihn zur Strafe in ein Frettchen verwandelt und im Flur auf und ab hüpfen lassen, bis McGonagall ihn entdeckt hatte.

Jetzt beäugte der Alte ihn und die anderen. Auch die meisten seiner Mitschüler funkelten Moody finster an, wie er feststellte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie gewarnt sich in der Schule noch ruhig zu verhalten. Aber es war unschwer zu übersehen, das sie den Alten am liebsten getötet hätten, der da so unverschämt ruhig vor ihnen stand.

„Boraas!" Malfoy ruckte herum. _Boraas? Wer…"_ Seine suchenden Augen fanden die Sprecherin, Morgana Argolis. _Aber warum nannte sie Moody…oder war er es wieder nicht?_

Nun nannte der Alte sie:„Meine Becky."

_Becky? Was ging hier vor , war das Moody? Woher kannten die zwei sich und was tat er hier?_

Moody hob seine Stimme an:„Slytherin folgt mir! Ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Schritt und ich _verspreche_ euch, ihr wisst _alle_ wie sich ein fliegendes Frettchen fühlt! Ich denke Mr. Malfoy wird euch gerne Auskunft darüber geben, das ich durchaus _nicht_ scherze und es _nicht_ lustig ist."

Er überblickte die zum größtenteils sichtlich eingeschüchterte Truppe und fing Draco Malfoys böse, funkelnden Blick auf.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In der Großen Halle trafen die Schüler auf die Lehrer, welche aufgeregt mit dem Zaubereiminister diskutierten. Ihr Schulleiter war offensichtlich sehr wütend und machte sich nicht einmal die geringste Mühe dies zu verbergen. McGonagall neben ihm schien bestürtzt und Snape hatte zu seinem alten, missbilligend- eisigen Gesichtsausdruck zurückgefunden.

Einzig die junge Prof. Windham saß am Lehrertisch, auf dem Schoß ihre kleine Tochter und vor sich auf Dumbledores Platz Kijoko Snape.

Still setzten sich die Schüler. Was war hier nur los? Was machte Fudge hier? Was die ganzen Auroren und anderen Zauberer, die an den Wänden Position bezogen hatten?

Die ersten Lehrer setzten sich, ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos, oder verrieten absolute Anspannung, in den Gesichtern waren tiefe Sorgenfalten. Ihre Blicke waren kalt und ernst.

Mit einer Handbewegung wies Fudge ihren Rektor an sich ebenfalls zu setzten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien der so wütend Fudge niederzumachen, drehte sich dann nach einem bösen Blick ins Gesicht des Ministers ab.

Der Minister blieb vor den Lehrertischen stehen, schaute auf die Schülerschaft hinab. „Ich bin Cornelius Fudge Zaubereiminister und Prof.Dumbledore hat euch auf _meinen_ _Befehl_ wecken lassen. Ich bin hier, um euch _persönlich_ darüber zu informieren, das das Zaubereiministerium und damit die gesamte magische Welt dieses Inselstaates sich im absoluten Notstand befindet. Seit heute früh, drei Uhr ist die Stufe RotV des Ausnahmezustandes wiederhergestellt, das bedeutet…"

Einige Schüler keuchten, holten zischen Atem, oder schrieen auf. Es waren einige wenige, welche wussten, was dies bedeutete. Das war die höchste Alarmstufe, die das Ministerium ausrufen konnte, es hatte sie bisher nur einmal gegeben, vor über 16 Jahren, als diese erschaffen wegen Du- Weißt- Schon- Wen erschaffen worden war.

„…ihr die Schüler Hogwarts dürft eure Schule aus Sicherheitsgründen nun nicht mehr verlassen. Nur zum Jahreswechsel in von uns, dem Ministerium bestimmte Orte, außer ihr beendet die Schule.

Die von euch, die aus Muggelfamilien stammen haben die Möglichkeit ihre Eltern und Geschwister in Sicherheit bringen zu lassen. Denn wir haben die dringende Vermutung, das Der- Dessen- Name- Nicht- Genannt- Werden- Darf…"

„**_Voldemort_**!" Schrieen einige mutige Schüler dazwischen. Mit vergnügen sahen nicht wenige, wie der Minister erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

„Nun denn, das Vo-Voldemort", sagte er schnell, „innerhalb der nächsten Wochen beginnen wird, seine im Sommer in die Muggelwelt begonnenen Streifzüge zu verstärken.

Zweifellos werden wie vor seinem Sturz Eltern, Geschwister von Muggelstämmigen, sicher wieder eines seiner ersten…."

– erstickte Schreie waren zu hören. Mehr und mehr weinten. Dumbledore stand mit furchtbar bösem Gesicht auf, eine Aura der Macht umgab ihn, ließ ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken als zuletzt.

„DAS REICHT MINISTER!"

Fudge wirbelte erschrocken herum, wütend blitzte er Dumbledore an, wich dann aber um einiges erschreckter vor diesem zurück.

Albus wandte sich seinen Schülern zu:„Seit euch gewiss, hier seit ihr so sicher wie nirgends sonst. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht vom Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Euren Eltern wird nichts geschehen, wenn sie sich uns anschließen wollen. Außer beim letzten Kampf, wo keiner mehr sicher sein wird. Aber wenn Voldemort angreift…ihr habt das Lied des Hutes gehört, _dann_ _Haltet_ _zusammen_ und _zeigt Stärke_!"

Ein Großteil der Schüler beruhigte sich bei seinen Worten zusehends. Sie nickten ängstlich. Ginny Weasley und Alexandra Lupin sprangen an ihren Tischen gleichzeitig auf. Einen Augenblick sahen die zwei Mädchen sich an, sie wechselten einen Blick und standen gleichzeitig auf den Bänken. Unisono beteten sie den Text der Hausgemeinschaftslisten herunter.

Nur unweit von Alexandra stellte sich Arynne Connen auch auf die Bank. „Einigkeit und Freundschaft, herrsche in Hogwarts! Einer für…"

„…Alle und Alle für Einen," entgegneten die beiden anderen, unterstützt von einigen weiteren Schülern, die nun ebenfalls standen.

Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und sogar einige Slytherins erhoben sich nun und wiederholten den Text, wie einen Schlachtruf oder einen Erkennungscode. Susan Bones zog ihren Zauberstab und streckte ihn in die Höhe:„Lumus solem minima! Wir sind das Herz der Schule und das Licht unsere Hoffnung!"

„Lumus solem minima," schallte es sofort von überall aus der Halle wieder. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Er lächelte Fudge der ihn und seine Schüler böse anfunkelte freundlich an und streckte seinen Stab ebenfalls in die Höhe.

Die anderen Lehrer folgten seinem Beispiel. Auch sie schienen sichtlich vergnügt.

Fudge war gerade dabei sich wieder zu fassen, da riefen drei Schülerinnen in die Halle hinaus. Als sie endeten nahmen andere ihren Ruf auf. Plötzlich war die Große Halle erfüllt von künstlichem Sonnenlicht. Geblendet und wütend schloss er die Augen, wie auch noch die Lehrer, allen voran Dumbledore ihre Stäbe zogen und es den Schülern gleich taten.

Ringsherum fielen dann sogar die Ordensmitglieder und Fudges Assistenten ein. Besiegt zuckte er die Schultern, seufzte und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Sie hatten ja Recht, diese Schüler und wie. Recht und Glück. Glück, das sie einen Schulleiter hatten wie Hogwarts nie zuvor einen gehabt hatte _Albus Dumbledore_.

Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley grinsten sich an, wie sie beobachteten was ihre Töchter da eben veranstalteten.

Kingsley Shackelbolt ganz in ihrer Nähe sah herüber. „Arthur ist das nicht deine jüngste?" Fragte er anerkennend.

„Japp, das ist Ginny und die andere…," er schaute kurz zu Lupin und fuhr dann fort:„die andere ist Lupins Spross."

Kingsleys Kopf ruckte zu dem blonden Mann herum. „Das…das hast du nie erwähnt, du alter Wehrwolf du!" Sagte er grinsend.

Die Schüler endeten und eine einzelne rief:„Lumus solem minima!"

„Die kleine Bones", stellte Kingsley fest. Fast zeitgleich mit Dumbledore zogen sie ihren Zauberstab, gemeinsam mit Amos Diggory ihnen gegenüber.

Remus deutete auf seinen früheren Schulleiter:„Lange her, das ich Dumbledore mit Zauberstab gesehen habe, oder so wütend wie vorhin. Und ich wünschte mir, ich hätte nicht."

Die anderen zwei nickten bedrückt. Sie wussten was er meinte.

„Dumbledore zieht seinen Zauberstab," raunte Jugson gegenüber.

Draco folgte seinem Blick. Tatsächlich. Er überlegte kurz, zog seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte leise unterm Tisch:„Lumus solem minima."

Nur drei Schüler seines Tisches bemerkten, das das Sonnenlicht von ihm und nicht von dem blau- schwarzhaarigen Mädchen neben ihm kam. Aber diese drei Schüler reagierten sofort.

„Stupor"

„Crucio!"

„Stupor!"

Sie waren ebenso leise wie er zuvor und keiner am Tisch bekam ihre Sprüche mit. Sie trafen ihn und er ging zu Boden. Zucken, zappelnd…ohnmächtig.

„Accio Zauberstäbe!"

Moody humpelte näher. „Infinite, Enervate," sagte er nun den Stab auf Malfoy gerichtet. „Jugson, Parkinson, Goyle mitkommen."

Unbemerkt führte Alastor Moody sie aus der Halle und sperrte alle drei in einen nahen Wandschrank. Danach humpelte er wieder in die Halle und auf den Slytherintisch zu. „Mutig, mutig, Malfoy, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut," murmelte er dem Schüler verstohlen zu.

Nach dem alles berichtet war, scheuchte Dumbledore Lehrer und Schüler zurück in die Betten, sowie die hälfte der Auroren und Ordensmitglieder. Die übrigen schickte er auf die erste Wacht.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zum selben Zeitpunkt, in dem Fudge Hogwarts verließ erreichte eine Gruppe Zauberer, mit überdimensional großen Körben das Schloss.

Oben auf den nicht genutzten Türmen errichteten sie magische Blickschutzwälle und befreiten unter Anleitung eines jungen, rothaarigen Zauberers ihre gefährliche Fracht.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde kam eine weitere Gruppe mit zwei dieser Riesenkörbe an. Sie verrichteten die selbe Arbeit wie die erste, nur vor und hinter dem Schloss.

Unter Anleitung des rothaarigen Zauberers, Charly Weasley machten sie aus Hogwarts eine Festung.

_Das Drachenschloss_ aus der gleichnamigen Märchengeschichte des Muggel Brian Föhr, die vor über 16 Jahren, genau hier entstanden war.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kristallkugel:**

**Chapter 19, Heiligabend:**

Winky schlüpfte durch die Tür und schaute zum jungen Zauberer auf…Bill reichte der Elfe die Babypflegetasche, die sie sich umhängte, ehe er ihr seine Tochter in den Arm legte……

…Es war erst halb sieben, als Severus Snape erwachte, weil soeben neben ihm etwas hartes auf sein Bett hüpfte. Das konnte nur bedeuten…"Daddy, Daddy wach auf. Jetzz Weinaten? Daddy, Daddy _wach auf_!"…„Nein heute ist nicht Weihnachten, morgen." „Ooooohh."….mehrmals danach gefragte, es hatte ihn schon angefangen zu nerven, bis Hanna ihm von einer Muggelbrauch, namens Adventskalender erzählt hatte. Nun hing genau so einer bei ihm an der Wand……

…liefen Bill und Hanna Hand in Hand durch Hogsmead, begleitet wurden sie von Fire, der noch immer nicht von Hannas Seite wich……,da öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Pärchen das sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte, über das sie sich jedoch sehr freute trat ein…„Hallo ihr zwei! Wie schön euch beide nach all den Jahren wieder zu sehen und zusammen." Sie kamen sich näher zwei Meter vor dem jungen Paar blieb sie überrascht stehen und musterte die junge braunhaarige Frau. „Hanna du bist doch nicht…du wirst doch nicht etwa…?" Fragte Rosmerta……

…Hermine stand auf und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. „Also, wer kommt mit die beiden Racker holen?"…Hermine schnappte sich die Babypflegetasche und holte Yana aus ihrem Körbchen. Inzwischen räumte Ron mit Snapes Tochter deren Spielsachen in eine Tasche und nahm sie an die Hand. Gemeinsam……

…Er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei, was wollte sein Lehrer? Snape war ein Todesser, wie seine Eltern, seine alten Freunde sehr bald, würde _er_ _ihn_ nun auch auf diesen Weg drängen wollen?…Draco bog um die Ecke und sah Granger mit Weasley und den bedien Kindern aus Snapes Büro kommen…„Schließen sie die Tür. Setzen", raunte Snape kalt. Draco tat wie ihm befohlen,…Irritiert starrte Draco seinen Hauslehrer an…Täuschte Dumbledore sich vielleicht doch in dieser Person?

…Alexa(andra) und Hermine saßen neben Kijoko und malten wie die Kleine einige Weihnachtskarten…

……"Bevor wie mit dem Essen beginnen, muss ich euch etwas mitteilen…dafür werden wir hier morgen…zum ersten mal in der Geschichte dieser Schule"…McGonagall an diesem Abend die Geschichte das Drachenschloss vor, in der Kurzform, sowie sie in der magischen Welt zu bekommen war. Für diese Märchenstunde, ließ der Schulleiter…

**Chap20, Weihnachten1- Geschenke und Entscheidungen:**

Irritiert betrachtet Harry die Hülle an Geschenken auf seinem Fußende…er brachte noch einen Brief zu Tage von…Nun an diesem Weihnachten schien alles möglich zu sein…

…Unten vor der Großen Halle warteten die 1.Paten der einzelnen Häuser, sie waren begierig darauf, herauszufinden, wie ihnen ihre Geschenke gefielen…

…Hanna hockte am Boden mit Yana zwischen den Beinen und Bill setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Er zog zwei verschieden große Geschenke heran…

…„Weinaten? Weinaten ja? _JA_?" Snape saß auf dem Sofa und beobachtete wie Kijoko aus ihrem Zimmer stürmte, direkt auf den Weihnachtsbaum und den Kamin zu…Kijoko stand vor ihm strahlend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, auf den Kinderflugbesen zwischen ihnen schauend…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So das wars für heute wieder! Ich hoffe euch hat das chap gefallen. Es ist der Anfang hin zu neuen Ereignissen, die vor allem unter den Slytherins für Veränderungen sorgen werden und Aufregung bei allen. Denn wie ihr seht bald Weihnachtet es hier sehr.g**

**eine Runde Butterbier, Kürbissaft, Kirsch- und Apfelsaft und Wein verteilt –**oder lieberwer was anders?**- noch etwas zu naschen dazu stellt aus dem Honigtopf**

**Also bitte, bitte schenkt mir ein Review, unten Links findet ihr den Button.**

**Denn**diesmal schreibe ich wieder nur weiter wenn ich mindestens zwei Reviews habe und nicht nur eines! Also rann an den **Button**!


	17. Spring über deinen Schatten

**Lupin:** Danke für deine zwei lieben Reviewsg. Ja du hast Recht, ich sagte ich möchte zwei. Aber genau genommen meinte ich damit, das es Reviews von zwei Personen sein sollten. Aber ich denke das weißt du, auch und einen Versuch war es wert nicht?

Nun wie du siehst hat es geklappt aber das liegt nur zweitrangig an dir. Ich habe erfahren das eine gute Freundin von mir auch weiterliest, aber halt nicht reviewt.

Diese Freundin war für viele Kapitel meine Probezuhörerin, als ich dort zu Besuch war. **Danke Pocahontas**.

**So nun zum neuen Chapter. Und bitte verzeiht, doch es folgt noch eine Figur die aus der Rolle tanzt. Keine Angst, diese wird nicht ständig auftauchen und öfter in das alte Verhalten zurückfallen. Nicht so wie Snape. **g

**Außerdem, so lasst euch gesagt sein, werdet ihr in diesem Kapitel mehr über Cassandra Malfoy erfahren. Was erlebte sie in der Kindheit, das sie obgleich wie Dracos Schwester aufgewachsen so anders werden ließ.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Spring über deinen SchattenCHAP 17**

Es war erst früher Morgen als er leise aufstand und heimlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, seines Hauses schlich. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von irgendwem aus seiner Klasse oder deren Freunden, _seinen _früheren Freunden erwischt werden. Denn er wollte nicht, das sich ihr "Freundschaftsbeweis" von letzter Nacht wiederholte.

Es war noch nicht mal sieben Uhr früh, wie er da alleine durchs Schloss lief. Ohne Recht zu wissen wohin er eigentlich wollte, _wohin _er gehen _sollte_.

Irgendwann fand er sich im Pokalzimmer wieder. Er setzte sich in eine dunkle Ecke, zwischen Schrank und Wand.

Er dachte nach, über seine Kindheit im Haus ehemaliger, nach wie vor treuer Todesser. Schon früh hatte er gelernt, das nur Magier aus reinblütigen, alten Familien, die einzig wahren und vor allem akzeptablen Zauberer und Hexen kamen. Nur sie waren es wirklich wert ihre Fähigkeiten zu erweitern, ihre ganzes Potential zu entfalten.

Die anderen, _die _in denen auch das Blut von Muggeln floss, oder _die_, die gar ganz von den Muggeln abstammten, die _Schlammblüter _waren verabscheuenes würdig, sie verunreinigten das Blut der Zauberer. Sie waren ebenso wenig wert, wie die Halbblüter, die verdorbenen. Sie alle gehörten aus der aktiven Zaubererwelt verbannt.

Nichts und niemand hatte an diesem, seinem Weltbild rütteln können. Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag. Dem 29. Juni 1997. Er war mit seiner kleinen nicht mal ganz zweijährigen Cousine, Cat alleine im Haus _ihrer _Eltern gewesen.

Er und Cassandras waren irgendwann im ersten Stock eingeschlafen und unten hatte es irgendwo angefangen zu brennen.

Ein nichtsnutziger, einfacher Muggeljunge war es gewesen der sie beide gerettet hatte. Das sechszehnjährige Nachbarskind. Ohne ihn wären sie heute wohl beide nicht mehr am Leben.

Und es waren Muggelheiler gewesen, die Cassandra aufgeschnitten hatten, um die Metallstange aus ihrem kleinen Körper zu holen.

Damals hatte seine Weltanschauung Risse bekommen, er hatte angefangen darüber nachzudenken, das es auch nette Muggel gab. Der Junge hatte ihn und Cassandra im Krankenhaus, mit seinen Eltern besucht, als seine und ihre Eltern von nichts ahnend noch im Urlaub waren.

Sie hatten ihnen Muggelgeschenke mitgebracht. Für Cat ein Kuscheltier, und Malsachen. Er hatte ein Spielzeugauto und ein Muggel- Schachspiel bekommen.

Doch einen Tag bevor ihre Eltern wieder auftauchten, hatte irgendeine Muggelfrau sie in ein Kinderhaus bringen wollen. Sie hatte ihnen erzählt sie dürften nicht alleine nach Hause und Cat hatten sie gesagt es gäbe keine fliegenden Besen und Hexen.

Schließlich waren es die Nachbarn gewesen, die sie hatten mitnehmen dürfen. Dann waren die Eltern heimgekommen. Sie hatten die Nights angeschrieen, weil sie ihre Kinder angefasst hatten. Dann hatten sie Cat und ihn gepackt und fortgezerrt, von diesen bösen, gefährlichen Muggeln, welche die kleine Cat einfach aufgeschnitten hatten.

Seine Eltern hatten ihm die Spielsachen weggenommen und vor seinen Augen verbrannt, zusammen mit seinem Spielflugbesen, als Strafe, das er mit den Muggelsachen gespielt hatte. Und das er seiner Cousine nicht gesagt hatte sie seien böse.

Seine Versuche den Eltern zu sagen die Nights und nicht alle Muggel seien schlecht hatten seine Eltern im Keim erstickt. Sie hatten ihm erzählt die Nights und andere Muggel seien es gewesen die das Feuer erst gelegt hatten.

Cat war mit ihren Eltern in die nähe von seinem Elternhaus gezogen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie zumindest einen Teil der Sachen behalten dürfen, die Malsachen.

Und er? Draco war naiv genug gewesen um ihnen die Verräterei der Muggel abzukaufen. Zwar war er eine Weile skeptisch gewesen, aber dann...Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit der Zeit hatte er wieder angefangen ganz fest an das, was seine Eltern sagten zu glauben.

Seine Freunde, waren alles die Kinder von Freunden seiner Eltern. Sie alle stammten von reinblütigen Familien ab, die dachten wie sie. Sie alle waren Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. Sie alle hatten sich mit dem Vorwand unter dem Imperius- Fluch gestanden zu haben, einer Bestrafung entzogen. Viele von ihnen arbeiteten für das Ministerium, Gringotts oder hatten eigene Geschäfte.

Das einzige mal hatte Draco seinem Vater mit zehn gewagt Wiederspruch zu leisten und es bitter bereut, seine Meinung kund getan zu haben. Es hatte damit geendet, das er angeblich von der Leiter gefallen im St. Mungo gelandet war.

Er schob seinen Ärmel hoch und starrte auf die feine, dünne und gut sichtbare Narbe, welche zurückgeblieben war. Auf Wunsch seines Vaters, war die Wunde so behandelt worden, das Draco eine bleibende Erinnerung an seine "Dummheit auf der Leiter" behielt.

Das war das erste und zugleich letzte mal eines Wiederspruchs gewesen.

Nach seinem ersten Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts hatte er sich dann den nächsten St. Mungobesuch eingehandelt, angeblich vom Besen gefallen. Und warum? Weil ein Schlammblut und dann auch noch ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor, vor ihm die Jahrgangsbeste war. _Hermine Granger, _Freundin von _Potter_, dem Verhängnis Voldemorts.

Er stierte in die Dunkelheit und zum ersten mal gestattet er sich einzugestehen, das er eifersüchtig auf diese Gryffindor war. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen, das sie zu Hause Ärger wegen der Noten bekam. Sie hatte als Kind sicherlich ihre Meinung ebenso kund getan wie jetzt. Und ihre Freunde hatten gewiss nicht ihre Eltern ausgesucht.

Unwillkürlich fragte er sich wie sein Leben abgelaufen wäre, wenn diese Muggelfrau ihn und Cat wirklich in eines dieser Heime gesteckt hätte. Wenn seine Eltern sie nicht gefunden hätten. Er bezweifelte nicht das er dennoch nach Hogwarts gekommen wäre, aber wäre er dann ein Slytherin geworden?

Wäre er selbst dann ganz anders?

Er dachte an Cassandra. _Cat!_ Sie war im Sommer nach Hogwarts gekommen und zum Verdruss seiner ganzen Familie war sie nun eine Gryffindor. Eine Malfoy war eine Gryffindor. Wie gut das er nicht zu Hause gewesen war, als das herausgekommen war.

Statt dessen hatte er eine Woche jeden Tag lang mindestens zwei Heuler bekommen. Von Verwandten und seinen Eltern. Er solle Cat zumindest davon abhalten Freundschaften mit den Gryffindores zu beginnen. Na, die hatten ja ne Ahnung.

Hatte seine Cousine gleich am ersten Tag Freundschaft mit der kleinen Diggory geschlossen und die hatte Potter mit seinen Freunden gleich unter die Fittiche genommen. Das hatte noch mehr Heuler gegeben.

Er hatte Cassandra fragen wollen warum. Warum das alles. Doch dazu war er nicht gekommen. Sein Onkel hatte auch Briefe an seinen anderen Neffen Jugson geschrieben. Er hatte verkündet, das Cassandra von der Familie verstoßen sei.

Wie froh war Draco gewesen, das Jugson von Cassandras Freunden aufgehalten worden war und seine Cousine nicht getötet hatte. Und wie froh als er merkte das sie in den Herbstferien, nicht wie von den Eltern gefordert nach Hause fuhr. Nur was würde Weinachten sein?

Er hatte bis zu ihrem ersten Schultag in Cassandra die einzige Verwandte gehabt, mit der er über alles hatte reden können. Dann hatte er sie verloren. Er wollte keines wegs, das sie für ihren Mut sich gegen die Familie zu stellen..._Mut.Das war es weswegen er sie bewunderte Mut._

_Nein, sie war viel zu schlau, gewiss wusste sie, das sie nun nicht mehr nach Hause konnte. Oder?_

Er stöhnte.

Hart hieb er mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Wand. Wut keimte in ihm auf.

Warum schaffte er es nicht seine Meinung offen kund zu tuen? Warum tat er es nicht? Hatte er Angst? _Aber **wo vor **habe ich denn Angst?_

_Ich muss doch nur meiner Familie den Rücken kehren, so wie sie. Weil ich dann alleine bin,_ schallt er sich selbst. Wieder haute er gegen die Wand. _**NEIN**! Stimmt nicht, dann habe ich **sie **wieder! _

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl die Stimme seines Vaters, spreche in seinem Kopf, laut und deutlich rief sie ihm zu:

_Weil du an den dunklen Lord und unsere Ideale glaubst, bist du stark. Du wirst einmal einer seiner besten Todesser sein. Dann räumst du mit den Unwürdigen Halbblütern und Schlammblütern auf! Und niemand, niemand wird uns aufhalten. Des Lords Getreuen haben die Macht, alles und jeden zu... _

"NEI-IN!" Schrie er aus. Er schlug die Fäuste wieder und wieder gegen Wand und Kopf. "Nein! Verschwinde lass mich in Ruhe!"

_...gewinnen! Ihnen unseren Willen aufzwängen! Wir sind die Erneuerer! Keiner wird sich uns mehr in den Weg stellen! Draco mein Sohn, du wirst sie alle vernichten und..._

"Nein!" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprang aprubt auf. "Nein! Lass mich! Ich will eigene Entscheidungen..."

_Eigene Entscheidungen?_ Höhnte eine andere Stimme. Er glaubte seinen Patenonkel zu hören und kämpfte nun auch gegen diese. _Eigene Entscheidungen? Er ist das Kind seiner Eltern, sein Weg bereits geplant,..._

Plötzlich flammte eine Erinnerung in ihm auf. Er erinnerte sich vor Jahren, vor dem Kaminzimmer seines Patenonkels gestanden zu haben. Die Tür war nur anlehnt gewesen. Er hatte überlegt rein zu gehen und sich dann erinnert was sein Vater tuen würde, wäre er bei ihm so unverschähmt.

Also hatte er sich zum gehen gewandt als sein Name gefallen war. So war er stehen geblieben...

_...Draco._

_Eigene Entscheidungen?_- Das war sein Patenonkel gewesen, mit höhnischer Stimme. _Eigene Entscheidungen? Er ist das Kind seiner Eltern, sein Weg bereits geplant, erzogen zu gehorchen. Er wird **niemals **eine andere Weltanschauung an sich heran lassen!_

- Eine andere Stimme hatte ruhig erwidert: _Auch **du **hast sie geändert Severus. Er **muss **eigene treffen, nur so kann er seinem, deinem Schicksaal entgehen!_

_Dem **kann **man nicht entgehen_ -hatte sein Pate geantwortet, Trauer war in seiner Stimme gewesen als er weiter sprach- _Und er schon gar nicht, er..._

-wieder der andere- _Severus, nur so, kann er..._

_...gar nichts mehr_ -hatte Snape unterbrochen-_ für den bloßen Gedanken würde Lucius ihn töten. Ich..kann das nicht, ich..._

-wieder die zweite Stimme, die ihm nun plötzlich seltsam vertraut schien- _Was ist mit dem Mädchen Severus? Was ist mit ihr? _

-ein seufzten, von seinem Paten- _Sie ist anders, wenn sie hier ist, liest sie in den Büchern der Gründer Hogwarts. Sie erzählt von netten Muggeln im Traum und sie hat versucht Lucius davon zu laufen. Sie verbirgt was sie will, aber heimlich kämpft sie, wie..._

-erneut der Fremde- _Das ist gut, wenn sie..._

_...Draco ist da._

Draco runzelte die Stirn woher hatte sein Pate plötzlich gewusst, das er da war?

Er schob den Gedanke beiseite, denn ihm fiel wieder etwas ein. An jenem Tag hatte er beschlossen, seinem Vater zu wiedersprechen, wenn er anderer Meinung war, um es seinem Paten zu beweisen.

Und noch etwas wurde ihm bewusst, er kannte diese zweite Stimme wirklich, er wusste wer es gewesen war...Und das bedeutet Potter und Co hatten Recht, was seinen Paten betraf.

Er wirbelte herum, verließ die Pokalkammer und rannte los.

Vor der großen Halle blieb er stehen, schaute sich um. Wohin nun? Nach oben, die Gryffindors kamen von oben. Er lief den ersten Treppenabsatz hinauf. Beim zweiten blieb er ratlos stehen. _Und nun? Rechts oder Links hoch?_

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich auf die oberste der Treppen, welche er herauf gekommen war. Nun, dann musste er jetzt wohl Geduld haben. Warten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Morgen Hermine!Lisa!"

Zwei Erstklässler liefen den beiden Sechssemstern entgegen. Die kleinere von beiden schaute Hermine bittend an. "Könnt ihr uns bitte zur Halle begeleiten? "

Hermine wechselte einen Blick mit ihrer Freundin, ehe sie die jüngeren Gryffindors beruhigend ansah: "Ihr braucht keine Angst haben, vertraut auf Dumbledores Worte. Solange Dumbledore bei euch ist kann euch nichts passieren." Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als ihr einfiel das sie ähnliches vor Jahren zu einem ihrer besten Freunde gesagt hatte

"Wir begeleiten euch natürlich trotzdem gern," fügte Lisa schnell hinzu, als sie den ängstlichen Blick von Cecillia Diggory auffing. Hermine nickte.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir vertrauen ihm ja und auch den Auroren, es ist nur...wir vertrauen Malfoy nicht."

Cecillia stimmte der Monthéry zu. "Ja und der sitzt unten an der Treppe."

"Malfoy ist hier!"

Hermine und die anderen wirbelten herum. Gerade verließ Cassandra mit Gabrielle Delacoure und Ilai Monthéry die Treppe, von den Schlafsälen. Erstere machte ein erschrockenes Gesicht und starrte auf den Ausgang.

Hinter ihnen erschienen jetzt Harry und einige andere Schülern.

"Malfoy! Wo?" Rief Ron hinter ihm und stürzte die Treppe hinunter.

"Treppe", erklärte Sophie.

Er rannte los und kam Sekunden später mit grimmiger Miene zurück. "Sie haben Recht. -Hermine warf ihm ihren "_Ach- Wirklich_"- Blick zu, er ignorierte ihn- Aber was immer er will, an euch kommt er nicht ran", sagte er entschlossen.

Lisa lief zu den Treppen und schnellte ungefähr die hälfte zu den Jungen Schlafsälen hoch. "DEAN!SEAMUS!"

Augenblicke später kamen die Jungen herunter gerannt. Gleichzeitig fegten Ginny und Lavender die Treppen hinab.

Minuten später verließen sie alle gemeinsam mit den übrigen Erstklässlern ihren Turm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Er überlegte bereits, ob er sich mit der Treppe geirrt hatte und an falscher Stelle wartete. Er wusste ja nicht mal wie spät es war, da hörte er Schritte und Stimmen.

Er drehte sich um und stand auf.

Da kamen sie, die Gryffindors. Er machte Cassandra aus. Seine Cousine lief, mit anderen ihres Jahrgangs direkt hinter Potter, Granger und Brown. Dahinter und um sie her liefen andere Sechstsemester und die zwei Weasleys.

Sie alle schossen böse, warnende Blicke auf ihn ab. Allein in Cassandras Augen glaubte er noch was anderes schimmern zu sehen. Etwas, das er nicht so recht zu identifizieren vermochte. _War es Mitleid? Trauer?_

Draco war kurz davor seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, besinnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig wieder. Er blieb einfach stehen, bis sie auf seiner Höhe waren.

"Cat...", begann er, doch Granger unterbrach ihn zornig.

"Keine Ahnung wo deine Kumpel sind, aber geh aus dem Weg! Oder du bekommst unsere Sprüche zu spüren."

xxx

Draco öffnete seinen Mund für einen Kommentar, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf und richtete seine Augen wieder auf seine Cousine Cassandra. "Cat bitte, hör mir zu."

Das Mädchen schaute zu Boden.

"Kein Interesse,"erklärte die weibliche Weasley, "Geh, lass uns in Ruhe!"

"Cat, bitte ich habs kapiert, was du...ich...ich brauche deine Hilfe...ich will..."

Das blonde Mädchen sah ihn traurig an. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte...Ich will weiter."

Die Gryffindors setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, sie drängten an ihm vorbei.

"Hör mir zu, bitte, es tut mir leid."

"Leid?" Ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

"Leid, ja. Es tut mir leid, das ich nicht früher kapiert habe das, das was unsere Eltern erzählen mehr als... falsch ist! Warum hast du mich nicht drauf gestoßen?"

Cassandra setzte sich neben ihn auf die Treppe. Sie sah ihn direkt an. Das waren nicht mehr diese kalten berechnenden Augen der letzten Jahre, die ihr da begegneten. Das waren die Augen einer Person deren Welt zusammen brach.

Einer Person die gerade reichlich verwirrt war.

Es waren dieseleben Augen, welche ihr vor einigen Jahren entgegengesehen hatten, wenn sie in den Spiegel geschaut hatte. Sie wusste noch genau wie verwirrt sie damals gewesen war. Verwirrt und ängstlich.

Sie war acht gewesen. Acht Jahre alt, als ihre Eltern eines Tagen von Freunden nicht mehr wiedergekommen waren. Zwei Tage lang hatte sie alleine mit der Hauselfe Jilar verbracht, dann waren Seine Eltern gekommen. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy hatten sie mit zu sich genommen und das Sorgerecht bekommen.

Fortan musste Cassandra bei ihnen leben.

Für sie war es die Hölle gewesen, sie hatte niemanden mehr zum Reden. Nicht mal mehr Jilar, denn die Elfe war zwar mit gekommen, doch der Umgang mit Cassandra war ihr verboten worden. Sie hatte nie beweise gefunden und Angst welche zu suchen, doch sie war stets sicher gewesen, das ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren. Ermordet von Malfoy und seinen Freunden.

Denn sie wusste, das ihre Mutter heimlich gegen die Todesser gearbeitet hatte, kurz vor Voldemorts tot hatte sie damit begonnen. Und Cassandra wusste noch etwas anderes, im Stammbaum ihrer Mutter gab es muggelstämmige.

Und sie war es auch gewesen, die Cassandra, stets im geheimen, berichtet hatte das sie Todesser und Voldemort falsche Ideale vertraten, das alle Menschen, ob Zauberer oder nicht gleich waren.

Dann nach vielen Monaten, fast einem Jahr war ihr Vater wieder aufgetaucht. Aber sie war nicht zu ihm zurück gekommen. Ihr Vater hatte inzwischen auch eine neue Frau. Die wollte nichts von Cassandra wissen und so begann sie den Verdacht zu hegen, das er es vielleicht selbst gewesen war, der ihre Mutter getötet hatte.

Im Haus von Lucius Malfoy hatte sie auch ihre wahren Gefühle und Gedanken für sich behalten müssen. Erst hier, hier in Hogwarts hatte sie endlich, nach all den Jahren wieder sie selbst sein können. Sie hatte sich nicht verstellen müssen und sich selber Freunde suchen können.

Mitfühlend legte sie eine Hand auf sein Knie.

"Aber meinst du es auch ernst? Ich meine...bist du dir sicher, das du dich gegen deine Eltern stellen willst, dann kannst du nicht mehr nach Hause."

"Ich weiß, aber ich bin mir sicher und du kannst auch nicht mehr nach Hause."

Cassandra sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war nie mein zu Hause, es war _deines_. _Dies_, ist mein zu Hause, sowie früher bei Mum."

Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie fortfuhr:"Was hast du vor, ich meine, wo willst du im Sommer hin?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ich bleibe hier, bzw. in Hogsmead und der Winkelgasse. Dumbledore hat dafür gesorgt, ich werde abwechselnd bei den Lehrern und Lupin, oder einem Auror wohnen."

"Oh...mmh."

Nachdenklich sah sie ihn an. Sie für ihren Teil glaubte ihm, aber sie wusste auch das die anderen sicherlich nicht überzeugt waren so fasste sie einen Entschluss:"Trag dich in die Hausgemeinschaftsliste ein."

Draco riss erschrocken, die Augen auf. "Das kann ich nicht, gestern in der Halle habe ich das gleiche getan wie ihr und sie haben mich geschockt. Wenn ich mich eintrage, dann...dann werden sie..."

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat Hermine vor. Sie rief die Hausgemeinschaftsliste der Gryffindors herbei und reichte sie dem Slytherin. "Hier Draco."

Überrascht sah er die Gryffindor an. Er senkte den Blick. "Ich bin schon eingeschrieben. Anonym."

Die Gryffindore nickte, lächelnd:"Na, dann weißt du ja wie es geht, nicht?"

Abwartent starrten die Gryffindors ihn an. Jetzt kamen einige Ravenclaw hinzu und regten die Hälse, um in Erfahrung zu bringen was da vor sich ging. Cassandra hingegen lächelte ihn ebenso verschwörerisch an wie als kleines Mädchen und schlug ihn neckisch in die Seite. "Mach schon."

Draco nickte, nahm Stift und Liste von Hermine entgegen und unterschrieb unter seinem Anonym, was er durchstrich. "Mein Todesurteil," flüsterte er leise.

Doch nicht leise genug einige der umstehenden bekamen es mit.

"Dazu," sagte Ginny und reckte das Kinn trotzig vor, "dazu, müssen sie erst einmal an uns vorbei."

Erstaunt über diesen Kommentar sah er auf. Das hatte er gerade von einem Weasley nicht erwartet.

"Und an uns!" Kam ein vielstimmiger Ruf von unterhalb der Treppe. Eine Gruppe junger Slytherin kam herauf, angeführt von Mad- Eye Moody.

Eine Drittklässlerin trat vor, Ella Tinn. "Tja Malfoy, sieht so aus, als wärest du jetzt der älteste von uns. Gehen wir zum Frühstück?"

"Na also Malfoy, du bist also doch noch über deinen Schatten gesprungen. Severus wird es freuen."

Draco starrte den Auror an und nickte perplex. Snape freuen? Aber ja, natürlich. Snape und er standen auf der selben Seite. Er war gar nicht so allein wie er gedacht hatte, würde er diesen Schritt tuen. Er nickte den Slytherin zu und wandte sich noch einmal schnell zu Cassandra.

"Sehen wir uns später?"

"Klar, vor McGonagalls Büro, nach dem Unterricht?"

"Ja, bis dann," er warf auch Potter und den anderen noch einen Blick zu, ehe er mit seinen Mitschülern davon ging. "Danke."

xxx

Ron starrte Malfoy hinterher und tippte Hermine an. "Ähm, du bist dir wirklich sicher, das der Wahrheitszauber auf der Liste...funktioniert?"

"Jaa-a, wie oft willst du das eigentlich noch fragen?"

"Mein ja nur."

"Ron sei still", sagte Hermine und ließ die Hausgemeinschaftsliste zurück fliegen.

Minuten später begaben sich auch die Gryffindors zur Großen Halle.

Viele waren in leise Gespräche vertieft und die meisten hatten Malfoy zum Thema.

"Ich glaub das nicht. Ich glaub das..."

"Ron! Wir auch nicht, halt´n Mund!" Erwiderte Harry laut.

Auch Hermine, Lavender, Lisa und Dean warfen ihm mahnende Blicke zu, so das er verstummte.

"Glaubt ihr er bleibt dabei," hackte Lavender nach.

"Ich denke, solange wir ihn nicht verraten, er traut _uns _genauso wenig wie _wir ihm_."

Lisa nickte.

Harry und Dean stemmten die beiden Hallentüren auf und die Gryffindors strömten in die Halle, gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws die sich vorher bei ihnen auf der Treppe eingefunden hatten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...jetzt langt´s bei drei seit ihr weg und überlasst den Blutsverräter uns, oder ihr werdet es bereuen!"

Jugson sah grimmig auf die jüngeren Slytherins herab. Die rückten als Antwort noch enger zusammen, was er als Angst missinterpretierte.

Ella Tinns, aus der Dritten und die kleine Argolis gingen direkt auf ihn und seine Freunde zu.

"_Geh du_! Bevor _ihr _es bereut. _Wir _sind eure Auroren!"

"Pah! Ihr seit nichts als ein paar Kinder! Was wollt ihr schon ausrichten? Ihr seit nichts mehr als...Crucio!" Mitten im Satz schrie er den Fluch hinaus, er traf Ella.

Das Mädchen ging schreiend und sich krümmend zu Boden.

Die Schüler starrten ihn an und Draco drängte nach vorne. Gleichzeitig kam eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs hinzu.

"Jugson!", drohte Draco, "Du..."

"Cru..."

"Protego!" "...-cio!" Harmlos prallte der Fluch wenige Zentimeter vor Draco ab. Der bedachte sein Gegenüber kopfschüttelnd und fragte sich wie er sowas nur Freund hatte nennen können.

Schon schleuderte Jugson einen neuen Fluch in seine Richtung aber er war nicht alleine. Auch die Slytherins hinter Draco schrien nun ihre Zauber.

"Stupor!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Furnunculus!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Rictusempra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Densaugeo!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

"Silencio!"

Die verschieden farbigen Flüche schossen auf Jugson und seine Kumpel zu. Die Hufflepuffs eilten herbei.

In dem Moment öffneten sich die Hallentüren.

Dumbledore höchstpersönlich trat mit McGonagall aus der Halle, gefolgt von Flittwick.

Enttäuscht und sauer blitzte er seine Schüler an, ein unruhiges Kind im Arm haltend. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und überließ den Rest seinen beiden Lehrern. Mehr war auch nicht nötig, um selbst denjenigen die sich und Mitschüler verteidigt hatten ein schlechtes Gewissen zu geben.

McGongall lief direkt auf Malfoy zu und schaute ihn finster an. Er seufzte, das konnte er ihr nun wirklich nicht verübeln. Gerade wollte er damit beginnen sich zu verteidigen und suchte nach den passenden

Worten, da übernahmen das seine Mitschüler.

Moody humpelte von der Treppe herbei, ohne ein Wort schnappte er sich Jugson und seine Kumpane und nahm sie mit sich.

Der Rest folgte nach ausgiebiger Erklärung den beiden Prof. in die Große Halle zum Frühstück.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So,** das war das neue Kapitel. Wie fandet ihr es? Gibt mir euer Review, bitte bittelieb guckt

Mindestens zwei Reviews, von zwei Personen, Pocahontas eine e-mail als Review/ Kommentar zu diesem chap zählt auch. g

**Übrigens habe ich jetzt endlich die Möglichkeit in meinem Zimmer zu tippen und unten nur noch online zu stellen. g**

**Also mit eurem Review, gibt's bald das nächste Chapter!**

knuddel knabbereien und getränke nach wahl verteilt

Also wie fandet ihr es? Button klicken nicht vergessen!

bye,

eure Morla (Elea)


	18. Flucht aus der Festung

**SiriusLupin:** Steine? Welche Steine, denn? Wo denn? unschuldigschaut

Da sind doch gar keine Steine! kopfschüttel fg

Na lese weiter, lass dich überraschen, sieh was kommt und hoffentlich hast du Spaß!

**Nun zwar habe ich dieses mal nur dein Review bekommen, aber wenn ich auf Pocahontas warte, dann würde dieses Chap noch ´ne Weile nicht online kommen, denn sie hat schon Ferien und ist im Urlaub.**

**Dennoch, **Pocahonta, **wie ist/ war der Urlaub?**

**ACHTUNG!ACHTUNG!HIER EINE WARNUNG:**

Ab jetzt können Spoiler (Anspielungen, Gegebenheiten und ähnliches) auftreten, also Dinge die im Band 6 geschehen.

**Aber **ich muss dazu sagen, das in dieser Geschichte schon jetzt Pearings existieren, die auch im Band 6 vorkommen. Und da diese bei mir bereits seit chap 1 existieren bzw. sich anbahnen (in meinem Kopf existieren) kann ich sie ja schlecht geklaut haben, oder?

Also von daher könnt ihr ruhig weiter lesen, denn es gibt seit Ewigkeiten Fanfiction, die J.K. Rollings Band 6 furchtbar nahe kommen.

**Und ich verspreche, das ihr nicht merkt was ähnlich oder eben gleich ist. Ganz gleich sein könnte eh nur wenig, denn dazu hat meine Geschichte einen zu anderen Verlauf genommen.**

**Von daher hoffe ich das ihr alle dennoch weiterlest.

* * *

**

**Flucht aus der Festung!** **CHAP 18**

Zusammen mit Prof. McGonagall, standen drei Gryffindors vor dem Wasserspeier zu Prof. Dumbledors Büro.

"Sause Brause!"

Der Wasserspeier öffnete sich.

Die drei Gryffindors, die bereits eine Ahnung hatten um was es ging, sahen unwohl zu Boden, als sie das Büro betraten. McGonagall verschwand wieder.

"Nun Mr. Thomas, Miss Brown und Miss Turpin, wir haben etwas wichtiges zu besprechen und ich muss sie dringend bitten wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, verstanden?"

Die drei Gryffindors nickten. Doch noch immer schaute keiner von ihnen auf.

"Setzt euch", ohne das förmliche "Sie" benutzend deutete er auf drei Stühle. Die Gryffindors nahmen zögernd Platz.

"Ich denke, ihr drei habt bereits eine Ahnung, weshalb ihr hier seit?"

Wieder nickten alle drei.

"Wir...wir sind Muggelkinder," antwortete Lavender rasch.

Und er erkannte den Anflug von Angst in ihren Augen, als sie ihn ansah. Er bemerkte auch die Blicke der zwei anderen auf sich. Er schenkte ihnen ein aufmunterndes lächeln.

Dumbledore sah sie lächelnd an, mit dem ihm eigenen gütig- aufmunterndem Lächeln, welches so typisch für ihren Schulleiter war. Abwartend sahen sie ihn an.

"Ja, das ist der Grund, ich habe euch versprochen Eltern und Geschwister unter meinen und somit dem Schutz des Ordens zu stellen. Dies Versprechen halte ich, wie jedes andere.

Aber zuerst möchte ich jetzt von euch wissen, habt ihr euren Eltern von Voldemort erzählt?"

Die Köpfe der Schüler eben erst gehoben, senkten sich erneut. Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf.

"Spätestens...spätestens", begann Dean, "nach Cedrics Tod hätten...hätten sie mir...", seine Stimme wurde zu einem betretenen flüstern. "...verboten herzukommen. Das wollte ich nicht, darum..."

"Muss es nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich verhalten hätte. Ob ich es erzählt hätte, oder nicht. Und ihr zwei?" Fragte er sanft an die Mädchen gewandt.

"Ich...ich habe Mum von der "Kammer des Schreckens" erzählt und danach wollte sie das ich zu Hause bleibe. Sie wollte mich nicht zum Bahnhof bringen, ich...ich habe heimlich den Bus genommen und versprochen zurück zukommen, wenn noch mal was passiert, aber..."

Lavender schaute ihren Schulleiter an. "Ich habe sie angelogen, ihr gesagt es sei alles in Ordnung. Jetzt wird sie enttäuscht sein, sowie Sie..."

Dumbledore stand auf, Lavender hatte die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen und weinte. Lisa griff nach ihrer Hand.

Der alte Zauberer kniete sich vor die weinende Schülerin, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Jetzt hast du die Wahrheit gesagt und ich sehe das dir diese Lüge leid tut. Deine Mutter wird es verstehen. Auch wenn das nicht sofort der Fall ist, dann hab Geduld.

Quäl dich nicht länger Lavender."

Sie nickte und versuchte ein Lächeln. "Danke Prof."

"Gern", Dumbledore nickte, dann schaute er zu Lisa.

"Ich habe auch nichts erzählt, Mum wollte mich schon immer nur herlassen, wenn es sicher ist und meine Schwester, sollte sie auch eine Hexe sein. Ist sie eine? Wissen Sie es?"

Albus grinste. "Ja sie ist auch eine Hexe, Miss Turpin," er machte eine Pause, in der er jeden der drei noch mals musterte.

"Sowie sie drei haben es viele muggelstämmige Schüler nicht erzählt. Ich denke es ist verständlich. Niemand hier macht ihnen einen Vorwurf. Aber es wirft die Frage auf wer sagt es ihnen? Ihr oder ich?"

Er beobachtete die Gesichter der drei während sie sich nachdenklich anschauten.

Dean war es, der das Wort ergriff und zugleich die Hand seiner Freundin. "Ich werde es selber tuen, oder besser gesagt, Lisa und ich haben es schon getan. Wollen Sie die Briefe sehen?"

"Nein", Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, "Ich vertraue euch."

Wieder trat eine Pause ein, bis der Schulleiter Lavender fragte.

Das Mädchen sah ihn vorsichtig an. "Ich...ich werde meinen Eltern auch selbst schreiben."

"Gut, wenn ihr Fragen habt, ihr wisst ja wo ihr mich findet."

Die drei Gryffindors standen auf, ebenso Dumbledore. Er verabschiedete sie und die die drei Schüler gingen davon. Minuten später erschienen die nächsten, die letzten Gryffindors, vier Siebtklässler.

**xxx**

Unterdessen eilte Lavender in den Gryffindorturm zurück und die beiden anderen liefen hoch in die Eulerei.

Dort riefen sie zwei der Schuleulen herunter und jeder band seine Post in einem Beutel an dem Bein des Tieres fest. Lisa strich ihrer braunen noch einmal übers Gefieder. "Beeile dich ja? Und warte bis meine Eltern dir eine Antwort mitgeben ja? Sie werden gut für dich sorgen. Flieg los!"

Zusammen mit den letzten Worten warf sie die Eule hoch hinaus in die Luft und das Tier flog davon.

Schnell entließ Dean seine ebenfalls.

**

* * *

**

"Wir müssen fort! Weg von Dumbledore und weg von Hogwarts! In vier Tagen müssen wir bei der Aufnahme sein!"

Wütend schritt Francisco Jugson im Raum auf und ab. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt schlug er gegen die Tür.

"Sie können uns hier nicht ewig festhalten", sagte Pancy Parkinson mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. "Wir sollten lieber überlegen, wie wir dann vorgehen, ich denke nämlich nicht, das wir unsere Zauberstäbe sobald wiederbekommen. Jedenfalls nicht solange Moody in der nähe ist."

"Und Dumbledore", fügte Nott zornig hinzu, "darauf kannst du wetten."

Goyle und Crabbe stimmten mit einem brummenden nicken zu. Jugson stierte zur Decke.

"Warum tut Snape eigentlich nichts? Der weiß doch von der Aufnahme", brummte Goyle nach einer Weile.

Crabbe nickte:"Genau, warum hilft der uns nicht?"

Parkinson, Nott, Jugson und die anderen verdrehten die Augen. Jugson schlug beiden hart in den Nacken. "Idioten!", schallt er sie.

"Wenn er _das _macht, kann er auch gleich zu dem alten Greis gehen und sagen: _He ich bin Todesser_! Also echt, manchmal zweifle ich wirklich an eurem bisschen Grips."

"_Häh_?"

Verständnislos schaute Crabbe ihn an und er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

Lorren Ratts sah plötzlich aus, als hätte sie persönlich des Dunklen Lords Befehl erfüllt. "Die Schulbesen! Wenn wir hier raus kommen müssen wir sie bekommen und dann..."

Sie machte eine sausende Handbewegung.

"Die Idee ist toll," tat Pancy ihre Meinung kund.

"Was denkt ihr", fragte Jugson seine Kameraden.

"Die beste Idee die wir bisher hatten!" Rief einer von ihnen. "Alle dafür?"

Alle Hände gingen in die Höhe. "Gut, dann steht es also fe..."

Er fiel auf den Boden, als der Tisch auf dem er sich abstützte, wie die Stühle verschwand und stattdessen Betten auftauchten.

"_Verflucht_!" Rief er. "Ich _hasse _diesen Ort!"

Zustimmendes murmeln war di Antwort. Sie begannen sich jeder ein Bett auszusuchen. Gleichzeitig einige wie Jugson, die Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht hatten, rieben sich ihre schmerzenden Glieder.

Es hatte ganz den Anschein das es Moody mehr als ernst war, sie hier bis auf weiteres einzusperren.

Finster starrte Jugson zum hohen Fenster rauf. Stumm verfluchte er Dumbledore und um ein vielfaches noch mehr den alten Auror. _Na warte, Mad- Eye, wenn ich dich vor meinen Zauberstab bekomme, dann..._

**

* * *

**

"...ja, aber was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen? Wir können sie nicht ewig im Turm lassen."

"Warum nicht?" Fragte Moody frech grinsend. "Sie einfach heraus lassen geht nicht. Und da sind sie doch gut aufgehoben."

"Alastor, Kingsley hat Recht, du kannst sie nicht ewig einsperren", erklärte Lupin. "Früher oder später müssen wir sie gehen lassen."

"Aber wir haben gehört was sie eben gesagt haben," brummte Moody.

Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Dann hat _Er _es also geschafft. Aber wir können nichts tuen als sie versuchen in Hogwarts zu halten. Alles andere würde die anderen Schüler in Gefahr bringen, oder uns Ärger einhandeln."

_"Nur_ weil wir sie nicht einsperren dürfen, lass sie Kingsley verhaften und..."

"Moody! Sie haben nicht getan", unterbrach McGonagall ihn.

Moody gab ein missmutiges brummen von sich und humpelte zum Fenster.

"Snape hole sie morgen früh raus, sage ihnen es war nicht einfach uns zu überzeugen und Moody wird sich anschließend mit ihnen befassen. Gebt ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe wieder", sagte Dumbledore trocken.

Jeder sah seine Trauer, seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung. Hanna wusste er machte sich Vorwürfe. Sie selbst fühlte sich ähnlich und war dankbar für Bills Hand, in ihrer.

Alastor wirbelte herum. "Aber _du_..._du _kannst doch nicht..._Albus_, das sind zukünftige Todesser!"

"Zur Zeit sind sie in erster Linie Kinder. Schüler, Alastor, die auf dem falschen Weg sind."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir alle hier wissen was sie sind und was sie werden, keiner zweifelt daran. Sie gehen zu lassen ist _nicht _richtig, wir müssen die Gesetzte ändern! Ich will sie _jetzt _festnehmen, _ehe _sie Schaden anrichten können!" Damit humpelte die frühere Auror wütend davon.

Dumbledore seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat ja Recht."

"Mag sein, aber du hast auch Recht wir müssen ihnen die frei Wahlmöglichkeit lassen, nur so können wir uns ihrer sicher sein. Und verdient nicht jeder eine zweite Chance?" Fragte Hanna, wobei sie ihren Onkel an sah.

Ihr Ur-Großvater sah sie an und zeigte ein flüchtiges, dankendes lächeln. Sie nickte.

"Nun, ich denke dann ist alles geklärt...ähm ich...ich sollte die Zwischenprüfungen weiter vorbereiten." Unbehaglich schaute McGonagall in die Runde. "Gute Nacht", verabschiedete sie sich.

Flittwick, Sinistra und der größte Teil der übrigen Professoren folgten ihrem Beispiel. Nur Snape blieb noch, sowie Hanna und Bill.

"Albus, sosehr ich es hasse das zu sagen, aber Alastor hat Recht. Wir sollten sie einsperren."

"Nein! Morgen reden wir mit ihnen und vielleicht..."

Severus nickte. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber genau, dieser Fall würde nicht eintreten und irgendwie tat ihm Dumbledore leid.

Plötzlich konnte er verstehen, wie sich sein früherer Hauslehrer und Flittwick gefühlt haben mussten. Damals, als sie gewusst hatten ihren Schüler Severus Snape an IHN verloren zu haben. "Gute Nacht Albus", sagte er und nickte den beiden anderen zu. "Nacht." Dann ging auch er.

**XXX**

Hanna wusste das ihr Onkel Recht hatte und das Dumbledore es im Grunde auch wusste. Sie seufzte, löste sich von Bill und trat auf ihn zu. Sie legte dem alten Zauberer eine ihrer kleinen Hände auf seine.

"Grandpa," begann sie leise und trat hinter ihn, "Auch wenn du glaubst versagt zu haben, das hast du nicht, ganz gewiss nicht. Sieh dir all die anderen Schüler an, den Orden, all das was du erreicht hast.

Überleg nur wie viele von ihnen ohne dich nicht mehr am Leben wären, die Schule und Harry..."

Sie beugte sich über seine Schulter, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihre Wange an seine. Sie drehte den Kopf und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Ich liebe dich Grandpa und ich möchte das du meine Kinder in den Schlaf wiegst, auf einer grünen Wiese in einem ruhigen Garten."

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und schwieg einfach. Er streckte eine Hand aus und fasste die ihre. Sie drückte ihn etwas fester.

Ehe sie sich aufrichtete flüsterte sie nochmal:"_Ich..liebe..dich _Grandpa. Schlaf gut, bis morgen früh."

**XXX**

Erschloss die Augen als Snape hinaus ging. Wie er sie wieder öffnete ruhte Hannas Hand auf seiner. Dann ging sie um ihn herum, umarmte ihn. Er hörte ihr zu und schloss erneut die Augen. Er wusste sie hatte Recht. Und er _wusste _er durfte _nicht _zulassen, das trübe Gedanken seine Sicht und Wachsamkeit vernebelten.

Sie küsste ihn ein zweites mal und wünschte ihm eine Gute Nacht. Nachdem sie ihm nochmals, diesmal mit noch leiserer und einnehmender Stimme gesagt hatte _Ich liebe dich._

Er wandte den Kopf zu ihr und nickte. "Gute Nacht Hanna. Bill."

"Gute Nacht."

**

* * *

**

Snape hatte Kijoko auf dem Arm und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Dann überließ er sie wie sooft in letzter Zeit Winkys Obhut.

Die zierliche Elfe stand neben dem ungefähr gleichgroßen Kind. Sie hielt es an der Hand und sprach mit ihm. Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen nickte brav und winkte ihm nach, bis er außer sicht war. Dann ging es wie er wusste mit seinem Kindermädchen zum Krankenflügel.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war er an der Tür. Er öffnete sie mit seinem Zauberstab und setzte ein grimmiges Gesicht auf. "Los! Kommt raus, schnell! Ehe sie was Moody es sich anders überlegt. Jugson, Parkinson, Nott, Richmand gleich in mein Büro!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und eilte zu seinem Büro, die Schüler folgten ihm stumm in den Kerker. Dort schwärmten sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bis auf die, welche er zu sich befohlen hatte.

Dann waren sie da, er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. "Hört gut zu. Morgen Abend wird die Besenkammer offen stehen, von dort könnt ihr verschwinden. Aber nur zwischen 20 und 21 Uhr. Danach macht Moody seinen Rundgang, länger werde ich ihn nicht aufhalten können. Seit dennoch vorsichtig, Andere patroulieren unablässich."

Jugson und Richmand, die zwei ältesten traten mit ernsten Gesichtern vor. "Verstanden. Danke Prof. wir werden Ihn wissen lassen, wer uns half," erklärte der ältere. Jugson nickte grimmig:"Verlassen Sie sich auf uns, wir werden Ihn, Sie und unsere Familien nicht verraten wie dieser Feigling Malfoy."

"Gut, dann geht jetzt und meidet mich die nächsten Tage. Moody, Dumbledore und die anderen glauben ich hätte euch eine Standpunkte gehalten und ihr bekämet Sanktionen."

Severus musterte seine Schüler, dachte daran wie wertvoll sie und ihre Freunde für die Todesser waren. Er nickte mit mahnendem Blick und drohender Stimmer fuhr er fort:"Keine Mätzchen bis morgen Abend, darauf wartet dieser humpelnde Auror nur, er will und wird es in dem Fall tuen, euch ohne Prozess nach Alt- Azkaban bringen!"

"_Alt_-Azkaban?" Verwirrt starrte Parkinson ihn an.

Snape blickte streng tadelnd auf sie herunter. Nicht zum ersten mal dachte er daran wie einfältig und unwissend die meisten seiner Slytherin- Schüler waren. Er unterdrückte ein seufzten.

"Das erste Zaubereigefängnis", begann er zu erklären, "bewacht von Zauberern, Hexen und Drachen, Tiere darauf trainiert zu töten. Nicht zu vergessen all die Flüche, Bannsprüche und Zauber, einer grausamer, wie der andere, nicht selten tödlich. Reicht das Miss Parkinson?"

Die Schülerin schluckte. "Ja Sir."

Er musterte die anderen. Rasch versicherten ihm die Jungen, das keiner von ihnen den Wunsch verspüre dorthin zu gelangen, um die Zauber kennen zulernen. Sie versprachen sich zurück zu halten und am morgigen Abend höchst wachsam zu sein. Damit entließ er sie.

Alleine in seinem Büro lief er zum Feuer und warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein. "Der dunkle Lord," rief er.

Sofort erschien jenes bleiche Gesicht mit den rotglühenden Augen und dem kahlen Kopf. Eine kalte zischende Stimme begrüßte ihn:"Ssna-pe!Mein treuer Diener, ssag mir wiie ist es gelau-fen?"

"Zu eurer größten Zufriedenheit mein Meister, sie glauben noch immer mein Vertrauen zu haben, allen vorran dieser alte Tattergreis von Schulleiter."

"Gu-ut, dann sind meine neuen Diener also morgen auf dem Weg?"

Snape zögerte, senkte den Kopf.

"Ja Meister, alle bis auf einen, verzeiht meine Unfähigkeit, mein Meister."

"Malfoy-y? Dass ist nicht eure Schuld, mein treuer Diener, sondern die seiner verräterischen _Cousine_, dieses unreine Blut aufzunehmen war Latrius Malfoys _dümmster _und _letzter _Fehler."

Snapes Kopf ruckte hoch. _Unreines Blut?_

"Ja mein Diener _unreines Blut_Ich fand heraus was keiner schaffte, ich fand ihre Herkunft heraus. Cassandra Malfoy isst _kein _Reinblüter, sie ist nicht mal ein _Halbblut_. Aber sie ist mit diesem..._POTTER _verwandt!"

"Was?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Aber lass dass meine Ssorge sein! Ich _kümmere _mich darum und wenn sie erst einmal...dann wird auch der junge Malfoy erwachen. Vertraut mir, und _nun _trennt die Verbinung. Ich bin ssehr zufrieden mit euch meine Diener."

Snape deutet eine Verbeugung an und löschte das Feuer. In der Dunkelheit seines Büros trat er vor seinen Schrank und starrte auf dessen eicherne Tür, die eine handbreit vor ihm, doch kaum zu erkennen war.

_Tue ich wirklich das richtige? Sollte ich nicht vielleicht doch? _

_Nein!_ Schallt er sich selbst.

_Nein, das ist der einzige Weg, mein Mentor hat Recht. Das Blut ist ein wichtiger Faktor. Und es ist der einzige Weg, bei dem ich Kijoko in Sicherheit weiß. _

_Hanna? Sie ist erwachsen, sie muss selber wissen..._

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord zurück. Zudem was er über die junge Adoptivcousine seines Patenkindes gesagt hatte. Wenn er Recht hatte, dann war das Mädchen ebenso viel, oder eben genauso wenig Hexe wie er ein Zauberer.

Er seufzte. Nie hatte er herausgefunden, ob der dunkle Lord sein Geheimnis kannte. Ob er wusste, das Snape das Kind einer Halbblüterin und eines Muggels war, dessen Namen er trug. Aber hatte er Cassandra betreffend wirklich Recht?

**

* * *

**

"Wenn ich Malfoy erwische, dann..."

"Jugson!" Rief Richmand. Wahrnend sah der siebenklässler seinen Kameraden an. "Du weißt was Snape gesagt hat. _Lass es_! Oder ich höchstpersönlich hole das humpeldnde Einauge her, verstanden? _Verstanden Jugson_?"

Der andere nickte grimmig und murrte etwas vor sich her. Lorren Ratts kam herran und erklärte. "Da könnte er eh lange warten Richmand. Macnair hier",sie deutete neben sich auf den Erstklässler, "meint Malfoy sei heute morgen in den Krankenflügel gekommen, aber da war ich eben, dort ist er nicht. Nur Pomfrey, mit dieser Winky und Snapes Sprössling."

"Enkelin", verbesserte sie einer der anderen und Richmand schüttelte den Kopf.

"War mal, Tochter is korrekt."

Jugson schmiss sich wütend aufs Sofa und machte knackende Geräusche mit seinen Fingern. Parkinson setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, er schupste sie runter und sie ging um ihn herum und begann seine Schulter zu massieren. "Geduld mein Todesser, Geduld, die Zeit wird kommen. Früher oder später, am rechten Ort."

"Sie hat Recht Jug!" Rief Richmand. Jugson machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und griff anschließend nach hinten. Grob faste er Pancys Handgelenke und zog sie wieder ums Sofa herum. Mit Genuss nahm er hin das sie zusammen zuckte. "Schluss damit bin nicht in der Stimmung. Aprubt sprang er auf udn rannte davon.

**

* * *

**

In den letzten Tagen hatten die Lehrer begonnen das Schloss weihnachtlich zu schmücken, obgleich unter den Schüler in diesem Jahr keinerlei vorweihnachtliche Stimmung aufgekommen war. Vor allem die jüngsten machten sich viel zu viele Sorgen nicht zu letzt wegen der neusten Ereignisse in der Welt außerhalb der Schule.

Jeden Morgen und Abend beim Essen hörten die Prof. das angstvolle raunen unter ihren Schülern, wenn der Morgen bzw. Abendprophet ankam. Jeden plagten die selben Fragen: War wieder jemand tot? Jemanden den sie kannten? Gab es neue Überfälle? Waren sie in ihrer Gegend?

So kam es das sich die DA- Gründungsmitglieder am Abend trafen und darüber diskutierten, wie sie die Kleinen, zumindest für kurze Zeit am Weihnachtsabend von ihren Ängsten und Sorgen ablenken könnten.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Bunten Abend? Wir veranstalten verschiedene Spiele für alle in der Großen Halle, führen was vor und Tanz für alle?"

Alle starrten Michael Corner an. Dann tauschten sie untereinander Blicke aus.

Harry stand auf und schaute in die Runde. Zwar war Michaels erst der erste Vorschlag gewesen, dennoch er fand ihn bereits sehr gut. "Wer ist dafür?" Fragte er.

Grinsend nahm er zur Kenntnis das sämtliche Finger nach oben schnellten.

"Hast du was anderes erwartet," erkundigte sich Hannah Abott lachend. Woraufhin sein grinsen noch breiter wurde und auch alle anderen einstimmten in ihr lachen.

Mit dem Lachen löste sich auch ihre Anspannung und auch sie vergaßen für einige Zeit den Grund ihres zusammen Treffens.

Nach einer Weile wurden sie wieder ernst und begannen den Abend durchzu planen. Die Spiele, was sie vorführen wollten, welche Geschichten sie verlesen wollten und dann kamen sie bei der Musik an. Wer von ihnen konnte und wollte das übernehmen.

Sie wurden sich nicht einig, verfielen in stummes grübeln bis Ginny plötzlich eine zündende Idee hatte. "He warum quälen wir uns damit rum? Angelina und Alicia haben im Sommer doch eine Band mit Brian Short, Jordan Lee, Ewan Stonhenghe und Samy- Jeye Kanningham gegründet."

Alicia, Jordan und Angelina sahen verlegen drein. "Ja wir haben da auch schon selbst dran gedacht, nur die anderen sind doch gar nicht mehr auf der Schule," erklärte Angelina.

"Na und", setzte Ginny hinterher und blickte zu Harry. "Wenn der richtige Dumbledore fragt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat genug Probleme."

"Ich denke sie hat Recht, Harry. Wenn du ihm sagst wir haben vor allen dazu zu verhelfen Voldemort für kurze Zeit zu vergessen, dann stimmt er sicher zu. Das ist doch ganz in seinem Sinne", bekräftigte sie ihre Freundin.

Harry schaute von einem zum anderen und kam nicht umhin Ginnys zuckersüßes lächeln zu sehen, welches ihm galt. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, das sie sich sehr um ihn bemühte, seit sie spitz bekommen hatte, das Hermines Cousine mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte.

Er war sicher, das es nun auch einige andere wussten. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, so war es ihm egal. Ginny gefiel ihm, und das es ihr offensichtlich ebenso ging schmeichelte ihm. Seit er am vergangenen Abend mitbekommen hatte wie Ron ihr unverblühmt erklärt hatte, das er nichts dagegen hätte wenn sie mit jemandem wie ihm ausginge vorausgesetzt, er würde sie auch mögen war er selbst fest entschlossen sich mit ihr zu verabreden.

Er erwiederte ihr lächeln.

"Gehen wir jetzt gleich? Komm."

Überrascht sah sie auf, nickte, stand auf und kam zu ihm.

**XXX**

"He Ron!Hermine! Läuft da was zwischen Harry und Ginny?"

Perplex starrten die beiden sich an. Und Dean erklärte:"Harry hat eine Muggelfreundin."

Die beiden Gryffindor wechselten einen Blick.

"Ich denke das war mal," erklärte Parvati Patil und sah zu Hermine herüber.

Fragend schauten alle zu ihnen.

Schließlich begann Ron unbeholfen mit einer Erklärung:"Nun Ginny zumindest mag ihn."

"Ja klar, sie mag ihn", grinste Luna, "Ron ich raube dir ungern deine Ilusionen, aber deine kleine Schwester _liebt _ihn."

Ron lief rot an und die anderen grinsten. Hermine klopfte ihm auf den Rücken plötzlich hielt sie inne und sprang auf. "He! Die fliehen!"

Hinter ihr setzten sich die anderen in Bewegung und stürmten zum Fenster. Ärgerlich und Entsetzt sahen sie zu, wie die am morgen eingesperrten Slytherins auf Besen davon flogen.

"Stupor!" Rief einer.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ein anderer.

"Das hat keinen Sinn", erklärte Virginia Monthéry verärgert, "Die sin´schon zu weit weg."

"Ja, leider," maulte Justin und die andern gaben dem Hufflepuff Recht.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Nein!" Unterbrach sie ihn wütend, "Nein! Das ist eine Ausrede! Ich wiederhole es nochmal, Ich _will _mit dir zusammen sein! Mit _dir_! Du bist nicht zu alt udn es ist nicht zu gefährlich!"

"Ich bin ein..."

"Hervorragender Zauberer!"

"Werwolf."

Wütend rollte sie mit den Augen. Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen kamen und sie rannte den Gang hinunter Richtung Kerker.

_Er war ja so stur. Warum sperrte er sich so? Warum suchte er einen Grund nach dem anderen. Sie wusste doch wer er war und sie liebte ihn. Warum verstand er das nicht? Warum beharrte er darauf eine Gefahr für sie zu sein. _

_**Warum **musste er ihr dauernd sagen sie sei zu jung? Hanna hatte er auch nicht gesagt sie sei zu jung zum heiraten. Aber ihr... ihr sagte er es dauer..._

"REMUS! Sie _fliehen_! REMUS!"

**XXX**

_Warum wollte sie nur nicht verstehen? Er war ein Werwolf, jeden Monat bei Vollmond wurde er zur mörderischen Bestie, das würde er keiner Frau...Nein keine Frau würde er dieser Gefahr aussetzten. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er vor Alexas Mutter geflohen war. Nein wie konnte er..._

_Und dann war sie noch so jung. So blutjung, und er? Er konnte ihr Vater sein. Ihre Freundin war seine Patentochter. Sie war so alt wie Hanna. Was würde Alexandra sagen? Nein es war unmöglich. Zu Gefährlich und sie war zu ju..._

REMUS! Sie _fliehen_! REMUS!"

Alarmiert stürmte er zum nächsten Fenster und fluchend rannte er hinter Tonks den Gang hinunter.

Unten auf Höhe der Großen Halle trafen sie auf Moody. "Zu spät, sie sind weg," brummte der alte Auror, ein finstertes grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. "Und ihre Zahl wird Albus nicht gefallen, sie haben auch jüngere Mitgenommen."

"Nein," hauchte Tonks.

Der alte Auror sah sie ruhig an und klopfte ihr die Schulter. "Schon gut Mädchen, ich glaube er hat es geahnt."

_Mädchen? Mädchen?_ Sie stieß ihn ärgerlich zur Seite, tat als würde sie RemusGrinsen nicht sehen und stürmte davon. "Ich gehe weiter Patroulie."

**

* * *

**

"Wer? Alastor, wer? Wieviele?"

"Slytherin 16, die letzten zwei Jahrgänge. Aus der siebten sind nur noch Joran Tal hier und Inna Stark. Aus der sechsten noch Malfoy und Mirabell Gonovan mit ihrer Freundin Sara- Maive Lorewell."

"Fünf, von einundzwanzig," stöhnte Dumbledore und setzte sich, "das ist eine schlechte Quote, ich hoffte es seien mehr."

"Jeder für _uns _ist einer weniger für _Ihn_," erklärte Hanna und ergriff seine Hand als sie neben ihn trat. "Sehe es mal so."

"Aber dennoch verstärken sie seine Streitmacht," warf Snape ein. Ohne auf seine Nichte zu achten die stolz neben ihrem Großvater stand und ihn anfunkelte.

_Was würde ER wohl sagen, wenn er von meinen neuesten Familiengeheimnissen wüsste? _Durchfuhr es Snape plötzlich. Gleich darauf verdrängte er den Gedanken, als ihm ein anderer kam. _Sie beherrscht die Legelimentik._

Kalt und warnend blitzte sie ihren Onkel an. "Lass deine Wurt über ihren Verrat nicht hier an uns aus und ich warne dich, ja nicht an Kijoko."

"Nein bestimmt nicht," erklärte er kalt und schaute zum Fenster. "Ich werde mich abreagieren ehe ich zu ihr gehe."

"Das ist auch besser. So erschreckst du sie nur Severus," erklärte Moody und trat neben ihn.

_Na toll, hat man denn nirgends mehr seine Ruhe?_ Snape nickte und zwang sich gleichsam zu einem Lächeln.

Es klopfte. Dumbledore rief den Ankömmling herein. "Deine Schüler", sagte Moody zu ihm, noch ehe die Tür offen war und Snape drehte sich fragend um.

Morgana Argolis trat ein neben ihr, ihre Freundin Ella Tinn, aus der dritten und dahinter Malfoy JR..

Die größere der Mädchen schritt ruhig an den Lehrern vorbei zum Schulleiter und reichte ihm eine Liste. "Sehen Sie Prof. Dumbledore, wir dachten das sollten wir ihnen zeigen. Jetzt wo Jugson weg ist haben fast alle restlichen Schüler unterschrieben."

"Nun ja zumindest fast alle Sir," berichtete Draco.

"Ich danke euch." Freundlich sah er über seine Halbmondgläser auf die drei Slytherin. Er lächelte ihnen zu. Dann reichter er die Liste an Hanna weiter, die sie wiederum Draco gab und verabschiedte sich von ihnen, mit der Erklärung die Lehrer hätten noch was zu besprechen.

_Klasse. **Das **wird dem dunklen Lord ganz sicher gefallen._ Bitter schaute er wieder nach draußen. Wappnete sich innerlich gegen die baldigen Vorwürfe.

"Siehst du Grandpa, was habe ich gesagt," fragte Hanna, wie die Schüler fort waren, "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sie nur Angst haben und die restlichen, wer weiß, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja sie auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

"Sie hat Recht Albus," bestärkte Moody sie und stapfte mit seinem Stock auf.

Auch die anderen Prof. gaben ihnen Recht.

Nur das sie es alle mehr hofften als wirklich glaubten behielten sie für sich.

**

* * *

**

**Also Leute los klickt den Button an und gibt mir euer Review!**

**Ihr wisst ja mind. zwei dann schreibe ich erst weiter!**

**Also her damit! Los, los g**

**Übrigens wenn sich jemand mit mir über das Band 6 unterhalten möchte, der es schon gelesen hat würde ich mich echt freuen, meine e-mail kennt ihr ja.**

**Tschüssi bis bald!**

**PS: **

**das es diesmal doch so lange gedauert hat, nun ja ich sage nur FERIEN!**

**ich saß nicht oft am PC, außer fürs e-mail checken. **

**Dann hatte ich ein Vorstellungsgespräch und eine Woche später Probearbeiten **

**und wir ihr mitbekommen habt habe ich das 6 HP-Band gelesen und English dauert bei mir immer länger.**

**und ach ja ein neues SW- Buch habe ich auch noch gelesen.**

**Verzeiht mir ja!**


	19. Heiligabend

**So da bin ich wieder, ja mich gibts auch noch, aber neben Schule und Arbeit in der Woche, sowie Freund am Wochenende bleibt nicht mehr viel freie Zeit, aber ihr wisst doch das es wietergeht.**

**Also hier chap 19, viel Spaß damit:**

* * *

**Heiligabend****Chap 19**

Winky schlüpfte durch die Tür und schaute zu dem jungen Zauberer auf, der sich eben bei ihr bedankte.

"Noch mal vielen Dank, das du Snape mit Yana hilfst." Bill reichte der Elfe die Babypflegetasche, welche sie sich gleich umhängte. Dann legte er ihr seine kleine Tochter in die Arme.

Zärtlich schaute Winky auf das kleine Menschenkind. "Immer gern. Yana ist ein liebes Baby," sie wiegte das Mädchen,"Winky liebt Kinder, sehr."

Der junge Zauberer nickte grinsend und beugte sich zu seiner Tochter herunter, er küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Viel Spaß ihr zwei," verabschiedete er sich. Winky nickte. Elfe und Kind verschwanden mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

**

* * *

**

Es war erst halb Sieben, am Morgen, als Severus Snape erwachte. Etwas hartes landete neben ihm auf dem Bett, hüpfte. Das konnte nur bedeuten...

Er öffnete die Augen.

"Daddy, Daddy wach auf! Jetzt Weinaten! Daddy, Daddy! AUFFWACH!"

_Sie ist schon wieder wach._ Stöhnte er innerlich. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr um:"Guten Morgen Kijo. Nein, nicht Weihnachten," gähnend schüttelte er den Kopf,"Morgen. Morgen, noch _einmal _schlafen."

"Oooooohh."

Er setzte sich auf, schaute das Kind an. Er selbst hatte Weihnachten nie für etwas besonders gehalten, aber Kijoko fieberte dem ebenso entgegen, wie die meisten der Hogwartsschüler.

Schon als die Leherer angefangen waren das Schloss zu schmücken, da hatte die Kleine es schon nicht mehr erwarten können. Fortan hatte sie jeden Tag, mehrmals gefragt. Sehr bald war es ihm stark auf die Nerven gegangen, bis Hanna ihm von einem Muggelbrauch namens Adventskalender erzählt hatte.

Seitdem hing so ein Muggelding bei ihm an der Wand.

Jeden Morgen bekam Kijoko ein Stückchen Muggelschokolade. Seither fragte sie nur noch selten nach, meist gegen Abend.

Lächelnd hob er das Kind hoch, stand mit ihr auf und ging zum Kalender. Er deutet auf das Feld vierundzwanzig. Begeistert wie immer öffnete das Kleinkind das Papptürchen und steckte die süße Überraschung in den Mund. Sie kicherte. "Leer, doch jetzt Weinaten."

"Nein, morgen. Wenn du kein Türchen mehr öffnen kannst."

Das Kind seufzte enttäuscht. "Runter! Runter!"

Er setzte sie wieder ab und schaute ihr nach. _Lass ich es bis morgen hängen? Oder nehme ich es schon ab?_ Zögernd betrachtete er das Pappprodukt der Muggel.

"Winky!WIN-KYYY!"

Er drehte sich zu Kijoko um, die nach ihrem Kindermädchen rief. Langsam schritt er auf sie zu. "Winky passt heute morgen auf Yana auf. Nach dem Frühstück kommen sie her."

"Winky mit Baby?" Erwartungsvolle große Augen starrten zu ihm herauf, er nickte. "Winky mit Yana."

"Jajaja- JA!" Jubelte das Mädchen und drehte sich übermütig im Kreis.

Snape gähnte erneut. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes sicherte er das Zimmer ab und verschwand in seinem Waschraum, um sich anzuziehen. Das Mädchen begann ruhig mit ihren Puppen und Plüschtieren zu spielen.

Nachdem er selbst fertig war, forderte er Kijoko auf sich anzuziehen. Während die kleine gutgelaunt seiner Aufforderung nachkam, stand er daneben, darauf achtend, dass sie die Kleidung richtig anzog.

Während sie beide zum Frühstück gingen, dachte er an seine verbliebenen Hausschüler. Sechzehn waren "geflohen". Heute vermutlich bereits beim dunklen Lord angekommen.

Er seuftzte.

Das waren nicht wenige. Sein Gewissen nagte an ihm, irgendwie hatte er doch gehofft, das der eine, oder andere sich gegen den Weg der Eltern entschied. Blieb. Er wusste diese Gedanken konnten tödlich sein, so schob er sie rasch wieder beiseite. Die Gedanken an die sechzehn geflohenen und auch an sein Patenkind.

Draco hatte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord, dem Wunsch der Eltern entschieden und fürs bleiben. Er wollte nicht wie Familie und Freunde mit, sondern gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen. Eine Tatsache, die ihn in den Augen seiner Familie und alten Freunde zum Blutsverräter und Totfeind gemacht hatte. Eine Tatsache, die Snape stürzen konnte.

Er musste nun vorsichtig sein, damit Draco sein falsches Spiel nicht durchschaute, es nicht seinen neuen Freunden mitteilte und es die falschen zu hören bekamen. Damit er Snape nicht jetzt noch, kurz vorm Ziel enttarnt wurde.

**

* * *

**Er beugte sie über sie, küsste sie wach. "Morgen Hanna." 

Verschlafen öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen, sah ihn an. "Bill", murmelte sie, schnupperte in der Luft. Es roch nach heißer Schockolade, Vanille mit Zimt, Lachs und frischen Brötchen.

"Richtig geraten, Frühstück," erwiederte er mit einem zweiten Kuss.

"Am Bett?" Mit fragender Miene sah sie ihn verwundert an. "Yana wir jeden Moment aufwa..."

Der junge Mann nahm das Tablett vom Nachtschrank, stellte es aufs Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

"Yana verbringt den Vormittag bei Winky und Severus. Und später, bis zum Abendbrot ist sie bei ihren Tanten, ihrem Onkel, Hermine und Harry. Dieser Tag gehört ganz uns, ganz allein uns."

Etwas unsicher schaute sie ihn an, sie hatten Yana noch nie für einen ganzen Tag alleine gelassen. Nicht einmal bei Lupin im Hauptquartier. Beruhigend strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und als wenn er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte...

"Yana wird es gut gehen und uns wird dieser Tag auch gut gehen. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr einen Tag allein."

Sie lächelte verschmitzt,"Wir werden auch diesmal nicht ganz alleine sein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie zog seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Bill zog sie an sicfh und drückte sie liebevoll an sich.

**XXXXX**

Später am Vormittag liefen Bill und Hanna Hand in Hand durch Hogsmead, begleitet wurden sie von Fire, der noch immer nicht von Hannas Seite wich. Zum Mittag hielten sie Einkehr in die "Drei Besen".

Nur wenige Personen hatten an diesem Tag hergefunden, so nahm sich die Wirtin, Madame Rosmerta sich für jeden einzelnen viel Zeit.

Sie stellte gerade zwei Butterbier vor einem alten Zauberer ab, da öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Päarchen das sie am wenigsten erwartet hatte, über das sie sich jedoch sehr freute trat ein. Mit dem leeren Tablett in der Hand trat sie auf die beiden zu.

**XXXXX**

Sie kamen einander gegenüber zum stehen. Die ältere musterte sie beide, plötzlich wurden ihre Augen größer. „Hanna!" Rief sie aus, „Du...du bist doch nicht etwa…."

Amüsiert betrachtete die junge Frau die andere, nickte. „Schwanger?" Fragte Hanna flüsternd zurück. „Doch ich bin", sie sah spitzbübisch zu Bill und erklärte, ebenso leise, „wir haben auch schon eine vier Monate alte Tochter."

Fassungslos starrte Rosmerta die zwei jungen Leute an, bis es ihr bewusst wurde. Verlegen bat sie die zwei an einen der Tische. „Das ist schon Nummer zwei? Ihr solltet es nicht so eilig haben, gleich was für Zeiten wir haben, oder eben drum."

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Ach Rose. _Was_ ist schon _Zeit_, wenn uns Dunkelheit drohend umgibt? _Was ist_ schon Zeit, wenn die dunklen Schatten selbst über die Ängste siegen und sich _regt_, _der_, _Der- nicht-_ genannt- wird, _jede_ Sekunde sich Finsternis zu uns bewegt?"

Bill sah die Mutter seiner Kinder fragend an. Dann sah er Rosmertas erschreckte Miene und nahm Hannas Hand.

**XXXXX**

Rosmerta hörte Hannas Worte und wünschte sie weder jetzt noch sonst je gehört zu haben. Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken herunter und sie fühlte sich an die Vergangenheit erinnert. Eine Zeit die sie für immer hatte aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen wollen.

Vor über 16 Jahren waren es zwei alte Freunde gewesen, welche diese Worte in den Mund genommen hatten. Benjamin Windham und Lili Potter. Sie beide waren bereits zwei Tag später getötet worden. Von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem selbst.

„Du...du solltest solch unheilvollen Worte nicht in den Mund nehmen." Brachte sie mühsam beherscht hervor.

„Warum? Es sind meines Vaters Worte."

Rosmerta nickte und Bill starrte beide Frauen stumm, fragend an.

„Ja," nickte die Ältere, "Deines Vaters Worte. Doch nachdem er und Lili sie sprachen wurden sie beide..." Rosmerta verstummte.

„Hogwarts ist der bestgeschützteste Ort der Welt. Mein Vater starb um uns zu retten und Lillie starb für _ihren_ Sohn. Glaube mir, ich werde diese Welt sicherlich nicht verlassen, ehe ich alt und grau."

**XXXXX**

Plötzlich glaubte er zu verstehen. Er drückte Hannas Hand, entschlossen suchte er Rosmertas Blick und kam einem Kommentar von ihr zuvor. „Wo Liebe, Freundschaft und Eintracht herrscht, da hats das Böse schwer. Drum sei ein gutes Kind und lausche dem Wind," rezitierte er ein altes Kinderlied.

Rosmerta blickte zu Bill und nickte traurig. „Dennoch, niemand ist vor _Ihm_ sicher, am allerwenigsten," vielsagend schaute sie die beiden an, „Seit ja vorsichtig, passt auf euch auf."

Sie nickten. Wenig später stand Rosmerta auf und brachte den zwei jungen Leuten Kürbissaft, sowie Mittagessen.

**XXXXX**

Nachdem gemütlichen Mittagessen streiften die jungen Leute erneut durch das Dorf Hogsmead, zu all ihren früheren Lieblingsplätzen. Nahe der „Heulenden Hütte" blieb Bill unvermittelt stehen. Er setzte sich auf einen Stein und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

Sie lächelten sich an.

„Hanna ich liebe dich. Heirate mich."

„Natürlich," grinste sie amüsiert, „das weißt du doch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wurde ganz ernst. „Nein, ich meine nicht erst im nächsten Sommer, ich meine jetzt."

„Was?" Überrascht und fassungslos sah sie ihn an. „Wie jetzt? Auf der Stelle, Bill, du.."

„Heute, morgen, egal, aber noch in diesem Jahr."

Ihre Augen wurde noch größer, als sie ihn musterte. _Er wollte sie wirklich noch in diesem Jahr..._.

„Bill, das geht nicht, ich meine wo denn? Ich habe Grandma und Albus versprochen auf keinen Fall Hogwarts zu verlassen, ehe nicht..."

„In Hogwarts."

„In..."

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig," flüsterte sie.

Er nickte. „Ja wahnsinnig nach dir."

Ein Lächeln und dann lagen sie sich in den Armen. „Ich weiß nicht wie du es anstellen willst, aber...ja."

**

* * *

**Hermine stand auf und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. „Also, wer kommt mit die beiden Racker holen?" 

Ron quälte sich aus dem gemütlichen Sessel. „Ich, dann können die anderen beiden noch ihre restlichen Hausaufgaben machen." Erklärte er bei einem Blick auf Harry und Ginny, welche beide über die Verteidigungshausaufgaben seiner Schwester gebeugt waren.

**XXXXX**

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in den Kerker. _Den Ort, den wir am meisten hassen, und wir gehen auch noch freiwillig und freudig hin, in den Kerker. In **Snapes** Büro._ Er schüttelte sarkastisch den Kopf. _Was sich nicht alles verändern kann. Und so schnell._

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, es war noch früh. Noch keine vierzehn Uhr, um diese Zeit wollte Snape mit den Kindern in seinem Büro auf sie warten. Sie atmete tief durch, wartete bis Snape neben ihr zum stehen kam und klopfte.

Die Tür sprang auf und beide traten ein. „Prof. Snape." Grüßten sie unisono.

„Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, kommen sie nur herein, die Kinder warten schon."

Ein kurzes Kopfnicken, dann griff Hermine sich erst die Babytasche und anschließend Yana. Währenddessen ging Ron auf Kijoko zu, zusammen mit ihr begann er schnell ihre Spielsachen zusammen zu suchen.

Zwei Minuten später verließen die vier den Kerker und machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle.

**XXXXX**

Draco Malfoy lief durch den Kerker zum Büro seines Hauslehrers. Snape hatte ihn rufen lassen. Die Aussicht seinem Lehrer und Paten alleine vor die Augen zu treten behagte ihm gar nicht, nach allem was er gehört hatte drängte sich ihm der Verdacht auf, Snape könnte doch ein falsches Spiel treiben und in Wahrheit Dumbledore für den Dunklen Lord ausspionieren.

_Ausspionieren! Ausspionieren! Wusste Snape etwa, das er gelauscht hatte? Das er was gehört hatte? Wollte Snape ihn, Draco nur aus dem Weg räumen? Sowie seine Cousine, die gar keine Reinblütige war?_

In DracosKopf drehte sich alles.

_Hatte der Dunkle Lord gelogen? Oder war Cassandra wirklich mit Potter verwandt? Was wollte Snape von ihm?_

Mit Mühe beruhigte er sich zumindest oberflächlich und bog um die letzte Ecke. Draco sah gerade noch, wie Granger und Weasley mit Snapes Enkelin, sowie Weasleys Nichte die Kerkertreppe hinauf liefen.

Das schwarzhaarige kleine Mädchen, tapste langsam neben dem Rotschopf her, eine Puppe in der Hand. Eine Puppe, ein Muggelspielzeug. Ein Bild stahl sich in seinen Geist.

_Er saß auf einer Decke im Wohnzimmer seines toten Onkels Latrius, neben ihm ein kleines blondes Mädchen. Cassandra, im Mund steckte die Hand einer steifen Plastikpuppe. _

Erschrocken blieb er einen Moment vor Snapes Tür stehen. Er wusste das sein Pate Legilimentik ebenso beherrschte wie Okklumentik und schob den Gedanken angestrengt beiseite. Dann klopfte er zögernd. Sekunden später folgte er dem herein seines Lehrers.

„Schließen Sie die Tür und setzten!"

Er tat wie ihm befohlen, doch sein ungutes Gefühl blieb. Hätte er statt den Kopf zu senken, seinen Hauslehrer angesehen, so hätte er gemerkt, das dessen kalte, nichtssagende Miene sich in Rauch aufgelöst hatte und den Anflug von, nun Sorge zeigte. Gemischt mit jenem Ausdruck, den Draco aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Snape räusperte sich. „Draco, wie...fühlst du dich?"

Irritiert sah Draco auf und starrte seinen Lehrer an. Zum ersten mal seit Jahren erkannte er seinen freundlichen Patenonkel im Gesicht seines berechnend kühlen Lehrer. Aber konnte er ihm auch trauen? _Täuschte sich Dumbledore vielleicht in dir? Spionierte er den alten Schulleiter aus?_

Wenn Draco Legilimentik beherrscht hätte, so wäre er verblüfft gewesen. Denn sein Lehrer fragte sich just diesen Augenblick ähnliches über ihn: _Spionierte Draco womöglich für...Nein!_ _Er steht auf der Liste, also..._

Draco atmete tief durch. Er hatte sich entschieden, er würde dem älteren trauen, vorerst. Er würde auf der Hut sein.

Snaoe musterte den blonden Teenager genau. Das zögern, als er ednlich doch antwortete entging ihm nicht.

„Weis nicht, nach Hause kann ich nicht mehr, meine Freunde sind nun meine Feinde, Todesser, wie meine Eltern. Mein Vater ist inhaftiert, in Askaban. Quidditch und frei rumfliegen geht auch nicht mehr und ich frage mich,...wann _Er_ wieder zuschlägt, geplant."

Snape zog sich einen Stuhl direkt vor Draco und setzte sich. Er suchte den Blick des Jungen, ehe er antwortete:"_Das_ Fragen wir uns alle. Und du hast Recht ein zu Hause hast du nun nicht mehr, dorthin führt für dich kein Weg mehr. Doch bis zum Sommer ist noch Zeit, wir finden schon was. Ich kann dich nicht zu mir nehmen, das gefährdet nur uns beide."

„Deine Tarnung," sagte Draco monoton. Snape nickte. „Meine Tarnung."

„Ich will bei Cassandra bleiben, egal wo sie hinkommt im Sommer."

Snape hob eine Braue und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er erhob sich erneut, ging zum Fenster und blieb dort stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Draco. „Ich denke nicht das es geht, nicht wenn Dumbledore sie zu jenen bringt die sich anboten."

Er seufzte.

„Draco du solltest jetzt wieder gehen."

Er wusste nicht, ob er wütend werden sollte oder traurig, protestieren sollte oder besser nicht. Snapes Haltung war neu für ihn.

Er wirkte plötzlich weder wie der kühle Lehrer, noch wie der nette Pate. Er wirkte distanziert, betroffen, oder doch eher besorgt und da war noch etwas anders, etwas das Draco nicht einsortieren konnte. Snape wirkte plötzlich so, so als wüsste er selbst nicht was er tuen würde, wenn Draco jetzt nicht ging.

Für einen Moment starrte Draco noch den Rücken des anderen an. Dann entschied er sich es besser nicht herausfinden zu wollen und ging zur Tür. Er langte nach dem Griff...

„Draco.."

„Ja?" Er wandte sich langsam um.

„Draco, ich...ich bin stolz auf dich. Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und egal was in naher Zukunft, oder ferner geschieht, weiche nicht von ihr ab. Geh! Geh!"

Draco öffnete die Tür und lief in den Gesellschaftsraum. Er wusste Snape hatte ihn loben wollen, doch seine Andeutungen beunruhigten ihn nur. Wusste er was? Wusste er was geschehen würde? Und war es etwas das nur ihn, Severus betraf, oder auch andere? Hatte es mit Dumbledore und dem Orden, oder mit _Ihm_ zu tuen?

Nachdenklich schaute Draco an die düstere Decke. Unbewusste rieb er mit der Hand über jene Narbe, die ihm seine erste eigene Entscheidung eingebracht hatte. Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde sprang er auf und rannte in den Schlafsaal hinauf. Er hatte etwas zu erledigen.

**

* * *

„**Hey Kijo!" Eillig lief sie ihren Freunden und Verwandten entgegen. Das kleine Mädchen riss ihrerseits riss sich von Ron los und stürmte ihr entgegen. „Alessa! Alessa!" 

Alexandra Windham- Lupin beugte sich etwas hinunter, um das Kind aufzufangen und sich mit ihr im Kreis zu drehen. Ein vergnügtes quietschen war die Antwort und einige andere Schüler sahen kurz auf.

Die anderen setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Hermine breitete mit dem Zauberstab eine Decke auf der Tischplatte aus und bettete den Säugling darauf. Als Alexandra sich mit Kijoko ebenfalls setzte, wurde sie mit dem Wickeln eben fertig.

„So meine Süße Maus, Jetzt bist du wieder ganz sauber." Liebevoll drückte sie das Kleine an ihre Wange, legte es zurück auf die Decke und begann es zu kitzeln. Glucksende Geräusche kamen aus dem Rachen des Babys. Die drei Gryffindor und Alexandra lachten.

**XXXXX**

Interressiert schaute Kijoko zu Hermine. Als die begann Yana zu kitzeln schaute sie fragend in Alexas Gesicht. Doch die betrachtete auch das Baby, alle lachten. Nachdenklich sah Kijoko wieder auf das Baby dann streckte sie die Arme aus und kitzelte Alexa.

Alexandra zuckte zusammen und ohne Vorwarnung kitzelte sie nun ihrerseits Kijoko durch, die laut los lachte und schrie.

Nach einer Weile schlief Yana beim Flasche trinken in Hermines Armen ein und Kijoko, zwischen Ron und Alexa sitzend malte Weihnachstkarten. Konzentriert auf einem Stift kauend musterte die kleine ihr Werk. Die drei Schüler grinsten.

Alexandra sah auf die Uhr. „Sagt mal wo bleiben eigentlich Harry und Ginny?"

Ron sah von den Weihnachtskarten hoch, auf seine Uhr. _Schon so spät?_

Sie legte Yana in das herbeigezauberte Körbechen, ehe sie zu den beiden anderen hinüber sah. „Keine Ahnung, eigentlich hatte Ginny nur ne kurze Frage."

„Klar, ne Fra-age,"sagte Hermine gedehnt. Und betrachtete Ron vielsagend.

„Ja eine Frage und wir sind fertig. Hi Alexa," grüßte eine muntere Stimme von hinten. Ginny und Harry kamen heran.

.Das rothaarige Mädchen setzte sich. „Schöne Karten Kijoko." „Dante, du au malen?" Fragte Kijoko und schaute beide an. „Klar, gerne." Bestätigten die zwei Gryffindore.

**

* * *

**„Feuerspeiender Wasserspeier!" 

Der rießige Gargoyle vor Dumbledores Büro setzte sich in Bewegung und gab den Weg zur enggewundenen Treppe frei. Oben an der Bürotür, klopfte Hanna an. Bill öffnete die Tür.

„Kommt nur herrein ihr zwei," begrüßte sie der Schulleiter lächelnd. „Hattet ihr einen angenehemen Tag?"

„Danke, er war...gut." Verwundert sah sich Hanna um. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl in eine Besprechung geplatzt zu sein.

Sowie, wenn man als Kind in ein Gespräch zwischen Erwachsenen platzt und alles verstummt, weil über einen geredet wurde.

Außer Dumbledore waren noch Moody, Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks und Mr. Weasley anwesend. Alle anderen saßen stumm da und sahen sie lächelnd an. _Nein, nicht mich!_ _Sie sehen auf meinen Bauch._

Kingsley bemerkte wie die junge Frau den Blick senkte und winkte Tonks, wie Moody zu. Dann räusperte er sich. „Ähm, ich denke, ähm wir gehen dann mal, wir waren ja fertig nicht?"

Moody erhob sich zeitgleich mit Tonks beide nickten.

„Ja, waren wir," ließ Moody verlauten," Albus mach dir keine Sorgen, das Regeln wir schon. Hanna, Bill, einen schönen Tag noch." Damit öffnete der alte die Tür und humpelte den anderen voran hinaus.

Neben ihnen machten nun auch Remus und Arthur Anstallten zu gehen. Doch Bill hielt sie zurück. „Was wir zu sagen haben, das geht euch alle gleichermaßen an. Wartet."

Dumbledore hob fragend eine braue, während er sie neugierig über seine Halbmondgläser beobachtete. Lupin und Arthur hingegen tauschten erst einmal einen gemeinsamen Blick aus. „Nur zu, „ erklärte der Ältere von beiden. Lupin nickte.

„Also Hanna und ich haben vor...", Bill hielt kurz inne, musterte zuerst seinen Vater, anschließend Lupin. Beide schauten ihn abwartend an. „Wir wollen heiraten, morgen Abend."

„Das ist gut," sagte Dumbledore ruhig lächelnd.

Doch die anderen zwei Männer schienen mit dieser Eröffnung nicht so ganz zurecht zu kommen:

„Was?" Lupin starrte sie an.

„Ihr wollt morgen...Entschuldigt," Arthur Weasley ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken und strich sich nervös durchs schütter werdende Haar.

Mitleidig sah sein Sohn ihn an und trat auf ihn zu. „Dad?"

„Ja," kam die kaum hörbare Antwort über desen Lippen.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, na ja, das du es Mum erzählst?"

Arthur Weasley stand auf. Sein Blick ruhte anklagend auf seinem Sohn. „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste die Sache hat einen Hacken. Ich darf es deiner Mutter sagen."

Die anderen grinsten und Bill lächelte schelmisch. „Das schaffst du schon."

„Ja, ja. Hanna Gratulation Bis morgen Abend also." Er schnappte seinen Umhang und machte sich davon.

Lupin folgte ihm, nachdem er Hanna umarmt, ihr gratuliert und Bill ermahnt hatte sie ja gut zu behandeln.

**

* * *

**Hermine und Alexa saßen neben Kijoko und malten wie die Kleine einige Weihnachtskarten. Inzwischen hatte das Kleinkind herausgefunden, das es sehr viel mehr Spaß machte sich Motive aufzeichnen zu lassen, um sie nur noch auszumalen und jeder erkannte, _was_ sie da malte. So nutze sie Hermine und Alexa seit einer Weile als Motivzeichner. Hermine und Alexa saßen neben Kijoko und malten wie die Kleine einige Weihnachtskarten. Inzwischen hatte das Kleinkind herausgefunden, das es sehr viel mehr Spaß machte sich Motive aufzeichnen zu lassen, um sie nur noch auszumalen und jeder erkannte, sie da malte. So nutze sie Hermine und Alexa seit einer Weile als Motivzeichner. 

Ihnen gegenüber saßen die beiden Jungen, sie spielten ihre dritte Partie Zauberschach. Daneben hockte Ginny, sie fütterte Yana. Und ganz allmählich stieg der Lärmpegel in der Halle an. Das Abendbrot rückte näher, mehr und mehr Schüler fanden sich ein.

Hier und da fingebn die Freunde einige Gespächsfetzten auf. Ihre Mitschüler schienen aufgeregt zu sein. Irgendwas musste geschehen sein. Denn ansonsten wären sie weder so aufgeregt, noch zu so früher Zeit so zahlreich.

„Hast du ne Ahnung.."

„Nein, aber ich glaube es hat mit Snape zu tuen."

„Ja hast du geshen wie er durch Schloß schleicht?"

„...und die Drachen, ich sags euch, dieser Spinner ist wirklich da rauf..."

„Quatsch, sicherlich geht's um Du- Weißt- Schon- Wen..."

„ne Ahnung was jetzt wieder passiert ist?"

„...Windham und Weasley sind heute weggegangen..."

„Du meinst ihnen ist was..."

„He seit STILL!" Hermine sprang auf und fuhr die drei Ravenclaw laut an. „Schämt euch, ihr macht den Kindern Angst. Geht an euren Tisch und seit still."

Die zwei Erstklässler und die Zweitklässlerin eilten hochrot davon, während Hermine ihnen finster nachstierte.

Alexa hingegen drückte Kijoko sanft an sich und wiegte sie leicht. Das kleine Mädchen schluchzte. „Voldmort Hanna weh tuen?" Schluchzte das Kind verzweifelt.

Alexa hob sie hoch auf ihren Schoß und strich dem verängstigten Kind das Haar aus der Stirn. „Schsscht. Hanna ist stark und Bill ist stark. Voldemort bekommt sie nicht."

„Mama au star-ck," erklärte das Kind. Zwei große traurige Augen sahen sie ängstlich an, „Voldmort hat...hat Mama tot macht. Meine Mama tot."

Alexa wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte und drückte das Kind stattdessen einfach nur fest an sich. Sie streichelte ihr über Haar und Rücken.

Ginny sah beunruhigt von ihrem Bruder und Harry zu den zwei Freundinnen, was wenn es wirklich war? _Eigentlich wollten sie um diese Zeit längst zurück sein._

Hermine bemerkte Ginnys Blick und sah sie beruhigend an, ehe sie sich neben Alexa setzte und Kijokos Hand in die ihre nahm. Leise, mit ruhiger Stimme sprach sie das Kind an. „Kijoko, Kijoko, he."

Das Kind hob das tränenverhangene Gesicht. Hermine lächelte sanft, strich ihr über den kleinen Arm. „Voldemort kann Hanna gar nicht tuen, denn Fire ist bei ihr und Bill. Und Hanna ist eine Schutzhexe, eine Aurorin. Hab keine Angst."

_Warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?_ Innerlich schlug Alexa sich vor den Kopf. Sie schon das Kind eine Handbreit von sich und schaute es ernst an. „Hermine hat Recht. Hanna und Bill kommen bald zurück." Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu den anderen auf.

Sie wirkten nicht weniger beklommen.

Da kamen die ersten Lehrer unter ihnen Snape und McGonagall. Zweitere lief direkt zum Gryffindortisch. Unbehaglich rutschte Ginny auf der Bank herum. Ron starrte finster zu Boden und Hermine sah besorgt der Lehrerin entgegen.

„Oh wie ich sehe haben wir wieder Besuch. Guten Abend Miss Snape." Lächelnd strich sie dem Kleinkind, auf Alexas Armen über das Haar. Das Kind kicherte. „Abend," murmelte das Kind, den Kopf hebend.

Erschrocken sah Minerva von dem Kleinkind, zu ihren Schülern und Lupins Tochter. Sie verzog die Stirn und musterte sie. „Was ist hier los?"

„Einige Schüler, sie...sie haben gesagt, das..." Alexa verstummte.

„Jaa," argwöhnisch betrachtete Minerva die Schüler.

„Voldmort Hanna aua macht?"

Sie zuckte zusammen und ihr Kopf ruckte zurück zu Snapes Enkelin. _Oh mein Gott._ Durchfuhr es ihr. _Dieses Kind ist hellhörig und das bei ihrer Auffassungsgabe. Armes Ding._

Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Angst in diesem Moment in diesem kleinen Geschöpf waberte, welches sich ängstlich, an ihre Verwandte drückte.

Alexa und ihre Freunde sahen von Kijoko zu McGonagal. Sie alle sahen die plötzlich großen Augen der Lehrerin, etwas was sich fast Augenblicklich wieder legte, als sie sich bückte um das Kind in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Hanna hat kein Aua, Kind," Erneut strich sie der kleinen über die Stirn. „Hanna und Bill sind bei Prof. Dumbledore."

„Vaiin?" Fragte Kijoko begeistert und schaute suchend über die größer werdende Schülerscharr zum Lehrertisch.

„Ja. Aber sie sind noch nicht da. Sie kommen gleich. Kijoko willst du mit zu deinem...Vater?" Fragte sie zögernd. „Ja."

Minerva nickte den Schülern zu und wandte sich, mit Kijoko auf dem Arm den Lehrerplätzen zu.

Erleichtert atmeten sie aus, winkten Kijoko und nickten McGonagall zu.

Sekunden später erschien das Geschirr.

**

* * *

**Snape war fast am Tisch, wie ihm auffiel das seine Kollegin nicht mehr neben ihm war. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte sie am Gryffindortisch. Sie stand bei Potter, den Weasleys, Granger und Lupins Spross, irgendwie schien etwas geschehen zu sein, sie wirkte erschreckt. 

_Erschreckt, Kijoko ist bei ihnen, sollte ich..._Er wollte eben zu ihr laufen, da drehte sie sich mit Kijoko um und kam auf ihn zu.

„Minerva, was..."

„Sie glaubte, das _Er _Hanna hätte, einige Schüler haben darüber gesprochen. Gerüchte Severus. Gerüchte."

„Kijoko, Hogwarts ist ganz sicher, versprochen."

Zögernd nickte das Mädchen und streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus.

**

* * *

**Ein Raunen durchlief die Halle, als Prof. McGonagall am Lehrertisch aufstand, die Arme hob und das Essen somit erscheinen ließ. 

Wo war Prof. Dumbledore. Wo die Verteidigungslehrer?

Ron drehte sich schließlich seinen Tischnachbarn zu und erklärte. „Glaubt ihr ich wäre hier, wenn ihnen was geschehen wäre?"

Sofort verstummten die Gespräche ringsum. Nach und nach wurde auch der restliche Gryffindortisch stiller. Mehr und mehr Schüler bedienten sich am reichhaltigen Abendbrot.

Plötzlich gingen die Hallentüren auf. Alles drehte sich um, auf Schlag war es mucksmäuschenstill.

Die Prof. Weasley und Windham betraten angeführt von Prof. Dumbledore die _Große Halle_.

So, als sei es das normalste der Welt, das sie zu spät kamen gingen sie zu ihren Plätzen.

Nichts in ihren Mienen deute auf irgendeine Art Gefahr, oder Beunruhigung hin.

Im Gegenteil, die, welche Dumbledore kannten, kamen nicht umhin, das amüsierte glitzern in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Das Mädchen auf Snapes Arm regte sich und kletterte auf den Schoss des alten Schulleiters. Wie schon sooft grabschte sie dem alten Mann in den langen Bart und zupfte leicht daran, dann kicherte sie und küsste ihn. Er lachte und begann sie zu kitzeln.

Jene Schüler die es mitbekamen quitierten das Treiben der beiden, mit einem grinsen. Denn Kijoko hatte daraus inzwischen ein Spiel gemacht, sie grüßte den Schulleiter so zu fast jeder Mahlzeit.

Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm stand Dumbledore auf. Er hob seine freie Hand, sogleich verstummten die wiederbegonnenen Gespräche. Alles sah gespannt zum Lehrertisch. War doch etwas geschehe? Aber dann würde er doch sicher Kijoko nicht mithören lassen. Oder?

Ginny stieß ihren Bruder an, sowie Michael Corner neben sich. Mit dem Kopf deute sie nach vorne. Zunächst ärgerlich richteten sich nun auch ihrer beider Blicke abwartend nach vorne.

„Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen möchte ich einige Gerüchte zerstreuen, welche bereits wieder im Umlauf sind. Aber zunächst einige wichtige Mitteilungen."

Er machte eine längere Pause, in der er Kijoko etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, einige wenige Schüler raunten einander etwas zu.

„Die Spiele morgen fallen aus...- er wartete bis der aufkommende Lärm, wie die Proteste verstummt waren, das Mädchen auf seinem Arm, zwirbelte seinen Bart und schaute interessiert auf die Schülerscharr-

„Aber, _aber_ _dafür_, wird es hier morgen, zum _ersten mal_ in der Geschichte von Hogwarts eine Hochzeit geben."

Wieder musste er eine Pause einlegen, diesmal dauerte es länger, bis sich die Schüler wieder beruhigt hatten. Gütig lächelte er sie an. Schließlich war dies in der Tat eine große Neuigkeit, nicht zuletzt wenn man bedachte, in welchen Zeiten sie lebten.

Endlich wurden die Schüler wieder leiser und Dumbledore setzte erneut an:„Die Prof. Weasley und Windham haben mir eben ihren Wunsch mitgeteilt und ich habe ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt."

Die dritte Pause, denn jetzt branndete lauter und begeisterter Jubel aus. Die gesammte Schülerscharr stand auf und warf ihre Hüte in die Höhe. Alles rief fröhlich durcheinander.

„Hurrra!"

„Glückwunsch!"

„Eine Hochzeit!"

„Sie leben hoch...Dreimal hoch!"

Dumbledores Lächeln wurde zu einem Lachen. Die Lehrer um ihn her schwankten noch zwischen Unglauben und Erstaunen.

Es war ein zu lustiges Bild um nicht mitzulachen. Selbst das zukünftige Brautpaar war mit eingefallen. Und Kijoko wusste vor lauter Lärm und Aktivität nicht wohin sie zuerst sehen sollte.

Dieses mal musste Dumbledore sich erst wieder Gehör verschaffen, ehe er weiter reden konnte. Ein Lautes, eindringliches. „Bitte herhören" war erforderlich um die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Zauberer zurückzuerlangen.

„Nach dem Abendbrot wird euch Prof. McGonagall die Geschichte „Das Drachenschloß" von dem Muggel Brian Föhr," da die Schüler ihn ungläubig ansahen erklärte er, „"Das Drachenschloss aus dieser Geschichte gab es wirklich und gibt es wieder. Denn Brian Föhr hat es geschrieben, nachdem er volltrunken diese Schule erblickte.

Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet sie interessant finden."

**XXXXX**

Nach dem Essen ließ der Schulleiter sich Tische, wie Bänke an die Wand aufstellen. Dann zauberte er Matratzen, Kissen und Decken herbei. Gemütlich kuschelten sich die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser und Klassen aneinander, während sie liegend, wie sitzend mit, oder ohne herbeigezauberte Lehne gespannt lauschten.

**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Bitte gebt mir euer Review davon lebe ich als Schreiber! **

**Schönen Dank!**

knuddel + eine Runde Knabbereien und Getränke schmeißst


End file.
